


The Man Of My Dreams.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blades, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Boot Riding, Burns, Choking, Claiming, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genital Piercing, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Hunters & Hunting, Knifeplay, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Remote Control Vibrator, Restraints, Riding, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slasher boys, Spanking, Squirting, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Struggle, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Wax Play, flogger, getting stepped on, horror boys, ruined orgasm, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 148,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: A young women finds a myriad of posts online about a killer stalking people in their dreams, among those posts she also finds accounts of women seducing him. It sounds like he is a great lay too and she is so curious she eventually decides to see it for herself. Is she in for more than she can handle? COMPLETED.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 118





	1. What's His Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting anything on here and a very long time since I have posted anything creative online, writing or otherwise online. I've been a horror fan for quite a while and Freddy Krueger is without a doubt my favorite slasher. I have always thought about all the fun things he could do to you in the dreamscape and for fun I decided to write up some smutty stuff and I'm happy enough with it to post it. This is just something I am doing for fun but I hope you guy's like it. Comments welcome, would love to include any other fun ideas or suggestions anyone has. Enjoy!
> 
> Updated the formatting to make it easier to read and flow a bit better. Hope it is easier, will try to make the other chapters match now.
> 
> You might be thinking "Born. What are you doing?" and I say "I'm ending this story soon so I am re-editing the early chapters to bring them closer up to par with the later chapters, I'm NOT SORRY." Guys I love this thing so much I just gottta fix it up a little, be happy with the whole thing, you know? Bless you all for reading.

You might say I have a penchant for "real life" horror stories. I love those videos and stories claiming that this is "REAL" or "TRUE", I just love a little sense of realism to these things to heighten them, make them scarier. It doesn't mean I ever TRULY believed this stuff though, sure they might make me think twice when I'm alone in the dark trying to sleep but not much more than that. I've been into ARG's and unsolved mysteries and weird things from around the internet quite a bit lately.

So on one of my day's off I was screwing around some horror forums and for the past while, not super often, but here and again I have been noticing similar posts. A bunch of people claiming to be seeing a man in their dreams, terrorizing them, they all swear it's true. They are all clearly different accounts, different writing styles, but similar tone, structure and most interestingly of all, the same description of the man. They all say he is badly burned, wears a worn out brown hat, a red and green striped sweater and has a glove with blades on one hand. It was intriguing to me to say the least, maybe a new collab kind of ARG leading to something bigger? I decided to dig a bit deeper on this, so I started googling the descriptors people we're giving and I was shocked. Tons of posts online, on several different sites, all asking advice on how to stop this, stop HIM, going back for years. 

This...

Can't be an ARG can it? 

It being planned for this long? This many posts, over years and years and account after account? It just doesn't make sense. It feels too big, too elaborate to be perfectly honest.

Apparently his name is Freddy Krueger. I looked him up, he was some murderer, killed a lot of kids, like a LOT of kids. He should have gone away for sure, something about mislabeled evidence getting him off. He died in a fire in his boiler room, lots of speculation online that the wronged parents lit the fire and killed him for revenge, makes sense, seems plausible to me. But what doesn't seem plausible to me is him coming after more people in their dreams. Like it can't be true. 

Can it?

And what is weirder still is I found a whole website dedicated to people who have claimed to meet him in their dreams. They discuss about him, how to deal with him, evade him. Some accounts go dead eventually implying they either beat him or he got them. This dream demon just can't be killing these people, no way. I've been looking up and reading this stuff for like weeks now, I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda obsessed. But what really pushed this obsession over the edge for me was this dark thread suggesting that a good way to stop Freddy if you were a young attractive woman was to seduce him. If you we're able to entice him enough those nightmares can turn a lot more sweet, apparently. Tons of women replied saying that this was legit, this is how he stopped coming after them, they seduced him, had some great times with him for a few weeks or months in some cases and then he moved on. And they all said that it was amazing. That he was an unbelievable lay, that some of the women after he left really missed him and would love another round with him. The descriptions they gave we're...exciting to say the least. I searched HARD and found more of these women's hot encounters written down over the web.

And then.

I got a bad idea.

A dumb, hot, bad idea.

See some people who are die hard fans for these writings, not just the sexual ones but any of the ones about him have discovered some rituals to help summon him to you. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to see if I could entice him enough to fuck me. I have no one in my life and I really need it, I need him. But was I brave enough to really actually go through with this? It took a few more weeks of furiously masturbating to the idea but as it turns out yes I was.

I scoured the ritual posts and found all the most common denominators that got results. I decided that night that I had to try and meet him. I also looked over the posts from other women again to figure out what kind of attire he liked. I don't normally dress very sexy so I decided on a very sexy black and red bra and panty set under some silk pjs shorts and a tank top. I was recommended some certain candles, sleeping pills, and music to play. I set everything up and laid down to fall asleep after popping some of the pills. The ritual needed to be done the first time for the introduction and if he liked you he would come to you after that whenever you slept, or rather whenever he wanted to see you. I was nervous to be honest and felt kinda stupid.

Like what if it doesn't work? I'll feel like an idiot and if it does? 

Well I might die.

I had drifted off before I realized and I was in a boiler room, a good sign, I wandered around, it was so odd. Strange sounds and smells, it was so hot I was sweating and then I heard some foot steps behind me, loud on the metal grated floor. I turned around and saw him, he was just as his description said. The burns, the clothes, the glove, he was smirking at me, his non gloved hand in his pocket. I gulped looking at him, he looked me up and down and said in a very dark, deep voice.

"Are you the one who summoned me?"

I nodded a little shakily and he asked what purpose I summoned him for but stopped mid sentence. He sniffed the air and laughed cruelly bending slightly in the middle, his gloved hand on his stomach before he looked right at me and said

"I can smell you, you smell like a bitch in heat."

Damn it. Actually seeing him like this in person it was overwhelming, I was wet and he could just smell it on me as I was soaking my panties.

"Well come on now are you going to say anything to me?" he asked.

I swallowed and nodded starting to feel a little more confident I relaxed my stance and put a hand on my hip.

So the main thing I have heard is Freddy loves to be challenged. He loved to show off and prove people wrong so a lot of people suggested acting a bit unimpressed, uninterested and a bit bored. Make him work for a reaction, he will fuck you so hard. I've already dropped the ball a bit by getting so wet and a bit flustered in front of him when he first appeared. It was do or die time.

I spoke up clearly.

“I just thought you’d be scarier. I heard about the women you’ve fucked. I thought it would be a good time but I don’t see how. I thought you’d be taller, stronger looking, just more....impressive”

It was a lie, he was imposing and had such a presence, the longer I stood in front of him the more and more sure I became that this would be so good, that HE would be so good.

“Tell me. Are you worth it?” 

I asked it with a smirk.

"Worth it?"

He laughed, it was deep and the sound pulled at something inside of me, something that made me want to hear it again and again. I still couldn’t believe this was even happening, I was standing in front of HIM, Freddy Krueger, the man I had been masturbating over for the past almost three months of my life.

"Bitch of course I'm worth it, I could make you cum harder than you ever have in your pathetic life." 

He said it so harshly, and I fought back a shiver from his words, God I bet he could, couldn’t he? I scoffed and crossed my arms, trying to sound convincing.

"I don’t really believe you, I mean I thought you'd be, I dunno, different. I’ve heard about you holding women up and fucking them but seeing you now. I doubt you could."

He cocked an eyebrow, or rather where one would be I guess, and said to me-

"I know you must be into me a little, you did do the ritual, you wanted to see me so bad, I can show you"

All at once I felt my arms and legs being pulled apart, spread out, I was lifted a bit off the ground, there is no ropes or chains, I was surprised, invisible restraints. I struggled a bit and looked down at him, he was looking up at me smirking again.

"So I know you've looked me up, you know how I am very good at knowing peoples fears"

I was still struggling and nodded as I said.

"Yeah I know"

"Did you also know I am very, very good at knowing peoples kinks?"

My eye's went wide. It is true, I've always wanted to be restrained, and I had a couple of other kinks. Is this why he is so legendary a fuck? He knows and plays to all the things you like? If so I was in big trouble.

He was obviously tired of waiting and he had a very noticeable erection. He raised his gloved hand and slashed my shirt open, fuck, seeing the weapon at work was amazing, after reading about it so many times, seeing it in action, was surreal in the best way possible. My heart was beating so much faster as he ripped my shirt the rest of the way open, he admired my bra for a moment, feeling me over it before pulling the cups down. I would have arched my back into the touch if I could have, if I wasn’t being held so hard with these restraints He chuckled when he saw the nipple rings I was sporting and he leaned forward, I felt his hot breath on my tits as his gloved hand ran over my crotch slicing and splitting the fabric of my shorts, damn that glove so close below my waist shouldn’t be making me feel so hot and yet...He was ripping the remaining ribbons from my body, I shivered at how quick and forceful he was being already.

His lips captured one of my nipples and made me gasp as his non gloved hand slid my panties down, the air felt cool on my now exposed sex, I was so wet. He bit down hard on my nipple with a laugh, I groaned and he moved back to look at me.

"You are fucking soaked already? You needy whore, do you not do this much?"

I shook my head no, it is true I wasn’t and the few times I did do this didn’t feel like this. Asking he smiled.

"You aren't a virgin are you?"

I shook my head again.

"You obviously aren't very experienced though."

He shoved a finger inside of me on that last word and it caused a jolt of pleasure to run through me. His thumb found my clit and brushed against it as his finger started working in and out of me, it was causing me to breathe a bit harder, and my eye's closed. He didn't like that. The blade on his index finger made a long thin cut on my left breast causing my eye's to shoot open.

He grabbed my chin and made my eye's meet his and he said very seriously, very firmly.

"Look."

"At."

"ME." 

I swear I throbbed and got wetter around his finger at that. My adrenaline was running now from the cut and how he spoke and from just everything. I was feeling defiant so I closed my eyes and whispered under my breath

"Make me"

He didn't like that at all, he unzipped his pants and put a hand on the back of my head, he pushed me down, I felt the restraints only move enough so my head could come down to his dick, it flopped out of his pants onto my face. He only said-

"Lube up my cock slut. NOW."

I had no say in the matter. He pushed me down his length and I gagged as it easily reached the back of my throat. He put his other hand on my head and started guiding me roughly as I blew him, my eyes looking up at him, not wanting to break my gaze. It got very messy very quickly as my spit started dripping down his balls, and getting all over my face, running down my neck, he was chuckling and giving slight moans.

"Yeah that's right, take it you bitch." 

The posts were right, he certainly did have a thing for the term ‘bitch’ I wasn’t complaining, not when he said it like that, even if I wanted to complain I was not capable of it at the moment with my mouth stuffed so full. I moaned around his cock and tried even harder to match his hips and suck him as good as possible. He was so good at using my hair as a guide, he was so deep, throat fucking me, he held me nice and tight to the base of his cock, I was feeling starved for air and just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore he pulled me off of his dick and I gasped for air, he laughed and said.

"Not a bad job slut, not bad at all." 

Fuck that small bit of praise, if it could even truly be called that, fucking got to me. He released my head and I felt my restraints go back to their original position, my arms and legs spread far apart, up right once more. I already knew my hair was a mussed and my face and neck and tits were a mess from the rough head I just gave, who knew giving head could be that much fun? That much of a turn on.

His hands found my hips and his blades dug into my flesh, he dragged his hand down causing four more thin cuts on me. I groaned in pain again, my mind flashed with descriptions other women gave and I throbbed thinking of how many other women he must have hurt with it, their descriptions didn’t do it justice, just how cold and unrelenting it was, how easy it moved. That groan of mine changed into a moan of pleasure as his cock entered me for the first time.

"You like that huh, bitch?"

He growled at me I nodded and I moaned to him-

"Ohhh yesss"

I inhaled through my teeth at the pain and pleasure running through me. He started moving his hips, roughly, fucking me hard, making me yelp and moan over and over. Fucking Christ was this how sex was supposed to be? Whenever I hooked up with someone in real life it didn’t feel anything CLOSE to this, the stretch was so good, it felt good and it hurt but this good kind of satisfying hurt that I wanted more of. He released my leg restraints.

"Legs around me slut, now.”

I didn't even think about it, I just did it, my legs wrapped around his hips and I moaned as he ground into me giving some much needed pressure and attention to my aching clit. I moved my hips back trying to get some more, he chuckled again and whispered in my ear.

"You all try to act high and mighty and I bring all of you down eventually."

A reminder that rang through my head-

“I’m not the only one, he has done this with plenty of other women.”

And that was a new turn on I wasn’t expecting, I didn’t have time to linger on it, I was too busy moaning and panting like the whore I was, gasping for breath. I could feel an orgasm building inside me and I could feel myself getting so close, he pulled out. It took me a moment to register what happened and I groaned.

"Why'd you stop?"

He ran his blades up my back and I sucked air through my teeth at the pain and he said as I felt the blood drip down my bare back.

"Bitch you can’t hide your kinks from me." 

He was too good, he even knew I was into orgasm denial and I could barely finish the thought before he was back inside me again, thrusting hard once more.

FUCK he has me pegged, the new fresh cuts and the momentary pause made me lose that build up easily. He kept at it, just fucking me so hard, his verbal abuse continued and I was loving it. He turned me around, a quick moment to breath and then he was back inside. Holding deep and he said in that low tone of voice that made me clench around him.

“You feel so good little whore.”

And he started thrusting hard once more, not quick but rough, fucking me from behind, his non gloved hand hand was gripping my ponytail pulling my head back. I was moaning out.

"Yes, yes, yes-" 

I almost felt foolish, I sounded like a broken record and he smacked my ass as he ordered.

"Say my name bitch, say it"

"Freddyyy"

I sounded pathetic and he gave me another smack, ordering me to say it again, I did, over and over in time with his hips meeting me, smacking hard into me before he laughed and smacked my ass once again

"You want me to touch that clit again?"

I nodded furiously, God I wanted that, I needed that, any touch he was willing to give.

"Please, please, please"

I begged as he slammed into me repeatedly, his non gloved hand stayed on my hip, as his gloved hand snaked around. I felt my heart skip a beat, fear, real fear cutting through the haze of lust clouding my brain and I said.

"Wa-wait!"

His hips didn't stop, he asked in a tone that was so cruel and mocking that it made me ashamed when I dripped from it.

"What? I thought you wanted me to touch it?"

I stammered, fuck, spit it out.

"I-I do but-"

He laughed loudly, cut me off, anther thrust that made me gasp and he said.

"Either I touch it this way or not at all"

I whimpered and whispered.

"Please touch me"

"Oh what was that?"

He asked it entirely too loud considering the fact he was right there behind me.

I whimpered again and said much louder, clearer, I wanted it so badly.

"Please touch me Freddy!"

He did. The claws were so so dangerously close to my clit, the cold metal of this glove touched me and I moaned so loud. The danger made it so much better, so much hotter. I loved it, my God, depraved and debauched little thing that I was, I loved it. My clit was aching and throbbing so hard and it felt so good. His hips thrusting, him fucking me, his fingers on my clit. I felt my climax building fast, he told me.

"I can feel it. Hold it bitch, not till I say."

I moaned loudly, I was almost slurring my words at this point, who knew metal could feel this good on such a tender part of me?

"I dunno if I can"

It was true, my orgasm was coming quickly, I’ve never felt anything like this, like him, I wanted to listen but my body seemed to have ideas of it’s own, my body wanted to do whatever possible to reach that peak.

"You better."

I better listen, I have to listen but he was unrelenting as I tried to hold it. Tried so so hard, I was desperate to impress him, desperate to get him to like me, to want to visit me again and again, fuck me like this again and again. He was breathing harder and moaned behind me.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum in you slut, you want that?"

I moaned loudly at the very idea of it, nothing had ever sounded better to me. 

"Ah-Freddy, yes, yes, PLEASE"

His fingers moved faster on my clit.

"Oh fuck please let me cum!"

He growled low in my ear, just what I wanted to hear-

"Cum for me bitch" 

My pussy gripped his cock and my orgasm ripped through me, I screamed his name and he unloaded an ungodly amount of cum into me. My orgasm when it did finally end left me panting and tired as hell. He pulled out and I felt his cum run down my thighs

"That was fun bitch, I’ll think I’ll see you again."

He said decisively I nodded still panting, eyes down cast and unfocused.

"Yess...Please do." 

He laughed one last time, smacked my ass and my arm restraints above me released, I dropped to the ground suddenly and as I hit the grated metal floor I woke up with a jolt sitting up in my bed.

I was clutching my chest, I looked myself over, I was so sweaty and hot and my clothes were actually ripped, my skin actually cut, blood staining my sheets and my pussy was actually full of cum, over stuffed and dripping. My sheets twisted around me I laid down and sighed still hardly believing it was real.

He is real.

My God, Freddy Kruger was real, and he fucked me.

I fell back into bed, on my back, wincing slightly from the cuts on my back. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, still a complete mess, so excited to do it again.


	2. Here We Are Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main girl meets up with Freddy again after a break, and she is so excited to see him again. He busts out a collar and busts down her throat and leaves her wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote a bunch of stuff in a row and am just throwing it all up here. More smut to be had here, have fun with it!

That first night we shared.

Oh my Goddddd. 

I passed out again right after waking up and realizing the dream was real. My body was so tired, I collapsed into a deep dreamless sleep. The next day I woke up with a huge smile on my face, my fingers traced the cuts he left, I felt giddy, it was real.

All real.

Getting out of bed was uncomfortable, blood had dried in my sleep and I had to tug the sheets free from my naked form. I set to work stripping down the bedding, stained with the blood from my cuts and the cum from him. I had a shower and bandaged myself up, smiling the whole time I did so.

I never, ever would have thought our meeting would have gone so well.

I had breakfast and life continued on. Every night I climbed into bed hoping I would see him again, I would be clean and wearing something I thought he might like.

I felt a bit silly, I bought some new pieces, buying lingerie to impress a strange man, a demon, a famed murderer turned supernatural entity, who was I?

For him, I suppose I was a slut.

Just as he called me.

I would trace the cuts he left when I was alone, reminding myself it was real, I didn’t imagine it. I recounted the events onto the forum and I got a ton of responses from other women. Some were past lovers of his, others were fans, hopefuls that would love to meet him, some people just thought they were hot stories and didn’t realize this thing really happened to me, and many other women just like me.

I fell into bed that night pretty beat from my work day, even though I was tired I still did my usual routine in hopes of seeing him. I felt almost embarrassed tonight, I was wearing this black see through nighty that was stupid short and showed ample cleavage, and tiny matching black panties. I was putting in a lot of effort for just the hope that he would come back again. Pretty soon after I was tucked into bed I was out cold. 

I woke up in a deep red room, the walls stark, the carpet very comfortable looking, it had a kind of vintage feel, I sat up and looked around, it looked like a sunken living room. I was dead in the center circle and it had a very comfortable circular mattress and blankets and pillows all around me.The lighting was dim and then I realized I wasn’t alone.

I turned around, sitting on my knees and there he was. He was smirking at me, looking down at me, in a very relaxed pose on the higher level in the room, sitting in this comfortable looking leather chair.

“Did you miss me?” 

His voice was low, God I loved his voice.

I gave a small laugh, trying to hide how much I felt that way, how much I had missed him since I was last with him.

“What makes you think I missed you?”

“C’mon bitch you can’t hide from me. Look at what you’re wearing.”

He teased and I glanced down, I had already forgotten about the see through, barely there lingerie on my body. My face got a bit hot at this, would he not like me being so over eager?

“We both know why I’m here, why you are here. I know you want this.” 

He palmed his already growing erection over his pants and I bit my lip. I nodded and the felt a heaviness and a tightness around my throat. I realized quickly, it was a collar, leather, the leash attached to it was long, one end attached to the collar, the other, in his non gloved hand.

“Now be a good girl and come here.”

He tugged on the collar and I had to stop myself from gasping-

Oh yes, you really do know just what I like.

And I started crawling my way over to him, he really knew what I wanted and what I was into. 

How much of my life could he see? How well could he look into my head, my thoughts, and feelings to know so well what I craved? I could feel his eyes on me, watching my ass swing, my breasts practically popping out. I was on my knees, closing the gap between the lower and higher parts that separated us, I put my hands on his inner thighs and he pulled out his impressive length. It was thick and heavy as his non gloved hand with the leash wrapped around it gripped around the base. My mouth was watering, he looked so good, I didn’t get a very good look last time, at least not such a lingering one, so close up. My panties wet, he tugged on the leash, one claw from his glove gently ran down my cheek as he stared into my eyes and said one simple command.

“Suck.”

Who would have thought that one single word would make me clench like that around nothing. It was all the WAY he said it, so confident, so demanding. 

I devoured his cock hungrily and the flow of verbal abuse spilled out from his lips, pulling me deeper into this dark, twisted dream we were sharing. He seemed to revel in calling me his bitch and I loved it too.

“Such a good cock sleeve.” 

He breathed, bucking his hips, forcing himself deeper in, I gagged slightly and he chuckled. Fuck, another term I wouldn’t have expected myself to love so much, that is a fun idea, being nothing more than I wet and waiting hole for him to bury his cock. If a cock sleeve was what he wanted, than I would be the best damn cock sleeve I could be. I was doing everything I could to impress and please him, licking and sucking with fervor, moaning around his length.

He groaned to me and it made me drip.

“Fuck yeah, you really want it.” 

I gave a single nod and kept sucking him, pushing him deep and then pulling back up, tongue flat on the underside of his cock as I went.

“C’mon prove it to me. Show me why you are better than all the other whores wanting a chance at me.” 

It is true. 

Realistically I know he has been with a lot of women and from the forum stuff I’ve seen a lot more want him still, if I want him to keep paying me visits I have to do well. If I wanted him to do more than just stuff his cock into my mouth I would have to please him, if I wanted to feel him fuck me like that again I would have to do all I could. I went hard and deep, throat fucking myself on his ample cock. He was gripping the leash tighter and his breathing was getting quicker, his legs shaking slightly under my hands, his moans got louder, he was swearing under his breath, encouraging me.

“Keep it up bitch.”

“Don’t Stop.”

“Earn my cum.”

He was getting so close I knew it, I kept my pace and his gloved hand found the back of my head, a sharp pang of fear ran through me, when his gloved hand touched me it was a reminder of just how easily he could end my life, God why was that so exciting too? My pussy throbbed and clenched around nothing once more as his hand moved up and down with my head. He could dirty talk to me like this as he killed me and I would die happy.

“Here it comes bitch, get ready.” 

He tugged the leash forward harshly as his hand pushed my head down at the same time and he came right down my throat with a long groan.

“Fucking take it. ” 

He breathed between clenched teeth. I swallowed it all down, my God I loved cum, I realized, the visual was always hot and feeling it inside me was great but now being forced to drink it with no choice I really thought about how much I liked it, did he cum this much for other girls? Or was it just because I liked it? 

When I had drained his last few drops he pulled me off his cock and I was panting to catch my breath, the salty taste lingered on my lips and tongue like a trophy for my efforts, for pleasing him. I hardly had any time to catch my breath before he pulled me up hard by the leash so we were eye to eye, the tight collar was choking me slightly.

“Damn you are cock hungry.”

He reached his non gloved hand down and touched me outside my panties.

“Soaked yet again.”

He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

“You are such a fun play thing.”

Hot, fuck he is so hot when he talks like that. His skilled fingers found and circled my clit easily. I moaned at the much needed attention my eyes rolling back and my legs feeling weaker under me. 

He pulled his hand away all too soon and I groaned softly at the loss of his touch on me. He stood up and pulled the leash along, dragging me to the middle of the sunken living room again. Back on the bed, I was on my back, my arms above my head, looking up at him, he looked so imposing. Standing over me, holding the black leather leash, looking down on me. I really, really wanted him to touch me now and he knew it. The anticipation was intense, he got down on one knee, still over me, he was gripping the leash in his non gloved hand, holding it taught and tight. His glove ran down my body, fear, but not as much as before, not as much when compared to the arousal I felt at the action, I moaned out as he got closer to my aching core. He skipped over my panties and ran the claws lightly over my inner thighs. I arched my hips up slightly, silently begging for contact where I wanted it most. He laughed and tugged the leash.

“Desperate little thing. You want it?”

I nodded, breathing out a- 

“Yesss” 

-and writhed under him, he leaned down, so close and whispered right in my ear.

“No.”

The ground fell out from under me and I was falling as he called out after me with a small wave of his glove.

“I’ll see you soon bitch.”

I fell and I fell and I woke up in my own bed again. I was panting, hot and so fucking wet, he knew that denial got me good and damn I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about him until we met up again. I touched myself and came frighteningly quick with two fingers buried in myself, moaning out his name.

Freddy come back to me soon.

Please.


	3. A Playroom, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn our main girl's name, Amber, and Amber has been thinking of Freddy since their last meeting. He called her to him again and they have some run with Freddy's invisible restraints in the playroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting just a little spicy in here, I had a lot of fun writing this one out, there isn't going to be a whole lot of story to this, but the relationship between Amber and Freddy will grow a bit more than just solely being about the sex.

I swear he is in my head already. 

Well more than he was.

After only two times I found myself craving it constantly, craving him constantly. I would touch myself and moan his name as if that would invoke him in reality, writhe and buck, sweat and pant, swear and cum over the thought of him. I thought I was obsessed before I met him but I was oh so wrong, this, right now, was truly obsession.

He came to me again a week after our last visit. A much shorter break in between than last time, thank God. 

I found myself in the same red room once again. I woke up on the circular mattress on top of the mass of blankets and pillows. I wore a long red lingerie dress that had black lace edges and a long slit that went up once side practically up to my hip and was low cut, showing off my cleavage. 

Yes.

Again I bought another piece in hopes of impressing him, at least this one was cheaper than the last. I was on my back, my hair fanned out around my head and my arms up above my head. I realized quickly that those same invisible restraints from before had my wrists together. I tried to pull them apart and of course I couldn’t. I glanced around but from the set up and how low the bed was sunken in the floor and with me on my back I couldn’t see the higher level. He leaned over the edge into my line of sight and had on a cruel smile.

“Oh my bitch delivery is here. Right on time.”

I smiled at seeing him 

“Good evening Freddy”

He laughed as he took the steps down to where I was laying.

“So formal. Showing me some respect, huh?”

I nodded as I spoke.

“It’s the least I could do”

He chuckled and sat down beside me. Resting on his hands behind him and his legs stretched out. A quiet moment before I spoke.

“Can I ask a question?”

He seemed slightly startled by this and responded with a laugh.

“You can ask, doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“What is this place?”

He laughed pretty hard this time and smacked my thigh playfully with the back of his gloved hand.

"What do you think it is bitch? This is my playroom. Where I take fun things like you to fuck around.”

I smiled and laughed too before saying.

“Sorry for the dumb question, soon as you said it sounded so obvious.”

He seemed kinda different tonight. I decided to prod before we really got started.

“Do you have any questions for me?” 

He glanced down at me and smiled a bit.

“Sure. Are you opposed to anal?”

I smiled even more and said probably far too excited and enthusiastic.

“For you Freddy I’m down for anything.”

I truly felt that way too. I wanted to please him and do anything, see how deep this could go. He had already shown me that I could be into things I wouldn’t have considered before. It is weird to be honest but I felt I could trust him, trusted him to give me a good time.

“So last time...”

He grinned.

“What about last time?” 

He asked and I bit my bottom lip for a moment before deciding to say it, I had to tell him.

“It was so good. You really turned me on. Making me blow you like that and then leaving me wanting. I thought about you all week.”

He ran one of his claws up my leg, taking his time, lingering at the slit sitting so high on my hip, he sounded amused as he said.

“Did you now?”

I nodded as I was watching his claw move on me, it was trailing back down again, fuck it is cold.

”I did. I touched myself thinking of you so many times.”

I breathed it out with a small smile, he seemed interested. He straightened up a bit at hearing that, his claw stopping on my inner thigh as he looked into my eyes. His gaze was so intense.

“Fuck, that is so hot.”

And then.

He surprised me.

He kissed me.

Suddenly with a surprising amount of heat behind it. I moaned and kissed him back and realized just now that I had fucked him and sucked his cock before I had even kissed him once. That thought got me even hotter, I felt my cunt drip. 

He was on top of me, his gloved hand was gripping one of my arms and he was still kissing me. It felt kind of crazy to be making out like this, it was so hot. My mind wandered slightly and I didn’t recall any other girls online claiming to have gotten to do this, no, no that can’t be right, can it?

Impossible, someone else must have, I didn’t exactly have all my brain power at the moment to try and think critically over the many posts I had read over those months.

But to make out with him, the thought entered my head, was I different somehow? He moved down and was kissing my neck and bit the spot where my neck and shoulder met.

I gasped and moaned out-

“Freddy.”

-he didn’t stop, he kept kissing and biting at my neck and shoulders, he spoke against my skin.

“Tell me your name.”

I was surprised yet again, I sounded so unsure as I questioned.

“M-My name?”

That’s right! 

I fucked him and hadn’t even told him my name, Jesus, I am in deep, who does that? Who fucking does that? 

To be fair, who actively seeks out Freddy Krueger with the intention of fucking him? I had a feeling it was a short list.

He had stopped kissing me and he and looked up at me.

“Did I stutter?”

He moved one of the straps on my lingerie away, exposing one of my breasts and bit down on my nipple harshly and around the bite he took he said.

“Name.”

Again a statement, not a question.

I yelped from the bite, 

“A-AMBER”

I replied loudly, too loudly to be frank.

He let go of my nipple and said it softer than I would expect from him, as if he was trying it out on his tongue.

“Amber.”

I nodded as he was staring in my eyes. Him saying my name sounded damn good. I wanted to hear him say it again, I wanted to hear him say it when I was on my knees before him, I wanted to hear him say it when he was buried to the hilt inside of me, I wanted him to spit it at me like a curse and breath it with a sigh like a prayer. Fucking hell, what is wrong with me? Get a grip Amber.

“Freddy I’m so wet right now” 

My breath was shaky and I felt flushed and hot all over, sweating already.

His eyes looking into mine, his body weight on top of me, his sweater felt rough and soft at the same time, I was feeling his hard cock though his pants on my thigh. I wanted to arch my hips up into him, I wanted to feel as much of him as I could.

“Mmmm that’s right, we didn’t do much for you last time did we? We should fix that.” 

It almost sounded like there was affection in his tone, not genuine though, there was still that mocking edge to it, and I loved it all the same. 

I felt the restraints moving and he worked on reposing me to his liking.

I was on my knees, my hands still bound by the invisible rope at my wrists and pulled taught behind me, it was a pose I was very much into. My hands pulled back so harshly that it held me up, my fingers laced together, my back almost straight. He was behind me. His arms wrapped around me and he felt up my breasts, he pulled the straps down my shoulders exposing both my breasts now. His hands slid to my hips and pulled the dress up exposing my lower half to him, the dress basically just bunched around my midsection. I felt wonderfully exposed like this.

“No panties?”

Him asking that question made me want to squirm.

“No Freddy.”

He hummed in approval. 

“I like that. Not all the time though. Sometimes I want to wreck whatever you’re wearing first”

I nodded feeling so turned on by the idea of his claws slicing a thong off of me. I committed it to memory, must remember that little thing he likes. He felt my ass up and his claws cut into my flesh slightly. I groaned at the feeling and he chuckled.

“You like that?”

I nodded biting my lower lip, words escaping me, just feeling for a moment, blood too hot and thick as it slowly rolled down the curve of my ass.

“I know you do.”

He said and I heard him unzip his pants and I felt his cock run up and down my lips. I whined slightly at the feeling. I felt so wet.

“Please Freddy”

I struggled against the restraints for a moment, hips tilting down, hoping to rub against him.

“Please fuck me”

He slipped into me with one long slow stroke drawing a long low moan from me.

“Whatever you say Amber.”

I then felt a harsh sting on my ass, the cheek opposite from the cuts he left.

“I-is that-”

I started to gasp.

“A riding crop?”

He finished as his hips started moving.

“Ohh Freddy, you are going to kill me.”

God what a sweet way to go. He gripped my hair and pulled it back as he plunged back inside me again.

“Maybe one day. If you’re really good.” 

He said harshly, how he said ‘really’ fuck it really got to me, like he was seriously considering it.

Holy fuck why did that get me so hot. I felt like my skin would catch fire as my clit throbbed and my cunt clenched around him. He held my hair and hit my ass over and over with the crop as he fucked me. It was so blissful. The pose he chose, the way he rode me, the sting of the crop, the restraints, the grip on my hair. I was moaning and panting, he was getting pretty into it himself, panting slightly with the effort of how hard he was fucking me. I felt almost stuck in a loop moaning his name over and over again punctuating his thrusts.

“Freddy! Freddy! Freddyyy.” 

He laughed and brought the crop down hard.

“My name sounds so good when you’re moaning it.”

I was panting hard and moaned again as I felt myself getting close, my breasts heaving.

“F-F-Freddy ple-please, can I come?”

He kept hitting me with the crop, his hips never stopping. He hmmm’d like he was thinking about it, with his hips still moving and that thick cock sliding in and out of me so steady, I was so dangerously close to coming.

“Please, please, please tell me I can-” 

I cried out, stretching out the can, holding on by a thread, and as slammed into me even harder he finally said.

“Cum for me Amber. Cum all over my cock”

I called out his name and came so fucking hard, moaning and panting. My hands with their fingers laced gripped hard and I shook all over.

Pure bliss.

True happiness for some might be a good book read during a thunderstorm.

Or maybe it is a home cooked meal made by a loved one.

Or even a favorite, comfortable movie, you’ve seen a million times.

And here it was so me, writing and cumming on a monster’s cock.

I gasped for air when I came down. He was relentless and kept going, it felt so fucking good, it was like he had a lock on that sweet spot inside me.

He was in the middle of calling me his fun little bitch when I realized another orgasm was building up inside me already. 

Fuck, so soon?

The angle he had going on was too good, I didn’t even think I was going to be able to hold back at this rate.

“Freddy! I-I’m close again!”

He laughed and smacked the crop down hard as his hips kept moving.

“Already? I don’t know, two orgasms in one session, I might be spoiling you then.”

I moaned and I was trying hard to hold back. Fuck he sounded good when he taunted me like this, hold it Amber, come on, be good for him. My thighs were shaking, my breath so uneven and then he let go of my hair with his gloved hand and it went around my throat, he gripped my throat and I gasped and cried out his name loudly, I couldn’t hold back, I came again even harder. 

Muscles clenching and then I squirted all over his cock and thighs and the mattress below. I was shaking, my cunt throbbing and moaning an incoherent mix of-

“Oh fuck!”

“So good-”

“Sorry”

“Freddyyy-”

“I couldn’t hold it.”

\- strung together, it almost sounded akin to a sob. And then I felt his hips stutter and he groaned my name in my ear and I felt the hot rush of his cum inside me, an action that if I hadn’t just finished coming, would have made me again. He moaned and gasped as he pulled out. 

Fuck I could listen to that again please, mental note, try to make him moan and gasp like that in the future.

The hot cum ran down my thighs and he let go of me. I felt the restraints release all at once, unexpectedly, and I fell back to the mattress, face first. I was panting into the pillow my face was currently buried in and then I felt him grab my shoulder hard and rolled me over so I was on my back, facing him. He was just as hot and sweaty and out of breath as I was. He looked wild and his eyes stared into mine.

”You never told me you were a squirter” 

He got out between pants.

I gave a playful smile as my breath started to even out a little.

“Oh? Didn’t I?”

I said it so teasing, I felt a rush in this moment, I had found a kink of his, something that he was really into, a small step up.

“Oh don’t act so cute about it. I’m really going to be giving it to you from here on out.”

I smiled wide a the thought, I wanted to take whatever he was willing to dish out. He cracked a smile too.

“Amber, you and I are going to have a lot of fun.”

He leaned down and kissed me, I noted that it was softer this time and he said after breaking away

“TIll next time Amber”

I nodded, already missing the feeling of his lips on mine.

“Till next time Freddy.”

And just like that I woke up in my own bed again.


	4. Snippets Of Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snapshots of different meetings between Freddy and Amber, they have been seeing each other for quite a while now, at least once a week for a few months. They've been having a lot of fun exploring and getting to know each other. Freddy opens up about his past a bit and tells her about the first girl he was with in the dreamscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another real fun one to write about! I love the idea of that in this verse he never killed Nancy, they just got up to a lot of dirty stuff and she grew up fairly normal, happy and healthy and well adjusted. I always love reading chapters like this in my favorite works, just bits and pieces over time that are connected. I am not particular in writing this timeline of events in exact order. As always, enjoy!

We have been meeting up for a while now. It has been a blissful blur of pleasure usually one night a week, sometimes more, I always hoped for more. We met up in his playroom and he toyed with me and played with me. We’d grown a lot closer, I’d almost say we were friends with benefits now. I tried many, many new things with him and it was so good every time. I wrote out some of what happened as he has gotten a lot more comfortable with me.

Freddy made a promise to take my ass and he made damn good on that promise. One night when I came to him he told me his intentions, I felt nervous, I hadn’t done anal, some curious playing done on my own, fingers only but not much. He was weirdly reassuring and he took his time. We spent time with lube and a plug and a dildo, opening me, stretching me wide, he did have quite a sizable cock and I needed some decent prep. While he was moving the dildo slowly in and out of me, my legs resting on his shoulders, my hips propped up on a pillow, my hands behind my head as he worked. I looked up at him, a question on my mind that I felt bold enough to ask.

“Hey Fred?”

“Mmm? Yes Amber?”

He looked up from between my legs, up to my face as he acknowledged me.

“You are like...an actual murderer right?”

He laughed deeply and thrust the toy a bit harder, I winced slightly, not because it hurt but just because I wasn’t expecting it.

“Yes I am, why?”.

“I was just curious. If you really did all those things-”

He cut me off before I could finish the thought, saying-

“Do all those things. I still murder. Why do you think I’m not here fucking you every night? I still have other things to attend to, like killing people in their dreams.”

Of course, he obviously had a life outside of just this, what’s that saying? “A man cannot live on bread alone”? In his case I suppose it would be “A dream demon cannot live on pussy alone.” But the idea is the same. I continued.

“I figured it was legit, but if you do all those things, why do you care about me? Like about what I want when we do this. You cater to a lot of my kinks and wants.”

It was a thought that had been weighing on me, I truly did want to know, why did he seem to care so much? He didn’t make me wait long for a reply, smiling as he said.

“I like to fuck-”

Obviously.

“-but rape isn’t really my thing- ”

A killer with standards, murder is fine but rape isn’t, I choose not to question it and just be thankful he is the way that he is.

“-why do that when I can find girls like you? Girls who want these just as much as I do. Mutually pleasurable things are so much more fun, I love to pull the best reactions I can out of my partner.”

He is so talkative and could be surprisingly eloquent at times, I am pretty sure he is the only one who can talk like this while opening me up and not sound utterly ridiculous. 

“I have to say I agree.”

I said it casually but I was aching inside, I wanted to do the same, I wanted to do whatever he asked or suggested, if he was going to give it his all to make this fun for me the very least I could do was to throw myself back into it wholeheartedly. He slid the toy out of me, picking up the bottle of lube again, he poured a generous amount into his palm, I watched as he slicked his hard cock up, fist gripped tight around himself and I wanted to reach out and take over for him. Once he was satisfied with how slick and wet his dick was he lined up and said.

“I’m glad you do, now get ready to beg for my cum in your ass.” 

I let out a short gasp as he slid inside.

Fuck that felt different, but a good kind of different.

.....

One night we were taking it a bit easier, things didn’t always have to be so intense I learned, we could be more causal from time to time and I loved it. I was on some carefully positioned pillows, on my side, one leg up straight, him holding it in his gloved hand, my ankle resting on his shoulder, my other leg under him, he was essentially fucking me sideways, his non gloved hand was leisurely stroking my clit, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. I was moaning softly as I rolled my hips to meet his and he let out a groan.

“Damn that is good.”

I turned my head and looked up at him and I saw he was looking at me, he was smiling a little, he looked like he wanted to say something, so I asked-

“Something on your mind Fred?” 

He gave a harder thrust and I let out a soft moan before he said.

“Still don’t know how I feel about you calling me Fred.”

Bullshit, I know he likes it whenever I say his name, with or without the extra ‘dy’ at the end. I urged him to tell me.

“C’mon spill.”

He chuckled, another rough thrust as he asked playfully-

“So soon?”

I laughed and gave a soft moan as his fingers sped up for a second on my clitoris, fuck that feels good, keep going.

“You kno-o-oww what I mean”

He sighed and his fingers returned to their original pace as he said.

“Yeah yeah, I was just thinking of somebody.”

He looked like he almost regretted saying it. I reassured him easily. 

“Hey if you think about someone else sometimes when we do this, that’s fine.”

It truly was, I mean I was fucking the literal dream demon Freddy Krueger, a murderer, if he sometimes thought of a past fuck while we did something it really did not bother me. I had another question, I asked it without thinking.

“Who is it?”

He was surprised by this obviously, his hips stopped, him buried to the hilt in me. He was looking down at me like he was unsure if he should say. Fuck, shouldn’t have asked that, need to recover this, I rolled my hips again and said.

“You don’t have to say.”

He seemed a relieved by this, he dropped it and I had the thought that I should leave things about his past alone unless he wants to bring it up first. He spoke pulling me back out of my thoughts-

“Let’s step this back up a notch, huh?”

He pulled out and slammed hard back into me, I moaned his name out loud and he fucked me hard and fast, the previous line of questions quickly forgotten about as his fingers worked over my clit in that amazing way that I really loved.

.....

He was putting me to work. 

Tonight I had my arms bound with that special invisible something he uses, they were bound behind me. I was wearing a black corset with black stockings and garters, a pair of patent black leather heels on, I need to stop spending so much money on lingerie. 

I was crouched on said heels, riding him, sliding up and down that cock. He was looking real comfortable, he had gotten much more comfortable with me overall, he would keep on some clothes almost every time we fucked but the last few times he had been totally naked. He truly was burned everywhere, my eyes lingered over him, why did I like it so much? Not like I got off on burnt flesh but I won’t lie it felt good, rough and different than I was used to. My eyes pulled up and I was reminded that yes he was naked except this time the cheeky guy had on his hat and glove, his hands behind his head, yup, he looked real comfortable on his back with all the pillows and blankets, while my thighs were burning with the effort of riding him.

“Is it good Freddy?” 

I panted with a moan and he gave a nod with a smile.

“Oh yes Amber verrry, very good.”

Fuck the praise he gave, no matter how he said it, made any extra effort so worth it. He smacked me on the ass with his non gloved hand. He looked a bit, something, wistful? Like maybe he was remembering something. I stopped my hips and asked.

“Hey Fred?”

“Yeah Amber?”

He put his hands on my hips and I realized he wanted me to keep moving, I complied easily and continued speaking.

“We do so much for me Fred. I was just wondering-ah-do you want us to do anything for you-fuck-you too?”

He looked thoughtful for a second as he held my hips, another reminder of his strength that made me feel a little weak, he thrust up into hard for a few strokes, drawing moans from deep in my throat.

“H-heyyy do-don’t distract me! What a-about doing something for you?”

He slowed his thrusts down and sighed contently.

“This is doing something for me Amber, okay?”

“If you say so. If that changes, please tell me.”

He agreed with a hum and started pounding into me hard again making me gasp for air.

.....

Something else started happening recently, he doesn’t kick me out right after we fuck anymore.

We will lay back in the pillows and blankets and catch our breath and just talk, it’s like he wants me around for longer. I really feel like I’m not just some hole to fuck but that he actually enjoys my company. I reached over and held his gloved hand, smiling a bit at the dichotomy of such a tender gentle gesture with something he has used to kill countless people. 

He glanced down and smiled a bit too, I broke the comfortable silence.

“Fred?”

“Mmm?”

He glanced over to me, forgetting what I thought previously I decided to ask-

“I was wondering. You’ve been doing this for a while, yeah? Hooking up with women in the dream world?”

I knew this already from the posts I read but I wanted to hear it from him.

“Yeah quite a while.”

Of course, he wouldn’t lie about that, I pushed further-

“Who was the first?”

He froze, a light chuckle and he said.

“Uhh the first one?”

I rolled onto my side and said as I looked at him, my hand still holding his glove.

“Yeah the first one. Tell me about it.”

He thought for a moment and I laughed myself before I added.

“What Fred, you don’t remember her?”

That made him laugh and he said.

“Oh no I remember her. Fuck it. Sure I will tell you about it.”

I smiled, score, he was actually opening up to me, I scooted just a little closer to him and settled in to listen.

“It was back in the 80′s. You know the backstory of how I became this, right?”

He said gesturing to himself, I gave a nod, yeah I did know, he didn’t tell me himself but, he assumed, correctly, that I knew about it. Obviously I had to when I was researching him, he knew I had to have seen it, no way I could have come across the ritual posts without coming across his history.

“Well those asshole parents who did this to me had it coming, so when a bunch of them had kids I had to go pay them a visit. Amber you should have seen me. I was killing teens left and right, just killing them all, really giving it to them.”

I nodded my eyebrows furrowed in thought as I listened to him go on, right, he is a killer, I knew that, obviously, but I mean I have never seen it myself. Would I see that one day? He was still talking.

“It was going great but then. I met this one girl. Her mom held onto my old glove in reality. So I really wanted to get her. Her name was Nancy.”

I hummed in approval, Nancy, huh? Curious, I spoke-

“Love that name. What was so special about her?”

He smiled and he talked about her, passionately.

“Ha what wasn’t? She was beautiful and smart and clever and fucking filthy. We got up to so much.”

I was smiling now too, hearing him talk about his past and about things he cared about was a treat for me. He could be so captivating sometimes.

“So I was terrorizing the little bitch right, she was evading me and we were having our fun game of back and forth, of cat and mouse. It was so fun.”

Hmm I wonder what it was like if he was pursuing me, what would it have been like if we met in the usual way, him finding me, stalking me, chasing after me, scaring me, taunting me with the threat of death.

Taking me. On he went with his story.

“But this one night I went to visit her in her dreams and she was having this filthy little fantasy dream. She and her boyfriend were going at it, he was fucking her while she rubbed her clit, she was moaning like an animal.”

Hot.

“Her body was tight, her breasts decently sized and perky, her creamy thighs shook, her thick brown hair was wild around her head. I didn’t do anything that night, that night, I watched.”

Fuck, hotter.

“I can manipulate the dreamscape easily and so I did. I changed and tweaked things to make her think things and want to do things. She had sex dreams way way more often. I was scaring her less and turning her on behind the scenes more. I put in plenty of suggestions of me though.”

I smiled more as he went on, this story was intriguing me and turning me on too, God, would he do that to me? Watching me in my dreams sometimes, without me knowing? That is a fun thought.

“One night, she was having another dream, she was buck naked, twisting her nipple with one hand and grinding against a pillow with the other. She was shaking and moaning, a sheen of sweat all over herself and I made my move.”

Fuck yes, I wanted to be her, getting caught touching myself by him sounded so good. 

“Her eye’s were closed and I slowly and gently started touching her, just adding to the sensations, slowly amping it up, she was moaning and writhing and moving, she was so fucking hot.”

She sounded hot, she had to be to capture his attention like this, for him to still recall these memories so fondly. 

“She was keening and whispered she was close, so fucking close, and I leaned in and placed my glove around her throat and I-”

He leaned in and did the same, pulling his gloved hand from my grip and brought it up, glove gripping my throat, my breath stopped as he whispered in my ear,

“-told her to come and my God did she. Her eye’s flew open and she moaned wildly, hips bucking, she came so hard.”

How could she not when you do all of that Fred?

“At first she was scared. She was on her back, I manipulated the bed sheets into restraints that held her down at her wrists and ankles so she couldn’t move.”

A very nice visual, he squeezed my throat gently and I swallowed hard.

“I was on top of her and she was blushing like mad. She asked what I was doing there, what I wanted, and I told her. What I had been doing in her dreams, the changes, the manipulation, how good I had been making her feel. And I asked her if she wanted more, a lot more.”

Don’t be an idiot Nancy.

“She seemed hesitant and I told her to give me a chance and I would convince her how good I could be.”

I was for sure wet by now. I wanted to touch myself to this, the way he talked about her was so hot. Didn’t we just get finished fucking? It didn’t feel that way, I felt so hot again so soon, I wanted to do something about it but I didn’t dare distract him.

"She agreed and I let her go.”

Knew you were a smart girl Nancy.

“The next night I whipped her into a frenzy, I tied her down and I touched her and kissed her-”

Ahhh so she is one of the worthy ones, I am in that same exclusive club as Nancy, it made me feel special.

“-and ate her out and she came like crazy. I really had her Amber. We kept hooking up almost every single night, she was a total freak and believe it or not I was her first.”

I gasped at that, oh my God, lucky bitch.

“Really?”

He let go of my throat, gloved hand ran over my shoulder as he said.

“Maybe I’ll tell you about the night I took her for the first time.”

He teased I melted a little, fuck I wanted to hear about it so badly and I told him as such before asking.

“Wait so what happened to her? It sounds like it went so well”

He shrugged and said.

“Shit changes, she grew up, went off to college, got married, had some kids, you know how it goes. We had a wild night here or there but it just...ended.”

I pouted a bit as I said.

“How anti-climatic”

He laughed and teased.

“Trust me, there were climaxes a plenty.”

I playfully hit him on the shoulder and let out a shocked laugh,

“You ass. I believe you.”

I left a while afterwards and wondered about where this Nancy was now and why she would ever want to stop being with him.

.....

One night we did a more elaborate scene. I was in a fancy dress and hair and heels, bent over a dinner table in a dining room, on my stomach. 

My dress hiked up all the way as he fucked into me. he was dressed up too in a nice suit. He had just removed his tie and made a makeshift gag, forcing it into my mouth. He spoke gruff and low as he thrust slower but harder.

“You asked me once why I liked you so much my little bitch.”

I moaned behind my gag, I did ask that didn’t I?

“I have decided to tell you now.”

Thank God for that, I could barely wait to hear his reason, I moved my hips back to meet him, his hands gripped my hips harder as he fucked into me.

“You remind me of her. Of my first cock sleeve, of that first whore I took. Amber, you remind me, of Nancy.”

High praise, my God, the highest praise, I dripped even more.

“I see her in you sometimes with your wild hair mid fuck, with how you moan my name, with the buck of those hips. I saw her in you the first time you told me you touched yourself to me, and again when you couldn’t hold back and squirted.”

I am so happy in this moment, pleasure surging through me, I wanted to commit every word to memory. He flipped me over roughly so I was now on my back, looking up to him, God he looks good over me. He shoved back inside of me making me moan, head falling back onto the table.

“I may have started liking you because you remind me of her but now I just fucking like you. You bitch.”

He spat at me as his fingers found my clit and I moaned out from behind my gag my eyes rolling back, barely believing what I was hearing from him. He fucked and rubbed and sang my praises, complimenting me.

“How fucking dare you? You little beautiful slut, just show up in my life and fucking ruin me like this? Make me obsessed with you, with seeing those faces you make, those noises you make, with making you fucking cum over and over-”

And I was doing just that, coming all over his cock, moaning what was close to his name from behind my gag. I wrapped my legs around his waist, tipping him forward a bit, I reached back over my head and grabbed handfuls of the nice table cloth, he had his hands on either side of my head, looking down at me as he fucked me, I was still moaning for him. The angle was just right, he was hitting that spot inside of me, perfectly, his breathing becoming uneven he sped up and continued.

I did it.

Fuck.

I did it just by being myself, by just enjoying myself and trying to please him, trying to match his enthusiasm, his voice cut through the haze.

“See? Just like that coming and being so damn hot and so-shit-so fuckable.”

His glove was around my throat again, I throbbed as his hips didn’t stop moving. I moaned and I felt his hips falter just slightly, his tell, he was about to come too. I moaned from behind my gag, trying to urge him, trying to get my wish across through my gag.

“Do it, cum with me”

One more thrust, two more, three and I was undone. I came hard, again and so soon my ears were ringing, my legs locking him in and he unloaded in me at the same time. It was so fucking good, I was crying out, my moans muffled by the makeshift gag, spit running down my chin, my hair a mess, my eyes back, my hands gripping that table cloth. He was unloading in me, his grip loosened on my throat, his head tilted forward as he let out a guttural moan that sounded something like my name. 

God, I wasn’t sure it was possible to be this happy.

As we both came down, panting hard, he pulled out of me, the cum that filled me overflowing, spilling out onto the tiled floor of the dining room. He flopped back into the chair he began the scene in. We were both sweaty and as we relaxed our bodies a bit, our breathing returning to normal.

I sat up on the table and looked at him. He reached out and took my hand and kissed the back of it.

“So you like me?”

I smiled coyly as I asked.

“Yeah I like you. Now don’t get a big head about it.”

He scoffed with a roll of his eyes as he dropped my hand, he had said it with a certain warmth that made me laugh.

“Oh I dunno the great dream demon really likes me, I’m going to have to brag to everyone that I broke you down, made you soft.”

I teased him, sticking my tongue out. He chuckled as he stood up and grabbed the back of my throat, he said it in that tone, half way between serious and a joke.

“Hey I didn’t say the scene was done yet. Did I?”

I gulped and shook my head no, he pulled me up so I was standing, I wasn’t for long, he pushed me to the floor and pointed to the messy pile of our mixed juice that ran from the edge of the table, down the nice table cloth and onto the floor.

“Be a dear and clean that up will you.”

His hand released and he sat down back in his chair and his feet went up on my back, one of his feet nudged my head forward.

“With your mouth.”

I moaned and felt my clit throb.

I think I might really love him.


	5. I Want You To Help Me Forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber comes to the playroom to forget about her life, she obviously had a rough day and just needs some good demon dick, Freddy happily obliges. Just some good ol' smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I have a lot of fun with these just writing them out and seeing where they take me. I'm pretty happy with this one. Hope you all enjoy!

Freddy telling me he liked me.

It kind of changed stuff between us. 

It felt just easy and effortless and it wasn’t all hardcore kink all the time, just most of the time. 

It was so fun, whatever bullshit stress I had happening in my life was easily forgotten about in the playroom with Freddy. I woke up in the playroom one night with him right next to me on the mattress. His arms wrapped around me, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him back, greeting him.

“Mmm good evening Freddy”

He placed a kiss on top of my head, hands on my back, rubbing up and down.

“Hey Amber, how’s my favorite bitch doing tonight?”

I buried my face in his sweater, trying to hide how much I smiled at him calling me a bitch. I said muffled by the wool.

“Better now that I’m here.”

He chuckled and ran his glove down my back, I felt goosebumps rising behind it as it went.

“Rough day?”

God it really was, I nodded and said. .

“Yeah it was but it’s okay.”

I put my hands on his shoulders and rolled him onto his back and myself on top of him, straddling his hips.

He cocked a smile up at me.

“You know, you can talk to me right? You don’t really talk about your life out there.”

My heart thumped at that, fuck he wants to know more about me? I was tempted to tell him but I had other plans, I started grinding on him.

“Awe why talk about my boring, mundane, mortal life when yours is so much more interesting, or why talk at all when we can fuck.”

His hands cupped my ass as he started grinding back and he laughed.

“C’mon Amber, I’m just saying you can talk to me if you need to.”

I was tempted once again but I leaned down and kissed him instead.

“Thanks Fred but right now, what I need is a good fuck.”

He smirked up at me and chuckled as he said.

“I suppose I can do that, Amber.”

He joked, sounding put out and it made me smile, as if that isn’t exactly what he wanted to.

His glove at the ready he started cutting away at the the shirt and panties I had on. He took his time, I loved to watch the blades ruin my clothes so easily. He reduced my shirt to shreds and pulled them from my body, the panties the only thing I had left on, he slid a single blade down the side of the panties and opened them up. His non gloved hand gripped the other side and ripped them clean from my body. 

I was exposed to him, wearing nothing but a smile and my nipple rings, he waved his gloved hand in front of my chest and then a thin chain connected my piercings. He tipped one blade forward and pulled the chain taut, tugging on my piercings and I moaned at the slight pain and squirmed in his lap.

He ran his tongue over his lips as he played with the chain watching my reactions, playing with me, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter and I knew I must have been leaving a wet mark on his pants. He did away with his clothes and I was grinding myself on his hard thick cock as he played with that sweet chain. He moved his hips helping me grind my clit, it felt so good, my head tipped back and I moaned his name, my breathing quickening a bit. 

He smiled let the chain go for a second

“Amber”

I looked down at him, fuck he was so hot sprawled under me.

“Freddy”

I breathed as I bucked my hips and moaned and then he said one of the sweetest things I have ever heard from him-

“Amber. Sit on my face”

I love when things weren’t a question, but an order, a command. I scrambled up and with my knees on either side of his head I lowered myself down.

I had never been eaten out until Freddy, wild I know, but like I mentioned I haven’t had very good experiences with other people in real life. 

He initiated it on our fourth time together and blew my mind with it, when he found out I had never had it before set to it right away. It became one of his favorite things to do to me and he did it fairly often, I loved it and whenever he wanted it, I would never deny him it, I mean why would I?

His lips and tongue were so skilled, I moaned out when his tongue made first contact on my clit. My hands were resting on my thighs and I moaned his name as he licked slowly over my clit. His glove raised and his blades found the chain again and started tugging on it. 

His tongue felt so damn good, him pulling on the chain made it feel even better, I never lasted long while he was down there and I don’t think tonight would be any different. 

He eased up on my clit for a moment, his tongue running up and down my whole pussy. Fuck, how long is it? I couldn’t exactly see it in this position but it felt unnaturally long I cursed and my breath picked up. He would run his tongue all the way up my lips to my clit and then back down again, up and down, over and over, pausing for a little longer each time at my clit. 

Kiss, lick, suck, tug, again and again making me shiver. 

I stuttered out his name and how close I was getting. My back arched, my hands gripped my thighs harder. He slowed his pace down just slightly, drawing it out, my whole body was tightening up as I begged,

“Freddy please, please, please-”

His non gloved hand gripped my ass and he re-focused on my clit. I took him not letting up as permission. My thighs shook as I came, my head thrown back as I cried out a string of curses, his tongue never stopping on my throbbing clit. My orgasm subsided and my body went slack, I panted hard and he helped me lay down. He kissed me and I tasted myself on his mouth, I was quickly learning to enjoy the taste, it was hot when he made me indulge in it.

He broke the kiss, getting on top of me, looking into my eyes, I could feel the heat behind his gaze.

Fuck, that look of his.

He leaned down again and kissed my neck, his hands gripped my wrists and held them down tight, I was already just getting lost in how good this was feeling. I was distracted by his mouth and his grip, I hadn’t noticed how much closer he had gotten and then his hips drove forward and he was inside me.

I moaned out his name as I felt the hard length fill me. He breathed my name into my neck as his hips started to move and he fucked me. Normally he just used his powers to hold me down but having his hands on me like this, making it so I couldn’t move even if I wanted to felt so good, I loved feeling helpless to him, like I had no choice in the matter. So close together, chest to chest, he felt heavy on top of me in the best possible way.

His blades were cutting into me as he held my wrists and I loved it, I treasured every mark his weapon left on me, and reveled in the blood and pain it left in it’s wake upon my flesh. His lips stopped moving and he leaned back looking down on me.

“Look at me Amber.”

His voice so low and authoritative, I had to comply, I needed to comply. I looked up at him.

“Freddy.”

I breathed, heat washing over my skin. He fucked into me, never breaking eye contact, I didn’t want to break it either but he made it so hard with how fucking good it felt. I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut and just feel him, I moaned to him instead.

“Freddy oh my Goddd”

He laughed darkly, he held both of my wrists down with this one non gloved hand, his glove got close to my face, the blades between my face and his and he said low and rough.

“This. Is God.”

Fuck. I throbbed and I clenched and I’m pretty sure I felt a gush of wetness, I am for sure I am getting an arousal response to fear now. He laughed and touched the blade on his index finger to my lips .

“You really love every part of this don’t you?”

Yes, yes, yes I fucking do.

“You are a filthy slut Amber”

Yes I am, an idea that makes me smirk for a moment before I did it.

“Your filthy slut.” 

I corrected as I licked the very tip of the blade in front of my mouth, he groaned from the visual and almost as if he could feel my tongue on him.

“Fuck, maybe you are going to kill me first.”

I laughed and tilted my hips up to meet his thrusts.

“Never, I could never kill you.”

He chuckled.

“I know it, bitch”

His thrusts picked up and he ran the glove down my breasts, leaving thin red lines of blood where he dragged them. I felt so damn wet, it felt so fucking damn good. I gasped his name as his blade dragged over my hip.

“Freddy-fuck-I’m going to come-”

My eyes shut tight and he growled.

“Look at me when you come bitch.”

I opened my eyes and when his gaze met mine I came like a freight train. He let go of my wrists and both of his hands gripped my hips, he drove into me hard, and I called out to him.

“Please, cum in me Freddy, I need it.”

He groaned my name low, stretching it out as he came into me. Feeling his orgasm while in the aftershocks of my own was breathtaking. He collapsed on top of me, both of us heaving with the effort of our sex.

“Fucking hell Amber. You are so damn tight.”

He groaned as he pulled out of me. He flopped down next to me and I smiled dreamily at him.

“How is it so damn good every time?”

I asked and he laughed and said.

“Because I’m the man of your dreams, baby”

We fell into laughing fits, I joking scolded him for how terrible that was. We talked and kissed and just spent time together after that. It felt kind of weird but really great too. Who would have thought I would feel so accepted by this literal demon, a killer, who would have thought that he would be he one making me feel these things.

As we laid there, still struggling to catch our breath, sweat still over our bodies I had the terrifying thought.

I love him.

Fuck.


	6. There Are Other's Like You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really smutty just Amber and Freddy end up talking about how there are other supernatural killers. Some set up for next time where Freddy really opens up his toy box, fun times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, not that exciting, I just started writing and this came out. I love the overall idea of all these killers sharing a universe, I dunno if I will include them or writing some stuff about them down the line but we will see. Next chapter will be very smutty again.

We were sitting at a table in the playroom. The playroom was a lot more full now then when I first showed up. 

Still all red with the furniture being all black, there was the glass dining room table, and chairs, a kitchen set up, not like we cook in it but doing scenes in it is very fun, a couch and some other comforts. We were playing strip poker and talking over drinks, laughing and having a good time. 

One of the nicest things is time passes in the dream world differently we have a lot of time at our disposal. We were just talking about whatever was going on in our lives right now.

“Anyway she was a bitch, but I don’t have to see her anymore so whatever. What about you Fred? Do you have any interesting stories lately?”

He looked thoughtful.

“Well I did see Jason the other day”

I cocked my head to the side and asked.

“Jason? Who’s that?”

“Oh yeah I uh haven’t really talked about him or the others yet have I?”

I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

“Others?”

“The other supernatural killers, like myself”

I choked a bit on my drink.

“There are more of you?”

I asked, fuck that was an odd thought, how many more were like him? What did they do, what did they look like, I was immediately curious, he nodded.

“Quite a few more”

I put down my cards and smiled wide.

“Oooh can you tell me about them please?” 

I asked excitedly he chuckled and said.

“Sure but you gotta know they aren’t half as interesting as me” 

He smiled wide, cocky as ever, and set his hand down too.

“So there is that guy I mentioned Jason. Big fucking guy, real brutish, strong silent type, has a machete and some mommy issues. His territory is Camp Crystal Lake, this old summer camp he used to go to and died at. Dumb teens show up there from time to time because of the legends and he kills em for fun. We had some issues before but worked it out.”

“Issues?”

I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah so my whole thing is based on fear yeah? I need people to be afraid and think of me to give me power, thank fuck for the internet the word is constantly out about me.”

Very true, that is how I found out about him after all.

“But before the big advent of the internet, the town I’m from forgot about me and that just wouldn’t do at all. So I sent Jason over there and when the killings happened people automatically assumed it was me.”

Smart.

“He wouldn’t stop killing, so he and I got into it, had a good fight, lots of teens died in the middle of it, he won the fight on a technicality but we ended up working it out together, we get along now and when he does sleep sometimes I visit him in his dreams.”

How nice, he has friends, the dream demon himself has friends, what a wild thought.

“And sometimes I give him a hand. Tweak and give suggestions in some teens dreams to go check the camp out and it gives him some stuff to do.”

I nodded, he was always talkative but tonight it was very interesting hearing so much about himself. I pressed for more.

“Interesting. And there are more?”

He nodded and drained the rest of his drink.

“There is Mike and Bubba and Ghostface are the main ones I hang around but there are more.”

I nodded as I asked, 

“Are they all well known?” 

He let out a laugh and said,

“Look em up online, I can give you a list and I bet you will find tons of accounts about em”

He looked at me and hummed a bit.

“I think I have thought of something I want to try, by the way”

I smiled at him as I asked,

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded.

“Mmmhmm”

He stood up and his non gloved hand laid flat on the table. He reached for me and ran the blade on his index finger under my chin. A shiver ran through me,

“I think I want to show you my toy box.”

I got up excitedly and he said.

“Woah hon, slow down, not tonight.”

Damn.

I pouted as I walked around the table to him and pressed up against him, maybe I could entice him.

“Awwe, Fred why not?”

He laughed and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it back harshly and exposed the long expanse of skin on my throat to him. He leaned down and licked a stripe up my throat and my knees went a little weak.

“Because I said so bitch.”

He whispered as his fingers grazed over my panties under my skirt.

“Besides I know you love waiting. The anticipation get’s you so fucking wet.”

Always right, always oh so cocky about it.

He let go of my hair.

“Besides it’s time for you to wake up.”

He snapped his fingers and I was back in bed just like that. I looked at the clock and my alarm was about to go off, it’s true we normally have so much time in the dreamworld but sometimes it does get away from us.


	7. Freddy's Toy Box.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always a man of his word Freddy opens a box of toys and pulls out some favorites to use on Amber. He regales her with the tale of the first time him and Nancy had sex and they have a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all, a very fun, smutty chapter ahead. I had some of the most fun yet writing out this one, more restraints, more good times ahead. Enjoy.

I was so excited after what he said last time!

We used a few things here and there, the crop, the plug, some lubes, great times had, memories made, but we hadn’t used any other toys.

I was a bit excited as I did my evening routine. I was freshly showered and looking great I thought, in a pair or black cage back panties with a black bra, mesh black stockings creeped up my legs, a garter belt at my waist holding them up, a pair of heels that made my ass look killer and a black silk robe draped loosely around me. I walked over to my bed and laid down, it took me a little while to fall asleep because I was so excited.

Once I was asleep it took a while to realize I was dreaming, everything was so dark still but then I heard his voice, low in my ear.

“Hello Amber.”

I jolted slightly at how close he was, I tried to move and I was strapped down pretty good. He laughed and I felt his hand brush my face.

“I got you, don’t worry, just a blind fold, it’ll help make everything feel better tonight.”

I breathed a sigh out, already feeling excited by this.

“I can hardly wait, I’ve been thinking about this all week”

He laughed and ran his hand up my leg.

“I couldn’t tell”

He chuckled as he touched me, I felt hot already.

“All dressed up, just for me?”

I nodded and swallowed.

“Yes I am, do you like it?”

His fingers brushed my clothed pussy through my panties and I moaned softly.

“Yes Amber I do like it.”

I felt the weight under the circular mattress move and heard him step away, I heard a loud clunk, something opening and he came back.

“Tonight isn’t just about toy’s you know.”

I squirmed a little.

“It’s not?”

I asked and he laughed as I felt him get down next to me.

“I remember agreeing to tell you a little story about Nancy.”

I felt my heart thump in my chest. Dear God, he was about to play with one of my biggest kinks. I’m kind of ashamed of it but I love the thought of someone I’m with telling me all about their past exploits. Telling me how hot and fun and good it was, how sexy that other woman was, the dirty and depraved things they did. How did he keep just knowing everything I was into?

His fingers started at my cheek and ran down my throat, my collar bone, in between my breasts, and then he kept going down, down, until he reached my clothed sex, his fingers started touching on the outside. I took a deep breath and melted into his touch, really enjoying it.

“So Nancy and I had been meeting up in her dreams for a while. We had been grinding and touching, she had learned how to give a great blow job, she had such beautiful pouty lips I loved sliding my cock between them.”

His fingers worked a little harder and he continued.

“She told me early on that she was a virgin but she was still very eager to do things. She had dreams of doing stuff with her little boyfriend but they never actually did. One night I was eating that sweet pussy of hers and she was just loving it, losing herself in it and then after her second orgasm in a row she begged for it.”

I moaned as his hand finally slid down my panties, his fingers dipping inside me.

“I remember looking up at her propped up on her pillows, chest and face flush, she practically had tears in her eyes and begged me”

I was squirming and my breath was getting labored when he dropped this on me, he doesn’t flex his powers super often in front of me but when he did it was to great effect. He had changed his voice and it sounded just like, what I assumed, Nancy sounded like. A soft sweet female voice invaded my ears, stretched thin with need, practically sobbing, begging.

“F-Fred I’m ready puh-please fuck me! I need it! I c-can’t stop thinking about it all the time”

My hips arched, leaning more into his touch and I gasped, she sounded so hot, so ready, I knew exactly what that need she was describing felt like. His normal voice had returned as he continued.

“She just went on and on, I finger fucked her and watched her face and listened as she begged for me. She had made me wait for a few months, and they were fun months, of course I was going to fuck her, I just wanted her to wait a while longer”

He was finger fucking me hard now as he was telling me this, his gloved hand resting on my thigh, the tips of the blades gently pressing into my skin.

“I got her so fucking close on my fingers, she was gasping for breath and just aching for me, and I pulled my fingers out right before she went over the edge and then-"

His fingers stopped and I moaned at the loss of stimulation, I heard a click and a buzz. My breath hitched as he ran the vibe up my thigh, It was centimeters from touching my clit through my panties.

“And then?”

I whined to him, he moved the vibe and smacked my pussy, I yelped in shock and at the harsh contact.

“I’ll tell you when I’m good and ready.”

He growled, he was being so in control tonight and I was eating it up. I felt the leg restraints move up, pulling my legs together up towards the ceiling, exposing my ass to him. I heard a click and felt he was doing something, The cage backs gave pretty good access to him, I felt something cold and wet on my backdoor and jumped a bit.

“Just a plug, don’t worry”

He worked it in slowly and I breathed out a huff at the stretched feeling. It wasn’t a very big plug and it popped in pretty easily, I sighed once it was inside.

“Good bitch.”

My legs were brought back down and even though it wasn’t a large plug, it’s presence was certainly known.

A familiar feeling followed next, he ripped the cups of my bra down and then he reattached that chain because I felt it run taut between my nipple rings and pulled on them, not very hard, just enough to introduce some of that edge of pain we both liked so much. I felt his hands move but the chain still felt taut as if he attached it to a hook. I heard the vibe start up again, I was so hot I felt like I could catch fire right here. I was squirming but the more I did the more the chain pulled on my nipples and rocked the plug in my ass. 

Finally.

Dear God.

Finally, that vibe touched down on my clit and I shivered. It was barely pressed to me but damn did it feel sweet. He teased me with it, pressing harder and easing off, turning the vibrations up and down, taking his time playing with me.

I would moan in pleasure when he pressed it down and whine slightly when he took it away. The restraints moved, spreading my legs slightly, giving him better access to me. 

He used one blade of his glove and turned my panties into crotchless panties with one smooth motion. His glove lingered and ran the blades over my thigh. I hissed at the gentle cuts being made and I squirmed a bit as I felt his non gloved hand move something up between my thighs. His blades split open my thigh high stocking in four neat lines on my thigh and drew fresh blood.

“So as I was saying”

I nodded, yes, yes, please tell me more.

“Mmmhmm”

I was sounding pretty strained myself.

He chuckled again,

“As I was saying, she was whining and moaning and begging and then-”

As he said this next part a felt him push something cool and hard and smooth into me.

“-I fucked her.”

I moaned loudly at the sudden, but very welcome intrusion. He slid it back and forth and in and out and I was gasping out,

“Wha-what is that?”

I panted.

“Wouldn’t you like to know bitch?”

I got an extra hard thrust for that.

“God she looked so good. I had her pinned under me, holding her wrists so high above her head. She was struggling, she loved to struggle with me, try to get away for fun and loved feeling how strong I was. How there was no way she could get out of my grasp.”

Oh this bastard was pushing all my buttons. He knew exactly what I loved to hear, I could related to her so much, I loved feeling his strength being used on me too. Fuck he was being relentless with that toy inside me.

“She was struggling and looking up at me with those pleading eyes, panting, and I finally gave her what she wanted. I slid inside and felt that hot, tight, wetness, and she fuckin’ cried out my name. My grip on her tightened and I watched her, I just stayed all the way inside her and watched her breasts heave and felt her clench down on me, her legs wrapped around me and she urged me to move, to please fuck her.”

He angled the toy and started hitting that spot he knew that got me good, damn it, between the toy and the plug I felt so full.

“And did you?”

I panted.

“Oh I did. I fucked her long and hard and deep and oh was it good. I had her screaming for me.”

“Fuck.”

I whispered as my legs started to shake. I was almost feeling over stimulated between the plug, the chain and the toys and the restraints, his words, it was all so much, I was feeling impossibly good. I heard it. The vibe clicked back on and it was on my clit.

“Freddy!”

I yelped, He laughed, sounding so amused as he said,

“Those are the reactions I live for from you.”

I was panting so damn hard now, could hardly think straight. A barely coherent string of curses and words left my mouth.

“Freddy, fuc-...close, gonna cum, please, please can I?”

He leaned down and said that one word that I was longing to hear.

“Cum.”

Dear God did I ever. My back arched and I screamed his name, and I squirted, my legs shook, I wasn’t even sure I was breathing I felt I might black out. My orgasm seemed to just go on and on and I fell back, out of breath, I felt the chain go loose and the cold metal siting on my flushed and hot chest. I shook my head slightly from side to side as I moaned out.

“Freddy, Freddy, you bastard, you are going to fucking kill me.”

He laughed.

“Well no dying allowed...yet.”

He said as the vibe turned off and he slid the toy out of me.

“We aren’t done yet.”

He assured me. I felt him move between my legs and could feel that harsh charred skin on my naked thighs. I shivered at the thought of him fucking me while I was this sensitive.

“Story time isn’t done yet either.”

I felt the head of his cock nudge my folds and he pushed forward, slowly sliding inside, filling me up. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and he sighed contentedly as he slipped inside. I didn’t get much rest as he started to move inside me.

“You feel even tighter with that plug back there.”

I moaned deeply at that fantastic stretch his cock was giving me.

“Back to that story, I was gripping her wrists, and I was inside her, and I finally started to fuck her, achingly slow. I had her cursing and panting, begging for more, for me to speed up. And slowly but surely I did-”

He started to fuck me faster as he spoke.

“-I gave it to her so good, she was arching her back and sweating and she was just chanting my name, she was so out of it, just blissed out on my cock”

I moaned his name, I knew the feeling, all too well. Particularly now as he changed the angle and found that damn spot inside me again with ease.

“She came so fucking hard for me. The first time I had her I made her squirt all over my cock, she made such a mess. It was so damn hot. I fucked her to another orgasm and then another. She was a total mess, just a puddle, absolute putty in my hands, when I looked in her eyes and told her that I was going to cum in her she looked like she could die happy right there.”

I felt myself getting close again too, I was tightening up and I knew he could feel it, He didn’t stop, didn’t let up.

“I filled her, just like I’m about to fill you. and she fucking thanked me, I had her whenever I wanted after that, making her mine over and fucking over.”

He was thrusting in so hard I was cursing under my breath as he fucked into me.

“She would do whatever I asked after that, she would ride me, suck me, do anything to please me."

"Just."

"Like."

"You.”

His thrusts punctuating those last three words and just like that again he had me cumming for him. And again ever true to his word he filled me with those hot thick ropes of cum. Both of us shaking and cursing as we rode out those waves of pleasure together.

We stayed like that for a while, catching our breath before he pulled out. He took the blindfold off of me and I got to see him, still between my thighs, for the first time that night. He looked so...Happy. He was smiling at me and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey”

I laughed softly, he cracked up too.

“Hey Amber”

He motioned for me to lift my hips up and helped me remove the plug and removed the chain. I no longer felt the restraints and I stretched my arms and legs out, the mattress and blankets under me felt very wet from all the sweat and shared fluids. He laid down next to me and we laid there in content silence with each other until I broke the silence. I propped up on one elbow and looked down at him.

“You are the best thing in my life right now. You know that?”

He laughed a bit.

“Really? I knew I was good, but that good?”

I nodded and ran a hand up his side.

“Yeah. Really.”

The air felt different in the playroom tonight but in particular it felt different right now. I had another bad, dumb, hot idea.

“Hey Fred.”

“Hmmm?” 

He hummed at me in response and fuck it. 

It couldn’t wait any longer as I said-

“ I think...I think I’m in love with you.”


	8. Too Many Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber spilled the beans on how she felt to Freddy, how will he respond? Will he be into it? Will he still want to hook up with her? There were just too many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more. When I started writing this I was not expecting to be throwing some feelings stuff in here. But hey it isn't going to get heavy, I promise, I have a much heavier, bigger project I am working on, this is still for fun. Some more smut at the end. Next chapter expect some punishment play! Enoy!

I woke up in my bed to my alarm blaring. 

FUCK! 

I didn’t get a response from him before my alarm went off and I woke up. I pushed the heels of my hands to my eyes and groaned.

“Damn itttt. I’m an idiot. I lost track of time in there”

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, it was very tangled. I sighed and got up out of bed. I got ready for work and headed out, I thought about him all day. 

What would he say?

What would he think about that? 

What did I want him to say?

Do I want him to love me back? 

Of course I want him to love me back. God what the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I want that at all? Someone like him to care even a little bit about me? I just want him. I just want to fall asleep at night and see him and laugh and talk and fuck. 

Dear God did I want to fuck, I never wanted to stop fucking him.

We had gotten a lot closer but I only saw him at most, twice a week. What if I didn’t see him tonight? What if he didn’t WANT to see me tonight? We never really talked about feelings, I don’t know if I was allowed to feel something more serious for him. 

I don’t know if he was capable of feeling those things for me. He had been with who knows how many women and why did I think I was so important, so different that he would feel the same way about me? I checked again on the forums that night, he at longest visited one woman for 5 months. We’d been seeing each other for right around 5 months now. 

What if I’m at the end of the line?

What if he had his fun and was going to throw me away now?

Discard me?

What if this was done now?

I fell into bed mentally exhausted that night and despite my fears, I fell asleep.

I didn’t see him that night.

Or the next.

Or the one after that either.

I was a wreck during the day. I berated myself, worried I drove him away from me. Worried that it was all my fault and I ruined it, I had no one to blame but myself.

That Friday night I had some drinks alone and fell asleep on my couch. 

I woke up on a couch in that same room I had become so used to. I rubbed my eyes and there he was. Sitting in a leather chain across from me, My breath caught in my throat upon seeing him, I froze and didn’t know what to say, or do. He didn’t look great either, he spoke up first.

“Amber...I just...huh”

He sighed and took his hat off and ran his non gloved hand over the back of his head. Fuck this is it. He is breaking this off. I should be happy, this is more than I thought I would get from him. Put on a brave face, be a big girl, he spoke,

“I just wanted to say first that I am sorry.”

Wait what?

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

I asked utterly confused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you right away.”

I felt the air get sucked out of me. I felt a pang of hope.

“I’m sorry I was just in shock. I couldn’t face you, I didn’t know what to say to you yet. Or what to do.”

He seemed unsure. It was so unlike him. Normally he was so confident, I wanted to go over and kiss him and reassure him, fuck c'mon Amber why do you want to do that? When did I start thinking like this about him?

“Freddy. It’s okay, I know that it was a big thing I sprung on you.”

I sighed and looked down at my hands, they were shaking slightly, palms sweaty as I said.

“I feel like an idiot for this. I know this is about the sex, just us relieving stress and fucking having fun. And I brought feelings into it.”

I looked up from the floor at him. He had his hat in hand and he was staring at me.

“You are not an idiot okay?”

He stood up and looked almost...flustered?

“I’ve been doing this for a long time with lots of different women and uh...no one has said that to me. Like in a serious way. Sure sometimes you are fucking and it is so good that they say some shit like “Oh my God I love you” while you are fucking balls deep but they don’t mean it”

He sighed and walked down the levels to the middle of the sunken living room, he stood on that circular mattress with the pillows and blankets all over it’s surface. He held out his hand and I realized he wasn’t wearing his glove, fuck, he looked more naked without it now than he ever did without clothes, and he motioned for me to come over to him. I got up and walked over, I took his hand stepping onto the same level as him.

“I liked what you said to me Amber. A lot. I just needed some time to think on it, process it. And I think...I feel the same way.”

I was positively floored.

He didn’t say it back.

I don’t need to hear those words, just the idea he felt similarly, even a slice of what I felt was enough. More than enought.

My arms were around him before I could think about it a second longer. He laughed a bit in surprise and he just hugged me. He rested his chin on top of my head and said.

“I want to keep doing this.”

“Me too Fred.”

I pulled back and looked up at him, he was already looking back down at me. I laughed kind of awkwardly.

“I-I’m not sure what to do now?”

I said and he shook his head laughing right with me.

“Me either, this has never happened before.”

My tongue ran over my bottom lip quickly, unsure.

“How about, we start here?”

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him. 

He normally initiated these sessions and I don’t think he was used to me taking charge at all. 

His hands slid down to my hips and he pressed himself closer against me and we kissed. I broke the kiss and motioned for him to lay down. He did so and I straddled him.We had a steamy make out session, grinding and dry humping, I actually giggled, felt like we were a couple of teenagers. 

It was weird and unfamiliar.

He was reacting a lot more than normal. His hips arching a bit, trying to get more friction, he was groaning and his breath quickened, his hands on my hips. I ground down onto him and he felt so hard through his pants, it was delicious, I bit his bottom lip mid kiss and tugged on it. I reached down and I pulled open his pants, I pulled out his already achingly hard cock and I pulled my panties to the side. I gave a few quick strokes and I lined us up and sunk down on his cock. He groaned against my mouth and broke the kiss.

“Fuck Amberrr-”

I loved how he moaned my name.

He hissed as his hands gripped my ass. He seemed more sensitive than normal.

And I got another bad, dumb, hot idea in my head. I grabbed his wrists and held them up above his head as I rode him. He was making so much more noise tonight, groaning and his breath becoming labored, he was writhing under me.

I couldn’t believe it, I was topping him for once, and he was letting me, and he was enjoying it. I am not going to lie, it was fucking hot for me, inflating my ego a bit too. I noticed his eyes were closed and I bit my bottom lip and stopped my hips, he groaned.

“Amber, don’t stop.”

I did my best authoritative voice, pushing it as I said.

“Freddy. Look at me.”

He smirked a bit and did so, as soon as his eyes were on me, my hips started moving again and I was riding him hard. He moaned and I tried something else new.

“You like that hmm? Like your little bitch taking you, like this?”

He huffed out a laugh and I clenched down on him and cut that laugh off with another groan. I sped up, I was really getting off on this, he was squirming more.

“Fuck Amber, slow down-”

I smiled wide.

“Hmm? What was that?”

I tightened my grip on his wrists.

“Slow down.”

His voice was a bit strained, he tried to sound stern, he failed for once, but he did say it louder and clearer.

“Slow down?”

I repeated it like a question that I didn’t understand.

“Yes Amber, please”

I laughed, no way, this is too good.

“Please? You saying please doesn’t sound right Fred. What if I don’t want to slow down”

He was cursing and panting as my hips moved.

“Oh fuck wai-”

I slammed down extra hard and he moaned my name, like how I normally moaned his. He came hard into me, still squirming and struggling, his head thrown back. I laughed and slowed to a stop. I let go of his wrists and looked down at him.

“God damn it Amber.”

I smiled wide at him, I felt confident and cocky for once.

“Good?”

I inquired.

“Great.” 

He confirmed as I climbed off him and he smacked my ass hard.

“Just because we’ve added some feelings to this, don’t think for a second that we still aren’t going to be getting rough.”

He cleared his throat.

“Understand?”

I nodded with a laugh.

“Sir yes Sir.”

He grabbed hard me and pulled me down so I was on top of him, my back to his chest.

“I mean it, I’m going to get you”

He bit the side of my neck and I breathed in hard at the sudden sharp pain.

“Oh yeah?”

I mocked, hoping to rile him up.

“Oh yeah little whore. And don’t think I’ll be letting you do that all the time”

He had one arm wrapped around me, holding me at my throat so I couldn’t get away. His other hand found my left breast and he twisted my piercing, I yelped at the pain and he bit my ear lobe, speaking low, just to me.

“Do not forget who is in charge here.”

His hand went down to find me soaking wet and still messy from his cum. He rubbed my clit in hard circles and I bucked my hips with a moan of his name. He rubbed my clit and pulled his arm tighter around my throat, choking me a bit, I gasped and wiggled as much as I could in his grasp.

“Fuck, Fred-”

Left my mouth, strained at the sudden lack of full oxygen.

He was so hot when he was dominating me like this, he really did have full control, anything I did, he allowed me to, he didn’t want me to forget it. My climax built quick, I was still warmed up from our sex, my body still thrumming with heat. I choked out.

“I-I’m close”

He said nothing and didn’t stop.

“Please, F-Fred, can I?”

He laughed darkly.

“I don’t know bitch, do you think you deserve it?”

I nodded and whined a pathetic yes. He didn’t stop, and I felt myself tightening up. Oh God, I couldn’t hold it. My eyes went wide and I got frantic.

“F-Fred! Plea-”

And I couldn’t help it, I came.

Hard. 

I writhed and squirmed in his grip, I was panting and shaking as I came down. He tsk’d and laughed

“I didn’t give you permission princess”

His grip on my throat tightened.

Oh fuck was I in for it.


	9. Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun, smutty follow up as promised, Freddy punishes Amber for her disobedience and she learns her lesson about how in charge Mr.Krueger can really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn this was one of my favorite ones to write. I changed the formatting a lot on this one and like it way better, I might go back and edit the other chapters to be more formatted like this one. I included a lot of different stuff, let me know what you think and as always, enjoy!

We had been fucking for a while. 

I didn’t always have to ask him to cum. Sometimes we set up scenes where I didn’t have to ask. But unless it was explicitly stated before we started then I had to ask him. 

And then.

I fucked up.

I didn’t ask.

We had been plenty rough so far but he never punished me, even after these past few months I hadn’t done anything to warrant an actual, proper punishment. That was about to change, he was going to really remind me who was in charge here.

His arm was still around my throat and he rolled us over, I was on my stomach now, he was on top of me, flush against my back, his weight felt so heavy on me, his fingers still working my clit. I wiggled and groaned, I had just cum I was way too sensitive, my hips bucked, it hurt but I didn’t dare breathe a word.

He released his arm from around my throat and I breathed deeply, he got up and walked away.

“Don’t you dare fucking move” 

He spat at me.

I laid on my stomach there just waiting for whatever he wanted to do to me. He came back and nudged my side with his shoe,

“On your back, now.”

Another very clear command from him to me. I rolled onto my back and he kneel’d down and placed that black leather collar on my neck, he attached the leash and gave a sharp pull on it, I felt the leather jerk against my skin.

“Look at you. Such a little slut. I give and I give. I bring you to my personal playroom, and I give you everything you could ever want.” 

His eyes were roaming over my body as he spoke 

“I touch you and fuck you and give you fun toys and all I ask is for two things. Two little things, respect. And you asking to cum.” 

He smacked my pussy and I yelped. He was so damn commanding and I always loved it but I will not lie I felt a bit afraid of whatever he was going to do.

“So my little bitch, since you like to cum so much, I’m going to help you out. Tonight we are going to make you cum, over and over and over again.”

That didn’t sound so bad.

He leaned down and tugged hard on the leash, raising my head a bit, he spoke low and clear.

“I am going to make you cum until you beg me to stop. Until you plead with me to make you never cum again. And then, if I am feeling generous, I will stop. Understood?”

I nodded, already dripping, already so hot, I breathed out-

“Yes Freddy”

His glove was back, when did that happen? 

One blade was in my face and he waved it back and fourth-

“Ah ah ah. So you are only fine with calling me Sir when you are mocking me? Am I going to have to train you all over again?”

I shook my head and spoke quickly,

“No Sir, I swear I-I’m sorry I’ll be good, Sir really”

“Hmmm now why don’t I believe you.” 

He drew his gloved hand back and he turned to grab something from behind himself, he pulled it out and held it up.

“Do you know what this is?” 

He asked and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

I did.

A spider gag. 

Most traditional gags, blocked your mouth or typically put something in your mouth to silence you but a spider gag was a ring with sort of legs that held your mouth open wide enough to insert things into it, it was pretty effective in preventing you from talking, or closing your mouth and for an added benefit, the one wearing it usually couldn’t swallow as well and typically would drool all over themselves.

“Yes I do Sir. It’s a spider gag”

He chucked amused again,

“Very good. It’s going on you and then I am going to really let you have it.”

I must have had some kind of reaction to this because he laughed,

“Something wrong?”

I gulped before responding to him,

“Um- Sir, it’s just that, if that gag is in, how am I supposed to beg?”

He laughed darkly and he started attaching the gag, securing it in place, forcing my mouth wide and he said in a mocking tone.

“Well that sounds like a you problem.”

Fuck.

He started posing me to his liking, I was still on my back, he pushed my legs up and placed my hands on top of my thighs. He let go and I realized something important.

“That’s right bitch, no restraints, you are going to hold position while I do what I want with you. Your legs stay up here and your hands stay right there, and if you break pose, oh you don’t want to know what I will do to you then.”

I tried to swallow as best I could but the gag was already making that a challenge. His fingers were back on me, the break was much needed, I wasn’t being painfully overstimulated now, it felt good. I was so scared to move even an inch, he was being so forceful, I don’t think I saw this kind of sadistic streak from him in a while. He was watching me intently and him staring at me like this was making me breathe harder. He held the end of the leash loosely in his gloved hand, his other hand still working my clit with ease, he brought the tip of the blade on his index finger down and used it to to pull the hem of my t-shirt up. Exposing my stomach, his blade came back down marked a small cut on my stomach. I winced slightly and his eyes flicked up to my face for a moment, a sadistic smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Fuck he was getting off on this so hard and I was too. 

I felt myself getting close again already. 

He could tell.

“Mmm might want to hold back. Soon as you cum again I will not be stopping or letting up.”

I breathed harder and tried to fight off how fucking good it felt. He had learned just how I liked it and was too damn good. 

That same blade came back down, another small cut near the first. He was watching carefully as he flicked the blade up and down and kept leaving that little trail of cuts in my skin. I wish I could have bit my lip to help hide some of the embarrassing sounds that were escaping my throat now. I could already feel the saliva pooling at the back of my throat. I was breathing hard through my nose. I felt myself tensing up noticeably and I knew he was paying attention to it, he knew my tells.

“Getting close?” 

He teased giving the leash a tug and I nodded furiously, closing my eyes tight, making as close an approximation to the word yes as I could.

“C’mon bitch, I know you really want to. Cum.”

The bastard! 

He practically had me trained to cum on command like this. He said that word when I was close and it was over for me. My grip on my thighs tightened and I focused as much as I could on not losing this position, I shook slightly as I rode out my orgasm, his fingers never faltering or slowing down. I was already seeing stars, how am I going to last through more of this? I was breathing hard as hell through my nose and I let out a small sigh of relief when I had made it through while still in pose.

“Good job my little whore.”

I had no time to rest as his fingers didn’t stop on my clit. Same pace and pressure, it felt so intense, it was getting really hard not to be squirming around or trying to close my legs. I had to bare it, I just had to though. For him, I wanted to desperately to please him. He moved between my thighs and his head dipped down, I gasped at what he did next, he licked the blood from the fresh cuts he left on my stomach.

“How does every part of you taste so fucking good?”

It was obviously not a question I was supposed to respond to, even if I could. His fingers finally let up and sitting back on his knees he pulled on the leash hard dragging me up into a sitting position, my knees still in their appropriate position, my hands unmoved. Just before I was fully sitting upright, the blade on his index finger went under my chin, I felt frozen for a moment, him holding me up, the leash taut, the dangerous weapon so close to my throat.

“Keep your chin up.”

I nodded slightly and did as he asked, looking straight up, he allowed me to full sit up right on my knees, my hands still on the tops of my thighs, he relaxed his grip on the leash.

“Hold position.”

He said it firmly.

He paused for a moment, looking like he was deciding something.

“You are wearing too many fucking clothes”

He growled, his glove made quick work and he made a deep cut from my shirt collar, down to in between my breasts, his blade making a small cut on my chest as he went. He ripped the shirt free with his hands and he cut my panties free from my body, leaving me completely naked and exposed before him. His head dipped down and I felt his tongue lick at the cuts on my stomach again and he went down further. He was kissing down between my legs and I had to hold my breath for a moment in anticipation. Right before his tongue made contact with my clit he spoke again,

“You really better keep your head back, if you tilt forward you are going to spill that drool all over yourself, and all over me. That better not happen bitch”

He really thought this all out.

God damn it, I felt compelled to follow his every word.

I just had to listen to him. 

My thoughts were interrupted by his tongue on my clit. I tried to whine but from all the saliva pooled in my throat it sounded more wet, like a gurgle. I swear I could almost feel him smirking as he ate me out. It was perfection, his tongue moving on my clit in small circles, his glove gripped my hip and his non gloved hand came up and two fingers found their way inside me. I knew I was flushed, I was quivering, gripping my thighs trying to keep my composure and he was about to make me break.

The blades of his glove dragged over my ass and hip and I tried to moan, my breath was labored coming through just my nose. I was in danger of coming again already. The time between me coming always got shorter and short the longer we went. I felt like all of my energy was going towards keeping my head up, I couldn’t spill, I had to be good. I was shaking from the effort, his fingers curved up inside me to stroke that sweet spot and I was done. I was making just humiliating noises as I shook like a leaf, coming around his fingers, my clit pulsed against his tongue, this felt so obscene. I managed it. Somehow, someway again I managed to be good and not break, my breathing evened out just slightly and he started kissing his way back up my body. His hands ran up my sides as he went up, My eyes were still up towards the ceiling and he entered my vision, smirking at me he cocked his head to the side and asked.

“How you holding up?”

He sounded so purposefully condescending and it made me leak even more than I was already. I said nothing.

“Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that?” 

He said it still keeping that tone and I tried to reply but all that came out were wet and pathetic sounds from my throat.

“Oh good. I’m glad you are okay, we aren’t done yet.”

He left my line of sight and I heard him pick something up, I heard a click and that familiar buzz again. He was standing on his knees, looking at my face as his gloved hand pressed the wand to my clit, it was only on low but it was so fucking good. He was watching my face intently and my eyes met his, I was breathing hard, I could’t keep this up much longer, my neck was already hurting from this angle and I knew my knees wouldn’t be far behind. His non gloved hand reached out and his thumb rested on my bottom lip.

“Damn it princess, your mouth looks so wet right now. Looks like it could use something in it” 

He said it, licking his lips hungrily I nodded so slightly and tried to moan, my eyes looking pleadingly up at him, I was craving to do something for him, his cock in my mouth and down my throat right now sounded so good, to give me a break, a moment’s respite from him manipulating my clit.

“I have just the thing” 

He whispered, I closed my eyes and waiting to feel his heavy cock enter my mouth and invade my senses. 

What ended up happening instead was I felt three of his fingers shoved in my mouth to the back of my throat and the vibe get cranked at the same time. My eyes flew back open and I started gagging on his fingers, my eyes must have looked so confused because he laughed and said.

“Oh what’s the matter bitch? Not what you were expecting? I thought you liked gagging.”

I struggled and tried to regulate my breathing through my nose, he was really pushing my limits tonight but I was still just loving it. I was fighting for air and struggled, wiggling in my spot, I could feel a pool of my wetness growing below me. This damn wand wasn’t helping either, I was reaching my peak again already. I tried to moan around his fingers and my eyes shut tight and my thighs quivered and I fucking squirted, making a mess of my ass and thighs. I felt I could pass out, my knuckles were white, my nails were digging into the flesh of my thighs, I was almost feeling numb and when I thought I couldn’t take anymore he pulled his fingers from my throat and turned the vibe back down. I couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop myself, when his fingers left my throat I pitched forward coughing and gagging and I spilled my mouthful down my front. I whined in protest as I humiliatingly covered myself in my own drool, my tits getting coated in the slick wetness. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I messed up again, but before I could even think about berating myself he grabbed a handful of my hair and jerked my head back so our eyes met again. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I tried to say-

“I’m sorry”

But I obviously failed. He chuckled at my attempt and he wiped his wet fingers on my neck and shoulders, adding to the mess. I tried to start begging him. Trying to talk around the gag, drooling more all over myself, attempting to ask for forgiveness, for him to please stop. He seemed amused by my attempts, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and asked me.

“Are you really sorry?”

I nodded furiously, the tears wet on my cheeks.

“Well this was very fun for me, and you do seem sorry, so I guess I accept your apology.”

The vibe clicked off and I huffed out a breath of relief. He removed the gag and I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to work out some of the tension in my jaw. He picked up a towel and started to wipe up the blood and spit and mess from my body. I watched quietly as he cleaned me up and I broke the silence.

“I’m really sorry.”

He glanced up at me from his work and said with a laugh,

“I know you are princess, it’s fine.”

He smiled at me and asked,

“Was it fun for you too?”

I nodded and moaned in appreciation,

“Sir it was so fucking good”

He put the towel down and picked the end of the leash up again, he pulled me forward and kissed me hard, his gloved hand cupping my cheek. I groaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss, his eyes stared into mine as he carefully dragged that bladed finger down my check to my bottom lip.

“You really know just what I like” 

“You know it bitch.”

He playfully pushed me over and I laughed quietly

“You are too good, you know that? You kept holding position until I moved you. Fuck I gotta hang onto you.”

He ended the compliment with a smack on my ass.

“You better.”

I woke up in my own bed, sore and content and thinking of him.


	10. Maid Up My Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber plays the part of a maid in the play room and is able to forget all the stresses of her daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't super sure about this idea but I am very happy with how it came out. Freddy is super into the idea of a girl crying while he fucks her and not going to lie so am I.

I woke up in the playroom and found him waiting for me as always. I had such a bad day, such a stressful, shitty day at work and I needed some relief.

"Hey Freddy"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck from behind me. I melted into the hug and sighed as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You had a tough day, huh?" 

He asked, sounding like he actually cared,

"Ugh yes. I need to forget about it. What are we doing tonight?" 

"You have any ideas?" he said placing his chin on top of my head.

"Actually...yeah."

....

I found myself feeling kind of ridiculous, I was red faced and feeling humiliated and what was so much worse is that it was getting me wet. And he knew it and he liked the fact that he had that power over me. I picked up the tray with a small sigh and whispered to myself.

“Just get on with it.”

I walked out of the kitchen, the high heels I was wearing, making distinct clacks over the tiles. I walked over to his chair and presented the tray with the drink I had prepared on it. He didn’t even bother to look up as he took the drink, still looking over his book, no thank you was given and I did not ask for one. He took a sip and hummed his approval, setting it on the end table next to himself. I stood next to his chair waiting for my next orders. I glanced down and took in the scene. I didn’t have anyone to blame but myself, I suggested we dress up and do costumes again and when he said he had a suggestion I jumped at the chance before he even told me what he wanted. 

I was in a very fetish-y themed maid outfit, the shiny black heels with ankle straps, the thigh high white stockings, with the black garter belt holding my stockings in place, the impossibly short black skirt with the white frills and the bow and barely there panties. The top was so low cut, the apron was a joke and wouldn’t actually protect the garment from spills, the sleeves short and he insisted on the white lace choker too. My hair piled high into a neat bun, not a hair out of place, I couldn’t help but wonder, how long would that last? My thoughts were interrupted as he finally addressed me.

“I think I want to put my feet up.”

I nodded and started to move to pick up the ottoman to bring it over. I only moved one step forward before he grabbed my skirt and tugged to stop me moving any further. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he was smiling playfully with his head cocked to the side and he said like it was so obvious.

“Oh you misunderstood me.”

I gulped, my face turned a shade redder, I knew what he meant. I placed the tray down and I got onto my hands and knees. I crawled to his feet and got into position and he put his feet up, using my back as his footrest. I think his sense of smell is too good, he knew how much I liked this. That night in the dining room he made me his footrest while I was made to clean up the leftovers after our sex session with my tongue and it got me unbelievably turned on. After I cleaned it up he kissed me and I was sent on my way but when I woke up I was too riled up. I touched myself to two more orgasms, tangled in my bed sheets before I even opened my eyes to face the day.

He knew how much I enjoyed it and so here I was again under him. My head was down, staring at the deep red carpet, my hands feeling how soft it was. He was flipping through his book and sipping his drink and just relaxing up there while I was under his feet, he was being so nonchalant like this was the most normal thing in the world. The longer he went without addressing me the worse the problem got, that problem being my panties were getting drenched. The plug he had me insert when I was getting dressed did not help my situation either. He set his book down and put his feet back down on the floor, he leaned forward and flipped the back of my skirt up. His fingers trailed up my inner thigh all the way to the crotch of my panties and he laughed.

“I knew you were a slut Amber but I didn’t know just how much. Getting soaking wet from being used as a piece of furniture.”

Those same fingers were shoved into my face and he said in his gruff voice.

“Suck them clean”

I leaned forward slightly and dragged the fingers into my mouth, I sucked greedily at them and he shoved them in deeper. I ran my tongue in between his fingers and licked and sucked until I could no longer taste myself. He pulled them out, satisfied with the job I did. He sat back and unbuttoned his pants, the zipped came down and I could see in my peripheral vision that he pulled his cock out.

“I like the way you clean up Amber. Come here.”

I turned and crawled on my knees until I was between his legs. I leaned forward and ran my tongue up his shaft to the tip, I looked up into his eyes as I sucked his head into my mouth. He had his drink in his hand again and was looking down back at me, he was looking at me like he was fairly uninterested even though I was currently sucking his dick. This wouldn’t do, I wanted to impress him, I wanted those great reactions, I wanted his fingers in my hair and him cussing and moaning and fucking into my mouth. He was so damn in control lately and I wanted some response. I closed my eyes and pushed down further onto his length. I gagged slightly but pushed forward deep throating him, I put my hands on his inner thighs pushing them apart slightly to give me more room to work. I pulled back up and sunk back down over and over, I moaned around his length, the weight of his cock felt heavy on my tongue.

I sucked hard my cheeks hallowing out and I ran my tongue over the back of his shaft as I pulled back up, I heard his breathing change. My eyes flicked up and his head had rolled back, resting on the back of the chair, he let out a groan and I felt rewarded for my efforts. I pulled him out and licked my hand, I stroked his cock with a firm grip, he was coated from my mouth, dripping wet, I leaned in and started working my tongue on his balls as my hand worked his shaft. I moaned to him

“I live to worship this cock.”

He laughed and his hand got tangled in my hair, he redirected me and I started sucking his cock again with his hand guiding me. He held a handful of my hair and kept me still, moving his hips instead, fucking into my mouth and I moaned around his cock, getting the reactions I was looking for felt so good. He let go of my hair and pulled out of my mouth and I gasped for breath.

“I want to see the plug in your ass, bend over, hands on the table.”

I did as instructed, I got up and walked over to the table, I bent at the waist and my hands laid flat on the surface, I heard him get up behind me and walk the few steps to me. His hands rested on my hips and his shoe nudged mine, my legs not far enough apart for him, I adjusted and I felt him flip my skirt up. His fingers hooked the waist band of my panties and I felt them slide down my thighs, stopping at my knees. His hands felt up my ass and he spread me looking at the plug, I felt his fingers grip it and start to pull it out. I tensed slightly when he pushed it back in. My breath caught in my throat and he continued pulling and pushing the plug in my ass. He leaned over me, I felt his chest press into my back and he kissed the back my neck and whispered.

“You have got to be the best set of holes I have ever had.”

I felt weak in the knees and whined at how hot I felt from his words, I wanted to rub my thighs together, get some other kind of stimulation, him just using the plug was such a tease. My head fell forward and I bit my lip, staring down at the glass table I saw my reflection and saw what a mess I was. My flushed face, the drool on my chin from sucking him, my smeared lipstick, my eyes hazy and half lidded from lust. A set of holes. That's all I am right now, a set of holes. The thought was hot and comforting all at the same time, lifting any responsibility I felt. His hands rested on my hips once more and all at once he was inside me, I watched my own reaction of surprise in the glass, I moaned and closed my eyes, letting the sensation wash over me. I felt his hips start to move and I breathed deeply, his name on my lips in a hushed tone.

“Don’t get too comfortable.”

He said behind me and I felt his hand on the back of my head, he pushed my head down until my cheek was laying flat on the cold glass. His hand stayed on my head, his fingers in my hair as he drove into me harder and harder. His gloved hand on my hip as he pushed and pulled me to his liking, finding great pleasure in using me. I was panting, fogging up the glass near my mouth, I rolled my hips back into him, meeting his thrusts, the glass felt so hard and cold against my hot soft skin. .

“Damn you are always so eager.”

I groaned at how full I felt.

“How can I not be when it is so good, Freddy?”

He let go of my head and stood upright again, he smacked my ass and fucked into me harder.

“It’s true, I am the best you’ve ever had, right?”

I nodded with my cheek still pressed to the table and moaned out a long and low yes. My response earned another sharp slap on my ass. I was really getting into it, gasping and moaning and he pulled out. Normally he would tell me to move or pose me how he wanted but tonight he seemed a bit more impatient than normal, he used those powers of his to flip me onto my back on the table, my ass hanging off the edge. He grabbed my legs by the ankles and pushed my legs up to my chest, almost folding me in half, he shoved back inside. My head was back and I moaned out his name again.

“Hold your legs for me slut.”

I nodded and held my legs in place for him, he was buried in me so deep in this position, his gloved hand rested on my knee and his non gloved hand came down and his thumb started rubbing my clit up and down. I clenched down on him as his hips didn’t stop moving. It was right now that I was reminded just how great our set up was. Any outside troubles or worries left me and I could be myself. Just let loose and forget, just be nothing more than a set of holes for him to use and get lost in the feeling. I was brought back from my brief thoughts when I felt the blades from his glove scrape over my knee, splitting open my white stocking, staining it with fresh blood. I groaned from the pain and from the pleasure and my eyes looked up to him, he was looking down at me, very obviously having a good time, that damn teasing smile of his, he knew he had me good. I rocked with his movements and felt that familiar build up starting low inside me, I panted, moving with the feeling. I bit my lip and as I was about to ask his hips slowed down considerably along with his thumb on my clit. I felt the edge back off and I sighed, relaxing a little, I was unaware of this game he was playing. We met up twice since my punishment and he hadn’t let me cum, to be fair though, I didn’t ask, he would build me up and cool me off over and over. Tonight was no different, hitting that spot, rubbing my clit, kissing and biting and dirty talk and all those wonderful things that got me close and then backing off or slowing down until I evened out. Over and over. I was getting flustered and frustrated, by the third time he pulled that crap I groaned loudly.

“Freddd! What are you doing?”

He laughed as he stayed still inside me, his thumb feather light on my clit, rubbing up and down, relentless. He feigned ignorance and shrugged his shoulders, those blades dug a little deeper in my leg.

“Why Amber, whatever do you mean? I’m not doing anything different. I’m just here, having a good time, fucking you.”

I groaned and my grip tightened on my legs.

“You really want me to say it?”

His thumb rubbed harder and his hips started rocking again. His eyes on my face.

“Say what Amber? I don’t know what you mean.”

He was smiling more now, and I felt the edge creeping up on me again. I was craving, needing this badly, I looked up at him and said

“Please Freddy, let me cum. Please I want to cum.”

He still pretended to not know what I meant.

“You want to cum? Well Amber I’m not stopping you.”

I wanted to scream from frustration when his thumb slowed again when I started getting too close. His hands went to my hips and he pushed and pulled me forcefully on his cock. The blood from my cuts was running down my leg and I was squirming as he fucked into me, his glove came up and he sliced open the top of the maid costume exposing my tits, I felt flecks of blood fly off from his blades and land on my now bared chest. His hips sped up and I gasped.

“PLEASE! Freddy. You keep slowing down before I can cum”

He pretended to just now realize what he had been doing.

“Oh have I been doing that? I guess I have. I just feel you don’t want it bad enough.”

I moaned and my back arched, I was already close again and I panted out while we rocked together.

“Please. Please. Please. Freddy. Freddy. Freddy. PLEASE! Can I cum? I want to so bad.”

His grip on my hips tightened. Oh God I could tell he was getting close too, I was so pent up, so wound tight, tears of pure frustration filled my eyes. I bit my lip and I sobbed. I spoke and my voice sounded so wrecked I barely recognized myself. I looked up at him, the tears flowing down. My head dropped back down on to the table and I sobbed openly.

“...Freddy please...”

He was on top of me, kissing me in a second, he groaned into my mouth. His breath was so hot, his weight was so heavy, I don’t know if the table would support us and I didn’t care, my legs were around him and I held on for dear life. He spoke against my mouth between kisses.

“You look perfect right now. Smeared make up, torn lingerie, bleeding, begging, crying on my dick to cum.”

His kisses were bruising and his hands went from my hips to my forearms, gripping them hard, he pulled my arms up above my head, holding on to them tight. He was kissing my neck and collarbone now, fucking me just right, I was moaning and writhing and wrecked.

“This is what I wanted. You wanting it so bad you fucking cry. You are just so damn pretty when you are crying.”

I wasn’t going to last another minute, another choked sob left my mouth.

“Please?”

“Fuck yes princess. You earned it. Cum with me.”

And that was all I needed to hear and I gasped his name and felt the first pulse of his hot cum inside me. I tumbled over the edge right after him, my arms struggled in his grip and my legs pulled him in deeper and I couldn’t breathe for a minute, my vision blacked out for a second and when it was over I went slack against the table. I was breathing so hard, he was too. He got off of me and breathed out a sigh.

“What a fucking mess. You look positively destroyed right now.”

I propped myself up on my elbows, looking over to him and smiled a tired smile.

“I feel that way too”

He laughed and held a hand out to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet, my legs were shaking and he looped an arm around me, he helped me to the chair he was sitting in before and set me down. He sat on the arm of the chair and pulled me closer, my head rested on his chest and he sighed. His fingers running through my hair as we just took it easy for a while. 

Does it get much better? 

I truly doubted it.


	11. Does This Bother You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber has a date in the real world and teases Freddy about it until he can't take it anymore and shows her who she really belongs to. Just some real dirty, possessive, fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one again, I love the slasher fics with them being very possessive over their partner and wanted to do one myself, enjoy it!

I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen. I never thought that it would get this serious. I can honestly say that I could have never predicted all this. Meeting up with a murderer, a monster, a literal demon, a few nights a week to get fucked stupid yet here I am. Talk about a non-traditional relationship, the most romance I have is in my dreams. Literally. I’m not mad about it though, it was just so unexpected. Now did I like provoking him? Maybe. Did I sometimes take it too far? Perhaps. Did I like the results I got FROM provoking him? Most definitely. 

It started with a simple question. 

“Do you mind if I go on a date with someone?”

We were lying on the carpet, post fuck, the sweat hadn’t even dried on our bodies yet, when I asked that question. He laughed and propped up on one elbow looking down at me. 

“Go for it Amber. Whatever.”

He got up and stretched, I watched him walk over to the kitchen and get a drink. I rolled onto my stomach and smiled to myself. 

“Alright Fred, thanks”

“No problem.” he replied.

......

We left it alone that night and I left shortly after. I was back a few days later and I wasn’t surprised that he brought it back up. I was surprised he brought it back up while I was going down on him. He was standing in the kitchen and I was on my knees, holding his thighs while I sucked him, I was focusing and mid suck when he asked. 

“Who are you going on this date with?”

I stopped and pulled him out, my hand worked his shaft while I responded. 

“A co-worker. He wants to go out for dinner and a drink.”

I was quickly back to sucking on the head of his cock and he groaned low.

“I see.”

Both of his hands were in my hair and he led me, throat fucking me long and hard and deep. He was cursing and bucking and being so rough, I made a mess of my face and chest and the nice bra I had on. He kept abusing my mouth and throat until he reached his release, he held my head still and came right down my throat, buried as deep as he could be. He kept holding me there until the edges of my vision started to get blurry and I pushed on his thighs to get him to ease up. He finally pulled out and I coughed, struggling to catch my breath and he held my hair tighter in one hand, rubbing his spent cock on my face, making an even bigger mess of me. He let go of my hair and I was still catching my breath. It was working well so far. I left that night very happy with how it went.

.....

It may be obvious to some but for those who don’t know, Freddy is into voyeurism in a big way. We decided on a mutual masturbation scene where we pretended I didn’t know he was there. I was on the couch, one leg propped up, one arm along the back of the couch, gripping the fabric hard, while my other hand was working two fingers in and out of my dripping hole. He was behind the couch, in his chair, watching me. I was playing it up a bit for him but it still did feel great, I was hitting that sweet spot with my two fingers and my palm was rubbing my clit and I was moaning softly. I was panting in time with my fingers moving in and out, I allowed my head to roll back, resting on the back of the couch. I knew he was listening intently to my every word and I was really about to push it. I moaned and under my breath, quiet but not so quiet he couldn’t hear I breathed out. 

“Mark”

I could almost feel him tense up. I bit my lip and groaned, not just from how good I felt but from how bad I was being, teasing him like this. I was still touching myself when I heard him get up. My eyes were closed and I was rubbing my clit hard, getting closer, I felt him over me. He finished the same time as I did and he surprised me by cumming all over my face. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, I brought my hand up and used my fingers to push his cum inside my mouth, tasting how well my juice and his cum mixed. He looked like he was thinking about something as he watched me lick and suck the cum from my fingers and after mulling it over it looked like he thought better of it. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, and I smiled up at him innocently after he broke it.

“See you soon Freddy, yeah?” 

I got up and stretched, walking away from the couch to the middle of the room, getting ready to wake up.

“...Yeah Amber, yeah...” he replied. 

.....

He was eating me out, his arms looped around my thighs, holding me tightly as he licked my clit. I was sitting on the glass table, him in a chair in front of me, I was leaning back on my hands, moaning for him. He stopped and moved back and asked.

“When is this date?”

I laughed a bit out of breath. 

“Saturday night.” I responded.

He leaned forward again and he dragged his tongue up between my folds, long and slow. He held me tighter and licked and sucked, he ate me out with a passionate fervor that made me gasp and buck and eventually cum hard as hell over his tongue. I laid back on the table and was feeling pretty pleased with myself, my hands behind my head. 

“God damn Freddy, that tongue of yours is a gift”

He laughed and ran the blade on his index finger down my thigh. 

“Thanks Amber.”

It was quiet for a while until he broke the silence and said.

“See you Friday Amber.”

I smiled wide and sat up looking at him. 

“Friday it is Freddy.”

.....

It was Friday night and I woke up in the playroom once more, hardly being able to wait for what he had in store. He wanted to do some anal and I was happy to oblige because he always made it very enjoyable. He was being so quiet which wasn’t very like him. Normally he would call me names or curse me out or just be dirty talking or sometimes just regular talking, it was kind of unnerving how quiet he was being. I was on my hands and knees while he was working the well lubed toy in and out, I was breathing a bit harder, enjoying the stretched feeling. 

“You ready?”

He asked low and gruff and I nodded. The toy left and I felt him line up behind me. He slid inside and I winced a bit as I adjusted to his size. His hands found my hips and he started to slide in and out at a steady pace, the only sound in the room the slapping of skin and my breathing. I glanced back over my shoulder at him and asked. 

“You okay Freddy?” 

He gave a harder thrust and gripped my hips tighter as he grunted out.

“Yeah. Fine.”

I chuckled and pushed my hips back to meet him as I said.

“You sure Fred? I think something is bothering you”

I heard him growl as he fucked harder into me. 

“I’m fucking fine Amber. Drop it.”

One more push.

“Are you sure?” I prodded. 

He smacked my ass hard and I moaned in response. 

“You want to fucking do this?” he barked as he dragged the blades of his glove down my back.

My back arched and I moaned loudly at the deep pain that radiated from the cuts.

“Yes.” I whispered.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into his lap, he had his gloved hand around my throat and fucked up into me and I gasped.

“Mark?” he spat in my ear.

“My coworker? What about him?” I teased as I ground down on him. 

He bit the sensitive flesh on the side of my neck, making me cry out as he thrust harder. His non gloved hand found my clit and rubbed as his grip tightened on my throat. The thought entered my head in a flash. He could kill me right now if he wanted, and I couldn't do anything about it, and dear God that turned me on.

“I know what you were doing. Trying to get me to fucking say it. You were pissing me off. Saying his name when you were touching yourself made me see fucking red. I just had to cum all over you, fucking claim you right then.” he groaned.

“You feeling insecure Freddy?” I teased playfully.

“You aren’t going on that date bitch” he breathed in my ear. “Understood?”

I whined and wiggled in his grip as he didn’t let up.

“Oh no?” I replied, in the best innocent voice one can manage while getting choked and ass fucked at the same time. I put my hand over his glove that was at my throat, turning my head to look in his eyes. I was so hot, panting hard. 

“No. He can’t have you. No one can. You are fucking mine.” 

He responded, looking in my eyes, voice was so deep and commanding, I couldn’t hold out much longer with his fingers on my clit.

“Yeah? I’m yours?” I breathed, my lips so close to his.

“ Yes you are! I mean look at you. Cuts and scars all over from me fucking you for months. I do it so everyone knows you are mine, mine, MINE.” 

His thrusts grew erratic as he drew closer to his release. Him being so possessive had me so wet. 

“I’m going to wreck you, ruin you, fuck you so impossibly good that no one else could ever match up.” 

I was dripping wet at his words, at the danger of him fucking me like this with those blades right at my throat, at his fingers on my clit. I opened my mouth to ask and he drove into me one last time with ordering me with that one sweet word.

“Cum.”

I exploded with him my vision went white. I couldn’t register anything, it all just felt wet, hot, good, impossibly good and seemed to drag on forever. He fell back and pulled me with him, his arms wrapped around me. We laid like that for a long time. I spoke up first, my voice soft.

“I’m yours.”

He kissed the shell of my ear and breathed out.

“Damn right you are.”

It is true. He owns my ass. Literally, I woke up after this to find a new mark, a letter F carved on my left ass cheek. I’m the luckiest slut in the world.


	12. More Snippets. More Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking and lingerie, public sex and dirty talk, and very dangerous masturbation make up this little chapter of smutty snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doing smutty snippets because I can get a few good strong, spicy ideas out in one, had a great time with it too! Enjoy it.

I should have known to be honest. Of course he is into spanking. Of fucking course he is. He found out I knew exactly what I was doing, teasing him over that date with Mark, which I didn’t go on per his wishes, he wanted to teach me a lesson. The kinky fucker gave me an outfit to wear while he did it too just to add that extra bit of shame and humiliation into this that I had come to expect and secretly love. I looked myself over in the full length mirror one more time before I headed out there. White collared button up shirt? Check. Red neck tie? Check. Stupidly short plaid skirt? Check. White knee high stockings and low, polished black heels? Check. Times like this remind me that Mr.Krueger is a perverted old man at heart. I took a deep breath and walked out to where he was waiting on the couch. 

“Oh look at you, like a dream come true.” he mused and motioned me over.

I walked over and stood in front of him. His non gloved hand started on my thigh and ran up under my skirt, feeling up my ass, his hand lingered for a moment and then ran up my side and to my front, he gripped the tie and pulled me down hard. I was bent at the waist my face to his and he said sternly.

“Get on my lap bitch, now.” 

He released my tie and leaned back, he looked so damn smug but I did as he wanted and laid down on his lap. I didn’t have any time to move or adjust my position before his hand came down for the first time, hitting my ass. It wasn’t hard but I groaned all the same. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you?” he said and his hand came down again.

“Yesss Freddy” I couldn’t hide my smile at the memory of how good those sessions were.

“You fucking tease.” he spat and smacked me again before flipping up my skirt.

“You know it” 

I purred and pushed my ass out a bit as he rubbed his hand over it. He smacked me much harder and pulled my hair so hard my head jerked back and I groaned in response. 

“C’mon you aren’t even pretending to be sorry” he said.

I was breathing a bit harder and looked up at him smirking.

“Why would I be sorry about doing anything that get’s you to fuck me like that?” 

He didn’t like that. He ripped my white panties down and and my cheeky response earned a hard series of spanks that left me breathless. It was actually starting to hurt a bit but he wasn’t letting up at all. I squirmed a bit and he laughed.

“Oh? Starting to feel it a bit?”

I felt him move and pick something up.

“How does this feel?”

He asked and I yelped as I received the first hit with a paddle. 

“Ow! Fuck”

I hissed through gritted teeth and he hit me three more times in quick succession. I bit my bottom lip and groaned and then I felt him rubbing my ass again to sooth it a bit. He chuckled and his finger traced the F he carved into me. I didn’t have long to enjoy the more tender touch before the paddle was coming down on me again. 

“Who’s Freddy’s bitch?” He asked in between hits.

“I am. I’m your bitch” 

I panted out trying to breath through the pain and then I felt him shove two fingers inside me and I gasped. My hands balled into fists and I moaned my head tipping forward as he fingered me roughly. His fingers were on that sweet spot inside me and I was panting his name in time with his fingers thrusting. My legs shook slightly as I felt myself getting close and I asked,

“Please can I?”

His fingers pulled out of me and the paddle came down hard on my bare ass. 

“No.” 

He laughed and I groaned out loud. I was in for a long night and I deserved it.

......

He found out one of the few things I had managed to hide thus far. I am very much into doing things in public places, the idea of being caught was so hot to me and when he found that out he wanted to do something with it. Doing it in the dreamworld like this took away the actual danger but he could make things look and feel so convincing that it was nigh indistinguishable from the real thing. I wanted to do it in a library, a little obvious but the idea of having to be as quiet as possible as well did it for me. I was still always impressed by him flexing his powers, he was so detailed and intricate with it. I swear I can smell the books around us. We were in the very back, I was pressed against one of the stacks as his lips were on my neck, his hand was under my skirt and I had my hand up to my mouth trying to stifle my moans while the other hand was gripping his shoulder tightly. 

“This feels so damn familiar” 

He breathed against my throat and my curiosity was peaked. My hand moved back off my mouth and gripped his other shoulder and I tried to steady my breathing a bit before I asked. 

“What’s it remind you of?” 

I whispered and he pulled back, a wicked smile on his lips. 

“Alice.”

My heart pounded. Dear God help me, the last girl he told me all about was one of the hottest experiences I’ve had with him. How was I going to stay quiet if he started regaling me with more filthy stories from his past again?

“Alice?”

I repeated a quiet breathless question as my head tipped back against the book shelf. His fingers moved from their position on my clit and they dipped inside of my panties, he found me already very wet as two of his fingers dove inside. I had a sharp intake of air as tried to just focus on staying standing and staying quiet. 

“Mmmhmm. After Nancy moved on I had some really good times with her.” 

He teased and I was dying to hear more from him already, I felt ashamed at how into this I was, how turned on it made me.

“She was this pretty little blonde thing, hell of a fighter, one day we were doing just that, fighting in her dream. I had her arms over her head and she was struggling and the struggling turned into grinding and moaning and me fucking her on the floor of the boiler room.”

His voice was so low, his fingers curled just right into me and my back arched, his free gloved hand pushed on my stomach so I was flat back against the stacks, I wanted to cry out so badly.

“It became a regular thing. We’d meet up and she’d put up a bit of a fight to get our blood going and then it devolved into some good fucking. Once, when she was in college, she was studying hard for exams. She fell asleep in the library.”

My breath caught in my throat and my hand was back on my mouth, my eyes shut tight and I bit my palm. He leaned in closer, whispering right in my ear, so close to me.

“I had her just like this. Her legs around my waist and gripping the shelf above her head I fucked into her. She almost got caught when I came into her and she woke up gasping mid orgasm.”

His fingers slipped out of me and I heard his zipper go down, I let go of him and pulled my panties down stepping one leg out of them. His gloved hand gripped one of my legs and pulled it up so my foot was resting on one of the shelves and he slipped inside me easily. I groaned his name my arms wrapped around him, my hands tangled in his sweater.

“Hush slut. Don’t want to get caught now before you can cum all over my cock.”

He teased me and fucked me in the stacks, telling me all about this other girl, I got so wet my slick ran down my thighs and I was only able to keep quiet by biting my lip so hard it bled. I managed to keep quiet but still made a mess all over the floor when I squirted, if I ever actually tried to live this out in reality that might be a problem.

..... 

He suggested the idea this time, not like I hadn’t thought about it before, mutual masturbation was great. A fun, chill session was just what I wanted. So how did I end up here? It started with us laying back on pillows and blankets lazily touching ourselves and dirty talking to each other but I ended up blindfolded, sitting up on my knees, my wrists bound tightly together in front of me, breathless and waiting, he finally spoke. 

“Now”

The command was whispered in my ear and I lowered my hips down slightly and shivered. It felt cold, whatever it was. 

“Grind.”

I nodded and started moving back and fourth, as I started to get into it, soft moans falling from my lips I realized what this was. My blood ran cold and my hips stopped, a whisper falling from my lips.

“Freddy...Is it really?”

“Uh-huh. Scared?”

I swallowed hard and breathed out a yes.

"Good." 

This sadistic fucker told me he wanted to watch me grind on something to cum, wanted to surprise me and I was pretty surprised. He had his gloved hand under me and wanted me to grind on his palm to cum, those blades dangerously close. I gulped and my breath was so uneven as I shuddered, terrified to move. He was behind me, his non gloved hand resting on my shoulder. I found the courage to move, I knew his glove well, I had been around him for months. That glove had been on me, near me, wrapped around my throat and I knew it. I knew I had a safe area to grind on but now with the fear making my heart thump in my chest I second guessed myself, wondering how well I really knew it. He was holding his gloved hand still and was peppering kisses over the back of my neck and shoulders, normally that would help me relax but my body was still so fucking tense. I whined and my breathing was ragged as I ground down on the glove. I felt so utterly filthy, the fear, the arousal, it was intoxicating, I actually started crying softly between moans, almost overwhelmed by the sensations. My hips bucked forward and his non gloved hand curled around my throat and he whispered in my ear.

“Careful.”

Fuck after that I didn’t take long, a few minutes later I was cursing under my breath, I begged for permission. He gave it willingly and I came much harder than I would like to admit. He pulled the glove away and I collapsed on the ground. I was on my side, my face wet and catching my breath, my body finally relaxing a little, releasing all the tension I was holding onto. He pulled the blind fold off and he was leaning over me, smirking, he dragged the blade on his index finger very gently over my jawline. I smelled myself on his glove and I buried my face in my still bound hands and groaned in embarrassment. When did I become so depraved? 

“Good job princess, that was very entertaining.” 

The restraints released and I was rolled onto my back, he sat on my chest, his knees on either side of my head. His hard cock was in my face and I was pulled onto his length by my hair. We finished the night with him fucking my throat, his knees pinning me down and him telling me what a good, obedient whore I was. If only everything else in my life made as much sense as me being choked on a cock did.


	13. The Hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy hunts often, but wants to toy with and hunt Amber for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A fun idea I had, not as much smut as usual but I liked this idea and had fun just letting it flow out. As always, enjoy!

Whenever we are together I feel like I am always learning new things about myself. I didn’t think I would get as into this as I did but hey, here I am now. We were in the kitchen and I was sitting on the counter, he was standing next to me, leaned over, resting on his elbows. We were both having a drink when he sprang the idea on me, he set his glass down and said.

“I want to hunt you.”

I almost choked on my sip and covered my mouth, I managed to swallow it and asked him with a laugh.

“Excuse me?”

He tsk’d and stood up properly, getting in front of me, he put his hands on either side of the counter I was sitting on and he leaned in close and said.

“You heard me.” 

His hands slid onto my hips and he stepped forward, closing the already small distance between us.

“I was thinking about it the other day. All the other’s I’ve had I hunted first. Not like this isn’t great but there is something I miss about the chase. The fear, the excitement of coming after a girl and getting her.”

I laughed a bit nervously and I said.

“Don’t you hunt all the time? That’s what you are doing when we we aren’t together right?”

His lips were on my neck and he kept on talking low to me. 

“Course doll. I’m always hunting.”

I swallowed hard and hummed as I felt him press his hips against me.

“Oh don’t tell me I’m the only one you are fucking right now? Mr.Krueger you flatter me.”

He laughed as he ground into me and left a bite on the side of my neck.

“Oh you know I see some on the side and you know you love it too.”

Fuck, he is right I do love that. I figured he was but it wasn’t so explicitly stated until now, he only told me about past conquests long gone. I’d have to ask more on that later but for right now.

“So why me?”

My voice came out smaller than I intended and he pulled back a bit and looked at me and said. 

“Just because it is you. I want to see what you’d do. I want to throw you into a terrifying nightmare, a real horror, I want to scare you so bad it isn’t just a game, you aren’t pretending, you are just running and trying to get away, and I want to catch you and then fuck you.”

He sounded so hot and into the idea and I just loved that so much before I even realized it I was saying-

“Yes.”

He was back on me in a second and while his lips were on my neck and his hands slipping under my shirt and up my back I couldn’t help but have the small thought at the back of my head that I might regret agreeing to this. 

......

I kind of forgot about it. I honestly thought he did too. It had been about two weeks since he brought it up. I didn’t know he was spending that time planning, I should have realized he takes his work seriously. I was expecting to see him that night and I woke up in the dreamscape. I rolled onto my stomach and felt the sheets on my skin, I assumed I was on the sunken bed in the playroom, until I opened my eyes and wasn’t greeted with familiar deep reds and warm dim lighting but white under sickly fluorescent. I sat up on my knees and looked around, a hospital? I fucking hate hospitals. I got out of the bed, the floor felt cold under my feet, and I shivered and then I realized, the sights, smells, the sensations where much more heightened than a normal dream.

“The hunt is on.”

I whispered to myself as I stepped out into the hallway, I looked up and down the hall and figured it didn’t really matter, I picked left and started walking cautiously. It felt weird and wrong, I’m not sure when it felt that way but it did, when did the lighting change? The smell was so strong now, I heard some strange sounds coming from behind me, I started moving faster. I was eventually running, whatever was behind me was catching up, I didn’t dare look, I ran and then slipped, the floor was covered in blood now and I slid and fell. The wind was knocked out of me and I scrambled to get up, the thick blood making it a challenge, I managed to get back up and the chase continued. My heart was pounding, my lungs were burning from the effort of the run, I felt gross, weighed down and sticky by the blood. The hallways seemed never ending, I was running down a long hall and came to a door, I flung it open and there was nothing behind it, I teetered on the edge of falling off, gripping the door frame with my fingers and then I felt him behind me. A gloved hand at my throat and a whisper low in my ear.

“Awe, already? I didn’t think I’d get you so soon.”

I did it without thinking, I grabbed his gloved hand and pushed it up over my head, ducking down, my foot went back and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away from me, I pulled myself forward with the door frame and I jumped into the darkness in front of me. The falling sensation woke me up with a start, I gasped and sat up, clutching my chest. My heart was going crazy. Jesus fuck was that what it was like when he was after you? How’s he do it? Everything was so real and just too much, overstimulating in the worst way and the fear in there was so damn thick. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I changed the sheets but didn’t dare get back in bed, I actually didn’t want to sleep, I stayed up that night. 

.....

The next night I didn’t want to, I was on the couch watching tv but I was so tired I just fell asleep. This one was worse than the last, when he found you the chase was unrelenting but you think I would have learned by now. I was in a funeral home, it was big and old and creaked and every tiny sound was making me jump. I was under the stairs and was trying to stop my heart from beating so hard when I felt something on my shoulder, my breath caught in my throat and I looked down to see his hand on my shoulder. 

“Found you.”

He pushed me forward and held me down, his hand on my shoulder, My face was pressed into the dusty wood of the floor, his weight on top of me, I squirmed and called for help. I tried to wiggle out of his grip and his other hand held my other shoulder down hard, I was basically face down ass up.

“I got you now bitch.”

I was struggling against him and he held me down harder, and I realized he was breathing harder and he was hard, and it clicked just how much he got off on this. I got an idea, I ground back onto him and I heard his breath catch. He whispered my name and we ground on each other while I struggled in his grip. I felt his grip loosening and when he moved one hand to pull down my pj shorts I took my chance and I pushed myself up as hard as possible and I ran. I looked over my shoulder and he was smiling. I laughed and called back as I sped away.

“Not yet!”

I looked forward again just as I saw him getting up. The chase continued and I managed to jump through a window on the first floor and woke myself up. I woke up still scared and still breathing way too hard but I was smiling just a little bit.

......

I kept this up for a few while but the broken, non restful sleep was catching up to me. I had nodded off on my break at work without realizing it and he was right there, he was across the table from me. He was looking at me and smirking, I felt a tug at my throat and I glanced down and I realized that I was wearing that collar and the connected leash ended in his hand. He pulled hard I jerked forward and while my head was down, just like that somehow he was behind me, his hands gripped my wrists and he leaned down. I struggled and just as soon as it started, it was over, my alarm for my break went off and I woke up. I sat back up and put my head in my hands, I sighed and breathed hard. 

“I can’t keep doing this.”

....

That night I knew I couldn’t do it anymore, I was so scared, he had been on me since the dream started. I picked a wrong turn. I was cornered. I had my back to the wall, frantic and searching for a way out. I heard his foot steps draw closer and saw him come around the corner. A dark silhouette, he was slow in his approach, blades dragged on a metal pipe, sparks and a terrible screeching sound, my hands went up to my ears covering them, I made the mistake of squeezing my eyes shut and he was on me. His hands slammed against the wall on either side near my head, my eyes shot open to find him right in front of me, pressing against me. He was breathing hard already and he his eyes roamed over my body as I was shaking slightly. The tension was palpable, no wonder he managed to fuck so many women he hunted. He leaned in close and we were just staring each other down for a moment before I couldn’t stop myself. My hands gripped his forearms and I ground my hips into his, never looking away from him. I was reminded of our first meeting in this damn boiler room and he smirked, it was like he could hear my thoughts and knew what I was remembering. I spoke first and said.

“Looks like you caught me.”

He ground his hips back into me and responded.

“You put a good fight, a week straight of me chasing you every night and you kept getting away from me. But now, you’re mine.”

He grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head back against the wall and I groaned in pain. 

“Fuck! That hurts you asshole!” 

I spat and he laughed and I felt him unzip his pants with the free hand that wasn’t tangled in my hair. 

“Good. it’s going to keep hurting bitch.”

I was only in panties and a tank top tonight but the panties were ripped off of me in short order. I hooked one leg around his waist and he thrust up into me. We both shared a groan and held still for a moment. We hadn't fucked in well over a week and that first thrust inside was so needed, I didn’t realize how much I missed it until he was inside me again. We started to rock together and I struggled, arching my back off of the wall, pressing into him closer. He was really into me struggling, our breathing labored and we ground and fucked up against the wall. He slammed my head back into the wall again and I groaned loudly, one of my hands let go of his arm and I smacked his arm. He looked at me a bit shocked I would even try to hit him, I looked at him defiantly.

“What are you going to do about it?” I challenged.

“Fuck you so hard you have no chance of walking out of here.” he breathed.

Both his hands were in my hair, his head tilted forward, our foreheads pressed together and he fucked harder into me. My back started hitting the wall uncomfortably hard. 

“God damn it, you bastard” I cursed.

“C’mon you like it. You love being treated like those other girls. A toy, a thing for me to tease and taunt and hunt and play with. You had fun this week.” 

He groaned through gritted teeth as he filled me over and over. He was right. Damn it why did he have to be right. 

"You wanna know how I know I really got you? The second the fear set in, in that first dream, you got fucking wet and I could smell it." 

He snarled and I groaned out with a nod.

"Damn it." 

I bit my lip with a curse. I liked it so fucking much. 

"You really are mine. I've got you so good that you can barely tell the difference between being scared and being turned on. You. Are. All. Mine."

His thrusts matching those last four words and then he stopped and said. 

"Say it Amber."

"I'm all yours." 

I moaned out as his hips started up again we found a really good rhythm, we fucked against the wall, he was so damn into it, it was amazingly hot to see. We fucked out all that tension built up over the week, I was sweating in the heat of this damn boiler room, my tank top stuck to my skin. I dripped and panted and I felt him start to speed up a bit, his grip in my hair tightened and I heard a groan low in his throat. He slammed me hard into the wall one last time, I clenched down on him and yelped in pain, I squirmed and he groaned my name as he shoved all the way inside one last time and unloaded, pressed all the way to the base of his cock. His grip on my hair loosened and let go, he pulled out and he was off of me. I slid down the wall with a groan and sat on the floor, the cum leaking out of me through the grated floor. He crouched down and laughed looking me over as I caught my breath.

“Good week, Fred?” I asked weakly, feeling damn tired.

“Great week, Amber” 

He pressed a kiss onto my forehead and I sighed. I was still throbbing, my body still felt so tense and keyed up, I looked up at him and said quietly. 

“I didn’t cum yet.”

He chuckled and he looked at me with a smirk. 

“And you're not going to.”

He snapped the fingers on his non gloved hand and I woke up in bed. I was coated in sweat and still leaking cum, and I sighed. Just like old times, he always knew just what I needed. I wanted to touch but I didn’t, next time I was going to cum would be on his cock. I rolled over and let sleep take me again, finally getting some good rest.


	14. I Know The Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Freddy's main bottom bitch is a lot of fun and comes with some perks but he expects a lot of you. There are rules and Amber knows them well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even believe I wrote 14 chapters in a week, cracking 30,000 words! Who knew writing kinky slasher porn would awaken such a creative force in me! Hope you are all enjoying it! If anyone has requests or ideas they'd like to see me tackle, comment them please, I started writing this to see some more of the kind of porn I wanted to read and would love to help some other people see what they like.

I knew the rules. I really did but that didn’t stop him from wanting to hear me recite them. I was blindfolded, tied to the armchair that was normally his, sitting on my haunches, knees spread wide apart. my back was straight, my hands were free of restraints and he made me hold them up, fingers laced together, behind my head. I was very exposed in this position, the only thing I had on was a garter belt and thigh high stockings, nipple clamps connected by a chain together. I took a deep breath and felt so wet I knew I had to be dripping onto the leather of the chair below me. I felt a hard smack on my thigh I was pulled from my thoughts when he said.

“What is the first rule?”

I cleared my throat and said clearly.

“Holes make themselves readily available at all times.”

“You got that one down early.”

He praised and there was a kiss on my inner thigh and felt him say against my skin.

“Second rule?”

I bit my lip and spoke.

“Holes are enthusiastic and happy to be used.”

“Damn right you are.”

He mused and I was rewarded with three more kisses down my inner thigh and his gloved hand gently brushing the inside of my other thigh.

“Third?” he inquired.

“Holes are always wet and needy but they put the needs of their users above their own.” 

“You do go above and beyond for me.”

His voice low, I felt hot breath on my skin, a gloved hand gripped my thigh and a tongue left a wet trail, getting ever closer to where I really wanted it.

“Fourth?”

I swallowed as I felt the blades digging in slightly with his grip on me.

“Holes must be fun to play with.”

His tongue ran over my clit and there was a sharp intake of air from me and he laughed.

“You got that one in spades babe. Fifth and final?”

“Holes know their place.”

I finished and he said softly, his lips almost touching my clit.

“Very good. You obviously know your place, I don’t need to compliment you there.”

I let out a shuddering sigh as he started to lick me, I relaxed slightly and let the feeling of his tongue working on me take over. And he said something that made my eyes open behind my blindfold and my breath stop.

“I know”

Before I could even ask “know what?” he continued.

“I know what you do when you are alone in bed, the nights I don’t visit, the nights I don’t call you to me.” 

He was speaking low in between licking over my dripping core, his breath felt so hot. My arms were starting to get tired from holding them up like this but I didn’t dare drop them, my thighs burned slightly in this position but I can’t give in so easily. How could he know what I did when he wasn’t there? Is he able to watch me whenever? He isn’t talking about THAT though, right?

“I see you, tangled in your bed sheets, masturbating to me. Those obscene wet sounds from your fingers fucking in on yourself.”

I felt two of his fingers find my entrance and slid inside with no resistance, I let out a moan as his tongue circled my clit before he continued talk, his fingers fucking in and out of me.

“I love watching you rub this delicious little clit and moaning my name, your back arching and you panting my name, over and over.”

I rocked my hips slightly as his fingers pushed in and out of me and I breathed out.

“Am I not allowed to touch myself?”

He fingers slowed to a stop inside me and bit my inner thigh, three blades from that glove dragged down my opposite thigh at the same time.

“Let me finish or you won’t be at all bitch.” 

I groaned and nodded a small sorry leaving my mouth as his fingers started back up again. 

“I never said you couldn’t touch yourself, of course not, not at all but one thing I did notice that I found very interesting is you pulling a knife out from under your pillow.”

My breathing stopped and I felt my whole body tense, fuck he did know. I was really in for it now, his fingers curled up and I cried out.

“I watched what you did. Running that blade all over your skin, you looked so flushed and hot, had it between your tits, over your thighs, but never actually cutting yourself.”

More harsh, wet licks over my clit, his fingers twisting inside me. I loved when he talked to me like this, it got me so damn excited. The thought that he could that he would watch me in my own bed when I was alone, me having no idea, got me really worked up. 

“That's good by the way, I want to be the only one marking you. I watched as you held that knife to your throat, as you came you shook like a leaf.” 

He sucked on my clit and rubbed harder on that spot inside me, my chest was rising and falling hard and I felt myself getting closer and closer.

“Tell me....Can you even cum anymore if you aren’t in danger?” 

He asked with a chuckle, one of his blades dug hard into my thigh and a strangled whine left my throat. All of a sudden I was way, way too close, I felt the walls of my cunt flutter and I was in danger of cumming before I even had a chance for the words to leave my mouth. His fingers pulled out and all the stimulation stopped, I groaned at the loss and bit my lip hard, I was so damn close just a second ago, my body was trembling, but it was good, I shouldn't cum till he says. I felt his hands rest on my knees as he pulled himself up, I felt his breath on my face, could smell the slick on his face, and he taunted me.

“Well?” He inquired.

I tried to steady my breathing and said finally.

“I can cum without it. I swear it...It just feels so much better with it. It..”

I paused and he leaned in, I knew his mouth was centimeters from mine and he said.

“It?”

I let out a shuddering breath and continued.

“it reminds me of you. What we do is so dangerous, it is so damn scary sometimes, and I love the feeling.”

I started to writhe in my bonds a bit, I knew my face was hot from telling him all this. He pulled out these things from me easily. He always made me admit the most filthy shameful things to him. 

“I kind of hate how much I am into it. It scares me sometimes how much I love what we do. Freddy....”

He pulled down the blindfold, his eyes looking into mine and I breathed out.

“You really do own me.”

His non gloved hand went onto my throat and he pulled me forward hard, the bonds holding me to the chair released and I went weak at the show of his strength, I was thrown onto the ground and he was on top of me. He was inside me so fast, when had he even pulled it out?

“Arms and legs around me slut. Now.”

I did so as fast as I could and he started moving in me, he ground into my clit, making me groan. I held on tight, and he pounded me brutally, and I just tried to hold on, I was cursing and panting, my back was going to get rug burn but I didn’t care. It felt soaked down there and I realized my thigh was still bleeding from the cuts, making everything happening between us much slicker. I was so close before I knew I couldn’t last long like this. My head lolled to the side and I saw his gloved hand on the floor right next to my head, I throbbed and felt a pang of shame for how turned on I could get from just being near those blades of his. I made myself turn away from them and my eyes shut tight.

“You’re so good Amber, you know that?”

I was startled slightly by him speaking up and he eased up slightly not fucking quite as hard. He was resting on his hands, looking down at me, my hands rested on his shoulders, him too far away now to full have my arms around him.

“I know we play rough, and I’m harsh on you but we both know it’s part of the game. You do so fucking good for me. You take so much abuse and do it with a smile and a moan. Such a good hole.”

Him talking in that low, domineering tone while he was inside me is so hot, him looking at me while he said it, made me want to squirm. I wasn’t going to last and he knew it. He smirked down at me, his hips never stopping as he said teasingly. 

“Close?”

I nodded my head back against the carpet and I whined out a-

“Please?”

He laughed and asked.

“Please what?”

I groaned and asked properly, fuck he wasn’t stopping, I was edging closer and closer and it was getting harder to hold back.

“Please may I cum?”

He hummed and looked like he was thinking it over, him giving extra attention into grinding into my clit on every stroke. I groaned and begged him.

“Freddy please. I don’t wanna cum without permission, please can I?”

He laughed and taunted me.

“You can ask better than that.”

I knew just how he wanted to ask and I bit my lip, my hands let go and my forearm fell over my eyes, it was easier to say when I wasn’t looking at him. He didn’t like that though. He threw my arm off of my eyes with his gloved hand and left a few shallow cuts in the process, I whined, groaning out, I almost slipped over the edge and grit my teeth trying to keep my composure. 

“May your hole cum, please?”

“Much better.”

His thrusts didn’t stop or slow and I was teetering on that damn edge, I wasn’t stupid, he didn’t actually say yes yet. That damn smirk of his, Jesus, Just hold out a little more, one of his blades dug into my shoulder and he said low. 

“Cum.”

I actually did black out this time. Only for a few seconds and when I came back to he had pulled out and was cumming all over my tits and stomach, I was coated in the stuff, he didn’t cum on me nearly as often as he came in me but damn it was so good. I felt like a wreck. Coated in cum and bleeding on his floor, he flopped down beside me and scooped some of the cum off of me with his fingers and held them out to me. I laughed breathless and cleaned the mess up off of his hand. 

“Good girl.”

He said it with a smile and gave me a kiss on the forehead. We laid there and talked for a while, the bleeding stopped and the cum cooled on my skin but fuck it, who cares when I am this damn happy.


	15. You Know You Love It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is still very interested in Freddy hooking up with other women. He decides to indulge her and give her a look at what happens when she isn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy and smutty and fun, this was a good one to write out. I was unsure what to write about but damn this idea hit out of nowhere and I really liked it, hope you guy's do too! As always I'm open to hear any idea's people have got, shoot me a comment if you have something interesting.

I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I tried to honest but it’s hard, it’s hard to stop thinking about it when he tells you he see’s other girls on the side, to not be curious. Particularly when I have a pretty strong kink for it. It was in a pretty intense make out session that I broke down and asked, I couldn’t hold back anymore. I was in his lap, legs around his waist, my hands tangled in the front of his sweater when I pulled away, he had his hands on my back. I knew I was flushed and breathing harder than normal when I asked.

“I was wondering something...About these other girls you see...”

He laughed and pulled me back in, kissing my neck.

“I was wondering when you’d bring that up.”

I laughed nervously and continued on despite my embarrassment and how good those lips on my neck felt.

“What do you do with them?” I asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know little bitch”

He was such a damn tease, I wanted to ask for more but he pulled me in hard and was kissing me again and I kinda got distracted when we started grinding.

......

He had me on my hands and knees in front of him, he was using that damn paddle on me again. I groaned out at the hard bite of it into my flesh.

“How badly do you want to know what I do with them?”

He asked it out of nowhere and I tensed up. Of course he hadn’t forgotten the interest I had shown.

“Oh so badly.”

He laughed and the paddle came down again before he spoke once more.

“Maybe I’ll be nice.” He answered.

Hope. Sincere hope that he would tell me the depravity he got up to with those others when I wasn’t around. God damn how messed up was I hoping for this. Another hit, more pain blooming in my skin, turning it more and more pink.

“Maybe I will do something really, really nice for you. Maybe I already have something planned.”

My heart thumped and I breathed out a wistful sigh before earning another hard hit.

“Oh yeah?”

I asked low and he gave me three more hard hits in a row.

“Oh Yeah. Be a good girl for me tonight and you are going to get a big treat.”

I nodded frantically and agreed all too quickly.

“Yes, yes Freddy whatever you want, thank you so much!”

He put me to work that night and I was so damn excited to see whatever he had planned, I did all he asked, not like I wouldn’t have anyway though.

.....

A week later I went to sleep and I woke up in the dreamscape and felt cold, hard metal restraints on my wrists before I felt anything else. My eyes opened and I was in the boiler room again, I was confused for a moment and I heard a scream. I looked around, and I heard shouts, foot steps, someone sounded really panicked and was running hard. I was on a cat walk, the stairs leading up to where I was looked broken, it was dark up here, but lit up in the hallway below, the floor was grated and I could clearly see right through to below me. I could hear whoever it was getting much closer to me, I wondered what he had planned. I saw the shadows and then there he was, he was chasing some girl, she looked around my age, short blonde hair, in a thin nightgown and barefoot, she looked frantic, I saw it as it happened, a move of his hand, a pipe low to the ground pulled quickly from the wall, she tripped, a stumble, a fall, he was on top of her. They were right under me, I heard her breathing very hard from running, who knows how long he had been chasing her, she spoke up and I listened.

“Please, you can’t do this again. Please stop.”

He laughed and ran a single blade down the front of her nightgown popping off one of the buttons. 

“I can and will and you’ll like it the same as always”

I heard her struggle under him and saw him start to feel her up, she was squirming and I was honestly a little worried for her, a little worried but a lot excited. He was teasing and taunting her, those blades flashing in the light.

“Why do you even bother wearing these anymore? I always wreck them.”

He asked her and then another button was lost and I heard it, a sharp inhale and she cursed. I saw her grab a handful of his sweater and pull him down so they were face to face, dangerously close together and she spat right in his face.

“Fuck you Freddy.”

And she pulled him that little bit further and she was kissing him fiercely. I couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t just going to tell me about this, oh no I got a front row seat to him fucking some other girl, My knees went weak, thank God for the restraints holding my arms up. I had to be quiet and watch as he fucked someone else, I felt unreasonably hot in the already sweltering boiler room. I saw her tilt her hips up and his hands went under her ass, he got between her legs and pulled her closer to him, I watched as she kissed him hard, one hand on the back of his neck, I watched as he reached under her nightgown and ripped those panties free from her body. Her nightgown was hiked up and his kisses moved down her neck, he bit down hard, a thumb on her clit, she groaned loudly, she smacked his shoulder hard and said through gritted teeth.

“Ease up dick.”

He laughed and I watched as he slammed his gloved hand down next to her head, she jumped hard and looked scared but her hips tilted up more into her touch.

“You love it like this, why do you pretend otherwise Nicky?”

She laughed and bucked her hips.

“Cuz you like the fight. And I like to play along.”

Dear lord this girl was hot as hell. I watched as he cut down the front of her nightgown and he ripped it wide open with both hands exposing her breasts, I heard his zipper come down and I wanted to be touching myself so badly. His cock was out and his hand was in her hair, he pulled her forward harshly, dragged her onto her stomach and his cock was in her mouth quickly. I heard her moan around it and he fucked her mouth roughly. He was groaning and working in and out of her, she squirmed a bit under his grip, I loved hearing him being into it. He was moaning more than normal and breathing hard, his head tilted back and he was looking right up at me, I bit my lip hard and he fucking winked at me. 

“Fuck yeah Nick, that’s good.” 

He groaned and I was worried I was leaking down my legs through my thin panties. He pulled out of her mouth and threw her back down on her back. He was looking back at her now and she spat on the ground.

“Ugh look at me, I look disgusting, the floor in here is filthy.”

He laughed and his hands were back on her hips and pulled her onto his waiting cock.

“Good, now you match. You look as filthy as you are.”

She moaned and I dripped and I watched as they fucked on the floor, she didn’t let up, she would cuss him out, they would call each other names and hit, bite and scratch. It was so rough and my head felt like it was swimming, I could smell this other girl a few feet below me, smell the sweat and the slick. Staying silent was hard as hell, my thighs rubbed together and I tried to endure as I watched them. She came hard writhing under him as his hand was on her throat. Her eyes were shut tight, her hand on his and he looked back up to me, he nodded his head downward in a way that suggested “Are you seeing this shit?” I struggled against the bonds, fuck I wanted to cum like she was.

"Fuck you're tight"

He knew just what I really wanted from this, he was moaning and fucking into her, breathing hard and dirty talking to not just her but to me too. I knew that if I was able to I could cum within a minute of touching myself.

"C'mon, harder you bastard!"

She moaned out to him and I was made to watch painfully as he fucked her to another two orgasms before he pulled out and came on her face, it was the best kind of torture watching this happen in front of me. She pushed him away and groaned with a laugh as Freddy sat back on his knees.

“It’s always the face with you. Why always my face?”

“Because it bugs you”

He laughed his hand rubbing the back of his head and he stole another glance up at me. I was practically drooling. This girl, Nicky, sat up and stretched her arms up, she got up with a groan.

“Jesus you are always so rough”

She said looking at the stained, frayed nightgown tatters that hung off of her and the wet dirt and grit all over her front. She lightly kicked his leg and he said.

“Because you want it that way.”

Their dynamic was interesting, violent, harsh, jokey, a bit playful, rough and obviously casual. She was really feisty and I could see what he got out of hooking up with her. He gripped her calf with this gloved hand and she rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips and said looking down at him.

“Anyway Fred, good time but I gotta go. I can’t again till sometime next week, I got exams.”

“And what if I visit you before next week?” 

He asked as he stood up and leaned close to her pushing her against the wall. His hand came up and his thumb rested on her bottom lip and it was hard to tell but I’m pretty sure she was scowling at him. 

“Then I’ll give you the best damn blowjob you’ve ever had and when you go to kiss me I’ll spit it back in your mouth, how bout’ that?”

They both laughed hard and he leaned back and let her go, she gave a wave and he watched her walk away, wiping the cum from her face, flicking it on the ground.

“You’re sick, you know that?”

He called after her and she waved her hand dismissively.

“You know you love it.”

She called back and then turned around. 

“Oh. By the way. Your girl is cute. I like her.”

My mouth fell open and just like that she was gone.


	16. Getting It From Both Ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Freddy decide to pretend to be strangers and meet up for some anonymous fun, but are they alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cracking 1,000 hits in such a short time is amazing, I had never hoped that so many people would take an interest in reading this, but I am happy and grateful! I was a bit stumped on what to write but then the idea it me like a lightening bolt this afternoon, glory holes, a lot of fun can be had there. Another good time writing this one! Enjoy it! Any ideas for future updates is welcome, leave em in the comments below.

Anonymity is a very attractive concept. The very illusion of it is attractive, which is why when he suggested it I jumped at the idea. As many idea’s we have it was brought up in an unusual way, or the usual way for us I suppose. I was under him, my hands on his shoulders, moving with him as he fucked me. I was really getting into it when he stopped and I let out a sigh, I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down at me.

“You okay Fred?”

“I’m thinkin’ about something.”

His hips started back up and I moaned at the renewed stimulation before responding. 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“How do you feel about glory holes?”

The question hung thick in the air, I was dead silent, the soft slapping of skin was the only sound for a minute, I was shocked he would suggest it. Another kink of mine found out, I melted and nodded with a moan.

“Looove them Freddy.”

......

And that was how I ended up here. Wherever here was. I did exactly as instructed to, I dressed in something that made me feel sexy and confident. It was this short black dress, it was this really soft silky material, open backed and didn’t do much to conceal my tits up front, it was long sleeved and pretty daring for me. I was in tall black heels, taller than I was used to but I wouldn’t be going far, and the panties I wore were a joke with how tiny they were. My hair was pulled up and out of the way into a high pony tail so it was out of my way. I was in this small black closet essentially, a shelf on one wall held lube and some toys and towels, there was a stool to sit or kneel on and, and of course there were multiple holes in the walls. The holes all taped around them to prevent sharp edges, it was like something straight out of a video, I swear I almost felt giddy. 

You might be wondering why I would be so excited to do something like this but I have a couple of reasons. The aforementioned anonymity was appealing to me, the idea of the heightened sensations the receiver would have, it was such a submissive act, putting on a show to please the other and of course the biggest reason, I fucking love giving blow jobs. I was leaning against the wall under the shelf, waiting, God I even loved the fucking waiting, I was already wet, I had my hands behind my back, staring at one of the holes. I bit my bottom lip and tapped my heels gently on the tiled floor below me. My ears perked up, I heard some foot steps outside the small boxed room I was in. I straightened up when there were two distinct knocks from the outside, the signal, I took the one step forward to be right at the other wall and I knocked back. I crouched down on my heels and placed both my hands on either side of the hole in the wall, I leaned forward, my pretty red painted mouth already watering at the thought of going to work, the short skirt threatened to ride up and show my ass off. I heard a zipper and some clothes rustling, and then that wonderful cock I had grown so familiar with slipped through the hole, I licked my lips and leaned forward, licking the tip, I was in no rush and wanted to savor this experience. 

The head slipped past my lips and I sucked greedily, the taste of precum already present, I moved forward taking more and more into my mouth until I was as locked around the base. I moaned around him in my mouth and after enjoying the weight on my tongue for a minute I started moving. I bobbed up and down, sucking and licking, I felt my face flush when I heard a moan and a low- 

“Fuck.”

On the other side of the wall. I loved getting a response, it was encouraging, it made me want to work harder and it made the heat between my legs that much harder to ignore. I licked and sucked, and was getting very focused on the task at hand, loving the sounds I was drawing out of him, the way he would buck forward a bit to try and get deeper in my mouth. I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock and pulled off of it with a pop. I kissed up the side and when I was back at the tip I engulfed it again at once, all the way back to my throat, a curse and a hit somewhere on the wall above me, a loud groan. I felt so damn pleased with myself, and speaking of pleasing and myself, my hand ran down and found my soaked panties. My fingers circled my clit as I sucked deeply, I heard his blades drag down on the wood outside. I had almost satisfied my oral fixation and I had other plans now. I pulled him out of my mouth and I stood up, my panties dropped to the floor and I set the stool up so I had one knee resting on it, my panties hung off my ankle and I hiked my skirt up, I lined up just right and I sunk down on his cock. 

It slid in so easily with how wet I got it, I moaned and stilled once he was buried to the hilt inside. I waited a beat before I started moving my hips and ground back, my ass was pressed right up against the wall and I heard a choked moan from the other side. He really liked this as much as I did huh? This room was so small I was able to put my hands flat on the other wall to use as leverage to help as I fucked back onto him. I let out a groan and adjusted my hips slightly, he started moving with me, him forward and me back, meeting each other’s thrusts in the middle. I couldn’t believe I was living out this fantasy, it didn’t matter it was really him, pretending that it was some stranger was so hot. It was a mutual thing, this stranger using my holes to get off and me getting off on doing something so filthy with someone who’s face I had never even seen, who’s name I didn’t know, who didn’t know my name either. I had been looking over my shoulder for a moment, watching myself back up onto him, moans falling freely from my lips, I turned back forward and was shocked.The hole on the other wall across from me was occupied now. I stared down this strange cock and several thoughts entered my head. 

“When did you get here? Who is this? Why am I so much wetter all of a sudden?” 

I heard from behind me, strong, commanding.

“Do it.”

I didn’t think a second longer about it and I leaned forward, I pulled that strange length into my mouth and moved back and fourth, a cock in each end. I felt so wonderfully bad as I got fucked while sucking off some stranger, an actual stranger, not just a pretend one. This is a dream after all, I’m safe, so let’s get wild. I moaned at feeling so full, who knew getting A framed like this would feel so good? That it would be so intoxicatingly overwhelming. My hips moved down slightly and there it was, getting that sweet spot hit while trying to keep up with the foreign cock in my mouth, whoever was in front of me was bucking forward. A cock full in my mouth and when it pulled out a dick full back in my aching cunt, over and over and over again. I could hardly think, it felt so good, so bad, so everything.The rough back and fourth had caused my tits to fall free from the front of my dress. I moaned hard around the cock in my mouth as I felt myself clench down a bit, he was hitting it too good, I was going to cum soon. I didn’t have to ask this time thank God, we agreed that it would be hotter in the scene if we talked as little as possible to keep the illusion going. I was losing myself in just feeling, moving back harder, sucking deeper and I felt the hips of whoever was in front of me speed up a bit. I groaned around him at the thought of getting a mouth full and coming at the same time. I got my wish, my legs shook as I came and I tasted fresh, wonderfully salty release on my waiting tongue, I almost choked, turns out getting a massive mouthful of cum and trying to swallow it mid-orgasm is hard. I was good though, I didn’t spill a drop and got it all down. I heard heavy breathing from whoever was in front of me behind that wall. A two knock that I believe signaled a thanks as they pulled out and I heard them step away. I was still very sensitive as Freddy behind me wasn’t quite done yet, but he was close, I backed into him again and again until I felt him tense and I held him inside tight and flush as I was filled with that same warmth I was used to. I stayed like that for a minute before I pulled him out, cum spilling out of me onto the floor, I stood up properly and leaned my forehead against the wall and breathed out a sigh with the word, 

“Thanks”

He knocked on the wood from the other side and pulled out of the hole. I didn’t want to break the spell but I was too curious, I asked softly.

“Who was that?”

A pause and a laugh as I heard his head touch the wood on the other side.

“Maybe I’ll introduce you someday.”

This man will be the death of me I know it. And I would love to die because of him.


	17. Ride It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie, thigh riding, collar and a leash, some straight up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thigh riding is hot, thigh riding in lingerie is hotter, thigh riding in lingerie and a collar with a very dominant man is hottest. Another fun one, I was unsure but it all just kinda came out right, not a super long one but I didn't feel it had to be. Enjoy it! Any ideas welcome, shoot me a comment, or an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, thanks!

I woke up in the dreamscape that night, very dressed up. High heeled knee high boots, thigh high stockings and a bra and panty set made of all soft sheer black fabric and lace, he was already waiting for me. He was sitting in his chair, the lights were lower than normal, he was sat in his leather chair across the room. He was already watching me like he was hungry. He was sitting fairly relaxed, a drink in his gloved hand hanging off of the arm of the chair. I started walking towards him and he held his non gloved hand up, I stopped, he pointed down and I dropped to my knees. He motioned for me to come closer and I crawled on all fours towards him, he smirked as he watched me come closer. Once I was right in front of him he leaned forward in his chair, he set the drink on the arm of his chair and placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroked my face gently and he pulled me forward. He pulled me up, looking in my eyes the whole time, he lead me up so I was sitting up on his thigh, he leaned back in this chair, looking really comfortable again. He picked up his drink and brought it up to take a sip and he said nonchalantly.

“Ride it.”

I almost wasn’t sure I was hearing him right, he wants me to ride his thigh? I realized the leash and collar were back, his non gloved hand had the leash wrapped around it he tugged, and he nodded in a way that said “Well?”. I swallowed and started moving my hips back and fourth, he smirked and laughed softly, he watched me ride his thigh, my face felt hot, I felt a little embarrassed to be honest. 

“You’ll do whatever I want, won’t you?”

I nodded as my hips kept their steady pace as I ground on him.

“Yes Freddy”

He tugged on the leash and his eyes roamed over my lingerie clad form. 

“Hold your arms behind your back, hands on elbows.”

He instructed and I complied easily. I felt even more open and exposed with my arms this way as I ground down, fuck it was starting to feel good. Being so close to him, his eyes on me intently, I felt so hot and I chased the feeling, leaning into how intimate and submissive this felt. I let out a soft moan and he pulled on the leash hard again, he finished his drink and set the glass on the floor, his gloved hand now free it rested on my lower back. He was kissing my neck and my head lolled back exposing more of my throat as I kept my hips moving, another moan escaping my mouth. He sucked hard on my neck leaving a purple mark behind before he dipped lower, kissing and biting on my shoulders and collarbone. Between the tightness and occasional tug on the leash, the grinding and his mouth I was feeling so good. I shifted slightly, my leg nudging up between his, I could feel how hard he was now on my knee, he pressed back slightly on me. My hips slowed slightly and he pressed his thigh up harder into me, and I moaned his name rolling harder. His non gloved hand was placed on my chest, he pushed me back slightly and he looked down, my eyes followed and I saw what he did, I had leaked some of my wetness onto his pants leg. 

“Oh look, you made a mess.”

His tone harsh I bit my lip and nodded looking up at him.

“You know what to do don’t you?”

I slipped down, not daring to break my arm position, he gave the leash some slack and I cleaned up the spot as best as I could with my mouth. I had gotten used to my own taste since we had been together, I didn’t even think to try it before but now I loved it when he made me taste it. I glanced up and he had that damn smirk on again, I felt myself throbbing, I needed more stimulation. There was a beat after I cleaned it up until he jerked the leash again and motioned for me to get back up, he positioned me in his lap this time. I ground down and moaned softly at how wonderful the friction felt on my aching clit. 

“You needy bitch, good thing you look so delicious tonight.”

His gloved hand trailed up my leg, his blades dragging over the leather of my boot, I smiled and thanked him for the compliment, but his blade didn’t stop there, they dragged up my leg gently, leaving very thin cuts in their wake. I shivered slightly and his hand found my ass, his blades dragged over the back of my panties splitting them open. With my panties effectively ruined, how many pairs has that been now? He pulled them free of my body and once he dropped them that damned glove snaked around my front, he dragged one blade down the very thin cups of my bra, slicing them open. He leaned forward and sucked pulling my pierced nipples through the slits he made in my lingerie. I was breathing harder and aching for more when he finally pulled his cock out. He relented on my breasts and tugged that leash so I was so very close to him, our chests together. I could feel him right at my entrance, his gloved hand curled around my hip the tips of those blades already biting the ample flesh of my ass. 

“Sit.”

I listened and sat down on his cock with a groan. My arms were starting to ache and I thought about how difficult it would be to ride him properly like this but I think he counted on that he wants it to be harder on me. After adjusting a bit to his size I started to slide up and down his length. I wasn’t in a rush and rode him at a steady pace, I was moaning his name when he tugged the leash and his gloved hand tightened it’s grip on me. I rolled my hips and he moaned.

“Fuck Amber.” 

He started to fuck back up into me and I felt a bit breathless. I was still keeping the same pace and he smacked my ass.

“C’mon Amber, show me how bad you want it, work for it”

I nodded and increased my efforts, how desperately I always wished to please him. My hips rolled and I pushed my chest into his groaning out his name. I moaned and rode and bucked in his lap, him fucking back up inside me and I felt amazing. When he pressed us just a bit closer together I got that sweet friction on my clit and I gasped his name, if we kept this up I wouldn’t last much longer, but judging by his breathing and his own hips movement he won’t be far behind. 

“Freddy, fuck, this is so good.” I breathed through clenched teeth.

“Mmm keep that praise coming Princess and so will you”

He purred and gave an extra grind to my clit as he pulled on the leash. He bit my shoulder hard and I moaned out more compliments in between pants.

“Your so hot, so commanding, just so amazing”

He nodded and held my hip tightly, holding me still as he fucked extra hard up into me. 

“Yeah keep talking”

He encouraged in a more playful tone and I gasped out.

“And that dick, fuck. Put’s any toy to shame”

I earned a slight laugh and he pulled the leash taut and said sternly.

“You ready to come with me?”

“Yes, yes please!”

I keened and he loosened his grip on my hip and I started rocking with him again. We were both so damn close and when he bit the spot where my neck met my shoulder I cried out and came hard around him, he was right behind me and came stuffed inside me. After we both came down off our shared high I leaned forward panting my forehead resting on his shoulder. He let go of the leash and his arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for a while with him still buried inside me and I smiled against his sweater. 

“You’re too good to me Fred.”

I said softly and he let go of me with a laugh, we spent some time just talking and winding down. Could the time we have last forever? I really hoped so.


	18. Pieces Of Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations between Freddy and Amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super smutty or dirty but I had a really good time with this. Sometimes I post a chapter and think of some more that goes along with it and this is kinda going along with that. The past few times I've written has been action heavy without much talking, one of the biggest appealing things to me about Freddy is how talkative he is so I wanted to write something more talk heavy. Hope you guy's like it! Any suggestions welcome, shoot me a comment or an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, thanks!

It was after he had his way with Nicky on the floor in front of me, she had just dropped it on me that she knew I was there the whole time and left. I was still in shock when Freddy snapped his fingers and appeared next to me on the grated catwalk, he snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me close, my arms were really straining from the arm restraints holding my hands above my head. My face was burning and even with my eyes down I could feel how hard he was smirking next to me.

“So.”

He started,

“Did you have fun?”

I opened my mouth to reply but I felt the fingers of his non gloved hand slide up my inner thigh and my breath stopped. He stopped mid way up my thigh and laughed softly.

“Look at that, so wet your thighs are coated, you must have had a great time.”

I nodded and finally removed my gaze from the floor looking up to him, finding him already looking at my face. I couldn’t hold back anymore, a wide smile broke out on my face and I excitedly replied.

“I loved it! Oh my God Freddy, it was so great, where did you find her? She was so hot.”

He returned the smile and his arm left my waist, he released the restraints and I brought my hands back down, I rubbed my wrists gently. He spoke up and said.

“I started stalking her in her dreams, ya know as it always starts, you do some recon to figure out what would scare them the most. She was already having bad dreams before I showed up, stress dreams, she obviously had a lot going on.”

He leaned forward resting his forearms on the railing of the catwalk and I did so too. 

“Oh don’t tell me you felt bad for her?”

I teased and playfully nudged him and he waved his gloved hand dismissively with a scoff.

“No way. Anyway I started doing my thing and she was really tough, like really tough but one night I caught up to her and she put up a damn good fight. I had her arms over her head, up against this wall and I leaned in to taunt her that I finally got her. But then when I got too close to her ear she tensed up hard, when I started talking it got worse, and before you knew it she was blushing and tilting her hips up into me.”

I laughed and smacked his arm lightly, urging him on.

“We ended up fucking and I found out that she reacted so strongly because she is hard up for it. She’s a med student, stressed from school shit and no time to do anything other than school or life stuff that a lot of time she said she didn’t even have time to rub one out let alone date.”

He stood up straight again his hands on the railing and he looked back over to me and smiled wide.

“So I offered to help her out. We meet up and she can take out all the tension and frustration from her life on me. We cuss each other out, she can hit me as much as she wants, she likes pain too and can take a lot of punishment, which is great for me, she says it helps her a lot, we fuck it out and she wakes up really refreshed.”

I nodded thoughtfully and replied.

“Damn. Sounds like a great set up for you guy’s.”

He nodded and I stood up straight my hands holding onto the railing now. He got behind me and his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin rested on top of my head. 

“It is. I told her a while back about you and told her about how bad you are. How I knew you’d love to watch me fuck another woman, she was into it and wanted in.”

I shifted slightly from one foot to the other, him saying that reminding me of how wet and aroused I still was. I turned around in his arms, my hands gripping the railing and I looked up at him.

“Seriously. Thank you for this, it was so amazing.”

He kissed me and when he pulled back he said. 

“Hey anytime princess, next time you want to watch me fuck some other bitch of mine I will be happy to oblige.”

I bit my lip and asked quietly.

“Sooo about these other ‘bitches’....“ 

He laughed and placed a kiss on top of my head.

“Patience slut.”

\------

We were hanging out in the playroom, stretched out on the very big L couch together, Heads at opposite ends and laying down, he was letting me wear his glove and I was holding it up looking at it, playing around. It was for sure too big for me but it was still fun, flexing my fingers out, watching the blades. I started the conversation and asked. 

“So the glory hole...”

He leaned up slightly and looked over to me and I continued. 

“That was a really good time.”

He smiled slightly and laid back down, the hand where his glove would normally be rested on his chest. 

“I agree, very fun time.”

I nodded and I sat up, trying to be careful to not scratch up the couch with his glove. 

“So can I ask, the other guy, who was that?”

He brought a finger to his chin and looked thoughtful and started teasing me.

“Hmmm? Other guy?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes and nudged him with my foot.

“You know who I’m talking about, that other guy at the glory hole, the one I sucked off.”

He pretended to just now understand who I meant. 

“Oooh yeah, the guy who helped me spit roast you.”

He sat up and grabbed the loose off the shoulder collar of my shirt and pulled me forward. He was speaking low, so close to me, his eyes burned into mine.

“The guy who you sucked, the one who really, really helped confirm your official, non revocable, whore status, is that the guy you mean?”

I swallowed hard and nodded slightly, a sudden rush of wetness in my panties from him so easily turning on that dominating part of his personality.

“Yeah...Th-that guy....”

I responded quietly and he smiled darkly, he let go of my shirt with a playful shove, I fell on my back, he got on top of me, his hands on either side of my head, and he said low.

“Do you really want to know?”

He asked and I squirmed slightly under him and confirmed it.

“Yes please!”

His hand came down between our bodies and his fingers found my panties wet, his fingers found my clit easily, he always knew just where it was without having to fumble around much. He stroked it slowly and he leaned down so he could whisper right into my ear, my eyes fell closed and he breathed out.

“No one.”

“Huh?”

And just like that he was back to being playful and his hands were off of me, he sat back up while still on top of me and I could tell me he was admiring his handiwork. I looked a mess, my hair hallowed around my head, my shirt hem pulled up slightly, the front of my shirt rumbled from where he had grabbed and pulled it, my skirt messed up, my skin flushed and he chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

I asked propping up on my elbows, looking at him and he smiled looking at me.

“It wasn’t anyone. I can do anything in these dreams so I made a up playmate to up the scene, just a cock for you to suck. Nothing more. Convincing, huh?”

I knew he could do anything in these dreams and with those powers of his but I never thought about that. He can even make fake people, some fake man with a working cock that can even fill me up with cum. I was very impressed, he was still surprising me all the time. 

“Yeah, like super convincing, I really thought you brought some stranger in my dream to do that.”

He laughed and smacked my inner thigh with his hand, gesturing for me to give his weapon over, I offered up my hand and he took his glove back and slipped it on.

“As if I would ever share you”

He leaned back down and his non gloved hand threaded into my hair, tugging on it and he said.

“You’re mine remember? All mine.”

\------

I was on my hands and knees, he had gotten me back into that maid outfit and I was cleaning the kitchen floor. I was scrubbing the floor with a brush and soap and water and he was sitting up on the counter, watching me clean up.

“Hey Amber.”

He started the conversation and I hummed looking back up to him.

“Yes Freddy?”

Even in a scene like this if he called me Amber instead of one of his pet names or derogatory terms for me I could refer to him by name instead of Sir. He looked a bit thoughtful and said.

“I know what a lot of girls I’m with get out of what we do. You are arguably one of the kinkier ones I have had, but what do you get out of all this?”

He asked gesturing to the scene, me in the fetish maid costume, the wet soapy floor with the brush and bucket. I stood up on my knees and wiped the my forehead with the back of my hand.

“A lot. I love being so submissive mostly. Giving up everything and just doing what I’m told is a huge mental relief, it feels amazing too and is a huge turn on, but in my everyday life I am pretty in charge and in control of a lot of things. So being able to just turn off my brain and just feel is so needed. Being and doing submissive things does that for me, plus it makes sex feel so much better.”

He nodded and unzipped his pants.

“Well slut, let me help you turn that brain off, hmm?”

I smiled and nodded as I walked on my knees through the suds covering the floor towards him and said.

“Yes Sir.”

Was the last thing out of my mouth before his cock was inside it.


	19. You Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber slips up and makes a mistake, Freddy get's mad and punishment time ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this one basically right after the one I posted yesterday, I love the positioning for this one, getting throat fucked like that is very fun for me personally so I loved including it here. Hope you guy's like it! Any requests or ideas feel free to comment or shoot me an ask at my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. Enjoy it!

I didn’t think. That was it really, I didn’t think. It was Friday night, I went out with coworkers for some drinks, it was Mark’s idea. We went with a few other people but at one point it was just him and I at the bar. I was sitting on the bar stool and he came up next to me. 

“Amber! How you doing?”

He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged him off with a laugh. I took a sip of my drink and responded.

“I’m fine Mark, how are you?”

He smiled warmly and motioned to the bar tender, he ordered two shots.

“I’m great Amber” 

The bartender set down the two shots and he picked them both up and held one out to me.

“Shot?”

I smiled and took the shot and said.

“Why not? It’s the weekend right?”

I threw the shot back, and ended up having a great time. I got a ride home and stumbled into my place, I wasn’t drunk but pretty buzzed. I stripped off on the way and fell into my bed in nothing but a tiny black thong. It was way later than normal when I fell asleep. I woke up in the playroom and when my eyes opened he was leaning over me. This felt familiar, me on the sunken in mattress, he was above me on the second level of the living room and looking down at me. 

“Freddy…How’s my favorite dream demon?”

I asked way sleepier than I intended, I stretched my arms up high above my head and smiled. 

“I’m fine. How are you doing?’

“I’m great!”

He came down the steps and was standing at my feet, his non gloved hand in his pocket. 

“You seem really happy. Where were you?” 

He asked and I quickly replied.

“Went out for some drinks with some coworkers.”

“Oh? Not in that I hope.”

He asked gesturing to me with a smirk and I looked down reminded of my exposed form in nothing but the thong I was wearing and I laughed softly shaking my head.

“No no, I promise, just stripped off before bed.”

He got down on his knees and crawled on top of me, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled as I cuddled into his sweater, my head on his chest. 

“So was Mark there?”

I bit my lip and tried not to tense up, be casual, you didn’t do anything wrong.

“Yeah he was there, it was his idea.”

He hummed and propped up on his hands, looking down at me.

“So let me get this right. I was here waiting for you. Like we planned-”

The memory came rushing back, FUCK, we had a date for tonight, he said he had something planned for me.

“- all set up to eat you out over and over again, got the toy box out and was really going to spoil you because you had been sooo good to me lately.”

Oh God damn it! I fucked up. 

“And while I set everything up and waited here for you…”

The blade on his index finger trailed down my cheek, not deep enough to cut but I could feel the coldness of the metal. He continued. I was already fucking scared.

“You went out for drinks…”

His non gloved hand in my hair he pulled me up hard and said low and gruff right in my ear, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

“With fucking Mark?”

I swallowed hard and bit my lip, he let go and threw my head back against the mattress.

"Am I understanding? Is that what happened?"

He finished and I responded very quietly.

“...Uh-huh...”

He laughed darkly and sighed, sitting up on his knees, looking down at me.

“Wrong answer, Princess.” 

He said with a smirk and I knew I was going to get it. 

“I’m really sorry, I completely forgot we were going to meet up.”

He got up and his gloved hand moved, my hands were bound at my wrists above my head in an instant. He was mad, I could tell, he spoke up.

“Oh you forgot? Mark asks you for a drink out and you forget all about me hmm?”

A flick of two of those blades and I felt myself being dragged up by those invisible restraints, being held up, two feet above the mattress. I looked down to the mattress below and struggled a bit.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

I sounded frantic and he laughed, stepping closer, he was already really enjoying how much I was squirming. My head was swimming with the possibilities of what he would do to me.

“Uh-huh. Sure you didn’t.”

He was circling me slowly and looking like he was deciding what to do with me. He reached out and ran his non gloved hand over my ass. He was tracing that capital F again.

“Did I carve this into you for no reason?”

He asked but I knew he didn’t want to me respond.

“Maybe I should carve my whole damn name into you if you are going to get so forgetful”

He smacked me hard on my ass and I let out a whine. 

“…Fucking Mark of all damn people. I can smell him on you right now, how close did you let him get to you, did he touch you?”

He spat and my mind flashed back to the touch on the shoulder and a few other brief moments of contact. Don’t lie, it’ll be worse.

“He did. I didn’t invite or initiate it though I swear.”

He was back in front of me, he looked in my eyes and let out a hard breath through his nose, it’s like he can tell I didn’t lie and softened slightly.

“I know you wouldn’t do that.” 

His gloved hand reached out and he gripped my hip. He stepped forward and was looking my body over. 

“Now what to do with you. I have to punish you, you do know that, right Princess?” 

I gave a nod and watched as the blade from his index finger slid into the waist band of my thong. He cut one side, then the other and I watched as it fell free from my hips and I said.

“Yes. I know you have to.”

He looked up into my eyes and smirked, his other hand finding my hip, I felt his blades dug slightly into my flesh.

“Good. Then let’s get started. I need to remind my whore who she belongs to.” 

I felt something strange against my hip, like something was summoned into his hand while it was still on my hip, out of thin air. I glanced down, a leather flogger, I throbbed at the thought. He got behind me and he set to work, the flogger came down and it felt very interesting. I had never had one used on me before, it felt different from spanking or a paddle, the bite of it into my skin, felt different, not as harsh. 

“I was just sitting around waiting. I could have been doing so many things on a Friday night. Could have been hunting or I could have visited any of the other girls who would just be dying for a visit from me.”

He kept smacking me with the flogger, different levels of hits, pausing sometimes as he spoke to me.

“Could have visited Heather, or Jessica or Nicky or Lisbeth-”

I received a very hard hit with each name he listed. I dripped at the thought, I wanted to ask about those women. What they did, what they meant to him, but I knew now wasn’t the time, I wasn’t supposed to be getting a treat.

“Or even Violet but no, I make plans with you and you leave me waiting.”

The pain of the hits was starting to catch up with me, I was squirming and the hits just did not let up. The hits didn't hurt bad as first, the hits didn't have to be as hard because all of the small ends of the flogger add up, quickly. It started to hurt, really fucking hurt. I felt tears well up in my eyes and they threatened to spill over. A hard smack right on my ass with his gloved hand and I cried out. The dam burst and I cried, the tears falling down my face, my head hanging down.

“I’m sorry. Freddy, I’m so sorry really.”

He dropped the flogger on the floor and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. The restraints released and he brought me down, laying me on the ground, he laid me back on the second level so my head was hanging over the edge. I was sobbing, my hands covered my eyes, I couldn’t stop, just all the emotions hit me at once, I was practically babbling.

“Puh-lease Freddy, I’m so so damn sorry.”

He undid his belt and pants and pulled his cock out. He stroked himself roughly in front of my face and then he slid into my mouth. With this position, me on my back, head over the edge, and him kneeling in front of me, he got deep in me. Right to the back of my throat, my eyes went wide and he grabbed my hands, he placed them onto his hips. He started to moving his hips and he fucked my mouth roughly.

“You look so good when you cry.”

He spoke harshly and I gagged as he fucked into my mouth. I gripped his hips tight, not daring to move my hands. He placed his gloved hand on my throat and I throbbed, Jesus I had to be leaking by now, I knew it. He squeezed the sides of my throat and he chuckled.

“Damn. I am in there deep, I can feel myself in you.”

He squeezed tighter and I shut my eyes tight, more tears welled up in my eyes and spilled out. He didn’t let up, I was focusing on just trying to breath through my nose, I was managing to get a few breaths down in between him pulling out before driving hard back into my throat. I might pass out like this if he kept this up. His gloved hand on my throat, his cock buried deep, his non gloved hand came down and started to feel up my tits, I writhed slightly and his gloved hand tightened on me, forcing me to stay still. 

“Even when you piss me off. Make me so fucking mad, tease me and do shit like this, you still are such a good hole. You just feel right wrapped around my cock.”

That voice of his did things to me, my heart was pounding in my chest, I groaned as best as I could with him fucking my throat raw like this. He sped up and I could tell he was close. After driving into me a few more times he came right down my throat, his gloved hand still on me, I could hear him curse above me, shaking slightly, his breathing was labored and uneven. He pulled out and I coughed a few times, sucking in deep breaths, he went really rough on me. My face was covered in tears and spit, I didn’t move though, not till he said. He smacked my side and allowed me to roll over onto my stomach. He crouched down and gave me a towel, I wiped my face clean and sniffed, my eyes were down on the floor when I felt the blade on his index finger under my chin. He tilted my head up and I looked into his eyes.

“Are you really, really sorry?”

He asked and I sniffed again and said softly, my voice sounded thick and wrecked from the crying and from the rough throat fucking he gave me.

“So sorry. So so sorry.”

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear with his non gloved hand and said low.

“And you really learned your lesson?

I confirmed with a low hum, wiping another tear from my cheek.

“Then I forgive you.”

“Oh thank you Fre-”

He cut me off with a hard spank on my already extremely sore ass and said harshly.

“Never. Ever. Make me wait like that again. Understood?”

I whined and agreed.

“Yes Freddy.”

He smiled and leaned down and gave me a kiss. We ended up laying on the mattress and talked for a while. He praised me on how well I could take punishment, I cannot stress how hard he gave it to me when he got into it, I felt proud of how well I could handle what he gave. I knew he meant what he said too, about how well behaved and good I had been for him lately. I will not lie though, I am insanely curious about these other women he mentioned. I hope I can find out more soon!


	20. Freddy's Playthings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is just dying to hear about the other women Freddy visits in their dreams and he is kind enough to indulge her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cracking 40,000 words, hot DAMN! Still going, don't know when I will be done with this, probably whenever I run out of ideas which won't be for a long while. Anyway this isn't super dirty or smutty but I had a fun time with it. Always open for suggestions and ideas, leave a comment or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. As always, enjoy!

Freddy had a lot of fun, like A LOT, a lot of fun. All told he saw five on a somewhat regular basis, six including myself. We would see each other a couple of nights a week. I already knew about Nicky and was determined to find out about the others. 

Heather.

“So am I going to see you Saturday night?”

I asked him on a Tuesday. We had a standing date on Friday but I didn’t always see him the Saturday that followed. He shook his head and he was winding up the ropes we had used in the scene. 

“Sorry doll, no can do, I’m seeing Heather on Saturday.”

I smiled and walked over to where he was, my hands slid around his waist and he smiled back at the contact. 

“Heather?”

I inquired and he laughed as he finished with the rope.

“I knew that was coming.”

“What do you and Heather get up to?”

He stepped away and put the rope back into the toy box and closed it. I sauntered over and sat down on the couch as he slid the box back under it.

“Heather is kind of a simple girl really. Very smart, sleek brown hair, tight body, she works some intense professional career.”

He began and I practically felt giddy as I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

“Yeah?”

I urged him on and he sat up next to me on the couch and threw an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

“Yeah. All she wants to do is suck dick. That is all she wants. She wants to meet up and suck dick.”

I looked up at him and asked.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, she is good at it too.”

He taunted and he leaned in close, I giggled and he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and squirmed slightly trying not to show that I was even wetter now. I woke up back in my own bed shortly after and I’m not going to lie I totally masturbated that Saturday night thinking about him mouth fucking Heather. 

\----

Jessica.

He told me about her without prompting from me, I swear, he just knew I wanted to hear about it. He was behind me, arms wrapped around my neck, leaning forward a bit, his chest pressed to my back, my knees were up, we were on the couch and just taking it easy. He piped up with.

“So about next week...”

I hummed and looked up from the book we were both reading, I placed the book mark in and closed it.

“What about next week?”

I asked and he said to me. 

“I’m seeing Jessica.”

“All next week?”

I asked and leaned my head back on him and he laughed.

“Uh yeah. So thing about this girl...”

I smiled warmly and put the book down, I settled down closer and sighed happily and listened to him.

“She is married, and very busy, but with her job she get’s this one week off a year to go this work event, convention thing or something, I don’t ask and she doesn’t like to talk about it. She is happy in her marriage or so she says anyway but the sex...”

“The sex?”

I asked and he laughed and said.

“She says it leaves a little something to be desired. Jessica and I used to hook up back in her college days, nothing serious, here and there, very casual and then she summoned me years after the last time I saw her. She still looked great, really had been taking care of herself, she has this absurdly long strawberry blonde hair and that ass of hers.”

He let out a big sigh, obviously relishing the memory and continued on.

“She told me about how she missed me, how she still thought about all the shit we got up to and she wanted to start it up again.”

I was getting very into this as he kept talking, his arms pulling me a little closer.

“We fucked and it was just like old times, it was great, she said it couldn’t be all the time though. So we set up this arrangement. She goes to this week long thing, already far away from her normal life, hotel room and all that and I visit her every night that week, we do whatever we can think of. Sometimes she has a list of stuff she wants to do.”

Man he did get around didn’t he? 

“Sounds like a really good time.”

He planted a kiss on my cheek and said to me,

“It is. So I’ll see you after next week. I’ll tell you all about what we got up to and fuck you extra hard to make up for it.”

He said it so teasingly I dripped at the thought and turned around in his arms, I hugged him tight and said.

“I can’t wait.”

\-----

Lisbeth.

“How do you feel about latex?”

I asked and he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

“Why do you ask?”

I smiled and shrugged casually.

“Just curious.”

He went back to reading and said.

“Love it to be honest. Have some good times tied with it.”

I leaned over the table and put my finger on the top of the magazine and tilted it down, looking at him over it.

“Yeah?” 

I asked and he smirked back at me. 

“Yeah. I might have mentioned briefly. Lisbeth?”

I perked up and nodded. 

“Uh-huh, yes you did mention her once.”

I folded my hands in front of me on the table and he casually went back to the magazine, obviously toying with me. I kicked him playfully under the table and gestured with my hands.

“C’mon, spill. I want to know”

He rolled his eyes act gave a big fake sigh, pretending to be put out.

“I guess I can tell you”

He smiled and stood up, he walked around the table and sat down on it, right next to me. He gripped my hair and pulled my head back.

“So my whore is wanting to hear all about my other holes hmm?”

I nodded as best I could with him holding my hair back so roughly.

“You do know you’re my favorite right?”

“Yes Freddy.”

“Good, I know you know that too. You just love hearing about me fucking other women yeah?”

I whimpered and said softly.

“Yes I love it.”

He laughed and let my hair go and said.

“I know you do. I just wanted to hear you say it. So Lisbeth.”

I nodded and settled in to listen to him again.

“Lisbeth is this girl who is totally into latex and fetish gear. Into in a big way. Thing is, it is an expensive habit. So I indulge her. It’s fun to bend my powers around and give her these complex, elaborate outfits that she could only dream of owning. She is always so enthusiastic and grateful”

He described some of what they got up to and the thought of this girl with the short bright red hair, in all these hot latex numbers, bending over backwards to do whatever Freddy wanted, to appease him, to earn the right to wear these outfits, the thought of it got me so damn excited. It must have got him excited too because he had me blow him right there with him still up on the table top.

\----

Violet.

He spoiled me. He let me watch what he did with Violet. She was stunning, black hair, long with fringe bangs, all purple lingerie and tall black patent leather heels, thin and tall and so pale. She was a professional domme. She wasn’t doming him though, oh no, he wouldn’t tolerate that. She and him fucked in front of me while she degraded and teased the hell out of me. I was tied down and watched whatever she wanted to do. I writhed as I watched as his cock disappeared between deep red lips, I watched as his hands found her waist when she was on top of him. She didn’t have sex with her clients but she had sex with him when she did want it. 

“He tells me you are his favorite. You are so cute. I see why he likes you.”

She sounded so eloquent and so composed even when she was getting fucked up into by him. She was holding onto the leash attached to my collar, she was standing crouched on her heels with him under her. His hands on her hips as he fucked into her from below. The way she moaned and moved her hips, it all seemed carefully planned but she played it off as effortlessly sexy. I felt like I was dying as I watched, it was too hot, the way they shared these knowing looks. The way they watched me and talked to me and I was tied there with nothing to do but watch, and throb and drip and be reminded that dear God I love him. He get’s me and understands me and I love him for indulging every filthy fantasy I have. I ached and groaned with need as I watched them find their release in each other. He filled her and then fingered her, he put his fingers in my mouth and I got to taste how they mixed together. I loved the taste and the shame and how flushed my face was. She patted my head and kissed me when it was all done, she left red lipstick smeared on my mouth and commented.

“Tastes good doesn’t it?”

I nodded feeling breathless and shaky and all too excited. She stood up straight, still looking down at me and said as she pulled her panties back up.

“Maybe next time, you can have some right from the source.”

I groaned at the idea of being made to eat her out after he was done with her.

“Well this was very fun Freddy, I’m looking forward to playing with her again.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wave, bidding him farewell and she was gone. When she was gone he turned around looked down at me with a shit eating grin, he walked over and knelt down, looking in my eyes and said.

“So that was Violet.”

I swallowed, my tongue felt thick and dry and I said.

“She’s great.”

He laughed and pulled me in to a hug. 

“You’re better.”

I believed him. I knew he meant it. Even though he hooks up with these different women, he does it all for different reasons and I know that I am still his favorite. With the rest it is just sex but with me it is more than that. I’m so thankful for that. 


	21. Amuse Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is feeling lazy and wants Amber to amuse him, he has pretty good idea how she can do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Another fun smutty chapter, sybians look like a lot of fun and I thought a scene with one would be fun to write and I was right. If anyone has suggestions or ideas post a comment or send an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I'd love to hear from you. As always, enjoy!

He said he was feeling lazy tonight. He wanted me to entertain him and he had a good set up to make that happen. I was in a favorite outfit of his, red and black lingerie, tight and revealing, he was sitting back on the couch relaxing. I was giving him a lap dance and he was already looking pretty pleased. He had his arms on the back of the couch and I was grinding on him when he said.

“I like the way you move.”

I laughed and turned around placing my ass in his lap, my hands on his knees and asked.

“Do you?”

I ground down on his growing erection and followed up with.

“I couldn’t tell.”

His hands snaked around my front, he pulled me even closer, my back to his chest and his gloved hand ran down my stomach. He drew his glove back up slowly, leaving a few thin cuts behind, I winced slightly at the pain and my head fell forward a bit as I continued to grind on him. 

“You are just so fun to cut up.”

I whimpered when his non gloved hand dragged a few fingers through the blood on my stomach and he pulled them up to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers and then ran one over my bottom lip, my tongue licked my bottom lip and tasted the slight iron left behind. He whispered low in my ear.

“I have a surprise for you my little bitch.”

He patted me on the ass and I moved off of him. I sat on the couch and he ordered.

“Close your eyes”

I closed my eyes and folded my hands in my lap, waiting to see what he had in store. I heard something moving around and after a minute or two, he said I could open my eyes. I did and gasped at what I saw. 

“Is that really?”

“Oh you know it is, Princess.”

He was knelt on the floor, smirking, his gloved hand resting on top of one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. A sybian. For those few who might not know a sybian is basically a saddle like seat with built in vibrators, very powerful, I had seen some very good videos with them and have always wanted to ride one. He motioned me over with his gloved hand.

“Come here and get on. Now.”

He demanded in that tone that made me drip, I stood up and strode over to him, I leaned down and kissed him hard. His hands were on my back and we made out for a minute, hot and heavy, I pulled away and took a breath before saying.

“Thank you Freddy, you are too good to me.”

"Trust me, you deserve it"

He laughed and pulled me down, positioning me on the sybian with his hands on my hips. He had set it up right in front of that leather chair of his so he could be comfortable. I was practically giddy and so excited to get started and he could tell. His hand threaded into my hair and he pulled me head back hard and said.

“Wait.”

He let go and he went to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, purposefully taking longer than needed, I squirmed in my seat a bit and finally he came back. He picked up the wired controller and sat back in the chair. He took a sip of his drink and rested the controller on his knee and looked over to me, he asked.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

He turned it on, low, but I still I felt my breath catch in my throat. My hands were on top of my thighs and I moved my hips a bit experimentally, moaning at the sweet feeling of it on my clit. With it on low and me still wearing my panties it wasn’t super strong but it felt so delicious. I was moving my hips slowly and I heard him chuckle. I looked up and he was looking at me with that glass close to his lips he said.

“I love to watch you grind for me pet.”

He turned it up slowly and I shivered with a moan, I replied.

“I love it too.”

He hummed and turned it up a bit more earning another moan and a curse from me, my thighs shook slightly.

“I can tell.”

He said and with it turned so much higher now I could already feel that familiar feeling building inside. My movements weren’t as steady and my hands were gripping my thighs hard. Before I could ask he turned it back down and I groaned. 

“Mmm not yet, soon. But not yet.”

He toyed with me like this for a while. He was casually enjoying his drink and turning the vibrator up and down and up and down. He watched as I writhed and moaned and bucked. A sheen of sweat over me, shaking, the blood from the cuts he left on my stomach mostly dried, I cursed and breathed way too hard. 

“Feeling pent up Princess?”

I nodded and groaned.

“Please can I cum?”

He finished his drink and set the glass down and looked thoughtful. He turned the vibe back up, way, way up and I moaned. I stilled my hips and tried to breathe to steady myself, not wanting to tip over before he gave me permission. My hands were gripping my thighs so hard my nails hurt, my knuckles were white, I moaned deeply with a shake. Closer and closer. Fuck, c’mon Fred I’m dying here, please, please, PLEASE. My eyes shut tight and he growled. 

“Look at me when you cum.”

My eyes shot back open and I came hard, my eyes meeting his as I squirmed and writhed with how damn good it felt. This thing should be illegal with how good it was making me feel and the obscene sounds it was getting me to make. I panted and said as he turned it down until it was back on the very lowest setting. 

“Freddy. Freddy fuck that was so good. So damn good.”

He laughed and leaned forward and gave me a kiss, his non gloved hand rested on my cheek. He pulled back and said.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

He leaned back and turned the vibe higher. I moaned loudly, I was still so sensitive but it still felt amazing. He unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out. He kept playing with me, turning the vibe up and down as he stroked himself roughly in front of me. Watching him do this got me so much hotter than I already was. My hips moved with renewed vigor as I watched him pump his hand over his shaft and curse at the feeling. He watched me and I watched him as he got me close over and over. 

“Fucking hell, Freddy, this feels incredible. Please may I?”

He turned the vibe way up and set the remote down. He got up and was standing right in front of me now, stroking right in front of my face. I groaned wanting a taste so badly. I had to struggle to hold on but after watching him stroke himself for a minute he finally spoke up and said.

“Cum with me.” 

I moaned as I felt the first thick rope of cum hit my face and I came hard, I shivered as he came on my face and chest riding out my orgasm. He turned it off completely and I let out a big sigh. He was smiling looking down at me.

“You look perfect coated in my cum doll.”

I smiled up at him and brought my hand up, swiping some of the cum off of my cheek and sucking it off of my fingers and I said.

“I agree, you should do it more often.”

“In time, slut.”

He mused before giving me a kiss and I excitedly said.

“Promise?”

He chuckled and confirmed.

“Promise.”


	22. Struggle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber likes to put up a fight and lucky for her, Freddy likes it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was stumped again on what to do I thought long and hard, I came up with some good struggle fucking, who doesn't like a little bit of that? Sorry I kept it so short and sweet. I'm always open to requests or ideas or suggestions, leave a comment or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan and as always I hope you enjoy it!

I had just fallen asleep, like just, just fell asleep. I thought I was still in bed, I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I stirred with a sigh and tried to roll over on to my back. I couldn’t. I was on my stomach and I lifted my head to try and figure out why I couldn’t move. I felt it then, his gloved hand over my mouth. My eyes opened and I realized it was a dream, Freddy was on top of me. I wiggled under him a bit and he whispered low.

“Shhh. I got you.”

His non gloved hand went under me, he felt my tits over my shirt. His legs were on either side of mine and he ground his hardness down on my ass. I smiled against his hand. He remembered. I told him how much I would enjoy some surprise sex like this, struggle fucking, when I least expected it. I started to try to move under him, rolling my shoulders and hips and trying to arch my back but he weighed more and was stronger than me. He held me down hard and ground down on my ass again. I whimpered behind his hand and his non gloved hand slid down my body further. He rubbed over the front of my shorts roughly and I inhaled hard through my nose.

“Mmm you like that?”

He asked and I shook my head, playing along with the bit, I struggled in his grip and he laughed and said.

“Too bad. I’m going to take what’s mine.”

His non gloved hand dipped into the waistband of my shorts and rubbed through the thin layer of my panties and I moaned into his hand, the friction on my clit felt so damn good. Those fingers of his stroked circles over my clit and I squirmed from the feeling, he pulled his hand away and gripped the waist band of my shorts and pulled them down. When he moved to pull my shorts down I tried to break away and his gloved hand gripped around my mouth harder, I was reminded how close those blades were to my face and his non gloved hand pushed my hips down hard. 

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

He growled and I whined behind his hand. His non gloved hand felt up my ass and gave it a smack, my hips rolled in response. His hand went between my legs and his fingers started at my clit and dragged up over my leaking slit through my panties. I struggled harder and he laughed.

“Oh why pretend you don’t like it little bitch?”

His hand grasped my waist band and down came my panties. His gloved hand let go of my mouth and planted on the back of my head, shoving it down into the pillow. His non gloved hand roughly pulled my hips up so he had a better angle. With me now in face down ass up, his hand forcing me down so hard I couldn’t move, had trouble even breathing a bit as two fingers from his non gloved hand slipped inside me. I groaned into the pillow as he roughly fingered me, his thumb rubbing my clit up and down in time with his fingers plunging in and out. I shivered my back arching, leaning more into his touch and he laughed a little.

“That good, huh?”

I remembered my place and tried to struggle a bit but it was hard with how good his fingers felt. My legs felt weak and he kept it up, I felt myself tightening around his fingers, his fingers pressed harder on that sweet spot, his thumb was relentless on my clit, dear God was it good. I felt myself drawing closer. My head forced into the pillow I couldn’t ask, had no hope of asking, well let’s hope he isn’t too rough on me because I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back. I gripped the bed sheets and moaned into the pillow, I felt myself slipping over that edge and then, nothing. He pulled his fingers out and I clenched and tried to cum around nothing, I cursed and struggled hard, my hips tried to move, I tried to grind but there was nothing but air, he ruined my orgasm and he laughed as he did it. 

“Awe no. Did I stop too soon?”

He leaned down his chest on my back and he said low to me in a mocking tone.

“Sorry Princess.”

The ruin felt awful but I didn’t have any time to think on that as he lined up and slid inside me. I groaned deep into the pillow, his gloved hand stayed on the back of my head as he sunk deep inside me to the base of his cock. He held there for a second and cursed before he started to move his hips. God damn he was so deep in this position he could bottom out easily, he fucked into me and I reveled in the feeling, moaning his name into the pillow. I planted my hands on the bed and tried to push up, he forced me down harder and said with a groan.

“Nice try slut.”

He fucked into me harder, his non gloved hand on my hip. He pushed and pulled me to his liking, using my body and I loved the feeling. He was so rough like this, his gloved hand tightened it’s grip, the cold metal of the blades on my scalp. My breath caught in my throat at the reminder of how dangerous this really was. My heart thumped inside my rib cage and then there it was again, he adjusted his hips and found that sweet spot again. I gasped and tilted my hips up and he fucked a steady pace and he said.

“God look at you. I wish you could see how good this view is.”

I’m sure he was right I must look like a mess in the best way, I was so wet I felt it dripped down over my clit in this position. He gripped a handful of my hair with his glove and pulled my head back, I could finally breathe better and I sucked down some deep lungfuls of air. I was still bent so far forward but with my head pulled up I realized something important, I was facing the headboard of this bed and it was mirrored. I could see my flushed face and neck, my mess hair in his grip, him behind me fucking into me, he looked so hot. He met my gaze in the mirror, his hips never slowly and he said.

“There you go, now you can see how beautifully wrecked you look for me.”

I did feel beautiful and hot. I felt sexy, it was moments like this I felt I could catch a glimpse of what he saw in me. His non gloved hand smacked me on the ass pulling me out of my thoughts and he picked up speed. I groaned his name as he pounded that spot inside and I felt myself building to that release quickly. I was tensing up a bit and from his hips I knew he wouldn’t be far behind. I moaned to him asking for permission.

“Please Freddy?”

He smacked my ass and growled out.

“Do it.”

I was almost afraid he would ruin it again but I obviously pleased him, he let me cum and I got so damn loud when I finally came. He fucked me through my orgasm making me shake and curse and my eyes rolled back in my head at just how good it was. I had barely come down from my high when he ordered me.

“Beg for it.”

I started pushing my hips back into him as I spoke,

“Oh please, Freddy I need it, please cum for me.”

I saw his smirk through the mirror and he said.

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

He pulled out and stroked himself to the end so he came all over my back and ass. I moaned at how hot his cum felt landing on my bare skin and at how tight his grip was on my hip and in my hair. He smacked me on the ass and with a smile he let go of me. I fell slack on the bed with a moan, I felt him clean up my back and ass with a towel and I smiled warmly and thanked him. He laid down beside me and pulled me close so we were spooning. His non gloved hand rested on my hip and he kissed me on the shoulder, we just laid there basking in the afterglow together.


	23. Painted Red And Washed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy loves to mark Amber, cutting and blood are kinda his thing. She does so well it ends in him doing something kind of sweet for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knifeplay and bloodplay and ending up in the bath to clean up. Not super intense or smutty but I had been thinking about doing a chapter like this for a while. Any suggestions, requests or ideas for this are very welcome, leave a comment or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. Thanks and as always enjoy!

I knew he liked to toy with me and play around. I had experienced it many times by now, he had included the glove nearly every time and would leave cuts and marks on me more often than not. I don’t think I grasped just how much he liked it but now it seemed so obvious. How much more into it he would get at the sight and taste of my blood, at watching it ooze and drip from me. He had told me what we wanted from me and I will not lie I was nervous. 

“I want to really cut you up.”

He was behind me, his arms wrapped around me and I stopped moving. I was in the middle of pouring us drinks and I stopped as he continued speaking.

“I just have a craving to really mark you up.”

I swallowed hard and set the bottle in my hand down, I took a deep breath and knew how what I said next would be taken.

“How marked up are we talking?”

He smiled and his arms let go of me, his hands sliding down my sides to rest on my hips, he turned me around to face him and while he looked into my eyes he said.

“Now there is a good pet.”

\-----

We were in the kitchen, we had been kissing hot and heavy for a while, his non gloved hand on my throat. I heard it before I felt it, those blades move, I didn’t dare look, but my heart pounded. I felt his glove make a move to slide under my skirt. I whimpered against his mouth and he pulled away with a laugh.

“Barely even started and you are almost shaking.”

It’s true, I was already feeling pretty scared, he didn’t stop though. I gripped the counter top behind me as his blades dragged up my inner thigh. He was teasing me and taking his time. I had been cut up by him a lot so far, normally we were in the middle of sex, it was intense, there was pleasure and heat and it made it easier to take, the pain mingling with the pleasure was something I loved. But this, the idea of this scene where it was mostly centered around this was different, it was much more focused, my brain unclouded I couldn’t help but focus on what was happening and it was intense. The first cut on my thigh was shallow and I bit my bottom lip sucking in a breath through my teeth. He laughed and his non gloved hand released my throat, he dropped down on his knees and ordered me.

“Hold your skirt up for me.”

I did so, my hands gripped the bottom of my skirt as I raised it up for him. When I raised it I could already see the thin line on my thigh. He leaned forward and licked the thin trail of blood leaking from the cut. His mouth still felt so good on my skin, I loved the feeling of it, he spoke up with a pleased groan.

“Delicious.”

He played with me like this for so long, he undressed me further and cut me, always keeping it shallow and light and to places that could be covered easily. I had a few cuts on my thighs and lower stomach and hips, blood was smeared over his hands and on the blades of his glove, and on his mouth. The pain wasn't very intense but it was present. I lost track of time and he finally let up, standing up he looked over his handiwork. I was still clutching my skirt, the only thing I was still wearing, my legs were shaking a bit and I felt weak as I asked surprised it was over already.

“Are you done?”

He picked me up and as he did I released my skirt, he held me close to him and said.

“Mmhmm, you did very good for me pet. Don’t want to hurt you too bad or push you too far, you are looking a little pale right now.”

He carried me down a hallway I don’t remember ever seeing before and he stopped in front of a door, he opened it with one hand and we were in a bathroom. The tub in here was massive, he sat me on the edge of the tub, my thighs felt sticky, he turned the water on and started drawing a bath.

“I’m going to clean you up as a treat for being so good for me.”

This was a good reminder just how sweet he could be sometimes. For all the playing it up, the kink and the sex I knew he actually cared. I thanked him for the sweet gesture and once the bath was filled he helped me undress the rest of the way. He gave me sweet kisses all over my skin and he helped me into the tub. The water felt so good as I relaxed into it. He started to wash me and I asked.

“Are you going to get in?”

He laughed and asked me in return.

“Do you want me to get in?”

I nodded and leaned forward my arms resting on the edge of the tub as I watched him get up and start to strip his clothes off. I didn’t have many chances to really look him over when he was completely naked when we weren’t mid sex, it felt intimate. He got into the tub and I leaned my back against his chest when he was settled. It was quiet, he had taken his glove off before getting in, he wore it much more than he didn’t so having both his hands free was a little odd. He was playing idly with my hair as he said.

“You are always so good, doing whatever I ask, Amber.”

I smiled and thanked him and I felt one of his hands slid under the water. I felt his fingers trace over the cuts he had left on me. His breathing changed slightly and said softly. 

“It was so hot for me. Watching the blades split your skin, watching the blood well up from the marks I left, tasting it, tasting you. Those sweet pained sounds falling from your lips, it got me so hard.”

I loved when he talked to me like this. The way he continued it seemed like he could barely contain himself, I am shocked to be honest that he didn’t take me right there up against the counter or on the kitchen tile. Now that he saw I wasn’t going to pass out from blood loss he was letting himself revel in the fresh memory of the pain he inflicted upon me. His hands slipped just a bit further past the cuts and his fingers found my clit and stroked over it. I sighed and tilted my hips into the touch, it wasn’t like I got off on him cutting me up, I got off on how much he liked it. It was exciting, the danger, the coldness of the metal, the bright red on pale skin, and how he fucked me with reckless abandon while he cut me all those times previous. 

“Fuck yourself on me. Now.”

His harsh tone cut through my thoughts and I complied. I turned around and positioned myself in his lap. My hands gripped the edges of the tub, his hands found my hips and I sunk down on him. My head tilted back and I moaned his name. My hips started rising and falling as I began to ride him, I never got tired of this, when I first slid him inside and adjusted to the feeling of him filling me. I was moving at a steady pace and I couldn’t help but notice that the water was moving with me. The water threatened to spill over the edges of the tub, not like it matters, this is a dream after all. I looked down and I saw him watching me, staring at where we were connected, or was he looking at the cuts peppered over my skin. I got my answer when his hands on my hips gripped hard, his thumbs tracing over the cuts he left there. I noticed that from the friction and motion of our fucking my cuts were leaking fresh blood again. He seemed like he was really into it, his hips moved and he fucked back up to meet me.

“Freddy...”

I groaned and his eyes flicked back up to look at my face. One of his hands slid up from my hip and played with one of my breasts, his fingers pulling at and teasing with the ring I had in. With me fucking down and him fucking up to meet me, our pace increasing the water was spilling over the edges of the tub. I got an idea and one of my hands let go of the edge of the tub, my hand dragged over the cuts leaking fresh blood and I brought my hand down and dragged it over his chest. He groaned my name for a change and he sat up right and his arms wrapped around me, we were chest to chest and he fucked into me so hard. I was panting and cursing and then he held me down close to him and spilled inside of me. We stayed like that for a moment, him holding me, buried deep inside, and I sighed relaxing in his grip. He pulled out of me and I felt his cum leak out of me and I settled back into the water, the bathroom was a mess and the water was lukewarm at best now. 

“I thought we were supposed to clean me up, not mess me up more.”

I joked with a laugh looking down at my body still sticky with blood and sweaty from our sex. He laughed and said.

“Sorry Amber, how about a shower?”

“Sounds great.”

I’m reminded that I can always trust him, he wouldn’t push me harder than I could take and he would always make sure I enjoyed myself. The cuts healed well and the thin white lines left behind reminded me of him whenever I saw them.


	24. Lick. It. Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break apart finally comes to an end, Freddy and Amber meet for another round in the playroom and it has been very needed. A rough blow job and some pet play make up a very fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches I'm back! I know, I know, going from updating this thing every day to not updating once in over a week. I got distracted with the other story I have going on Two Boys Are Better Than One, I will not lie I am still being distracted by that one for the most part. I am not done with this story, I felt like making myself post so often was effecting the quality, I still intend to pick this up whenever inspiration strikes and man it hit me first thing this morning when I woke up. ANYWAY, I missed writing for this, I hope you guys like it, feedback is always welcome. If you have any suggestions or ideas or requests leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people. Thanks again for reading!

I am depraved. I’m reminding you as if it wasn’t already made clear by all the other things I have described thus far. He knew it too, of course he knew it, what he didn't know about me would probably be much shorter list. Months of back and forth, months of teasing and toying and hunting and sex, so much sex. The memories of it could make my head spin if I thought for too long. The impossible things we could do in the dreamscape ruined me, I don’t know how so many women could be content with sex in reality after being with him. The marks he left were not just physical, there were plenty of physical ones mind you but the mental mark left behind was strong. The associations that you were left with ran deep, I couldn’t not think about him a lot of the time. When I slid on a pair of stockings I thought about how easily he could tear them with his blades. When I put on a pair of heels or boots I wore with him I would think about how he complimented me, his voice ringing in my ears.

“Those are some nice pumps, how about you get under me and we can see how good they look resting up on my shoulders.” 

Using a knife for anything cooking related would leave me dripping in my panties, scrubbing the floor, having to go to the back of the library for a book, he was just in my head all the time. I had the thought that this couldn’t be healthy, but a different thought entered my head.

“Who cares when it feels this good?”

It had been a while since I had seen him, a while for us was a few days, a little over a week. I tried not to let on how much I missed him, that I was desperate for some attention, but he knew that too, the bastard was letting me squirm. He must have something intense planned, he knew the longer the break, the more I wanted him, missed him, craved him, the more depraved the things I would do for him would be. I was in bed, reading a book, I wasn’t very dressed up, I wasn’t expecting to see him tonight, thin sheer nighty and panties did not leave much to the imagination but it certainly wasn’t as elaborate as some of the things I had worn for him lately. I closed the book and set it down, the lamp was flicked off and I laid back, sleep overtook me quickly. I slept for a while, the pull to the playroom wasn’t as instant as it had been. I had been dreaming about something else and it bled together until I was aware of the shift, I was in that room again. I had a smile plastered on my face as I walked around the room, who knew I could miss a room that was technically not even real. I was alone for now or at least I had the illusion that I was. I felt the soft red carpet under my feet as I walked behind the couch, my hand dragging lazily over the back rest, I had the thought wondering where he was. Then I heard it.

The sound of the a metal blade tapping on the counter top. I glanced over to the kitchen and there he was. The island he was standing at separating us, eyes meeting and I smiled wider before saying.

“Hello Fred.”

“Amber”

He replied with a nod, a smirk on his face. I leaned back, resting on the back of the couch as I said.

“Been a minute. How you been?”

“Busy. Don’t want to bore you with the details.”

I stood up and started to walk forward closing the distance between us as I said.

“Oh no bore away. I know how much you like to hear yourself talk.”

We both laughed, him rolling his eyes at me as I reached the island. I leaned forward, forearms resting on the counter, my finger tips barely resting on the tips of the blades on his glove. My gaze was down, looking at that glove, that damn thing that would haunt me forever, how terrible is it that I missed the way it hurt me? That I crave cold steel and burnt flesh, cruel taunts and mocking words more than I have ever wanted a warm human touch and sweet nothings whispered hush in the dark of reality. I looked up to find him still looking where I was before, where my hand met his weapon, his eyes pulled back up, our eyes meeting again. I asked low.

“So what is the plan for tonight?”

That gloved hand brought up to my face, a blade resting on my cheek and I leaned into it. He chuckled and said.

“I have an idea or two. “

My hand gripped his wrist and I ran my tongue up one of the blades, not breaking eye contact I whispered.

“Promises, promises.”

He let out a groan at the sight and said with a laugh.

“Oh pet I have missed you.”

I let go of his wrist and as I started to walk around the island to where he was I said.

“I missed you too.”

I was so close to him now, almost chest to chest, still looking up at him, playful smile painted on my face. Hands were placed on my hips and he asked.

“Oh? Did you? Why don’t you show me just how much?”

I was pushed roughly to my knees, ah yes, getting his dick in my mouth before he ever even gives me a kiss, that is what get’s me off. We had expressed feelings and emotions and all of that but the roughness, the kinkiness, the filth we got up to was how we showed how we really felt. I felt more cared for when a blade cut into tender flesh or when tears filled my eyes from being choked then I did when we expressed normal affection. My hands were on his thighs, my face right there, I could feel his hardness on my cheek as I looked up at him. These small moments, the little quiet before shit got real were something I enjoyed, the tension thick in the air. He was looking down at me and I was looking back up at him as I slid his zipper down. Shuffling of clothes and I pulled him out. He felt thick and heavy in my palm, I broke eye contact and my tongue set to work. 

A long slow lick on the underside of his cock, pulled up from base to tip, and I groaned softly at how sweet that familiar taste was. More licks and kisses placed along his length, a non gloved hand placed on my head. The head of his cock pulled into my mouth and I sucked deeply, earning a curse and a tug of my hair as he said with a groan.

“Who’s a good pet?”

I pulled in more of him with a hum and he stroked my hair as he cooed.

“That’s right. You.”

Can I muse on the term ‘Pet’ for a moment? About how it turns me on? What it does to me? The idea of it, a pet, a thing to be owned and played with, to be stroked and toyed with, trained, praised or punished. The first time he called me it I nearly came on the spot. To be a pet, to have the responsibility of just life lifted away is so good, to be a mouth, a hole, something to be used to cum into, how weak the thought made me. I was pulled from my thoughts as I pushed down all the way, his cock reaching the back of my throat causing me to gag slightly. I would not shy away so easily, I bobbed up and down, his cock sliding in between my lips, cock brushing the back of my throat and I gagged occasionally, I didn’t force it or play it up but I know he liked making me gag. His gloved hand was on my head now too, my heart thumped in my rib cage and I didn’t dare slow down. He was guiding me roughly and I was adoring it, hard sucks that made my cheeks go hallow, spit slipping past my lips, running down my chin, making a mess of myself. He spoke gruffly to me as I moaned around his length, I knew my panties were wrecked. 

“Look at you. What a wreck.”

I nodded agreeing with him as I felt him pulse on my tongue, I must have been doing well, he tried to hide it but I could hear the strain in his voice, the throb of his cock giving away how close he must be getting. He pulled me back roughly by the hair his cock falling free from my mouth. 

“Don’t want to cum too soon.”

He said with a laugh and I laughed too, a hand coming up to wipe some of the spit on my chin before he said sternly a hard tug on my hair. 

“Leave it.” 

I nodded and let my hand drop back down and he said.

“That is a good start. Lower.”

I smiled and did as asked, my fingers sliding down my stomach and finding the top of my panties, the grip on my hair loosening slightly. 

“Lower.”

I let my fingers dip inside and I bit my bottom lip, settling in to enjoy this. Touching myself, sitting up on my knees on the tiled kitchen floor, him standing over me, hard cock still out, I loved this set up. I rubbed my clit my head falling back a bit to look up at him, making eye contact while I did this was something he always asked, I knew enough now to do it without him saying so. Sometimes I liked to pretend I ‘forgot’ to get that harsh reminder from him. That voice of his was something else, how he used it, talking to me rough and rude, made my core ache. I whimpered as my fingers swirled over my clit and he watched me obviously amused. 

“How’s it feel?”

I bit my lip with a moan before responding.

“So good.”

He tugged me forward by my hair and he forced himself back inside my mouth. My eyes rolled back with a groan at that weight I had grown so used to on my tongue as he set the pace again. I sucked deeply as my fingers didn’t slow down on my clit, he groaned as I did, the feeling vibrating up his shaft. My tongue ran over the underside of his shaft as my fingers slid inside myself, I pulled the wetness out and used it as I went back to stroking over my clit. Push and pull, lick and suck, tugged here and there, over and over as I could feel him getting closer again. He was fucking forward into my open and slightly over eager mouth, I wanted to taste him so badly, I wanted that flood of cum down my throat. 

I didn’t know he had other plans in mind. 

Now I don’t know if you’ve ever been throat fucked while being made to touch yourself but it could leave me when I did it a bit breathless. Hard to regulate your breathing and keep caught up with so much stimulation, with the cock sliding in and out so deep. I was shaking slightly, my own release not far off as he spoke up again.

“You want my cum pretty little pet?”

I groaned something that could be argued as being close to a yes and I readied myself. Right when I was expecting that delicious taste to flood my mouth instead he pulled out. His grip was hard in my hair, holding me still, the quick thought of wondering if it would be on my face was hurriedly dashed as he came, on the floor? I was breathing hard, slightly confused, my eyes flicked up and he was smirking at me. A hard tug on my hair made me yelp and he asked.

“Close?”

I nodded, my fingers hadn’t slowed at all, I was on the edge, dangerously close to spilling over and coming.

“Can I?”

I asked my voice strained and he laughed softly.

“Not yet. You can cum-”

I moaned with a nod, my hips shifted as I tried to hold back.

“IF!”

He continued another hard pull on my hair, he crouched down, so damn close to me, he whispered.

“You lick my cum off the floor.”

I groaned and my clit throbbed against my fingers and he laughed.

“Well?”

He asked in that teasing tone he liked to use on me. I bit my lip and my fingers slowed slightly so I wouldn’t tip over and he continued. 

“It’s the only way, or you aren’t coming at all tonight, princess.”

“I-I’ll do it!”

I moaned out in a rush, and he said.

“Oh good pet. Of course you will. Don’t stop touching as you do it.”

I was grateful for the praise and he pushed me down hard, bringing my face close to the mess he left. He chuckled and ordered.

“Lick. It. Up.”

I let out a shuddering breath and did as ordered. I loved what he did to me, making me do such shameful things, I tasted it and it was the same as it always was but different too with how it had cooled on the clean tile. His gloved hand was rubbing circles on my back as he said.

“Pet you are shameless and I love it. You’ve earned it tonight. Cum for me.”

I did, shaking and boneless, cursing, the taste of him thick on my tongue. I had no idea how I was able to hold myself up and I registered slightly that I wasn’t, he was. He held me as I rode out those waves of pleasure, his name falling from my mouth over and over in between curses and pants. I finally came down after what felt like minutes and I realized he was looking down at me with a smirk. He said playfully.

“Good one?”

I nodded with a laugh.

“Great one.”

“Good, now uh you missed a spot.”

He said letting go of me, pushing me back down to point out where he meant, I groaned and he said.

“Oh what? You thought we were done for tonight? Not even close my pet.”

Fuck do I love nights like this.


	25. Sit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy has been so hungry lately, Amber is more than happy to help feed his habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy. Been about a week again, here we are with some good pussy eating and some face sitting. I personally have been just dreaming about a hottie sitting on my face, with this quarantine on tho I cannot make that happen so instead I channeled that into some more porn. As always I am open to feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill some requests for people. Enjoy! Didn't realize until after I posted this but hey I cracked 50,000 words! I'm just shy of a month of posting this and am impressed with myself that I could write so much in such a short time.

I woke up once more in the playroom, he had been calling me to the room very frequently lately. Normally we’d see each other about twice a week but lately it was double that. Not like I was complaining obviously, it was just odd. I was wearing not much of anything, not much point he had been so aggressive lately that he had shredded whatever I dared to wear into the playroom. I had fallen asleep in basically just a robe with just a pair of panties. I was on the couch for once instead of the sunken mattress. I sat up and stretched before looking around. No sight of him yet.

“Freddy?”

I called out. 

Nothing. 

“Hmmm.”

I decided to make myself comfortable as I waited, God knows how long he would be after all. I got up and made my way over to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and fishing out a bottle. I got a glass out with ice and leisurely poured a drink. I hummed to myself as I did so and left the bottle out on the counter as I sauntered back to the couch.

I felt it. 

He is watching me.

I cannot see him, but I know he is. Before I reached the couch I untied the robe and let it fall open as I sat on the couch, I put my feet up and took a sip of my drink. I swirled the drink in my glass, looking down at the ice, I tried to be as casual as possible to not clue him into the fact I knew he was there. I held the glass loosely in one hand while my other hand rested on my neck. It didn’t linger there for very long before I let my eyes fall closed and ran my fingers over my skin, sliding down, down between my breasts.

If he wants to watch I can give him a show. I know I can entice him out like this. 

My hand slips lower to the very edge of my panties and paused for a moment before sliding inside. I loved him watching me, my skin already heating up under my fingers thinking about him seeing everything I was doing. It always started easy, brushing over my clit with light touches, up and down, pulling back the hood slightly on the upstroke. Easy and warm and familiar pleasure running through me, another sip of my drink, unsure if the warmth in my stomach was the product of the drink or my own fingers. 

Up and down.

Harder now. Hips arching slightly into the touch, my head lolled back, a soft sigh crossing over my lips. I knew he was enjoying this. I was enjoying this. Two fingers slipped inside easily, in and out a few times before being pulled back out, fingers back on my clit. Fingers gliding so easily with my slick coating them.

Up and down.

Breath hitches slightly at increasing the pressure, my hips rolled up into my touch, another sip, my face feels hot, I breath it out, thinking of him, as I always did.

“Freddy...”

I felt it, cold, metal, the glove on my ankle, my eyes opened to see him there. One knee on the couch, his hand starting to slide up my leg as he was leaning over me.

“Couldn’t wait for me?”

He asked and I chuckled slightly, my fingers didn’t slow, doing it with him so close, right over me, felt so hot. 

“Come on, I knew you were watching.”

That glove was on my thigh now, his other hand reached out and took the drink from me, it was placed on the floor and he leaned down as he said low.

“Oh Amber. You are mine aren’t you? I can do whatever I want with you. If I want to watch you, I'll watch you and you'll let me.”

That gloved hand on my hip, my fingers slowing and he tsk’d.

“Did I say stop?”

He questioned and my fingers sped back up as I breathed out.

“So you liked the show?”

“Very much.”

He practically purred, he was so close to me, his eyes roaming over my body, his non gloved hand pushing my robe open further, exposing everything to him. Fingers slid back inside and his non gloved hand found my chest, touching and teasing, he loved toying with my piercings, I gasped slightly at the hard tugs he gave my nipples. 

“Hand.”

I nodded and my hand finally stopped, slipping out of my panties that were now considerably wetter and came up. His gloved hand came up and gripped my wrist, he sucked the slick from my fingers and he hummed. This is what he had been hungry for. Every time I come by lately he has been obsessed with tasting me, eating me, I knew that was where this was heading. My fingers were pulled out of his mouth, he let go of my wrist and he said.

“Fuck. You always taste so good little slut.”

He was fully on top of me now, kissing me, I could taste myself on him and I loved it. A hand on the back of his neck as I leaned up more into the kiss, he skin always felt so rough under my touch, a small reminder he isn’t a normal guy, that this is not a normal thing between us. A grind forward from his hips breaking my brief train of thought, I ground back with a groan, now very aware that I was still wearing panties and that they needed to be gone already. 

He pulled up and both of us were breathing a little harder. That stare was intense, his gaze didn’t break from mine, that glove hooked into my panties, sharp blades sliced through easily. They were ripped from me, and I thought it was a good thing I didn’t like these panties very much. His glove lingered below my waist, the back of those blades brushed gently over my folds and I felt my breath catch in my throat. His non gloved hand went to my throat, he held tight and I shivered from the rough touch and from how cold the metal felt. 

“You are such a freak you know that?”

He purred and my hand came up and was placed over his on my throat as I laughed softly.

“Yeah I know.”

I could feel my pulse thump under his touch and the thumb of his gloved hand rubbed over my clit. I moaned out, the rough fabric felt harsh but I loved it all the same. It was like that for a moment, harsh grip on my throat and his thumb manipulating that sensitive bud, my head falling back to rest on the arm of the couch just allowing myself to feel. His hands were off me in a second and I whimpered from the sudden loss of stimulation. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.”

He said it in such a mocking tone as he got down in between my thighs and I breathed out a sigh, I didn’t have to wait long until I felt that first long lick up my slit. Hips arched slightly and firm hands placed on my hips, pushing them back down roughly. I glanced down, he was glaring up at me, the look suggesting that I stay still while he does what he wants with me. He was so good with his mouth, he knew it too, trying to stay still while he did this was so hard, he liked to see me struggle to stay still. His glove gripped harder on my hip as his tongue really got to work. A shuddering breath along with his name falling from my lips. 

Up and down.

Fuck, hot and wet sliding over my clit over and over, I wanted to buck my hips. Grip the couch, arch my back just anything, trying to lay still as he did this was nearly impossible. He sucked deeply and I gasped, I couldn’t stop it, my hips bucked and he pulled off. Hard hands grip my hips and he pulls me where he wants me. I’m reposed, he is on his back on the couch, hands on my hips I am on top of him now, I was breathing hard my core inches over his mouth when he commands.

“Sit.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. I lowered myself and my head tipped back with a groan as he licked long, hard and slow over my clit again. My knees on either side of his head felt unsteady, thumbs rubbing circles on my hips and I moaned his name again. He could be so damn commanding even when he wasn’t talking to me, he could made eating pussy such a dominate act, his hands started working my hips. I moaned thankful for the chance to move, I rolled my hips with him and let out a low groan.

“Thank you.”

He sucked my clit hard again and I cursed. I could feel the tension building and I struggled to keep my breathing even. I pulsed, dripped, throbbed and ached as he ate me.

Up and down.

One hand found the back of the couch and I gripped it hard. The things he did down there seemed impossible, if I had learned at least one thing from all my time with him it was that he could make the impossible happen in the dreamscape, and I was damn lucky to be pulled along for the ride. My head fell forward and God I loved that, being on top, seeing him under me, his eyes were closed, he looked very focused on the task at hand. My eyes were drawn to that glove again. 

I adored seeing it on me, those blades splayed out against the soft flesh above my hip, he loved gripping my hips and ass and I could still see the thin white lines from all the previous cuts. Reminders of these months, of all the past fucks, I couldn’t place each single one to a particular memory, rather looking at them I was reminded of several nights. That glove wandered over my flesh often but he did have his favorite places to rest it, hips, ass, thighs, places easy to cover up. My throat was another favored spot too but he didn’t cut there, it would be kind of hard to explain those marks away.

My knuckles were white gripping the fabric of the couch, hips rolling forward, my thighs shook slightly. I was riding those waves of pleasure higher and higher, damn it I was getting so close. 

“Freddy”

I breathed his name with a sigh and then groaned. 

“Please can I?”

What happened next was very unexpected. I looked down and his eyes were back open, his mouth didn’t stop, his hand started. The blade on his index finger pressed harder, hard, cold, unrelenting steel broke the skin. I winced and he dragged the blade down. Pain and pleasure mixing, my head swimming, the blade didn’t stop, my thighs shook harder. I was holding it back, he didn’t give the go ahead,

“Be good”

The thought rushed through my head. More cuts, more pain, blood leaking from the fresh cuts, blood sliding down over pale skin. I cursed and breathed hard, thankful for the pain, it was helping keep me on the right side of the edge for now. Another thought.

"Hold it."

A tap of those claws and I realized my eyes had closed again, I opened them, my eyes drawn to the crimson flowing over my hip and I realized he has carved something into the skin right above my hip.

One word.

Yes.

That was all I needed, my hips bucked and I pressed down harder as I came against his tongue. I was all pants and shivers and sweat and slick and burning pleasure radiating out from between my thighs. He didn’t let up, his tongue worked me through my orgasm and the blissful aftershocks that followed. I felt so light after I had come down, my hand came up and wiped my forehead with a sigh, his tongue slowed and I felt him lick elsewhere. My eyes glanced down and he was licking up the blood that had dripped down the fresh cuts on my hip, I laughed softly at the sight. He really did find every single part of me-

“Delicious”

he purred and I smiled at him finishing the thought for me. He lifted me up a bit and he got out from under me. I sat down on the couch, my fingers brushed over the cuts lightly and I wondered if the “Yes” would be legible when it healed. Who needs a tattoo artist when your demonic lover has such good penmanship? I chuckled slightly at the thought and he spoke up.

“Two minute rest. Finish your drink before I am back between those thighs pet.”

If he wanted to keep up this pussy eating habit who was I to deny him? I couldn’t hide my smile as I picked up my glass, I took another drink, ice was almost completely melted now. I sat back and watched as he went to the kitchen to get a drink of his own. 

“I love you.”

I called out in a sing song tone before I downed the rest of my drink in one go. Maybe this is how he would kill me? They would find me naked in bed, dead, and the coroner would deem my cause of death too many orgasms. 

“Love you too bitch.”

He called back and I laughed, what a way for me to go.


	26. Hold Your Tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is a brat and Freddy isn't into it, or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to post a chapter of this again so soon but I got a good idea so fuck it. I had a fun time with this, I hope other people like it. Feedback is always welcome, as always I am open to ideas, suggestions or requests, leave a comment here or send an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people. Enjoy!

I had a bad habit of running my mouth. He talked a big game, he was always talking and it was hard to not want to talk back sometimes. He wasn’t all talk, thank God, nothing was more of a turn off then a guy who talked big and couldn’t back it up. How much I talked was something he seemed to love and hate about me in almost equal measure. He was sitting at the table when I woke up in the playroom. He must not have expected me coming to bed so early, I got up off of the sunken mattress and started sneaking over to him, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him from behind hugging him. 

“How’s my favorite dream demon doing?”

“Doing fine Amber.”

His non gloved hand came back and stroked over my cheek, I leaned into the touch with a smile. I reached out and plucked the magazine from his grip and threw it aside saying.

“Oops.”

He sighed and his hands were placed on the table and he stood up, I let go of him as he did. He turned around and I had a shit eating grin on my face and he looked less than pleased, he said.

“Amber.”

“What?”

I asked innocently pretending to not know what I did. I stepped away from the table and started to walk over to the couch as he said.

“Is it going to be like that tonight?”

“Like what Fred?”

I asked as I plopped myself down onto the couch putting my feet up. 

“You acting like a fucking brat.”

I laughed softly and said.

“Maybe.”

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the magazine picking it back up, he walked over to the couch and roughly shoved my feet off of the couch before sitting down. He leaned back and started reading again and I smirked. Oh is he going to try to ignore me? That won’t do. I was in actual pjs tonight, a tank top and very short shorts and knee socks, he didn’t admit it but I knew knee socks got to him, the pervert that he was. I put my feet up on his leg and started twirling a lock of my hair with my fingers, his non gloved hand came down and he started to rub over my calve. I saw his eyes shift to look down at my legs and I spoke up asking.

“See something you like?”

He huffed and said.

“Nope.”

“C’mon I know you like em.”

I teased and he brought his hand away with a sigh as he said.

“Oh I like em just fine, I don’t like your attitude right now.”

I pouted and said.

“Awe Fred, you tease me all the time, am I not allowed to tease back?”

“It’s different when I do it and you know that Princess.”

A nick name. A good sign. I let myself smile wider as I swung my legs down and under myself, I sat up and scooted closer to him. I was practically pressed against him now, my fingers playing with the frayed edge of the collar on his sweater as I asked.

“Mmm so what are we doing tonight Freddy?”

“Nothing if you keep this up.”

He said flatly, but I could hear it, that slight undertone, he tried to act like he didn’t like this however I know better. I know that he is very much into it, he likes a little bite, some fight, he wouldn’t like someone who is completely pliant and placid all the time. My hand came up and stole the hat off his head, taking it slowly and putting it on my head. He closed the magazine and threw it down on the coffee table, he turned to me and said.

“Are you having fun?”

“Oh tons. But I know I could be having a lot more fun.”

“Give it back.”

An order. My heart thumped. Come on, more.

“Why? Do I not pull it off? I think it looks good on me.”

I said playfully my fingers on the brim of the hat. He reached out to take it and I dodged backward with a laugh.

“Ooh you want it? Come take it old man!”

Before I could even think about getting up and running off those invisible restraints were on my wrists, my hands brought together at the wrists and over my head, I gasped. He leaned in close, looking deeply into my eyes, he spoke low.

“Oh what was that?”

I swallowed hard, he was so close, looming over me, he leaned in closer, lips almost to my neck, I could feel his breath, my back arched trying to get closer, anticipating that touch. 

A beat.

I was waiting and he said.

“Nope.”

He snagged his hat back and put it on in one fluid motion, he sat back, I went slack or as slack as I could with the restraints on. He was smirking hard, sitting back on the other side of the couch, looking over to me he said.

“You are too easy to turn on Pet.”

I sighed softly, he was right, when we were in this room and he was close to me I couldn’t help it, I would get on high alert, his presence was almost overwhelming even still after these months I spent with him. His gaze was roaming over my body and he said.

“Hmm wait, something isn’t right.”

He leaned forward again, that glove cupped my face, I stopped, his glove started moving, those blades dragged over my cheek. It was moving down now, lingering at my neck for a moment, I whimpered and he laughed at that, the glove kept moving until soon it was at my chest, two blades dipped into the top of my shirt, he then pulled down hard, he ripped the top in two right down the middle. I gasped with the sudden movement and at the few light cuts he left behind. He moved the two halves so my breasts were exposed before he sat back a bit still fairly close and said.

“Much better.”

“You really love ruining all my clothes hmm?”

I asked as I shifted in my spot slightly, aware that I was getting wet. 

“Oh yeah. Why take something off when I can rip it off.”

He said confidently and his non gloved hand rested on my bare tight right below where my shorts ended. His thumb drew circles on my skin, my eyes were down looking at his hand. 

“You going to do something already or just fuck around all night Fred?”

“I’m just taking my time Princess.”

He said as his hand gripped my thigh, hard.

“Don’t like that?”

He asked and I tilted my hips up slightly, wanting some kind of touch already as I spoke.

“No. I want it now. Hurry it up.”

“Man your attitude tonight is just too much you know that?”

He spat as he leaned forward, he was looming over me again looking down at me he continued.

“You better shut that mouth of yours.”

Ooh shouldn't give me an opening like that Fred.

I smiled and bit my lip indulgently before looking up in his eyes and saying defiantly.

“Make me.”

He didn’t like that. He growled and that glove came up, I breathed in sharply but still tried to look harsh, finger and thumb on his glove gripped my chin hard and he said.

“Open.”

That tone. Oh God he is using THAT tone now. I throbbed and my mouth opened. Index finger and thumb gripped my tongue, he was holding it hard, I tasted cold metal, rough and iron, I shivered and he spoke.

“You know you are really lucky.”

“Lucky?”

I repeated, it sounded hilariously pathetic with him still holding my tongue, he chuckled and continued.

“Yes lucky Pet. You are lucky you are so good with that tongue because if you weren’t I might just cut it out of your pretty little mouth.” 

I groaned and he let go of my tongue, his gloved hand gave a few playful pats to the side of my face before he said.

“Well let’s get you out of here.”

“Out? B-but we haven’t done anything!”

I said a little too loud and he laughed.

“You are too much. You come in here and act like a rude brat all night and then expect what? Me to fuck you?”

He was still leaning over me, his non gloved hand came down, he rubbed hash over my shorts and I leaned into the touch with a groan. I gasped and soon his hand was in my shorts and panties, two fingers buried deep inside me in a second. I cursed and moaned out loud.

“Freddy!”

Fingers worked in and out quickly, curling up into that sweet spot as I moaned. I built to that climax so damn fast, I let out a shuddering breath, hips arching, up, and up, almost there, I bit my lip and asked.

“Please?”

His fingers were pulled out unceremoniously and I whined at the loss, I was so close but I should have known better that he wouldn’t let me come easily.

“Beg.”

He said it harsh and I did easily.

“Please Freddy, please keep touching me.”

He was looking at me expectantly, not good enough.

“Please, please, you are just so fucking good at it, I want it-no no I need it, I need to come please!”

“Better, keep talking.”

“I-I need it. You are amazing, you do it better than I can.”

His fingers were still right there outside, they slid back in and I moaned as he said.

“Hmm you sound so fucking good right now. Keep talking.”

Fingers back on that same spot and I moaned out, struggling against those restraints.

“God yes, okay, you are amazing. You are so commanding, so hot.”

I grit my teeth and he said.

“And?”

I knew what he wanted.

“And I’m sorry. So sorry I was so mean and rude.”

Thumb brushed over my clit as his fingers worked in and out of me, I moaned and he said.

“Awe, you sound really flustered right now. Something wrong?”

I panted out as I said.

“Yes. Close. Please?”

As if. Fingers cruelly pulled away again and I groaned, my head falling back as he said.

“That was a very nice apology by the way. But I just don’t know if you deserve it.”

“Please Freddy? Pretty please?”

“Oh the pretty please? Now I know my Pet is desperate.”

It’s so true I was, my skin felt like it was fucking on fire right now, I was breathing so hard, my whole body felt tight, so tense. My clit was throbbing, his fingers were still right there, I know he could feel it. 

“Yes, yes, pretty please Freddy?”

“Lucky for you again Princess you sound so good when you beg.”

Fingers back inside I gasped out a hushed.

“Thank you!”

He chuckled and a kiss was placed on my neck earning another moan from me as he kept his fingers working at a steady pace. I was panting his name out over and over in time with his fingers. 

“Oh good Pet, yeah say my name.”

My eyes shut tight, in and out, in and out, thumb swirled over my clit and that was it I gasped out.

“Please?”

“Nope.”

Fingers back out again and I cursed low. He was leaning back giving me space, I was panting so hard and he said.

“I think we are done for tonight.”

“What?! But-”

“Ah ah, no but’s my dear. You begged so beautifully, really, however I still can’t go rewarding such bratty behavior.”

I went slack in the restraints and he pulled his hand out of my shorts, he brought his fingers up to my mouth and of course without a second thought I cleaned them for him, looking into his eyes, stare pleading. I hoped if I sucked and licked them invitingly that maybe I could entice him for some more. He knew exactly what I was doing and he chuckled shaking his head before pulling his fingers out of my mouth. 

“You should be happy though. You were complaining we didn’t do anything. Now we have. I say getting you soaking wet and frustrated as hell is doing something. Something very, very fun. For me.”

He was smirking and he said.

“Oh and by the way. No cumming until you are back in the playroom. Understood? And if you do I will know.”

Fuck. The worst thing or rather the best thing is that I love it. I am totally so obsessed with this stuff, this is why I am always coming back. I breathed.

“Understood.”

“Good.”

A kiss on my forehead as he said. 

“See you next week.”

It was Monday. 

“W-wait next week?!”

“Bye Amber.”

A snap of his fingers and I was awake in my bed. 

Goddamn it.


	27. Does She Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting between Freddy and Amber, but from Freddy's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh so I know, I KNOW GUY'S, this is real different. I had the idea the other day to write a new chapter from this from our fave dream demon's point of view. I started writing it late last night and on and off today. It is different but I really like how it came out tbh! I'm always down for feedback but on this one it would be really great. Always down for ideas, suggestions or requests, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to write out some requests for people. Hope you enjoy this departure from the usual!

It would be so easy. 

From a physical stand point anyway, emotionally it might be a little harder, I have gotten attached to her.

She was on the couch in the playroom, asleep on her side, I don’t think she knows that she will show up here and be here for a while before waking up. Would it bother her to know that she is so exposed and vulnerable? Probably not, a slut like her would probably get off on it. Would it bother her to know that still the thought, even the thought without the intention of doing it, THAT thought, of killing her, still crosses my mind? I wouldn’t, not now, she is too fun to play with. 

I sometimes wonder if she thinks that, that I still might kill her one day, would she want that? If she had to die would she choose that way out? Does she think that is how I want her to die, by my blades? We talk. We talk a lot, just never about anything serious, well not anything as serious as her dying anyway. I know she loves the danger of it, it makes it better for her, maybe the idea that I might kill her excites her. I shouldn’t shatter that illusion for her. 

Still.

She is so trusting, she has to trust me to be this open with me all the time, she does what I ask and doesn’t lie and doesn’t see some other guy. All my other girls have such full lives away from me, I like it that way, but her, I love having her so devoted to me. 

It was a Saturday. She must have fallen asleep on her couch at home. She was in this long sleeve off the shoulder shirt, short little skirt and stockings, a hand tucked under her head, she looked so peaceful. She must have fallen asleep early, when she did I wouldn’t normally wake her up for a while, she could be here without waking up, I had to be the one to let her in the playroom, wake her up to actually really ‘be’ here. I hadn’t explained my powers fully to her, she likes the mystery of it, I would call her here or leave the invite open basically, she would come here, still asleep and I would wake her up from there, some nights she didn’t set foot in here asleep or awake because I wanted it that way. I had other shit to do from time to time obviously. 

Fuck it.

I had made her wait long enough, last time I saw her was last Monday. Last time she was here she was a total brat, she was just doing it to get a rise out of me, I edged her and edged her and sent her away. Made her promise to not cum till she was back here and I know she was good and listened to me, with it now being Saturday I had almost made her wait two weeks, a long break for the two of us. I got up with a sigh, the air shifted slightly, she would wake up soon, where should I be this time? 

Chair?

Chair.

I sat down in that same leather chair of mine, facing the couch, I relaxed, trying to seem casual, like I wasn’t excited to see her. I really did enjoy this time with her, she was such a fun toy, and almost two weeks without her was a long time for me. I always tried to seem cool, detached, seeing how much harder she would work to get a reaction out of me was very fun. She stirred awake, stretching, arms out, eyes slowly opening, looking around. She smiled as soon as she realized where she was. 

Fuck.

It was hard not to want to smile back at her, I loved her smile, it always went all the way up to her eyes, crinkling at the sides. She sat up stretching out fully as as she said warmly.

“Hey Fred.”

Her feet swung down off the couch to the floor, attention completely on me. I looked her over, that slightly messy, fluffy ginger hair, blue eyes, light dusting of freckles all over her cheeks and nose and exposed shoulders. I couldn’t help it, I let myself smirk as I responded.

“Hello Amber.”

Her hands rested on her knees and she said in a way that was obviously truthful.

“It’s good to see you. I missed you.”

Why did she always have to sound so damn cute? I reached out my gloved hand and gestured with two blades for her to come over, saying as I did so.

“Freddy missed you too Princess.”

She looked almost giddy as she got up, walking over to me, she came over and sat in my lap. She pulled her legs up and threw her arms around my neck, a quick hug before she relaxed in my lap. I rested my glove free hand on her thigh, gloved hand on one of her shoulders. This was nice. Calm. Relaxing. She always felt so warm and soft and smelled so good. I placed a kiss on her cheek and she gave one in return. 

Hmm.

Cute.

My non gloved hand came up and tilted her chin up, a kiss on her lips, she tasted sweet, she hummed leaning into the kiss more. The kiss heated up quickly, my hand slid back into her hair and tugged hard forcefully breaking the kiss, she let out a slight whimper. With her head pulled back so hard, throat exposed I placed a few kisses there, I could feel her pulse quicken and I asked in that tone that I knew made her wet, mocking and teasing.

“Are you sorry for last time?”

“Yes Freddy, so, so sorry.”

Mmm the way she said it, breathy and light as her hips wiggled slightly in my lap was so good. I ran my tongue over her skin and I heard her breath catch in her throat making me smile. 

“How sorry are you?”

“Should I show you how sorry I am?”

She adjusted in my lap, I let her, now straddling me her hands on my shoulders, my hands ran down her back coming to rest on her ass. I loved how she was so good at taking the initiative, I gave a nod as I ground up into her, man that skirt of hers covered nothing, she let out a slight moan from the contact and I said.

“Yeah you should show me just how sorry you are bitch.”

She gave me another heated kiss before responding.

“Yes Sir.”

God. 

Does she know?

Does she fucking get it?

The power she has over me? I’m supposed to have the real power here, I do, in terms of this realm, I could do anything.

But.

Her? 

She has power over me.

The way she says ‘Yes Sir.’ like that, how she bites her lip, the look she gives me as she sinks to her knees in front of me, makes me fucking weak. 

I would do anything for her, which means that all the control I have of everything here, she does too. She could ask for anything in that teasing begging way of hers and I would make it happen. She palmed me over my pants and I was pulled from my thoughts, looking down at her, her eyes were looking up at me for approval, I gave a nod as I said.

“What are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

She chuckled slightly as she unzipped my pants and pulled me out, soft fingers wrapping around me, fuck those hands of hers. I could play her like a fiddle, I knew what to say and where to touch and all of that but I wasn’t the only one paying attention these months. She had learned quite a bit about me as well, expected of a good girl like her, remembering what I liked too, did she have to be so maddeningly good at though?

She found her rhythm quickly and easily, soft hand dragging up and down over my hard shaft, thumb running over the tip, my hips titled slightly up into her touch. I spoke low just to her.

“There’s my good girl.”

I loved the effect my voice had on her, she tensed up a little when I said that. Her grip tightened, her other hand came up tucking some loose hair behind her ear as she leaned forward, tongue running over the underside of my head. Big blue eyes looking up at me as she stroked and licked, God that little slut looked good on her knees. I relaxed enjoying her moving at her own pace for a few minutes more before my gloved hand reached out, back of my blades brushed over her cheek, she leaned into the touch slightly. I loved that she never shied away from my weapon, she loved whenever I touched her with it, weather it was feather light and teasing or painful and rough, cutting deep into her. I almost think she likes it better when it is the latter. I spoke up saying.

“This is good-”

My glove on the back of her head as I roughly pulled her forward, hips moving forward at the same time sliding deep in her mouth, gagging her easily I finished the thought.

“-But this is better.”

I chuckled as she gagged harder, I held her there hard for a minute, her hot mouth and tight throat felt damn good wrapped around me. I felt her start to struggle, I let her struggle for a little longer and I finally pulled my hand back, hips pulling back a bit. She pulled up, sucking as she did so, earning a groan from me, she breathed deep through her nose not daring to pull me out of her mouth. After that deep breath she sunk back down, the way she worked me, sinking up and down over and over made me groan, hips shifting slightly wanting more of her mouth on me. 

“Fuck yes, like that.”

She hummed, her lips still wrapped around me, I felt her wiggle in her seat, damn she must have been very good. She was having trouble staying still, she must not have touched herself at all, I can smell how wet she is. I smiled at the thought of what a good whore she was for me. Her mouth and hand were getting to be a little too much for me, I’m going to cum buried in her but not in her mouth. My gloved hand rested on her head as I said.

“Amber.”

She stopped mid suck, eyes opening again, looking up at me questioningly. she loved hearing me say her name. My hand pushed her head back, pulling myself out of her mouth with a wet pop, she smiled and asked.

“Good?”

“Very good.”

She looked so happy for the praise and I asked her.

“Does my favorite whore want some attention now?”

She nodded enthusiastically, a breathy moan as she said.

“Yes please.”

How could I say no to her right now? Flushed cheeks, playful smile, hands on my thighs squeezing me, she was just so inviting. I pretended to think on it for a moment before saying.

“Well since you have such a good mouth and asked so nicely.”

My gloved hand was still on her head, I pushed her back lightly and her eyes went wide as she felt it. I loved surprising her. Her eyes flicked down to see I had conjured up that leather collar and leash combo she loved so much while she was distracted, the end of the leash wrapped around my non gloved hand, when I pushed her back it made the leash go taut alerting her to it’s presence. 

“You spoil me Fred.”

She was smiling dreamily up at me as she said it. I didn’t admit it to her but I actually loved it when she called me Fred, there was this hard to define quality with how she said it that just did it for me. I got up as I said.

“That I do Pet. Now come along.”

I started walking, tugging on the leash for her to follow. I was walking her to the sunken mattress in the center of the playroom, I wanted her comfortable and lots of space to do what I had in mind. I couldn’t help myself, I looked over my shoulder towards her. She was crawling on her hands and knees, looking up at me like I was her whole world, the most important thing in that moment, I really felt that way with her. 

“You look so good like this Pet.”

“Thank you Sir.”

I stopped just before the mattress, I turned, she was in position. When wearing the collar and leash and waiting for orders she would sit up on her knees, back straight, hands folded in her lap, so obedient. 

“Stand.”

A single nod and she did so, she was a good five inches shorter than me, I liked that she would always have to look up at me when we were so close together. My gloved hand was by my side, I reached it out, cool blades touching her inner thighs, she shivered slightly, my non gloved hand pulled the leash hard as I asked.

“Excited?”

“Very.”

She whispered, I brought those blades higher, cool metal brushing hot flesh, she adjusted slightly to allow more space for me, so accommodating. 

"I couldn't tell"

I teased, slowly my glove came up, I cupped her clothed cunt and she let out a shuddering breath, I knew she wanted to grind on me but wouldn’t dare until I said she could. She felt so hot between her thighs, panties were already damp, I had such a craving to use my tongue on her, I wouldn’t give her such a treat so soon though. 

“Please?”

She asked, she already sounded desperate, I tugged on that leash again and finally gave her some friction where she so badly wanted it. 

“Is this what you want?”

I asked even though already knew the answer, obviously this is what she wanted, this and much, much more, I continued.

“Me touching you?”

She whimpered and answered sounding so perfectly pathetic.

“Yes, please, please keep touching me.”

I smirked before letting go of her, I knew she wanted to whine at the loss of my touch but held it back. I brought my gloved hand up and pushed her back so she fell onto the soft mattress below. She was looking up at me expectantly, waiting to see what I would do next. I spoke.

“Don’t worry I’m not done with you yet.”

She relaxed a little more into the mattress at hearing that, I stepped closer and fell to my knees at her feet, hands resting on her ankles, sliding up her legs slowly. I loved admiring her before things really got started, when she was still fully dressed, breath not as steady as it could be, flushed, wanting, hot, mind running wild with the thought of what I just might do. My non gloved hand picked up the end of the leash again, I wrapped it around my hand a few times, giving a tug, on it again, the reaction it drew from her was so good. I kept the leash wrapped around my hand, both hands ran up her legs, I moved forward starting to climb on top of her. She squirmed under my touch, she was wanting it bad, my hands finally reached under that joke she calls a skirt. Fingers hooked in panties, she arched her hips up and I chuckled before asking.

“Eager to lose these huh?”

“I don’t need any clothes around you.”

This right here is why she is my favorite. I rewarded such a good response by pulling her panties down her legs and off, tossing them aside. Her hips rested back down on the bed, thumb on my gloved hand found her clit and started to rub up and down, her head fell back and she moaned for me. I adored how she sounded right now, moans from her were like music, melodic and sweet.

“Hmm precious Pet you sound so good like this.”

She loved when I praised her, she seemed to live for it, my thumb continuously worked her clit and I just watched her. Writhing against the sheets, looking pretty and perfect coming undone from the smallest touches. I’ve been too gentle so far, she needs something more now I can tell. I got fully on top of her, leaning in so close, my non gloved hand tugged the leash pulling her that little bit further to kiss me. It was hard not to get lost in it when she was like this, squirming under me, hips stirring, soft moans against my mouth, throbbing wet heat against my fingers, I would love just having her like this all night. While she was distracted by all the kissing so it was the perfect time, hard steel cut into soft thigh and she winced, inhaling hard at the pain. She sounded so good when she was in pain too, sometimes it was all I could do to not chain her up and just cut her all over, leave no inch of skin unmarked by me so everyone out there away from this room knew that she was all mine. Another slice, another, one more, pained sounds escaping her mouth between heated kissing. I broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at her, breathing ragged, skirt flipped up, bloodied thighs, breasts rising and falling, she has far too many clothes on still. 

“Strip for me.”

She sat up and started to pull her shirt off and I said.

“C’mon. Slowly.”

Another harsh drag of steel over her thigh, I looked down to watch the blood bloom over white flesh, when I looked back up her eyes were still down. She loved to watch it too, watch me hurting her, claiming her. She glanced back up and continued pulling her clothes off, slowly, as I wanted it. More flesh exposed, shirt thrown aside, skirt wiggled out of, I saw it, I smiled and my gloved hand gripped her hip, thumb rubbed over the spot as I said.

“Scarred up nice. Good luck wearing a bikini without getting questions Princess.”

I had been spoiling her lately with my tongue and one such time to give her permission I carved the word ‘Yes’ into the flesh near her hip, it scarred perfectly, the word clear, thin white lines visible. She laughed and said.

“Oh please, a month into being with you I couldn’t get away with wearing a bikini anymore.”

My eyes roamed over her, it was true, thin white lines covered her soft creamy flesh. I was mostly good, cuts concealed to thighs, ass, hips, lower stomach, but there were a few light ones that strayed, one over her breast, one I was particularly fond of on her collar bone. She stripped off her bra and I motioned for her to lay back. Almost totally naked before me, spread out like the prettiest present all for me, she looked so fucking good. 

“Leave the stockings on.”

I had leaned down again, kisses over her neck, her hands found my shoulders, fingers curling into the fabric of my sweater. Kisses down, down, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts, tongue playing with those small gold rings she had in today, I loved her piercings, they made her so sensitive. Tugging on one with my teeth, her back arched moving with my mouth as I did so, hands tugged on my sweater. I let up and slid down further, finally resting between her legs, she was looking down, hoping that I would soon draw my tongue over just where she truly needed it. I really had her didn’t I? 

A bit more teasing first, tongue ran over her thighs, cleaning up the spilled blood there, she tasted amazing, every part of her tastes so good. She could not stay still with how hot my breath felt on her and my tongue so close to her aching core.

“Please.”

She breathed, I glanced up, heels of her hands pressed to her eyes, breathing hard, now she looked desperate enough. One hard lick right up her center and she gasped out a-

“Yes!”

Hot damn that taste was intoxicating. Hands went to her hips, gripped hard and pulled her closer to me, tongue over clit making her cry out. I could do this for hours just being between her legs drawing out those wonderful sounds, over and over. The way her hips bucked, how she moaned my name, such a good little whore. She didn’t last long before the begging started. Pleading me to please let her come, thighs shaking, leaking even more. What she said didn’t matter as much as the conviction in her voice when she said it, she wanted it so bad. My blades dug into her as I didn’t let up, I got off on watching her struggle not to cum before I gave the word. 

“Please! I’m way too close! If you don’t sto-”

Her sentence trailed off ending in a moan, hands gripping sheets, frantic. I guess she has waited long enough now. My gloved hand released her hip, my mouth didn’t stop, one single blade tapped that carving in her skin, that one word, Yes. All the permission she needed, gasps of-

“Yes”

“Thank you-"

“Freddy”

spilled from her mouth easily, in between curses and shakes and panting breaths. I would have stayed down there and happily ate her to greater heights of pleasure but she was too fucking hot for me to handle. I was far too hard, I had to have her now, I pulled up, tongue finally breaking contact and she was a mess. I sat up on my knees, between her legs, looking down at the shaking puddle that she was in front of me. 

“No time to rest little bitch.”

I tugged hard on the leash, her head came up with the rough pull, looking up at me. I made her look up at me as I got closer, I didn’t want to drag this out much longer, I made her watch as I slid inside. I’m not the romantic type, in case that wasn’t obvious, but even I have to admit, missionary has it’s benefits, like watching the pleasure wash over her features as I enter her. I had as much control over the situation as I always did, control didn’t change how good it felt to be inside her like this. Hot, wet, tight, writhing little thing that she was, I was pulling on that leash making her mine. I was holding still in her, her back arched, urging me to move, my gloved hand on her chest pushing her back flat again on the bed. Her hands came to my wrist, gripping hard, giving me just what I wanted, struggling against me. I smirked and finally gave her what she wanted, and to be fair, what I wanted too, and pulled out before driving back inside, hard. 

“I like when you struggle. It’s cute thinking you can get away.”

Her back tried to arch again but failed with how hard my gloved hand pressed on her chest, I knew I was making it harder for her to breathe as well. She swallowed hard and moaned my name weakly. 

“Yeah that’s it. Say my name.”

I eased up on her chest slightly but gave a hard tug on the leash, she gulped down a deep breath and moaned my name louder. I had her just like that for quite a while, hips slamming into hers, gloved hand on her chest, tips of the blades digging into her when I pressed hard, tugging on that leash, watching her gasp and struggle under me. 

Fuck.

It felt so good inside her, how dare she be this hot, this exciting and fuckable. Legs wrapped around my hips and she was begging again, begging for permission, I didn’t even pretend to think about it or pause before I was saying.

“Do it.”

I couldn’t help but moan when I was inside her while she came, wet, even tighter, pulsing, panting my name out over and over again. I didn’t slow down even a little after she had cum, I was far too into it, besides the moans she made when she was still too sensitive were delicious. 

“F-Fred, slow down, please.”

I laughed and tugged on the leash, another harsh thrust as I said,

“No can do Princess.” 

She groaned, hands still weakly gripping my wrist, trying futilely to push my hand off of her chest. I moved my hand up slightly again letting her get some deep breathes in, I ran my blades lightly between the valley of her breasts and her breath caught dead in her throat, her hands falling away from my wrist. 

“Scared?”

I asked, I didn’t push hard enough to cut, just a tease, I knew that she still felt fear whenever I brought that glove too close to her throat or chest, that fear that I might actually kill her, lingering at the forefront of her mind. 

“Yes.”

A whisper from those kiss bruised lips and I let out a groan from the sight. How she said it, those eyes wide, fear obvious on her face, mixed with the pleasure still running through her with every forward thrust of my hips. 

“Perfect.”

A whisper of my own as my glove went back up, blades running over those same spots between her breasts, slower, harder pressure, so close to breaking the skin but just not quite there. Legs wrapped tighter around my hips, every other part of her didn’t dare move, eye’s didn’t leave mine, waiting, shallow breaths, curious, the look she gave me suggested a question.

“What are you gonna do Fred?”

"If only you knew all the things I wanted to do with you."

I thought. But for now, what I wanted the most was to stuff her full of cum. I knew that she was getting close again herself, how tight her legs were, how close she pulled me I knew she was getting just the right friction where she needed it. Glove brought up to her collarbone, one blade tracing over the previous cut there, lingering for a moment, dragging down, I finally pressed hard enough, right between her breasts, drawing blood, she gasped. 

“Please?”

It sounded rushed when she whispered it, her hands gripped the sheets, I knew that kind of whisper she was dangerously close to coming without permission, sometimes the smallest cut I made on her brought her right to the edge. She is in luck that I am feeling so generous and close myself. 

“C’mon slut, come for me.”

I spat and like the good little girl I knew her to be she did so, coming hard, a few more thrusts into her and I came too. Held to the base inside her as I unloaded, grip on the leash loosening, letting out a groan as I did. Nothing like filling a willing writhing whore spread out under you. I let out a sigh, her legs going slack around my hips, I dropped the leash looking down at her. She looked a mess in the best possible way and I figured I should tell her.

“You look so good like this Amber.”

She laughed softly and looked up at me.

“Thanks Fred.”

She looked down, inspecting the cut I left on her, she dragged her finger up the drip of blood that had run down her stomach, she held her finger up to me. 

“You are truly a remarkable slut.”

I laughed taking her wrist in my gloved hand, bringing it up and sucking the blood from her finger, looking in her eyes as I did. She was utterly perfect for a set up like ours, submissive, pliant, fun and most importantly still found ways to surprise me. I adored how often she offered every part of herself to me. 

I do love her.

I don’t say it.

I try to show it at least.

Still.

I can’t help but wonder.

Does she know?


	28. A Night Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy wants to take Amber out on a real date, but how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO MY GOD! Little over a week since the last Freddy chapter but hot DAMN I think this is some of the best shit I have written so far. Also it is LONG, like 8,000 words, LONG. Bless @lackingspace for the idea because it was a good one and I got wild with it. As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or send and ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to do some requests for people. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

It was another typical night for us. I showed up, we talked and bantered and he teased me relentlessly. I ached and wanted and dripped and I rode him on the couch. What happened when we were done is what was interesting though.

“I want to take you out.” 

He sure is full of surprises isn’t he?

I laughed as I was sliding my panties back on. I looked over to him, he was still laying back on the couch very relaxed, still partially undressed, he didn’t look like he was in a hurry to redress either. I asked.

“Oh do you now?”

“Mmm I do.”

I sat down on his leather chair across from the couch, I put my feet up on the coffee table and said.

“Been doing this for well over 8 months Fred and you finally want to take me on our first actual date? Such a romantic.”

He laughed and said.

“I’m sorry it takes me so long to open up to people. I’ve been burned before you know.”

I laughed at the joke and said.

“Hmm and how many times exactly do you have to anally fuck a girl before she earns a date?”

“You tell me Amber, how many times have I had your ass?”

“Oh who counts after 5 anyway?”

“Oof you can count up to 5? So smart.”

I laughed as I picked up the pillow next to the chair on the ground and threw it at him. I loved the back and forth between us. I smiled at the laugh I earned from my little joke before asking.

“Asshole. So where you taking me?”

“Oh don’t you worry about that. It’s a surprise.”

I let out a sigh, he sure did like surprises, I couldn’t help but wonder what what was in store for me. The conversation turned to other things and the night wound down fairly normally.

Life continued on as it always did, I honestly forgot about the surprise he mentioned. A good two weeks flew by before he sprung this surprise on me. I was having a dream, a dream I didn’t even realize was his making. I was walking down a city street, wasn’t sure what city it was or how I got there but hey it’s a dream, details like that are unimportant. I didn’t know how long I was walking for, two minutes? An hour? Who fucking knows? Time in dreams can be like that, hard to keep track of. I was walking by the opening of an alley when I heard it.

“Hey Princess. There you are.”

I turned to look down the alley, only one light much further down the alleyway, a familiar silhouette, I let myself smile calling out-

“Hey yourself.”

-as I walked down the alley towards him. 

“Shoulda known that you were here.”

I said as soon I was in standing right in front of him, he was leaning against the brick wall and he held out his hand. I took it and leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek before he said.

“Who else would it be?”

“Might be my other boyfriend that visits when you aren’t around.”

He dropped my hand with a roll of his eyes and said with a smile.

“Very funny Amber. So are you ready?”

“For?”

“Me to take you out.”

I remembered then what he had brought up before and I looked myself over, actual pjs tonight, I nodded and said.

“Sure.”

He scoffed and said.

“No you aren’t. Where we are going that won’t do.”

He said gesturing to the loose t-shirt and shorts I had on. 

“And where are we going? You still haven’t said.”

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and he started to walk me a little further into the alley as he said.

“Patience Amber.”

He stopped in front of a door and I looked over to him. He tapped on it with the knuckles of his glove and said.

“I got you a little something. It’s inside. Get changed.”

“Ooh a present too? Spoiling me tonight Fred.”

If I had any idea what he might do to me tonight I might have thought twice about the smirk he gave me after I said that. He opened the door and gestured with a nod.

“Hurry up.”

I walked through the door and it closed behind me. A bathroom, there is a bag sitting on the sink waiting for me. I walk over and peek inside the bag, I move tissue paper out of the way and I pick up the first item, I pull it out and hold it up to get a good look.

A dress. A very short dress. A very revealing dress. Looks like something someone would wear out when you wanted to grab some very particular kinds of attention. What was that man planning? My hand that wasn’t still holding the dress went back in the bag and pulled out the other items, tall strappy heels? Lipstick too, I opened the cap and checked, deep red, the kind of red that reminds me of the blood he drew from me freely with those blades of his. I laughed as I put the items on the edge of the sink. I knew better than to question him as I started to undress. I stripped off everything but my panties and put on the dress and shoes he had picked out for me. I applied the lipstick as I looked myself over in the mirror. 

Damn.

I looked really good. Like really fucking good. I double checked the bag for anything else pulling the tissue paper out, a shine of something near the bottom of the bag. I dug it out.

A necklace?

I examined it closer, long chain, simple clasp, silver, but the charm was the main focus, a miniature version of his glove. Want everyone to know I’m yours that badly huh? I put it on and looked myself over again the mirror, fingers running over the charm gently, the front of the dress was fairly open, the chain long, hanging down between my breasts. I let the necklace go and sighed.

“Fred you old softie.”

I whispered as I started back towards the door, leaving my pjs forgotten on the bathroom floor. I opened the door and stepped out, he was standing right across from the door, back against the wall, he smirked when he saw me before saying.

“Looks even better than I thought it would.”

“I’ll admit it Fred you do know what looks good on me.”

I closed the door and started to step towards him and his gloved hand came up gesturing for me to stop.

“Wait.”

I stopped and he continued.

“Back against the door.”

I gave a single nod and did so. He had his non gloved hand in his pocket and started walking over casually to me, in no rush. He was right in front of me now, leaning in close, gloved hand came up and rested next to my head, flat against the door, blades splayed out. His non gloved hand came out of his pocket and his rough finger tips met my bare thigh, trailing up slowly, higher and higher until he could feel the delicate lace of my panties. He leaned in even closer and whispered right in my ear.

“What are these doing on you?”

I let out a soft moan when his fingers brushed over my clit through the fabric and I said.

“Am I not supposed to have them on?”

“Were they in the bag I gave you?”

Of course. 

What a rookie mistake on my part. 

I breathed out.

“No.”

“Then why are you wearing them?”

He asked and he bit down on my earlobe and I winced, my hands came up under my skirt and I slid them down my legs, my underwear pooling at my feet. 

“Give them here.”

He leaned back to give me some space, I stepped out of them and bent over, snatching them up, I stood back up straight, holding them out. He took them with his non gloved hand and pocketed them. He leaned back in and gave me a kiss before saying.

“There you go. Now you’re perfect.”

Non gloved hand met mine and he started to lead me back out of the alleyway. I laced my fingers with his and walked with him back out onto the street.

“No outfit change for you?”

I asked and he laughed a little before asking,

“What you don’t like my outfit?”

I swung our arms a little as I replied.

“Oh no I just thought if this is a date, thought you’d dress up a little too.”

“Rules are different for me. Haven’t you picked up on that by now?”

He teased and I laughed a little. True the rules were different for him because of our dynamic, there is more expected of me, not like I would ever complain, I loved what we had. Soon we were there. He stopped and I stopped with him and he said.

“Were here.”

I looked up at the building. 

A night club? 

“Didn’t take you for the clubbing type Fred.”

“What? Think I can’t have a good time out on the town?”

His gloved hand went onto my lower back, I shivered slightly when the cold metal met my skin, Jesus the back for this dress was very low too. 

“Oh of course you know how. I’m sure you are a total party animal.”

He laughed and said.

“You have no idea.”

He lead me right to the door and we were let in immediately, I looked to him.

“Line skipping too? You that important?”

“So sorry, did you want to wait in line outside? Make it more authentic?”

I laughed at the joking tone he used and shook my head as the door closed behind us.

“Oh no this is just fine.”

We were both still joking around so much, I instigated a lot of it because I won’t lie I felt just a little uncomfortable. Our relationship has been sex and casual hanging out in the playroom, but a date? Out? It felt odd, I wasn’t sure what to do, I didn’t really date, not for lack of wanting to, I just didn’t, then I met him and well then I didn’t want to date anyone in reality, not like he would allow it even if I wanted it. I might have worried that I leaned too hard on him and relied on him to often but I knew that he enjoyed taking the lead so I didn’t linger on the thought. 

A dimly lit stair case was in front of us, I could hear music ahead, he tugged gently on my hand, I climbed the stairs carefully, I wasn’t used to actually walking in such tall heels, I knew he wouldn’t let me fall though. Once I reached the top step I looked up and gasped a little. 

It looked like an actual club. A bar, tables, chairs, music, lights, the whole nine. There is a lot of people here. I don’t know why I was so surprised, his powers were impressive, maybe it’s because the time we have spent has been very secluded thus far, only us an an occasional guest. Maybe it’s because he wanted me all to himself, orrrr much more likely he wanted when he did something like this to be all the more impressive. 

He was right.

I was impressed.

I looked over to him and he was watching me, self satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Well?”

“Fred it's amazing, didn’t realize you could replicate something like this.”

He led me to a table with two chairs as he said.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me you know. I can do so much more.”

He pulled the chair out and gestured for me to sit down, I smiled and sat down thanking him as I did. He sat across from me and I glanced around. Some people were dancing, some by the bar, some others around at tables, people talking and mingling, laughing and drinking. My attire made perfect sense now, it was very much something someone might wear out clubbing, you know I wouldn’t normally wear this out in public but there are a lot of things I wouldn’t do out in public that I did instead when I was with him. Someone had come over to our table when I was looking away, a waitress I realized Freddy was ordering drinks for us. 

I looked up and made eye contact with the waitress, she was pretty and smiling and was soon off. I felt Freddy’s hand on top of mine and I looked over to him.

“You alright Amber?”

“Yeah, yeah Fred. Sorry I uh don’t really do this.”

“Date? You don’t really date?”

I laughed and said.

“Yes Fred. You’re shocked? I thought you didn’t want me dating anyway.”

“Yeah not now but before I came along you didn’t date?”

I shook my head and he said.

“I do not believe you. You’re so hot, no one asked you out?”

“Not really. I had a prom date and a first date here or there but really nothing going on.”

“Fucking shame. Missed out on a real freak, more for me though I suppose.”

I smiled at that. Very true. Lord knows I didn’t have plans of going back now, the very idea of trying to date a normal human man could make me laugh, they simply wouldn’t measure up. The only thing I could have possibly missed was this, what he was giving to me now, actual dating, he was just superior to any guy I ever knew. 

“All for you Fred.”

I confirmed with nod. The waitress was back already, she set the drinks down saying.

“Here you are Mr.Krueger.”

“Thank you.”

She said no problem as she walked off and I looked over to him again.

“They know you here?”

He nudged the drink closer to me and I took it in my hands pulling it closer as he said.

“They do.”

“You come here that much?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Lots of questions tonight Amber.”

I brought the drink up saying.

“I’m just curious is all. I still don’t know much about how this all works. Some nights you don’t kill, you come here and unwind?”

“Hmm yeah something like that. I don’t go bringing other girls here if that is what has you worried.”

I took a sip before replying.

“Me worried about that? Please.”

“Course not. Wouldn’t worry you would it? Probably turn you on more than anything.”

I smiled setting my drink down as I said.

“Always so confident. How are you sure that is how I would feel?”

He set his own drink down, that glove came up and with the flick of two of his blades my chair jerked forward so I was right next to him. My hands gripped the edge of the seat on the chair, surprised by the sudden movement. Our knees were touching, his non gloved hand came up and rested on the back of my neck, he pulled me in a little closer and said just to me.

“Because I’ve fucked women right in front of you. Watched as you writhed and wanted and get so unreasonably turned on by it, why wouldn’t that make me think that the idea of me taking some other women out on a date here wouldn’t do the same?”

Jesus he was right, how the fuck did he know me so well? Oh yes right the 8 months of fucking filthy sex where he help’s make every fantasy I had, and even some I didn’t realize I did, come true. I swallowed as I looked into his eyes and said.

“Yeah you are right.”

He let go and leaned back in his chair, hand back on his drink, so causal again he said.

“Naturally.”

Why did that get to me so badly? So intense one second and so nonchalant the next. The control maybe? He is always so in control, even the times I thought maybe I had a leg up I soon learned it was always only because he wanted it that way, or at the very least he wanted the appearance of that, either way does it matter? Weather he actually always had control or portrayed it that way it had the same result, I believed it. That is the true key isn’t it? More belief in his abilities gives him more power over you, more power in this place, it just feeds into itself then, ramping up and up. As I glanced around once more the level of control it must take to do what he does has me impressed yet again. 

“Where else do you go?”

I almost surprised myself with the question as I said it. His non gloved hand was on my knee, his thumb rubbing circles in my skin and he said.

“Wherever I want to really.”

“Is there a limit? Or can you make like anything?”

He was smiling again looking over to me as he said.

“Sky’s the limit with you.”

With me. 

What a nice sentiment. 

A small confirmation of what I thought, the more control over one person the more he can do in their dream, and the control he had over me was in abundance. My hand went to his knee, this felt nice. It felt good to be out with him, be somewhere other than the playroom, around other ‘people’ it almost felt like we were a normal couple on a night out. 

Almost.

“You look so good right now.”

His eyes were roaming over me, I was reminded just how exposed I was in this outfit. The skirt of this dress was so short it wasn’t covering much, certainly wasn’t able to cover my ass completely on this chair.

“Do you like it?”

“Completely. I love it.”

I smiled and touched the necklace, fingers finding the charm and holding it up as I continued.

“Speically the necklace, make it yourself?”

“Of course.”

I wanted to blush, making me custom jewelry? Geeze. I doubt he did that for anyone else. That thought made me feel something warm right in my chest.

“I’m worth all that effort?”

The fingers of his non gloved hand started to slide up my leg as he said.

“You’re kidding right? Most fun plaything I’ve come across, course you deserve a little extra effort.”

His fingers were very high on my thigh now, all this was getting me a little flustered I cannot lie. 

“Fred you flatter me. I bet you say that to all your victims.”

We were both leaning in closer, noticeable tension between us, it’s like he has a sixth sense when I start getting flustered or turned on around him, not like I did much to hide it though. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back, it didn’t last long but there was this particular kind of heat behind it.

Soon our first drinks were done, more talking and laughing and teasing, his touches lingering on bare skin for longer and longer. It was almost like he wasn’t acknowledging what he was doing to me, like he wasn’t aware that dragging one of those blades lightly up my calve would make me shiver or that his hand being so damn high up my thigh it was under the edge of my dress would make me tilt my hips up into his touch. More kisses, another drink finished, I was feeling warm, I knew my cheeks were tinged red, I was feeling more and more excited. 

It seemed like whenever the waitress came by his touches got bolder, kisses more intense, it made me squirm a little, it’s like he purposefully wanted her to see. 

It worked.

She was looking, at one point when his non gloved hand was on my hip under my dress and he was kissing my neck she and I made eye contact briefly, I blushed much harder and averted my gaze quickly. I know she isn’t like a real person or whatever but still, all this felt like it was so fucking real, it felt like we were in public, in front of real people, which is the goal I suppose. 

Wait.

Is that what he wants to do?

Almost like he read my thoughts, still kissing over my neck he said low.

“Amber. I think you should get that mouth of yours on me.”

“What?”

I breathed and he chuckled, more kisses up my neck, on my jaw and then he was looking into my eyes.

“C’mon I know you want to. I’ve seen you stealing glances, so do it.”

“But-”

His gloved hand was on my thigh, more pressure, tips of his blades biting into my flesh and I winced. The intense stare as he said,

“So sorry. This must be my fault. There must have been something in the way that I said it that confused you. This is an order. Not a request Amber.”

Fuck.

I was very turned on right now, all those touches and kisses and the drink had me feeling so warm, body thrumming with energy, I was wet and I was sure he knew it. He didn’t leave me with any choice. 

This is only a dream.

This is only a dream, so it’s okay, right? 

I’m not really out in public, I won’t get arrested for indecent exposure or anything like that but still it was so damn convincing. It didn’t make me feel much better, he knew that too I was sure of it, this wasn’t supposed to be easy for me, I was supposed to squirm and he wanted to watch me do so. I swallowed hard and I pushed my chair out, I stood up, I smoothed my hands over the back of my dress and I crouched in front of him, legs together, trying to stay steady on my heels, like this at least my ass wasn’t hanging out. He was in front of me, still in his chair, legs spread. I placed my hands on his inner thighs, I looked up at him, my heart was pounding, he was smirking so hard the smug bastard. His hand went to my hair and he said.

“Good girl, go on.”

I gave a single nod and I bit my bottom lip as I started to open his pants, my fingers made contact with skin and I held my breath. 

Come on.

Do it.

I pulled him out, he was already so hard, fuck seeing him like this I really did want to put my mouth on him. I leaned in and my tongue ran up his length. I didn’t dare look elsewhere, if I just focused on him maybe I could do this, if I didn’t look around I could do this. Still I couldn’t help but wonder, were people watching us? I throbbed at that thought. I leaned in closer and my lips finally closed around him, I sunk down, taking half his cock in one go, I let a breath out my nose, God, why did he have to taste so good? My eyes fell closed as I focused on the task at hand. I drove him in deep and held there for a moment before pulling back up, sucking hard, back down and up again, over and over, starting to lose myself in the motion. Having my mouth on him was always so good, it satisfied this deep part of me, this need to please and be submissive. 

“Uh do you need um anything else?”

My eyes shot back open. I glanced up, Freddy still had his legs spread wide, he was holding up his empty glass, only ice left in it, he was looking up at our waitress and he said.

“I’ll have another.”

He smirked and gestured with a nod of his head to me, between his legs as he he said.

“She is fine for now.”

The waitress had been trying hard to not look at me but when he nodded to me she looked, our eyes met when my mouth was stuffed full, lips wrapped tight around the base of his shaft. My face felt burning hot, she had a slight blush of her own, and he spoke up again.

“Amazing little thing isn’t she?”

The waitress looked startled and looked back to him and said quickly.

“Yes-I mean-no-I...I’ll be right back with your drink.”

He laughed as she hurried off, his attention turned back to me. He asked me.

“How are you holding up Amber?”

He never fucking says my name this much during. It’s like he wants anyone who might overhear to know what my name is, make it even worse for me, I wasn’t able to hide behind the names “Pet” or “Princess” fuck would those names be worse? Make his ownership over me more apparent? It was so hard to think straight as I was sucking his cock like this. He stood up, his chair pushed back, he grabbed a handful of my hair with his non gloved hand, me being crouched and the height of my heels and my back straightened now by how he tugged I could still easily please him this way. I was pulled back onto his cock and I put my hands on his thighs to help steady myself as I went back to work. So far I was handling this very well, I either was looking up at him or had my eyes closed, my heart still pounded. The music, the sound of other people around talking still reminding me that I wasn’t alone in the playroom with him, that I wasn’t alone with him at all. 

“Thanks.”

My eyes opened again, gaze up to him, the waitress was back, she was holding out the drink and he took it in his gloved hand. She was trying hard not to look at me but was failing. 

“You like her?”

He asked and again the waitress seemed startled by him speaking. She looked like she didn’t know what to say, she was stammering and he was smiling. He looked down to me and said. 

“Don’t worry. She loves this. Don’t you?”

I swallowed hard and it drew a groan from him and he said,

“C’mon spread your legs, show her how wet you are, show her how much you fucking love this.”

I wasn’t wearing panties, he took them earlier, I knew I was so wet, it was on my inner thighs from how I was crouched with my legs pressed together. With his cock currently occupying my mouth I couldn’t protest. I whined and he tugged harder on my hair.

“Amber.”

THAT tone again. I did as asked, I spread my legs, he scoffed and his shoe nudged mine, 

“Are you even trying? Your knees need to be much further apart, turn to face her, really show her.”

Fuck him.

Fuck him for doing this to me. 

Ruining me, corrupting me in such a way that I am enjoying this, that I AM getting off on this. I kept him in my mouth, I adjusted, so my body was tilted more towards her, knees spread wide, my short dress did nothing to cover my shame with my legs this way. One of my hands still on his thigh, the other hand resting on my knee, I was very wet. 

“Much better, good job Amber.”

I couldn’t help it, I glanced up and she was staring. Hard. Her face had to be almost as red as mine, I could see she was breathing harder, hand on her chest, she looked almost like she couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her. That was very fitting though because I couldn’t hardly believe it even though I was doing it. Voices sounded closer. I glanced around.

Fuck.

We had a small audience now. I heard him tsk and he said.

“God look at you. Did you know you are already leaking onto the floor?”

His hand in my hair was holding so tight, he pulled me forward hard, I gagged and he continued. 

“Why try to act modest? Try to pretend like this isn’t EXACTLY what a whore like you wants?”

I moaned around his length and he pulled me again, I gagged once more and I kept pace, sucking greedily on him as he said.

“See? Look at you, moaning on it, I bet you want it badly. Want me to fucking cum in your mouth right here I bet.”

I could feel them looking at me. I didn’t count, I couldn’t, all I knew was there was strangers watching me suck his cock out in the open, legs wide, my pussy dripping wet and on display. And he was fucking right again, I did want him to cum in my mouth right here. 

The longer it went on the hotter I felt, he kept gagging me, spit running down my chin, tears pricking the corners of my eyes, threatening to run down over my cheeks. 

“Why aren’t your tits out right now?”

He asked it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like obviously if you are already spread open and sucking me off in public then your chest should be displayed too for all the very nice people watching you act like such a slut. I didn’t fight it. I wanted them to see, even if I couldn’t admit it out loud. It didn’t take much. My hand came off of my knee and I tugged the glittery fabric aside exposing my breasts one after the other.

“Much better Amber.”

I could hear murmurs from those around us watching. I only caught the occasional words.

“Hot.”

“Obscene.”

“Dripping wet.”

He pulled his cock out of my mouth and his free hand gripped the base of his cock, he hit it a few times on each of my cheeks, rubbing on my face, I was certain my lipstick was smeared and a mess. I was blushing so hard, I looked up at the group of strangers and I heard mumbled compliments, on my body, technique, on what a lucky guy he must be to have me doing this for him. He shoved roughly back into my mouth making me moan, again. He tasted so good, I felt him throb, I knew he was getting close, I wanted it so badly. I looked up at him, eye’s pleading, he was looking down at me, hand still threaded in my hair and he asked mockingly.

“You want my cum?”

I nodded. The thought running through my head, just look at him, keep looking at him, don’t focus on those others around us right now, don’t think about how fucking exciting it is, how hard it is making my heart pound for them to see me like this. 

To see what I’m like for him. 

His gloved hand rested on my head now too and he pulled and pushed me to his liking. A few more deep thrusts into my mouth, my eyes closed, he came onto my tongue with a groan and I let out a muffled moan as I tasted him, thick and hot. 

“Don’t swallow.”

He said it harsh through gritted teeth. That almost made my heart stop. Dear God why didn’t he want me to swallow? I held still as he held me there for a moment as he rode out the tail end of his orgasm. He let out a sigh and pulled out slowly, my mouth closed tight to hold his load inside. 

“Such a good job.”

He crouched down right next to me. His hands slipping around me, feeling up my breasts roughly, my head tipped forward, I let out a strained moan, mouth still closed, I didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see those people who still must be staring at me, my eyes downcast. He let go, hand in my hair again, he pulled my head back up hard, making me look up, forced to confront what was making me so hot and bothered. I was breathing hard, Jesus there were almost ten people here, eyes all on me.

“I think you should show the good people what’s in your mouth.”

I shook my head slightly and he clicked his tongue disapprovingly saying.

“Amber, you’ve been so good tonight. Don’t start disobeying me now.”

Gloved hand gripped my face hard and I relented. I opened my mouth showing how he marked me, cum still coating my tongue. Those tears that were threatening to spill over before did so now, I felt so fucking turned on and ashamed at how into this I was. I was fucking aching between my thighs, he had cum so much into my mouth and with how he was holding my face and how my tongue was out I couldn’t hold it all. Some of his cum spilled past my lips, it landed on my bared chest, he let go on my face and said.

“Very good. Now pick someone.”

I glanced over questioningly for a moment before I turned my gaze back to the people in front of us. I scanned over the group, the waitress was still here, I looked at her. He laughed a little and said.

“Good pick.”

He leaned in close and whispered just to me.

“Now swallow it all down while making eye contact with her.”

God damn him, he is too fucking hot. After all of this I was feeling a little bold, how turned on I was helping spur me on. I looked up at her, eyes met, she looked breathless, I closed my mouth and swallowed, my mouth opening back up after, now showing off my clean tongue. Without even thinking, my hand came down, fingers scooping up the stray drops that had fallen on my chest, still looking at her, intense, unblinking eye contact I brought my fingers up and licked them clean. He let go of my hair and said.

“Perfect.”

One of his arms slung around my shoulders and I let out a sigh, leaning against him a little. 

I did it.

I did it and dear God it was so hot. 

He leaned in, a kiss placed in my hair and he said low.

“We aren’t done yet.”

What?

His gloved hand gripped my cheek, pulling me up, kissing me, I moaned softly and couldn’t help it, I was too worked up, who fucking care’s who is watching right now. I was kissing him back. It felt so good. His gloved hand ran down my chest, blades feather light and I shivered, his gloved hand closed around the charm of the necklace. He gripped it hard and he pulled me closer. Soon he was off of me. He stood up, pulling me up with him by my necklace, my legs hurt from how long I was crouched, I doubted he cared about that. More kisses, on my mouth, neck and shoulders, I couldn’t stay still, hips squirming, I glanced over, eyes still on me, that waitress was still looking at me.

Did she want to be me? I got the feeling she did, that she wanted to be so on display, being made to do such dirty things in public. He was walking backwards, pulling me along, my gaze pulled from that little audience we had accumulated and back to him. My legs felt so unsteady, I was practically shaking, he walked me by more people, more eyes pulled onto us, conversations trailing off or stopping dead as we passed. He stopped in front of a table. He pulled me close with that chain. I was pressed against him, I could feel my slick had dripped all the way down my thighs on our short walk. He kissed me, non gloved hand on my ass, I moaned his name against his mouth. More kisses, he turned us so we had switched positions, my ass was pressed against the table’s edge. 

“Up on the table.”

I gave a nod and did so, legs parted for him to get between them. He was pressed against me, still out of his pants, still very hard. My hands went onto his shoulders, fingers curling in the fabric of his sweater, his gloved hand was still on the necklace, his non gloved hand was on my hip, he was so close to me. He was looking intensely at me. 

“Beg.”

Oh God Fred please not that.

I broke eye contact, fuck, more people around, more people watching and I finally have to admit it.

I loved it. 

Fuck it.

Lean into it. 

This is my dream.

I’m going to have fun.

My legs wrapped around his hips, I bit my lip and arched my hips to meet him, I let out a slight moan at the contact.

“Please Fred. I need you.”

He almost looked surprised. I wanted to smile, I gripped the fabric of his sweater harder and kept going, he was pressed right there.

“I want it. I need it. Please. Fuck me right here. In front of everyone.”

I guess he didn’t need to hear anymore because he drove forward, hard cock sliding inside me with no resistance, I moaned as he did. Dear God it was needed, fuck it felt so good. I pulled him closer, he let go of my necklace finally, hands on the table top on either side of me, he held still for a moment, I already felt breathless. I looked over his shoulder, I met eyes with a strange man, he started to move, I wish I could begin to describe adequately how hot and filthy it felt to be looking in a strange mans eyes for the very first time as I let out a gasp and a moan. Looking at a stranger as I get fucked, out in the open in public, he looked almost in disbelief that this was happening, I bit my bottom lip, another moan, fuck it felt so good. I broke my gaze, other people watching me too. I was so wet, I knew I had to be already dripping onto the table top. I was breathing hard, gasping his name, moaning openly as he fucked me right there on the table. 

I felt so hot, so sexy, so wanted. I could see it, strangers wanting to either be on top of me or be me. 

“You are the perfect slut. You wonder if you are worth the extra effort but how could you ever doubt it for a second when you do shit like this for me.”

His hands came up and he pushed me over easily, my back hit the table, sprawled under him, my legs coming free from around his waist, his hands under my thighs, he pulled my legs up, holding them as he fucked into me. I was moaning, back arching, GOD it felt amazing. My hands came back, up over my head, gripping the tables edge, eyes closed, rocking with him. 

Then.

Another surprise.

I heard the last voice I ever would ever expect to hear. 

“Amber?”

My eyes flew open, I looked up towards the source of the voice, I gasped as I saw him. 

Mark?

Oh my God. 

He looked confused, aroused, mouth agape, couldn’t look away, I was so close to him, he was sitting right there, holding his drink, watching me spread out and getting fucked right in front of him. 

And just like that the shame and embarrassment is back. 

Strangers is one thing. 

In front of my co-worker though?

The one I knew Freddy hated.

The one that I knew had a crush on me.

The one the HE knew, had a crush on me.

And yet.

It still felt so good. He hadn’t stopped, he was still fucking into me so good. I was gripping the table hard, knuckles white, I broke my gaze from his and I looked back down to him. He looked so good, hands on my thighs, fucking into me, he looked to be enjoying this so damn much. When our eyes met he grinned wider and gave an extra hard thrust into me making me gasp again. 

Fuck, I was trying to not squirm as much, trying not to moan as loud, he didn’t like that. He pulled out and he flipped me over roughly so I was on my stomach, bent over the table, balanced precariously on my heels, his hands went onto my hips and he thrust back into me hard. 

“Look at him while I do it. I want him to see just what I do to you.”

I had to listen.

I had to but it was so hard. 

I looked up and met his gaze, he looked flushed, he was breathing hard, I was sure he was hard. Another rough thrust that made me moan. I gripped the edge of the table, my breasts still exposed, straps of the dress sliding down my shoulders, I was looking into his eyes. 

It’s not really him.

It’s not really him.

I tried to remind myself over and over but still this guy works at the desk across from mine, asks me out, is so nice to me, and here I was getting fucked right in front of him. Strangers were one thing, I’d never see them again, but him? I’d have to go into work tomorrow and look him in the eye again, act like this didn’t happen. Like I wasn’t fucked perfectly right in front of him, out in the open in this club, he knew that it would be impossible now, for me to ever, ever look at Mark again and not think of this night. 

Oh no.

Fuck.

I was getting close.

I wanted to cum so badly, after all this build up and how hot he got me I knew it would be an unforgettable orgasm, but now? Having to do it in front of him? I felt apprehension, I was panting, moans still falling from my lips, he must know how close I was getting. 

“Amber.”

His hands gripped my hips harder, another extra rough thrust, he continued.

“No need to ask permission tonight. You earned it. I’m sure all these lovely people want to see you come.”

I whimpered and throbbed and felt myself getting even closer and he kept urging me.

“I want him to fucking see it Amber.”

It’s only a dream.

Fuck tomorrow.

Enjoy tonight.

I saw Mark’s eyes look down, my gaze followed his, my necklace. The charm was lying on the table top. I saw him put it together. That it matched his glove. He looked back into my eyes, confused, obviously not believing it to be true. I pushed my hips back to meet him and let out another moan of his name before saying. 

“It’s true.”

“What Amber?”

Mark whispered and I let out another shuddering breath before whispering back.

“I’m his.”

And I couldn’t hold back another second, I finally came with a cry, mouth open and I gushed. If my ears weren’t ringing so hard I might have heard the sound of it hitting the floor, but I for sure felt it on my bare thighs, Freddy’s grip loosened on my hips as he fucked me through my orgasm, more gasps and curses as the pleasure ran through me.

Finally. 

Finally when I had come down, my legs were trembling, panting softly, grip on the table’s edge easing up. Freddy pulled out and I moaned weakly when I did, he had been close and stroked himself to his end, cumming over my ass and back, painting me, marking me as his once again. I was sweating and sticky from his cum all over me, he walked around the table, I glanced up to him, I smiled having finally caught my breath. He was doing up his pants and then he crouched down, face level with him he kissed me hard. I hummed melting into the kiss and reveled in it for a moment until he pulled away. 

“Hand.”

I flipped one of my hands, palm now up and out to him. He put my panties that he had taken earlier in my hand and he said. 

“He was a good sport. Give him something to remember this by, hmm?”

I giggled a little and looked back up, Mark still watching, it looks like he couldn’t take his eyes off of me. I held them out to him and said sweetly. 

“For you.”

He swallowed hard and reached out, hand shaking he took them, our fingers touched briefly for a moment when he did. Freddy finally looked at him and said.

“Those are the closet you are ever going to get to that sweet ass of hers so you better hold on to them.”

Why was him being so possessive so fucking hot?

He stood up and held out his non gloved hand, I took his hand and he helped me up. I was feeling very weak by now, dunno how I was supposed to walk out of here particularly on these heels but at least he was holding my hand tight, helping me. I stood up right and turned, finally seeing just how many people had watched us fuck. I didn’t do a full head count, had to be somewhere over 20 but under 30 by my estimate, fresh blush crossing my cheeks. 

“May I?”

I asked gesturing to myself and he gave a nod saying.

“Good girl for asking, you may.”

I straightened out my dress covering myself up once again, or as much as I could with this joke of a dress he gave me. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I said.

“Thank you.”

He smiled and helped me start walking. 

“So how did you like our first date out?”

I laughed and said.

“I loved it.” 

He stopped for a moment and said.

“Say good bye to our guest yeah?”

“Oh where are my manners.”

I turned looking over my shoulder and called to Mark from across the room, he was still watching, I waved and said.

“Bye Mark. See you at work tomorrow!”

He gave a small wave, still holding my underwear in his hand, I turned back and we continued our exit. 

“You did amazingly well tonight Amber. I’m very impressed.”

I thanked him and once we were outside he gave me another kiss, hands on my face. 

“I’ll see you later this week, hmm?”

I gave a nod, arms around his neck and I kissed him again. 

“Can hardly wait Fred.”

He snapped his fingers and I was back in my bed. I looked at the clock, thank God, he left me some time to sleep still. I fell back into that deep dreamless sleep that I would have after seeing him, very content and very satisfied.

\------

The next day I was in the break room at work, humming to myself, making a cup of tea when I heard from behind me.

“Hey Amber.”

Fuck.

Act normal.

I turned around with a smile as I saw him and said.

“Hey Mark! How you doing?”

He took a step closer and started to respond.

“Oh just fin-”

The words died on his lips, I looked at him, confused, I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.

My necklace?

Oh.

Fuck.

My necklace.

I woke up that morning to a lovely surprise, the necklace came out of the dream with me, I was so giddy and excited I thought I would wear it to work, hoping no one would look too closely at it. He was staring at it. His gaze went back up to meet mine, he swallowed hard and averted his gaze.

“So uh-did you um catch that episode of-”

He kept talking but I wasn’t listening anymore. I thought the Mark from last night was a fake, a copy, not real, like all the other people there. I was wrong, the crazy bastard had invited real Mark, ACTUAL MARK into my dream and fucked me raw right in front of him. Made him see he owned me and sent me back to reality with what might as well have been a collar on. I should have been mad, upset, something, anything...

And yet I feel you can guess what I was actually feeling in that moment.

I touched the charm lightly and brought my mug up to my face to hide the small smile that had formed there as I listened and watched as Mark fumble over trying to talk to me.


	29. He Can't Have You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night out at the club Mark is having a hard time acting normal around Amber. Work get's a little more interesting when Amber realizes just how much she enjoy's watching Mark squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute since the last update but hey another almost 8,000 word chapter! Some good teasing and possessive fucking ahead for y'all. A lot of fun was had again writing this one out. As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, as always thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

He couldn’t look at me.

Or couldn’t NOT look at me.

There was no in between.

It felt like there was no in between at least. Either he would refuse to look at me even when speaking to me or I would catch him staring intently. 

Mark looked so flustered it was kind of adorable. It made me smile and I couldn’t help but think of last night. He had been looking again when I glanced over, when he realized I was looking back at him he had enough sense to avert his gaze once more, blush renewed on his cheeks. 

I had known he had liked me but he was always so confident before, kinda cocky about it, he is the office catch and he knows it. He is uninterested in anyone else, he wants me, sometimes I wonder if he wants me simply because I do not want him, because I am the only woman here who isn’t falling all over herself in front of him. It felt good to have this power over him right now. I’m sure he thought he was real hot shit but after last night? After that dream? I know he must be questioning things. 

It was only a dream, right? 

It had to be. Because the alternative is too outlandish, him and I sharing a dream, me getting fucked by a demon in front of his very eyes, me writhing and moaning and coming as I looked into his eyes, loving every second of it. Me acting like a completely owned slut, out in the open, in such a public setting, wearing a necklace that matched that monster’s weapon perfectly, it was too crazy. 

So I am sure when I showed up the next day wearing that very same necklace he saw me wearing in that dream, it called a lot into question for poor Mark. 

Could it be true?

Was all of that real?

I thought about how he must be painfully hard seated at his desk, I know he was thinking of last night, of how I looked. I know I looked good, I can only imagine the view he had though. If he was a bolder man he could have done so much, I was so close to him he could have kissed me, could have felt my bared breasts, could have pulled himself out and forced his way into my open and moaning mouth. 

Fred would have killed him on the spot if he did any one of those things.

He didn’t know that though.

The next day wasn’t much better. Particularly because I wore an outfit I knew he liked. Skirt was work appropriate of course, but very tight, blouse in a color that I knew looked amazing on me, stockings and heels that I saw him glance at often when I wore them, hair piled up in a half up do. I sauntered in that morning, greeting him as I always did, friendly and warm.

“Good morning Mark”

“Morning Amber.”

He turned to me as I was pulling my coat off, I hung it off of the back of my chair and set my purse down, I smoothed my skirt out and glanced over to him. The effect I had on him was obvious, I stepped away, smirking as I did, I called back to him.

“I’m going to make some tea, you want a coffee?”

He followed after me saying.

“Ye-yeah Amber that sounds great, thanks.”

I started my tea and got out a mug for him, I felt him near me, next to me, I passed him the coffee pot, our fingers touched for a moment. I am reminded of how our fingers touched when I gave him my panties. My gaze flicks up and he is looking at our hands, I smirk knowing he is thinking of the same thing, I pull my hand back and he almost drops the coffee pot but doesn’t. I make my tea and he makes his coffee and I step away with my mug as I ask.

“How was your night last night Mark?”

I imagined that he woke up with my panties still gripped in his fist the other night, unsure of how he got them, I imagined that after seeing me yesterday at work that it drove him wild. That last night what he really did was wrap the delicate lace and silk around himself and pictured me as he came hard as hell imagining me sprawled out in front of him again. When he looks away a little clearing his throat it all but confirms that thought for me. 

“Oh you know, usual stuff, hit the gym, dinner, a movie on tv.”

I let out a hum and took a sip of my tea, a nod as I said.

“Similar for me, dinner, glass of wine in the bath with a book.”

I didn’t have a bath last night but I wanted him to think again about me naked. It worked, he sounded a little strained. 

“Sounds relaxing.”

My eyes met his as I said. 

“Oh very.”

I was leaning against the table edge, we were the only ones in the break room right now, I took another sip of my tea, my fingers on my other hand started to play with the chain of my necklace, I pulled it out of my blouse, I played ‘absentmindedly’ with the charm. When I looked up again he was staring, hard. I turned on my heel and headed back for my desk, smirking so hard, as I sat down. 

That day was hard on him, I knew it. When I crossed my legs in this skirt it exposed so much leg, almost enough that it would have clued him in to the thigh high stockings I was wearing if it were a mere inch higher. I worked and typed and reveled in how frustrated I knew I was making him, I wondered how much actual work was getting done on his end.

I had the charm in my fingers, rubbing my thumb over it, my nails were painted black at the moment, our office wasn’t a big stickler on dress code thankfully so I could get away with it. I noticed on my thumb nail there a stray piece of glitter was there, I tried to brush it away to discover it was in the paint itself, how did it get there? I smiled a little, it made me think of my current life situation, everything with Fred, how did I get here? I almost didn’t dare question my good fortune, my life at the moment was just so wonderful. I glanced over at him, he was looking at me again, I dropped the charm of my necklace and recrossed my legs as I turned my chair to look over at him, facing him,

“Mark did you get that e-mail about the accounting error?”

He was still looking at my legs as I spoke, what I was talking about wasn’t important, not really but I loved to watch him try to fumble over talking to me. 

More days of this, me teasing him, me enjoying every lingering look from him and every misspoken word urging me on. How far could I push him? How far until he tries something? He has more patience than most it seems. I liked it a lot. Fred was right, as much as I was effecting him, he was effecting me right back. I couldn’t look at Mark myself without thinking about it, without being reminded of how good it felt. I would come home so wet every night, even if I was happy with Fred, even if I really didn’t want Mark, I got off hard on him wanting me. Mark was an attractive guy after all, I wasn’t blind I could see that, maybe if I didn’t get hooked on demon dick I would have gone out with him. 

But I still think this life is more fun. 

I was sitting on his desk, flipping through paperwork, it was late, most people had cleared off already, it was Saturday tomorrow, Fred and I had a standing date on Friday. I knew I would see him tonight. First time I will have seen him since the nightclub incident, I was so excited at the thought of seeing him, I had been pent up from all of these small interactions with Mark and was dying to get some of this tension out. 

Mark had finally come back, I didn’t look at him, I pretended to still be reading whatever inane bullshit was on the paper in front of me. I heard him right in front of me. 

“I’m about done, this looks fine, dunno what you were worried about Mark.”

“What are you doing?”

I looked up, I set the papers down next to me and asked.

“Why Mark whatever do you mean?”

“You’ve shown more interest in me this week than you have in months.”

I smiled, he looked a little agitated and I said.

“Mark come on now. I’m always interested, always talking to you, I’m friendly.”

“You know what I mean Amber.”

I like how he say’s my name, I’ve always liked how men who are annoyed with me say my name.

“What should I say here Mark? You’re an interesting guy, maybe I am realizing just how much I like having you around.”

Maybe it’s just because at the moment you are a reminder of how fucking amazing my sex life is, maybe it’s because I like watching someone else squirm instead of me doing all the squirming, maybe it’s because I like having control over someone like you Mark. Mark is the kind of guy who normally get’s whatever he wants, not getting to have me bothers him a lot and I like not giving in to him. 

“Do you want to go out tomorrow?“

How bold Mark.

I quirked an eye brow up and asked.

“Is this a date?”

“Doesn’t have to be. Could be friends going out for coffee.”

Friends.

Nothing wrong with having more friends.

“Sure Mark, how’s 10 at that place around the corner from work?”

He smiled at that, I hopped off of his desk and walked over to my own, I started collecting my things and he said

“10 sounds good.”

Give him some hope, give myself more masturbation fuel, nothing wrong with that. 

Wonder what I should wear tomorrow to make him squirm even more. I picked up my purse and looked over to him.

“Perfect, see you then.”

I walked by and headed out, I was sure he was watching my ass as I did so. 

Friday night was always so fun. I would have a good dinner, and a drink and I would feel the anticipation build all night until I went to sleep and got to see him. It would almost be hard to fall asleep on Fridays. I woke up in the playroom on the sunken mattress, the sheets felt comfortable and familiar and I loved them almost more than my own bed at home. I still had my eyes closed but I knew where I was, it just felt different here, I felt the sheets being pulled away and I opened my eyes, I looked up at him and smiled, he was already partially over top of me, pulling those sheets off of me.

“Hey Amber.”

That voice of his, oh what it did to me, I smiled wider and said.

“Hello Fred.”

I held my arms open and he laughed a little before closing the distance, a hug where I pulled him tight to me. He let go and rested beside me, a blade on his glove played with the charm of that necklace he gave me. 

“Still wearing it?”

“Haven’t really taken it off to be honest Fred.”

He seemed to like that, a hand on my waist and a kiss pressed to my cheek. 

“I loved it by the way. Our night out was so good, thanks again.”

He was on top of me just like that, arms held down, his eyes looking into mine.

“Yeah? You liked being my little whore on display for everyone?”

God did I ever.

“Yes.”

“Such a good girl, always so honest.”

Honest.

I should be honest with him about the fact that I know. 

He was leaning back, my nightshirt was pulled up, panties exposed.

“So wet too, you are already drenched, what’s got you so excited, Pet?:

Tell him.

“I know about Mark.”

That smile, he asked.

“Figured it out, did ya?”

My panties were pulled down, thrown aside, he forcefully spread my legs, eyes down he was inspecting how wet and messy I was down below. 

“Yeah. I wore my necklace to work and he saw it and his reaction made it so obvious.”

Fingers on my clit, circles rubbed casually as he spoke.

“Nice surprise, huh?”

I had to agree, I whimpered a yes and he he increased the pressure.

“I-I might ha-have been teasing him at work this week.”

“Oh?”

Genuine interest. I continued as did his fingers.

“Yeah, I real-ly like how he looks at me. He is so-fuck-so frustrated.”

“Naughty girl, you like fucking taunting him?”

My eyes close tight and I bit my bottom lip, God his fingers felt good, two fingers dipped inside. My hips raised slightly, welcoming his fingers, my breath hitched and let out a moan. 

“Yesss. I lo-o-ove it.”

“Love to tease him?”

His fingers curled and I moaned out a yes, I felt his gloved hand on my thigh. 

“I’m meeting him tomorrow.”

It came out rushed and all at once and his fingers stopped. 

“A date?”

My heart stopped and my eyes shot back up at him as I said.

“God no Fred, just coffee.”

A rough thrust of his fingers inside and he said.

“Oh that’s your game? You want to lead him on a little? Show him what he can’t have?”

I nodded with another moan.

“I like that. Play some mind games with him. If you are asking for permission, you have it.”

Thank God. 

This was going to be fun.

Rough sex on the floor, a throat fucking that left me gasping for air, it was so satisfying, so needed, so good. 

I couldn’t help it.

The whole time I was thinking about what if Mark was here.

Watching me, seeing what I am really like.

He doesn’t really know me at work, no one does, who really knows their co-workers anyway?

I think he has this image of me in his head and I would love to show him what I am really like, prove him wrong, that I am not so innocent, show him that I am not interested in him because there is no way he could measure up to what I have with Freddy. 

We were laying back on the soft carpet when he said.

“I want to see you tomorrow night. I want to hear all about this little not-a-date of yours.”

I smiled and turned my head to look at him,

“Can’t wait Fred.”

And so the real fun began. 

I wanted to really amp it up.

I wanted him to doubt everything.

I knew I would have to push hard for him to even think of talking about it. No normal person has the conversation of-

“Hey I saw you in a dream of mine, you got fucked right in front of me by a monster and I am pretty sure it really happened.”

I was going to have fun with this.

I strode into the coffee shop, it was late fall, you wouldn’t be able to tell that from what I was wearing though, most girls have long hung up the dresses for the season. I saw him at a table, he already got me a drink. I walked over and took off my jacket as I greeted him.

“Hey Mark.”

He greeted me and I sat across from him, God he was already staring wasn’t he. It was a normal hang out, or you know as normal as it can be when I was sure he wanted to fuck me but was trying to act like he didn’t.

Friends my ass Mark.

I dunno about you but I don’t look at my friends tits that often, even if they do look very good in the bra they chose that morning. We talked about whatever regular mundane things we would talk about at work. 

A lull in the conversation. He was looking at that necklace again. I smiled.

“Do you like it?”

“Like what?”

“My necklace? You keep staring at it.”

“Uh yeah I guess. It is weirdly familiar, where did you get it from?”

My fingers were on the charm and I held it up a little, looking down at it as I said.

“It was a gift.”

“From?”

“A person very close to me.”

I dropped the chain and looked back up at him. 

He wanted to ask more but didn’t want to press right then I could tell. I wondered how much I should lead him on, how much would be too much, how much is appropriate? How laughable. Me being appropriate, as if. 

I have a bad habit that I get into sometimes. Without even thinking I will trace the scars he has left on me, most of them are out of sight, I have one that is visible on my collar bone. It’s obvious enough if you are looking for it and it is raised, I can feel it, it’s comforting. He was watching every little thing I did. He saw me trace it. 

Come on Mark. 

You’re a smart guy.

Put it together.

I saw the look of recognition.

How is that thought Mark? Knowing just where I got a cut like this? 

I smiled wider and asked.

“Something wrong Mark?”

“No. No nothing.”

Liar.

When Freddy and I met again that night he wanted me to tell him everything. I told him what he said and how he looked at me, about what I thought it all meant. He fucked me so good that night, even if he didn’t want to really share me I think he really liked the idea of other people wanting me but not being able to have me. He encouraged me to push it. I did so easily, greedily, the next week at work wasn’t a good time for Mark. 

I was good at being a tease.

If how I was effecting Mark was an indication anyway.

I was in the break room again, waiting on the coffee pot to finish, we had a deadline, a shared project, it was late. 

“Amber.”

I turned around and he was in the door way of the break room. 

“Mark.”

His jacket was off, tie undone, sleeves rolled up, it was just us here. I leaned against the counter top as I looked at him. I may have undone one or two more buttons than needed on my blouse but no one else was here, who was going to call me on my wardrobe right now. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

He sighed as he walked towards me, hands in his pockets, he leaned against the counter next to me. He was a little closer than he needed to be. I knew me playing dumb like this was bugging him. I knew what I was doing to him, I wasn’t stupid. He was looking at me, intense, I wouldn’t look away first.

Come on Mark.

What are you going to do?

“Never mind.”

He sighed and started making his coffee, I smirked and pushed off from the counter. 

“If you want to talk Mark I’m here.”

He spoke up suddenly right then.

“I want to take you out.”

Finally.

I turned around and looked back to him, he was looking back at me.

“On a date?”

“Yes. On an actual date. And I think you want me to.”

I mean it would certainly seem that way from his prospective wouldn’t it? 

“Sounds great Mark, where are you taking me?”

He looked dumbstruck. I think he was still expecting me to reject him. It was Thursday. We made the date for Saturday. 

I saw Freddy that night.

“He asked me on a date.”

Freddy didn’t like that. 

At all.

Freddy had a plan, of course he did, ever since we started doing this he was almost hoping it would get to this point. Mark apparently needed a repeat performance, a reminder of who I really belonged to. 

The next day at work, Friday, he seemed so happy. He thought he finally got me, I didn’t want to break the illusion quite yet, that was for later tonight. I played along like a good girl.

“Mmmhmm I can’t wait to go out.”

“No that place sounds great.”

“See you tomorrow”

I’m sure he was shocked when he woke up in the playroom, I heard him before I saw him. I was on my knees in front of Freddy, he was in the leather chair, I was currently on my knees where I belonged. 

“Oh our guest is awake now.”

“Amber?”

He sounded confused, I pulled Freddy’s cock out of my mouth and I glanced over my shoulder, I smiled when I saw him. Our eyes met for a moment before I turned back to the task at hand and sunk down once more.

“We haven’t really talked Mark.”

“What?”

I couldn’t hold back my smile as I sucked him deeply, this felt so dirty I loved it. It sounded so hot, I know he could hear how wet my mouth was. 

“What?”

Fred mocked and his gloved hand came down on the back of my head, he pulled me forward and I gagged slightly before saying.

“So rude Mark.”

God he spat his name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth, I gagged again and he let go of my head. I pulled him out and looked up at him, my hand came up and started to stroke him, he was looking down at me with a smile. 

“Say hello properly Amber.”

I gave a nod and let go of him. I turned around and his hand was on my shoulder.

“Stay on your knees.”

I loved how he said it, of course I had to listen to him. I crawled forward on my hands and knees, looking up at Mark. He looked shocked and confused, he said my name like it was a quiet question.

“Amber?”

I didn’t respond yet, I was right in front of him now, Mark was sitting on the couch, I was between his legs, he wasn’t in much, boxer briefs and a t shirt. I finally spoke up as I sat on my knees.

“Cute pjs Mark.”

I think me being between his legs when he wasn’t wearing much was a little much for him to deal with. He finally spoke up and said.

“Amber what is all of this?”

“Oh I’ll tell him Amber.”

I looked over my shoulder and he gestured with two blades.

“Come back over here.”

I turned back around, I crawled back to Freddy, the couch and chair were so close together I didn’t have far to go and he gestured for me to get back to work. God I was already making such a mess in my panties, I was so fucking hot, I leaned down and took him to the base in one swift motion. He gave a groan, hand in my hair, I looked up at him and he said. 

“Good girl. Filthy girl.”

I moaned around him and he looked up, he was looking back to Mark.

“I’d introduce myself but I know you know my name. I fucking know you remember her moaning it.” 

He pushed my head down hard and I gagged again, I throbbed, fuck, we were really doing this right now. He pulled me back up and I sucked hard as he did, cheeks hallowing as I did. 

“Fuck. Her mouth is so good. Almost wish you could feel what a good little cock sucker she is.”

Yes, dear God that dirty talk. I loved how he talked about me to him, I lived for his praise. I moaned muffled and he chuckled softly saying.

“Yes you are, you are so good.”

He tugged me off of his length by my hair and he proceeded to rub his cock over my face, spreading the mess of precum and thick saliva over my cheeks. I love when he makes a mess of me, I let out another soft moan, I glanced up the look Fred was giving in Mark’s direction could only be described as-

“Are you seeing this shit?”

I couldn’t help but smile a little and he pulled me back onto his cock, he held my head still with my hair and instead fucked forward into my mouth. Non gloved hand tangled in my hair, his glove came down and the backs of those blades were on my cheek, I leaned into it, as much as I could while he held me like this. I loved the times where he fucked my mouth, he was being rough this time, if the time we spent at the nightclub told me anything it was that he did amazing with an audience. 

“Amber here is my personal whore, aren’t you?”

He pulled out of my mouth and I coughed, a deep breath sucked back, I felt so damn wet, my panties were ruined, I breathed out.

“Yes Freddy.”

“Yes you are. See Mark, you have NO idea how much of a whore she really is.”

God no he doesn’t, fucking show him Fred. He pulled me up hard by my hair and he asked.

“How wet are you bitch?”

I groaned at how hard he was gripping my hair and I said.

“Dripping.”

Mark was being quiet, I imagine it was hard to have anything to say at the moment. When I said dripping I heard a quiet groan behind me that made me smirk, Freddy spoke up again.

“Oh you like that, hmm? Let’s show him how wet you are.”

He let go of my hair and turned me around. I was facing Mark now, his hands came around and were on my front. I wore typical pjs tonight, per Fred’s request, he said he wanted me-

“To look as innocent as possible so I can ruin you right in front of him.”

I think I achieved that look for him. White classic looking pjs, the front buttoned up, not for long though. Both hands felt me roughly over my chest, God the metal of that glove was so cold through the thin fabric of my pj shirt. I looked across to Mark and his brows were furrowed, he was taking in the scene and upon seeing that glove he said.

“I knew it.”

Non gloved hand was around my throat, I was held close to him, his glove came up and he started to cut the buttons off, one by one, I struggled in his grip, I loved feeling how much stronger he was then me, how easy he could hold me in place.

“Squirming already, Pet?”

Oh is it time for that? The nick names? Really showing him everything I suppose. I couldn’t help how much weaker my knees got when he said Pet, his grip on my throat tightened as he held me up. Soon my shirt was open, my chest wasn’t fully exposed yet but it wouldn’t take much to do so. He ran those blades up my stomach and in between my breasts and I shivered with a moan. 

“See? Look at that, do you think normal girls love being threatened with not just one-”

More pressure, a slight cut, I whimpered and he continued.

“-but four blades?”

It wasn’t a question that was meant to be responded to, he couldn’t look away when those blades came back down and started to cut my pants free from my lower half. He pulled the fabric hard, ripping it, tearing it and tossed it aside, my panties were fucking soaked, my thighs were wet too. His grip on my throat tightened and that gloved hand came down, blades brushed over my thighs and my breath caught in my throat, he touched my gently and carefully and it made me fucking weak. Whenever he touched me softly with that glove it kills me, such a soft touch with such a dangerous weapon, my God it did it for me. 

“No of course they don’t. You aren’t a normal girl, you are a dirty whore.”

He cut my panties free and threw them aside. I realized in this moment I was fully naked in front of Mark for the first time. Freddy let go of my throat and his hands came to rest on my waist, Mark was just drinking in the sight of me and I loved his eyes roaming over me. I loved being so on display at this moment.

“You like to fucking look Mark? You better because looking is all you are gonna get to do.”

Fred pulled me back, he sat me on his thigh, hands still on my waist, he leaned up and whispered in my ear.

“C’mon Pet, give him a show for me.”

I gave a nod and Fred got a little more comfortable, sitting back a little, hands still on my waist, grip very relaxed. I brought my hand down and I started to rub my clit slowly, fuck, touching myself right in front of him, Mark looked painfully hard right now, I am shocked he isn’t doing anything about it but maybe Fred wasn’t letting him, or maybe he was too in shock to do anything but watch. 

“How’s that feel Princess?”

Fuck yes, make me talk about it, I moaned, hips bucking forward as my fingers sped up a little.

“F-fuck sooo good.”

“See this Mark? See how she will do any little thing I ask of her?”

That glove of his started to move again, a blade dragging over my hip, not cutting, yet. I was breathing harder, my fingers didn’t slow as he kept talking.

“It’s because she is mine. All mine.”

I moaned a yes, God I was dripping all over his pants, I was staring into Mark’s eyes as I stroked myself. It was so filthy to be doing this, a blade finally dragged hard enough to break the skin and I gasped. 

“You know what one of my favorite things about Amber here is?”

Mark finally spoke up, he swallowed hard and said.

“What?”

“How good she sounds when she begs to come.”

Another cut, my hips jerked forward and I moaned. Mark was captivated by me right now, I felt like my skin was on fire right now, I was loving showing off for him so damn much. Another cut and fuck I gasped again.

“Ah Cl-o-se, Fred.”

He was sitting up again, he was leaning in so close, non gloved hand on one of my breasts, kissing over my neck and shoulder and he ordered me.

“Hold it.”

I whimpered and he bit the side of my neck, I struggled, hips couldn’t stay still, fingers slowing but not stopping. 

“Please, Fr-Fred, please.”

“Be a good girl for me. Ride that edge.”

He made it so hard, my eyes squeezed shut and I was right fucking there, one wrong move and I would be coming.

“Hold it for just a little longer.”

“Fred.”

I was panting, I knew I must be sweating, how hot was it in here right now? Felt almost like I was back in that boiler room. I know I must have leaked through his pants. I was so damn close and he grabbed my wrist with that gloved hand and pulled my hand away. I groaned and my head tipped back, head resting on his shoulder, still panting, he said.

“Beautiful edge Pet.”

His hands on my waist again, he lifted me off of his thigh, he adjusted my position and he pulled me down in one smooth motion onto his cock. I cried out, my hands gripped my thighs hard, fuck I was so close before just him sliding inside was almost enough to make me come. Gloved hand went to my throat, his other arm wrapping tightly around my waist, my back was pressed to his chest. He mercifully held still for a moment, I took a deep breath at feeling the stretch of him inside, the edge backed off. I was breathing uneven still, I could feel my pulse down below, I was so fucking worked up. Fred spoke up again and I looked across to Mark, still staring of course. 

“About your earlier question Mark.”

He pulled me up slightly with that strong grip of his, cold metal of his glove on my throat made me shiver slightly, he pulled me back down hard impaling me again, I moaned. 

“This is where I bring good little whores, like Amber, to fuck.”

Lifted again, pulled back down, I cursed and his grip around my waist tightened. 

“Don’t stop looking at him Pet.”

It made my thighs tremble, it was slow and hard, pulling me up and down on his cock, I would moan whenever he buried himself all the way inside again. 

“God-Fred, fuck.”

“You sound so fucking good like this.”

He pulled me up again and when he pulled me back down he thrust his hips up, I cursed and he groaned.

“Fuckin’ hell Amber.”

I rolled my hips and huffed out a breath, his grip on my throat was tight, those blades were so close, he could hurt me so badly if he wanted, it was all so much to handle. The fear, how good he was making me feel, being impaled over and over on his cock, Mark watching our every move, he didn’t look like he was doing much better. It was almost like he wasn’t 100% sure where to look, my eyes, or should he look at how my breasts bounced, or how his cock filled me, sliding in and out so wetly and obscenely. I listened, I was good, I was looking at Mark but my eyes felt unfocused, I was panting, moaning, moving with him, hips rolling, that feeling building and building. 

“C-Can I, puh-lease Fred?”

“Oh poor needy little Amber.”

Fuck he wasn’t stopping, my nails were digging into the flesh of my thighs, it hurt, my fingers felt slick with the blood he had drawn earlier with his blades. My fingers pressing so hard it caused fresh blood to well up. 

“You sound frantic. Must be right fucking there huh?”

I whimpered and nodded frantically, his grip on my throat finally loosened, he brought his other arm down, joining the one currently around my waist, I could feel him, head was leaning against my neck, he pulled me down hard one more time and just when I thought I couldn’t hold back a moment more-

“Come.”

He held me so tight, grip crushing, I cried out his name, I couldn’t think, I could only feel and it was almost too much, overstimulating, he didn’t let up as he fucked me through my high. He was nice enough to slow his thrusts on my come down, I was so out of breath, he was just holding me, hips thrusting up into me, shallow and slow. My vision focused a bit more, Mark’s mouth was open. I glanced down, fuck, was that all pre-cum? The front of his underwear was so wet, it was hard to say, his hands were on his own thighs, white knuckled, Fred had to be holding him down, no way if he could move that he wouldn’t be over here trying to join in. I could register kisses on my neck and he said low.

“So good for me.”

Another hard thrust full inside of me and I gasped, he said.

“No time to rest Princess.”

“Freddy.”

I could hear the smile in his voice and his pace picked up, hard thrusts up into me as he said.

“Love when you moan my name.”

One of his arms unwrapped and he picked up my hand, he dragged it up my body, I took the hint and fondled my breast, I could feel the blood still wet on my fingers smearing over my skin. He was making such a mess of me tonight, the pre-cum and saliva had mostly dried on my face at least. Once I was fondling myself, rolling my nipple between two fingers, he took my other hand and brought it up. I knew just what he wanted, I held my hand up and he sucked my fingers, he let out a satisfied groan at tasting the blood there. 

“You must be dyin’ over there Mark. I bet you wish you were in my place, you wanna fuck her so bad don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Mark said it so quiet I almost didn’t catch it over the sound of skin on skin from our sex. I couldn’t help but smile, he was being very vocal with his moans tonight, he must want to show off, I wasn’t complaining, I loved hearing him vocalize just how good I was making him feel.. I pulled my hand away and Freddy’s arms were both back around me, he fucked me so wonderfully, so hard, I was a shaking, moaning mess in his grip. He didn’t let up and soon I was close again.

“Awe want to cum in front of him again, yeah?”

So mocking and teasing, I didn’t feel capable of putting together a sentence with how he was hitting that sweet spot inside of me, I only could moan a yes in response. I knew he loved showing me off like this, he must have been feeling merciful and generous because of his good mood, he let me come again. Permission given easily and my hips bucked hard, God it was a good one, my legs tried to close from how intense it was, my legs were forced back open and held there, he didn’t stop as I came and I gushed around him. Mark was having trouble staying quiet, his breathing uneven, letting out moans of his own, he let out a long groan at watching me make such a mess, I shuddered at hearing it, I loved hearing guy’s moan, Mark was really urging me on with how good he sounded. Freddy stopped for a moment, he rested his chin on my shoulder, he was looking down with a smirk he said.

“God look at that, such a messy cunt.”

I gave a weak nod with a soft moan, he was still so hard, I was still so full. My body already felt so tried and a little sore, wherever he gripped it was always so hard, my thighs burned a little from the positioning and holding it for so long. A few more kisses placed onto my shoulder and he said.

“You’re gonna be a good girl and give me one more, okay?”

I groaned as his hands found my hips and he pulled me up before slamming me back down hard.

“OH-kayyy”

He chuckled slightly, he didn’t take his time, he went rough and quick, he sounded very amused as he said.

“You sound cock drunk right now”

Another hard thrust and he followed up.

“Don’t you?”

I gasped out a weak yes and he continued.

“Yeah you do. Such a slut. But just for me right?”

God he sounded so hot right now, so possessive, I found a little strength, I wanted to move again, chase that pleasure with him.

“Yesss. Jus- ohh just for you.”

I was looking at Mark again, he was making such intense eye contact with me, I wondered what he was thinking, what he thought of me in this moment, was he thinking anything at all? Or was he just enjoying the view?

“Hmm that’s right. You belong to Freddy. Addicted to this.”

This.

All of this, the filthy depravity we got up to, how good it felt to be his, to be owned like this. God Freddy made it hard to think of anything when he fucked me like this. It wasn’t long, hands roaming, cock inside over and over and him teasing and taunting Mark over what he couldn’t have, I got so caught up in it my climax crept up and took me by surprise. Freddy must have thought I did very well tonight because he didn’t stop, he could have ruined it after all since I didn’t ask but he let me have that full release. When I was heaving, struggling to catch my breath I felt the warmth of his cum start to paint my insides. I shivered slightly another moan leaving my mouth at how good it felt to be filled by him. 

“So fucking good.”

He finally breathed out and I laughed a little, I had to agree, we stayed like that for a moment, he kissed me on the cheek and said.

“He is such a good audience. I say we give him another parting gift.”

I hummed as his hands ran up my sides and I asked.

“What did you have in mind?”

I asked and he leaned in close and whispered his idea just to me. I couldn’t help but let out a shocked laugh. 

“Fred!”

“Oh you are fine getting fucked right in front of him but that’s too far?’

He asked with a laugh of his own and I said.

“No, no I didn’t say that. I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

Mark asked and I smiled, Freddy helped pull me up, he took my hand and said.

“Careful.”

I was a little unsteady on my legs but I stood up and walked over to Mark. I leaned down, hand on one of his shoulders, he jumped a little from the contact and I smiled wider. I was looking into his eyes, my gaze flicked down and his followed, my other hand came down and two fingers found their way inside, Mark let out a small groan as he watched my fingers disappear. I pumped them in and out a few times and pulled them up, they were covered in my slick and Freddy’s cum. I held my fingers out and said.

“Suck.”

“What?”

Mark was looking back into my eyes, he looked shocked and I laughed a little.

“Oh come on, after all you’ve seen me do tonight don’t act so shy, I know you want to taste me.”

“I’d take her up on her offer Mark. It’s the closest I’m going to let you get to that sweet pussy of hers.”

I laughed a little at what Freddy said, he was right, as much as I would love to have him eat it out of me directly I knew that wasn’t going to happen. I could see it in his eyes, he did want to but he was hesitating hard, I might as well help urge him on. My hand that was on his shoulder slid up and my fingers found their way into his short hair, I pulled hard, jerking his head back, he let out a gasp, my cum coated fingers were right in front of his mouth, I looked into his eyes pleadingly and said as sweetly as I could.

“Please Mark?”

I knew I got him. He loved to hear me say his name like that. He breathed out.

“Okay.”

I didn’t need to hear anything else, I slipped my fingers past his lips and into his open mouth, he let out a slight groan. Looking into his eyes during this was such a power trip, here I was making him suck my juice and Freddy’s cum off of my fingers, in his eyes it was a mix of arousal and confusion and so much more. When I felt he did a satisfactory job I pulled my fingers out, I brought them up to my mouth and placed a kiss to my finger tips before pressing them back to his mouth making him moan my name softly against the pads of my fingers. I said low just to him like it was a secret.

“Good boy Mark.”

I couldn’t help but wonder how that date was going to go after a night like this.


	30. Birthday Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Amber's birthday and Freddy has the perfect present for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Two updates in one week on this? Crazy but I was feeling inspired. I want to give so much thanks and the biggest shout out to Galaxy_3, they gave me a suggested outline for this chapter and I loved the idea a lot! I didn't follow it exactly, I took some liberties here and there but I really like how it came out. First suggestion I have received for this story and I put a lot of effort into it, I started writing it last night with the intention of posting it maybe by Monday and instead I ended up writing all 8,000 some odd words last night, whoops! Big thanks again to Galaxy_3 who had been following this story for a long while, I'm really appreciative of your support! So to anyone else feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all encouraged, please leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I had so much fun with this and would LOVE to fill out more requests for people. As always, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

How the fuck did he know?

I sure as shit didn’t tell him but again I didn’t tell him a lot of things about myself that he still found out. So many questions once again, how much can he see into my head? How much of it is just intuition? Am I that easy to read? And the most important question of all, the one I ask myself over and over, does it really fucking matter? 

Nope.

It doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things.

Mark had just left. I walked back over to where Freddy was and his arms opened, I sat down on his lap and let myself be wrapped up in his arms.

“Fun time, Princess?”

He asked and I hummed, face leaning into his sweater, the material felt rough on my cheek, he smelt like smoke from a campfire and I had the brief thought wondering why that was before I responded.

“So much fun. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Soooo about that date he and I are supposed to have tomorrow...”

He laughed, non gloved hand rubbed over my bare shoulder and he said.

“I have a feeling he might cancel on you now.”

I laughed a little too and asked,

“And if he doesn’t?”

“If he doesn’t bitch out then tease the fuck out of him, have some fun with it.”

I smiled wide and leaned up a kiss on his cheek thanking him again. I left soon after that, I woke up in my own bed, I sat up stretching my arms above my head, naked as the day I was born, I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. The usual routine after seeing him, cleaning the cuts he left very high on my thighs and on my hip, I hummed to myself as I tended to the injury and had a shower. As I was drying my hair my phone vibrated on the counter, I picked it up and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey uh Amber, was just checking if we are still on for our date?”

I smiled to myself, he already sounded flustered, we were only going out on a lunch date today, he picked a nice place out though.

“Why of course Mark, I’m really looking forward to it. Are you coming to get me?”

“Yes, yes I’ll be there 11:30.”

“Wonderful, see you then.”

I hung up and pet the phone back down. I finished drying my hair and took it easy that morning, taking my time getting ready, I had a change of plans for today, something a little different. He came by to get me and I opened the door to my apartment, smiling as I greeted him,

“Hi Mark, good to see you.”

He looked a little speechless to be honest. I dressed very cute, dress was red and hitting my knees, I looked innocent for a change and he looked me over, almost unsure what to make of it. We went out and I was perfectly sweet and nice, it threw him off, that is just what I wanted. I wanted him to question what he saw last night, I wasn’t even wearing the necklace out today, I wanted him to doubt that it was true. It worked perfectly, he was practically falling all over himself for me, did he like last night THAT much? After he dropped me off and when I was back in my apartment I laughed to myself, had I finally found someone who is an even bigger cuck than I am? A tall task to be sure but if so Fred and I will have a lot more fun inviting him over. 

The next week at work was fairly normal, but Wednesday, that was special, it wasn’t supposed to be but it ended up that way. I was having a normal dream, so normal and ordinary I don’t really remember what it even was, what I do remember is when it changed to a dream being weaved by him. 

It was loud. 

An alarm.

I thought it was mine, that I was waking up, I stretched and felt an odd sensation. Coldness on my back, smooth, leather? I opened my eyes and saw a very unfamiliar room, looks like the back room of a tattoo shop? I then heard him.

“Hello Amber.”

I looked over and there was Freddy, sitting on a low leather chair on wheels, looking casual, legs crossed.

“Hi Fred.”

I let myself smile a little before saying.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

“That a problem?”

He teased and I shook my head.

“Course not, I always love to see you.”

He stood up and asked cool and casual.

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

Confusion.

“Tell you what?”

“Why Amber, that it’s your birthday.”

He gestured to a clock on the wall, I looked over, midnight, oh shit yeah it is my birthday. I wasn’t one to care much about my birthday, it genuinely slipped my mind, I didn’t think to tell him.

“I uh, I don’t make a big deal out of my birthday Fred.”

“Oh no, why not Pet?”

I shrugged and said.

“I dunno, just haven’t. Family wasn’t big on them.”

“Well I want to change that for you, right now.”

I laughed a little and said.

“Oh do tell then Fred.”

He sauntered over to me, gloved hand on my ankle, slowly running up my leg as he walked alongside my body, I’m naked, when did that happen? The cold light teasing touch of the blades making me shiver and he said.

“You are such a good girl for me, and since it’s your birthday, I want to give you a present.”

Fred how sweet. I smiled wider and asked.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

He confirmed with a confident nod. His gloved hand moved from it’s place on my thigh, he crouched down and I heard a sound, a clink of metal, he stood up, a very strong looking leather strap in his hand. He started to strap one of my legs down. 

“Look where we are.”

I did so. I looked around, again I was sure it was the back of a tattoo place, a very clean looking one, red and black, framed artwork, another couple of leather pieces of furniture similar to the one I was currently being strapped down to. 

“A tattoo place?”

“Good. Any guesses what your gift might be?”

My other leg was starting to be strapped down, the thick leather straps felt cold and unrelenting, I tried to move my legs a little and the wouldn’t budge even an inch. 

“A tattoo? You finally going to put your name on me?”

He laughed and said.

“A nice idea Amber but no.” 

My legs strapped down, slightly spread, he walked up, coming around the top of my head, he rested his hands on either side of my head, looking down at me he said.

“You know, they don’t do just tattoos here.”

He said with a knowing look and the realization hit, what else they do at places like this, he smiled at seeing me start to put it together. He reached down, still leaning over me, he grabbed my wrists and pulled them up, hands on either side of my head he said firmly.

“Stay.”

I swallowed hard and as I started to feel nervous I asked.

“Uh Fred. I know you can hold me down no problem, so why the big production with the straps?”

He tsk’d and said it like it was so obvious as he started to secure my right wrist.

“Amber, I thought you liked some good build up, don’t act like you don’t get off on the anticipation.”

Fuck he was right, as per fucking usual. He secured my left wrist and he smiled looking down at me.

“Try to move.”

I did so, I attempted to squirm or wiggle but I could not, he said.

“Perfect.”

He turned around and took a step away, he picked up something and brought it over, a box. He flipped the top open and held it so I could look inside. New nipple piercings for me, dark polished metal barbells, the ends red and black. I smiled for a second, I loved my piercings a lot and him getting new jewelry for me was very nice, my eyes went down a little further and saw another piece of jewelry, it matched the other ones perfectly, a curved barbell. I looked up to him, he was smirking and said.

“Take a guess again.”

I looked back to the box and said hopefully.

“A belly button piercing?”

He laughed and set the box down, as he said amused.

“Cute. But no.”

He bent at the waist, arms folded on the space above my head, he leaned forward on them, close to me, looking me over, watching my face, I was feeling much more nervous, a pause and then he asked.

“Amber do you know what a VCH piercing is?”

Oh God damn it Freddy. 

“Yes I do.”

“And what does VCH stand for?”

He asked, he was standing back up right again, it was hard to see from this angle but he was messing with something, the sound of metal on metal.

“Vertical Clitoral Hood piercing.”

He looked over his shoulder at me and said.

“Very good Amber, always so smart.”

He walked back over up to my head and he was holding a blindfold, he lowered it over my eyes, securing it, oh God I wasn’t even going to know when he was doing it. I did want that piercing, I had for a long while but couldn't bring myself to go out and get it, he spoke again.

“You are so good for me. Always so submissive, obedient, pliant.”

I swallowed hard, I felt his hands cup my breasts, I jumped slightly and he kept talking.

“My favorite though is when you’re needy. So that is what this gift if all about.”

I let out a breath, my hands felt sweaty, he was sure taking his time, he said.

“You make it so easy to want to treat you.”

He pinched my nipples and I wanted to buck my hips, I tried and failed, he chuckled and let go as he said.

“So I wanted to give you something really nice for this birthday, something to make you even needier, something that reminds you of me, all day, everyday.”

God that was a hot idea wasn’t it? Hands on my thighs and I asked.

“I trust you Fred, you know that but uh are you certified to do this?’

It was a hot idea, I was into it, but this was my clit we are talking about, one wrong move and there could be serious damage. I felt myself throb and I wondered what the fuck was wrong with me for being even a little into the idea of him taking away my orgasms forever. He laughed and I felt his hands lift up for a moment, one coming back down, oh God, gloved hand, blades on either side of my clitoris, light pressure, teasing and spreading my vulva slightly, I swear I could feel his eyes on me. Blades so close to me my heart threatened to beat out of my chest.

“Jesus you are wet, leaking onto the table.”

He said it quietly, an observation to himself, a cold wet swap of alcohol on me that made me shiver again, I heard some more shuffling and he said.

“And don’t worry yourself Amber, I don't need to be certified, I’ve seen it in dreams.”

I let out a groan and said.

“God Fred that was terri-FUCK!”

I was cut off mid scold of his bad joke when the needle that I assumed and prayed was properly sterilized was driven through the sensitive hood of my clitoris. I groaned long and low when his hand moved back, the needle left alone for a moment.

“I wouldn’t have made it hurt like that if you didn’t get so smart with me.” 

Asshole. I heard him move around a little and then I felt his hands back on me, I couldn’t see it but I could feel him, it still hurt and was uncomfortable, I understood why the straps were necessary, I wanted to squirm very badly. Soon, after a moment the piercing must have been placed in as he said.

“There you go. Looks fucking beautiful on you.”

It didn’t sound mocking, there was the sound of genuine affection in his voice, real praise and it gave me a warm feeling in my chest. Another reminder that for all the playing around he did that it wasn’t just playing around, this was serious, he was serious, about me and from knowing him for nearly nine months I knew he wasn’t serious about much. It made me feel special.

“Just a little more Pet, you are doing so well for me.”

His hands were back on my breasts and I soon realized he was taking out the barbells I currently had in, he was careful and soon he had changed out the old barbells for the new ones he had got me. He pulled the blindfold off and said.

“Ta-da. Take a look Amber.”

I opened my eyes and looked down, I gasped softly.

“Oh wow.”

I loved them. The polished metal was so dark it looked almost black, the red and black striped marble ends felt very appropriate, the dark colors looked striking against my skin. I was always pale but my breasts even more so, I didn’t go around sunbathing topless obviously. He ran his non gloved hand over my stomach and he smiled, my eyes were drawn down and he had a hand mirror. Non gloved hand sliding down to my thigh he angled the mirror and showed me my brand new piercing. It looked hot, it felt hot too, still hurting, throbbing in pain, but it was lessening quickly. 

“Fred I love them, really, thank you.”

I looked up at him, he had set the mirror down and it was quiet for a moment before he said.

“You’re welcome Amber.”

He leaned down a kiss pressed to my lips and I had the thought that he hadn’t even kissed me hello tonight before doing this to me. I leaned up and kissed him back, hand on my throat all at once he pushed me back down, kiss broken and he said as he looked down at me.

“Sweet little thing, you have any plans for your birthday today?”

I let out a sigh when his hand moved off of me and I said.

“My office will probably do something and some friends are insisting on dragging me out for a drink.”

“Dragging you out.”

He sighed and said it mocking as he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, Amber. You deserve a good time on your birthday. So Pet, you are going to have fun and enjoy your birthday and when you come back home and fall into bed I’ll be right here waiting for you with another little birthday surprise.”

“Is that an order?”

I asked playfully and he pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before saying.

“Yes it is.”

“Well then I don’t have a choice do I?”

“No you do not.”

So playful and teasing, he started to undo the restraints and he said.

“So ask it.”

“Ask what?”

He laughed and once my wrists were free I rotated them slowly, he started to work on the restraints on my legs and he surprised me yet again, he spoke but it sounded like my voice, breathy and needy.

“Oh Freddy, please, please tell me when I can rub my little cunt again.”

Jesus that is embarrassing, what was worse is he was right again, that thought was on my mind, I shook my head with a laugh and said.

“Fucking God, do I really sound like that?”

“You sound like that and much, much fuckin’ worse when I have my way with you.”

He said it in his own voice again, I put my head in my hands and then my legs were free and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I had to be careful, I didn’t want to hurt myself, I felt him sit next to me, a hand on my knee and he was laughing a little again as he said.

“Don’t like my impressions? I think I’m pretty damn good.”

“Too good Fred, that’s the problem.”

I said, my hands pulling away from my face, looking at him over my fingertips, he looked so smug and he said.

“Me being too good? No such thing Pet.”

He put his other hand my knee, he spread my legs, his eyes fell between my thighs and I followed that gaze, looking at that piercing he just gave me. I bit my bottom lip, I was very thankful for the gift, it looked really good on me. He started to move over me, climbing on top of me I laid back, he kept his hips back, purposefully avoiding putting any pressing on my tender flesh, my heart was pounding I just realized, I knew I was very wet. 

“So about that question...”

He said it so low, I repeated it very small.

“About that question...”

“You aren’t allowed to for a while.”

He started to kiss my neck and I pouted with a small whine as I said. 

“How long is a while?”

He bit the side of my neck and I let out a soft groan and he said.

“Longer than you probably want it to be but shorter than you’re expecting.”

Damn him all to hell, fuck, I felt so hot, the things he did to me. I arched into him slightly as I asked.

“So what can we do then?”

He pulled back and was looking down at me and said.

“That slutty hole you call a mouth is far enough away from it that it should be safe for me to use.”

I let out a groan and my head fell back down against cool leather and I said.

“And is that it?”

“For now.”

It’s better than nothing at all I reasoned. Soon I was between his thighs, on my stomach, using my mouth on him. Hands in my soft hair as he helped guide me, he wasn’t being rough, he was letting me find me take my time, going at my own pace. I was savoring the taste of him, tongue running over his shaft, I felt so much need running through me at this moment. I wanted so much more but I had to be good for him and listen, what I really wanted, truly craved was whatever he wanted for me. And right now what he wanted for me was to be a good little cock sucker, and so, that is what I was. I was so eager to please, so damn worked up that I was pouring as much effort and enthusiasm as I could muster into this, if I wasn’t allowed to feel any physical pleasure of my own in this moment I would live vicariously through the pleasure I gave him. I must have been doing good because I earned some very nice sounding moans from him, he came over my tongue with a moan for my name. I pulled him out and showed him the cum filling my mouth before swallowing it back and presenting my now clean tongue. He fell back with another groan saying.

“Fuck Amber. Not sure it isn’t my birthday right now too because that was so good.”

I chuckled and climbed up him, I gave him a kiss, his hands on my lower back he kissed me back deeply, it did nothing to help the burning between my thighs. The kiss ended all too quickly and he said.

“Well Princess, time to wake up and face the day.”

“Mmm alright Fred, I’ll see you again tonight?”

“Man of my word Amber, you will. Remember what I said, have fun today, okay?”

I gave a single nod and he said.

“There’s my good little birthday girl.”

He snapped the fingers on his non gloved hand and I woke up in my own bed. I sighed as I stretched against the sheets, I picked up my phone and already had some texts and messages wishing me a good birthday, I didn’t have long to linger as I heard a knock at my front door.

Who was that this early?

I got up out of bed and realizing I was still very naked I grabbed my robe from the hook on the back of my bedroom door. I strode to the front door as I pulled it on, I did up the belt and I opened the front door. 

“Hi, uh Amber?”

A delivery man, holding out a package questioningly, I smiled a little and said.

“Yeah that’s me.”

“Perfect, here you go ma’am.”

The package thrust into my hands and I watched him walk off as he wished me a good day. I closed the door and walked over to my kitchen table, I set the package down and looked it over, no real info on the box other than my name and address. Maybe a card would be in it? I picked up a knife from the knife block and cut the tape, I opened the box and pulled out some wrapping, a smaller box inside. An envelope with something written on the outside.

“Read after opening.”

Huh.

I scooped the smaller box and opened it, wait, what?

I set the box down and pulled open my robe as I looked down, my old barbells still in place, no other metal to be found below my waist. I ripped open the envelope and read the card.

“Dear Amber. You do not know me or my establishment. I was trusted by a client to make a very personal gift that I was instructed to send to you before 9 AM on this day, I was told it would make your birthday much better, I was also told to write Happy Birthday from a Mr. Fred Krueger.”

I laughed as I tossed the card down.

Of course. 

It isn’t enough to pierce me is it Fred? Isn’t enough to make something that will be inside parts of me at all times, it isn’t even enough to do something so intimate and personal to me. You want me to put them in myself, another conscious choice I have to make so I really don’t have anyone to blame but myself when I am wet and wanting later. 

How the hell did this man, this monster, this actual demon, know me so well?

And also, how the hell did he get this to me in reality? How far reaching was his power? I would have to ask about it later. I looked at my phone, I had to start getting ready, I looked at the box. Fingertips lingering on the edge of the box, they were so beautiful and I wanted to wear them, it was a lovely gift, I don’t know why I tried to pretend for even a second like I wasn’t going to wear them. I picked up the box and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned the cool metal carefully, I took out my old barbells from my nipples and put the new ones in. I looked myself over in the mirror, hand coming up to my hair I pushed my chest out a little and giggled to myself, fuck I look really good with them. 

You have good taste Fred.

I looked down and with my still freshly washed hands I gingerly touched myself and yup, the hole was still there. I picked up the piercing and braced myself for the pain of putting it in for the first time on my own. To my great surprise it was fine, it went in easy and painlessly.

Curious.

I looked it over and couldn’t believe it. It suited me very well and I loved how it looked, I wanted to linger, I wanted to touch, I was still wet and wanting from the dream but I didn’t have time even if I was allowed to. I showered and pulled my outfit together, a favorite of mine that made me feel good, I got dressed and was soon out the door. I was walking down the sidewalk and trying not to think about how my new gift was already stimulating me when I then had the thought of what he said. I should treat myself today, I lived a pretty bare bones life most of the time, maybe because my dreams were so decadently self indulgent and satisfying? Probably. I made the time and stopped at my favorite cafe’ I treated myself to a drink that cost too much and to food that I would normally convince myself that while I may wanted it, I didn’t NEED it and therefore could go without it. I strode into work and found my desk decorated. Normally I would scoff and roll my eyes but I wasn’t going to be like that today, I sat down at my desk and soon there was Mark right next to me.

“Hey Amber! Happy Birthday!”

I looked up at him and he was holding out a small wrapped box.

“Oh Mark, thanks.”

I took the box and opened it, he got me the newest season of this show we both liked on dvd, I hadn’t had a chance to get it yet, a very nice gift. I thanked him genuinely and he seemed very pleased with himself. 

The day was actually very nice, people wished me well and the office got me a card, everyone signed it and got me a gift card to a restaurant I liked. We had cake that was too sweet at lunch time and I felt light and at the same time heavy. I couldn’t move or adjust or shift slightly or walk without his little present rubbing against me. Halfway through the day I was sure my panties were ruined, by the end of the day I had the thought that I might just have to throw them out. Soon the day was winding down and I was putting on my coat when Mark asked.

“So what are you doing tonight?”

“Going out with a few friends, dinner and drinks, maybe some dancing.”

“Sounds like a fun time.”

Mark was leaning against his desk as he looked over to me, I smiled and said.

“Yeah it should be.”

“Would you mind if I came out, bought the birthday girl a drink?”

I laughed a little and said. 

“Ooh think we are that serious? That you get to meet my outside of work friends?”

“Ah how right you are Amber, sorry for assuming, we’ve only gone out once, it is a little soon yeah?”

“Yeah, just a little.”

I confirmed, it was still playful between us, light, teasing, I couldn’t wait for the next time I got to have him in one of my dreams. I had some bad ideas, I was caught up thinking of how long it might take before I could get him into a cock cage when he spoke up pulling me from my thoughts.

“Where are you going for dinner?”

“Hmm? Oh uh Angelo’s, you know on Second street?”

“How about this, what if we both went home and got ready and I met you there, have a drink before your friends show up, I’ll go before they get there. I swear.”

Fuck it. It’s my birthday and I would like that so I tell him.

“Sounds great, you live close by too don’t you? I’ll see you there in an hour and a half?”

“I’ll be ready.”

I went home and started to get ready, I tried not to think about how similar this lipstick was to the one he made me wear out at the nightclub. I tried not to think about how much he would like his dress on me, I tried not to think about how I already felt unsteady on my heels. But the thing I tried the most to not think about was my trembling thighs and how desperately I wanted to hike my dress up just the few inches needed to touch myself. I slipped on my leather jacket and looked myself over one more time, I prayed I wouldn’t soak through these panties tonight but knew that it was a futile effort at the same time. I took a deep breath to steady myself and I left my apartment. I met Mark at the restaurant, he was sitting at the bar and I came over to him, I tapped him on the shoulder and took the seat next to his.

“Amber, wow, looking real good.”

Mark had started getting a little bolder again after that innocent act I have had on since our date, I smiled and my fingers found the charm of my necklace, I said.

“Thanks Mark.”

He saw it, that small flash of that silver glove and I could swear I saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes, God it was fun to play with him.

Is it real or isn’t it?

We ordered a drink and had a normal conversation, the whole time in the back of my head I was still keenly aware of how much my clit was throbbing and begging for attention. After that drink Mark wished me a happy birthday again and he left, my friends showed up on time and dinner was great. Sitting still and distracted with drinks and catching up and good food I was able to almost forget about that aching need.

Almost.

My friends insisted on paying, I tried to say no but they said with getting their own stuff and all splitting just my check it wasn’t much more and they talked me into it. We left and the girls lead me down the sidewalk outside to a cab.

“Alright, alright, thanks again for paying. Dinner was great, but where are we going next?”

“It’s a surprise, I’m sure you will love it though.”

“I’ll trust you.”

I said it with a smile and soon we were to our destination. A club, of course, some more drinks and dancing sounded like a good way to end the night. It was still the middle of the week so we all had work the next day, dinner was an earlier one so we could still be out for a few hours and all get home with enough time to get some sleep. We got out of the cab and it wasn’t the busiest night so we were in soon. I was distracted by the conversation so I didn’t notice, not until I was at the foot of the staircase.

Wait.

Haven’t I been here before?

I headed up the stairs and was shocked to find the same club I was in with Freddy not that long ago.

What?!

Okay, okay so he modeled it after a club in reality? 

Sure.

Fine.

But.

For my girlfriends to bring me here on my birthday? I’ve never heard them mention this place ONCE. I had the feeling that Freddy might have had something to do with this. The power of suggestion in dreams can be a pretty powerful thing, can’t it? I tried not to let on how I was really feeling. The girls and I got a table and all sat down. They were talking about something but all I could think about was that they picked the table I got fucked on, right in front of Mark, I was sitting in the seat that he was that night, I was looking down at the table top where I was spread out. I tapped my nails on it and glanced out, the table he and I sat at, where I blew him for that audience was right in my line of sight. 

Could Mark see me doing it that night? Did he not know it was me until I got so much closer and was right in front of him? 

A voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Hi, can I get you ladies some drinks?”

I looked up and-

God.

Fucking.

Damn it.

Her. That waitress. THAT one, the one who watched me, who’s eyes I stared into as I swallowed his cum, the one who looked like she wanted to be me that night. Our eyes met and I knew she recognized me too. I knew I was blushing, hopefully it would be passed off from the drinks I had at dinner, she was blushing too. 

I learned her name is Amy.

She is a nice girl and a very attentive waitress. She couldn’t stop looking at me whenever she came by our table. My friend, Jess, who was probably a little more drunk than she should be on a Wednesday night told her that it was my birthday.

“Oh is it?”

She seemed to smile at that and said to me. 

“Come up to the bar and I’ll give you a birthday shot on the house.”

My friends urged me and I went. When we were standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender she said.

“I like your necklace.”

I glanced down and oh God I was wearing it right now, I forgot. I looked back up into her eyes and said as normally as I could.

“Thanks.”

The connection was there.

I could tell she wanted to say more.

I wanted to say more too.

Neither of us did.

After thanking her again and taking my shot I hurried back to my table and insisted to all my friends we get out on the dance floor already. We had a great time, I danced and ached and dripped and felt the need inside me pulse along with the music. It was getting later and I was caring less and less, I moved in ways that I knew would make it worse, that would rub his gift against me, I couldn’t touch myself with my hands and this is all I was allowed to have so I might as well get my fill.

It was 11 and I only felt a little buzzed when I was walking back through the door of my apartment. My friends insisted on a birthday brunch this weekend to make up for the fact we couldn’t stay out as late as we would normally tonight. I was looking forward to it. I cleaned up and stripped off. I pulled on a red tank top and a pair of loose silky pj shorts and I fell into bed, sleep overtook me very quickly. 

I woke up to feel his arms around me, hands rubbing up and down my back, I pulled back in his grip and looked up to him, he was smiling down at me and said.

“Hey birthday girl.”

“Mmm hi Fred.”

I leaned up and gave him a kiss that he returned for a moment before pulling away.

“So how was it?”

I laughed a little and said.

“It was great. Best birthday I’ve ever had actually.”

“I’m happy to hear that, It’s not over yet though.”

Oh yeah he said he had another surprise for me didn’t he? We got up from the bed and he lead me over to the glass dining table and I smiled so wide.

“A cake Fred? Don’t tell me you baked.”

“Please bitch, I didn’t bake it.”

The idea itself was hilarious, in a little apron, going around his kitchen, baking just for me, still wearing that glove, I giggled with a snort and he said.

“I know what you are thinking, and I’m telling you I didn’t bake it myself, alright?”

“Sure, sure.”

I said dismissively with a wave of my hand and he pulled the chair out for me to sit down. The cake was amazing, we were eating and I told him all about my day, it felt good to share it, I didn’t talk much to him about my life outside the playroom but fuck maybe I should. This was just what I needed to end my birthday, a sweet party for two, just him and I. He told me that with some persuading in a dream of a man who owned a tattoo/piercing parlor in my city he had that jewelry made and sent off to me. 

“Impressive, I will not lie I was surprised.”

“A good surprise?”

He asked and I nodded with a small smirk saying.

“Very.”

The conversation continued on until I said.

“So then we went out to a night club, some more drinks and dancing.”

“Hmm, and how was that?”

I looked over to him, smug bastard that he was with that shit eating grin and I said.

“It was a real good time.”

“Mmmhmm”

I kept talking.

“Didn’t realize the club you took me too was real.”

“Well real is subjective. It was a recreation of a real club to be fair.”

He said in that teasing tone he liked to taunt me with and I said.

“That waitress was there. I learned her name, it’s Amy by the way, and she recognized me, recognized this.”

I said holding up the charm on my necklace and he said. 

“Did I forget to mention that Mark wasn’t our only guest that night?”

He got up from his spot at the table and walked around to me, he leaned back against the edge of the table and asked.

“Tell me Amber, did they bring you to that table?”

He leaned down, gloved hand finding the back of my neck, eyes looking into mine, intense, I responded, a tease.

“Which table was that? Remind me.”

Cold steel dragging over the back of my neck carefully as he said.

“So forgetful. You know the one that I fucked you on top of? Right in front of Mark? You looked in his eyes when you came.”

I pretended to remember just then as I said, voice shaking a little.

“Right, right, silly forgetful me, they did. I sat right where he did that night.”

With his glove on the back of my neck he pulled me closer and kissed me, I melted into it, kissing him back, hands reaching out and grabbing hold of his sweater. He broke the kiss and then taking my hand he lead me back to the sunken mattress in the middle of the playroom. 

“Birthday is almost over Amber.”

“Mmm, I know, it was such a good one too, thanks again.”

“Oh don’t thank me yet, still one last thing to do.”

I looked up at him quizzically and he gently pushed me so I fell on my back onto the mattress as he said.

“It’s your birthday Amber. Did you really think you weren’t going to get any birthday sex?”

What?

“Wait what? I thought we couldn’t do anything for me.”

He fell to his knees and climbed on top of me, his fingers hooked into the sides of my shorts, my hips arched and he pulled them off of me.

“God, what a mess you are.”

He tossed the shorts aside and motioned for me to take off my tank top, I arched my back and did so, throwing it away too.

“Did you really not notice?”

“Notice what?”

He spread my legs, settling between them, hands ran up my thighs and he said.

“That it didn’t hurt today.”

I didn’t. I didn't notice at all, it didn't hurt, it only felt good.

Thumb on his non gloved hand touched me and my hips jerked up and I gasped. Dear GOD it felt amazing. I was stimulated all day, so hot and worked up that even just the littlest touch felt incredible. He kept talking.

“I might have told you a little lie. I can do a lot, soon as you woke up it was already fully healed, otherwise you would have had to wait a few weeks and we both know you could never do that.”

What he said before reminded me, he was right, it was longer than I would have liked but shorter than I was expecting. I cursed and said.

“So I could have-”

“Touched yourself? Ohhh yeah you could have.”

Steady circles rubbed over my aching clit, I couldn’t stay still, letting out a shuddering breath and he said.

“Where’s the fun in that? I know you had a good time today. You like being hot and worked up, having a naughty little secret in your panties all to yourself.”

He was right, fucking again, it was almost insufferable, not like I had long to think on that with how his fingers moved.

“What would have been gained if I told you that you could? You wouldn’t have lasted the work day. Probably would have made yourself cum in the bathroom at work.”

I let out a moan at the thought and at how amazing he was making me feel, it was hard to focus right now on what he was saying.

“I can just picture it, can’t you? Tight little skirt hiked up, leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall, panties pulled to the side, rubbing your clit so fast, probably have to cover your slutty little mouth with your hand to stay quiet.”

I moaned his name, head lolling to the side, my chest was rising and falling, breathing so labored, I wouldn’t last long. 

“Bet you would have thought of me at least. And as nice of a thought that is I wanted you to cum from me on your birthday, just from me, what can I say Amber? I guess I’m just selfish.”

“Fred I-I-”

I panted out, hips arching into his touch and he said.

“Good little sluts like you don’t need permission on their birthdays”

Thank fucking GOD for that.

I cried out his name, fingers tangled in the sheets, squirming under his touch, it was so intense I didn’t know weather to lean into it more and try to get away. He dragged it out as long as he could and I was shaking by the time he finally pulled his hand away.

“Gorgeous Princess. Looked like a real good one, worth the wait?”

He asked and I laughed with a nod.

“Yes, oh my fucking God, Fred yes.”

He chuckled and said.

“Good. We aren’t done yet though.”

Just like that he sunk in between my thighs, hands cradling my hips and when his tongue made contact my eyes rolled back. How good his tongue felt made his fingers pale in comparison, he wasn’t rough, I would say it was steady. Constant and consistent pressure just where I needed it, when he tugged gently on the barbell with his teeth my hips bucked and I gasped so hard it drew a laugh from him. Two fingers inside of me, mouth kissing and licking, sucking and tugging and I came even harder for him than I did before. My forearm was thrown over my eyes, I couldn’t steady my breathing at all, I was too far gone, I registered his fingers sliding out of me, they were drenched, he must have cleaned them because I heard him hum in approval and compliment how sweet I tasted.

“Tha-thanks.”

I breathed out and his hands were back on my hips, he pulled me down a little and without any time to rest he slid inside of me. He was sitting up, hands still on my hips. My back arched, my arm moved out of the way so I could look at him again, I felt breathless, he settled inside of me to the base. Our eyes met and he smirked at me as he said soft and almost song like as he teased me.

“Happy Birthday Amber.”

He pulled back and his hips snapped forward and I moaned his name. It was hard to remember anything else. Hands on my body, getting filled over and over, rocking with him, feeling so hot, moaning and cursing for him. He teased and played with that jewelry he gifted me, whenever he tugged on that newest one making me whine and gasp he would smirk. I knew that this gift wasn’t just for me, it was a gift for him too, another tool to tease and taunt me. And as per usual I wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“You are dangerous you know that?”

A funny thought to be sure, a murderer calling me dangerous? 

“Ah-fuck. Am I?”

I panted and he confirmed, another rough thrust into me and he said.

“Very. You are addicting. All I want to do is play with you lately.”

I might have been flattered or complimented or something if I felt capable of stringing a sentence together. Another gentle tug and he had me coming for him again. My legs had ended up around his waist, I swear by this point I wanted to cry, I wasn’t 100% sure I wasn’t to be honest. My face felt wet, I could have been crying or sweating or drooling, who the fuck knows but most importantly, who the fuck cares? I was so caught up in my own bliss that I didn’t notice his grip on my hips tighten or his hips stutter slightly until he groaned and asked.

“C’mon birthday girl, where do you want it?”

“Inside! Please, don’t pull out!”

He was so accommodating, he held me tightly and stayed buried to the hilt inside me when came, I shivered with him and let out a moan.

“God yes Freddy.”

“Fuck Amber.”

He let out a sigh and after lingering for a moment that was far too short, pulled out of me, he laid down next to me. He pulled me close to him and I curled up closer to him, he had his nose buried in my hair and he said.

“You’re gonna be the death of me you know that?”

I laughed a little and said.

“Not if you kill me first, Fred.”

He just might and I just might be okay with that. 

So to sum up, it was basically the best birthday I could have asked for, if we are still doing this next year I am scared of what he will do to one up himself. 

Well.

Scared and turned on are so closely tied in my mind already by this point that the distinction doesn’t matter anymore.


	31. A Nasty Little Habit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber just cannot stop playing with that birthday present Freddy gifted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I know guys, almost ten days between the last update and this one, wasn't expecting it to take this long but shit happens. As of today I am officially back at work again, I want to try and update this story and Two Boys Are Better Than One at least one a week if I can, I am going to make a big effort to try and make that happen. I am so thankful for all of the kudos and the nice comments I have gotten lately! It is so encouraging, so wonderful to see how many peeps like this story! I hope everyone likes this, as per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, and requests are all highly encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people. As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

I was 15 years old when I discovered masturbation. For around two years before that I felt hot and bothered and flustered often and didn’t know what to do about it, when I figured it out oh my God it was life changing. It took me over a month to figure out how to orgasm, and once I did, I never stopped, masturbation became the first love of my life. The intrinsically intimate act of expressing my love for myself became an escape from any negative or terrible realities of life. It might sound stupid, talking about the act of self pleasure as such a life defining and life affirming thing but it is that, for me anyway. It really helped me, I cared about myself, took care of myself, and no not just like that, in other important and meaningful ways as well. There is nothing wrong with loving ones self, and I loved myself often.

I would come at least three times a day minimum, sometimes more, often more, my teenage years throughout high school, whenever I was alone I would spend so much time getting myself off, I was obsessed. If there was a place in the house I could lie or sit or rest on you could guarantee that I came at least once on it. The bed and the couch were favorites of course, I made very good friends with the shower head as well, some adventurous experiences happened outside. It kept me to myself a lot, I did have friends of course, hobbies, don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t some hermit, locked up and masturbating the days away, I did other things. However I satisfied myself so thoroughly and often that I didn’t see the point in dating much, I didn’t want to rush into a boy’s bed when I found so much joy in my own. 

College kept me busy, as did my social life and hobbies, the first time I hooked up with someone was bland and forgettable. I did realize however that I love to kiss, making out at parties was a good time, I didn’t go to parties often but when I did I would love to find someone cute, talk and laugh with them and end up straddling their lap as we made out, I would get worked up and hot and leave back to my dorm to take care of myself. I kinda got a small reputation as a tease, I didn’t really go further than making out because whenever I did give in from time to time, it wasn’t as good as what I could do to myself. Dates were infrequent, I was just always so busy with other things, my masturbation habits slowed as I got older, they didn’t stop though, peaks and valleys, a week here that I don’t do it at all and another week comes by where I cum multiple times everyday. 

I had been at my job for a while, finding a career that fit my degree was wonderful, I liked the work, the office I worked in was fine, co-workers were nice, we would hang out after work sometimes. Soon I found myself settled into adult life, work and friends sometimes and home, once I was settled into my job I had much more time for hobbies. I liked sewing and reading and watching movies, horror movies were my favorite, in addition to horror movies I would love to look up horror related content online. As you may remember it was during this time I came across the posts about him, nothing else had captivated my attention in such a fashion in what felt like forever.

Freddy Krueger.

Looking up post after post and learning about him, I still remember the first night I found that post that post that had such a profound effect on me. People would include things he said to them in their posts, a lot of the things he said were jokey and crude, an obvious sexual edge to them and I had to admit that I liked it, but this post I found was much more than that. 

Some woman had started a new thread on the forum that was meant specifically for posting about him, the inquiry burned in my brain-

“Has anyone else fucked him?”

I clicked on it immediately. She wasn’t the only one who had been with him, many other women talked about it, described what they did, I remember my fingers slipping into my panties, eyes glued to the screen. I came for the first time to him that night, reading a comment from some woman about how he had her bent over a railing in the boiler room, the things he said to her, the way she described how his blades sliced through her flesh so easily, it just did it for me. Woke something up in me that I didn’t know was there, after that first night it became my mission to find every post, comment, story about this, about him, the disgusting and dirty things he did to these women. Some women did it to get him to leave them alone, spare them, it worked, how scared they sounded was exhilarating for me, and I only felt a little guilty getting off on their fear. My favorites however were the ones where the women were into it, very, very into it. 

It was just porn, it was just a hot, fun fantasy, it wasn’t real after all.

It didn’t stay that way. Not with how obsessive I could be with something that I enjoyed as much as this.

Soon enough it wasn’t just that, it wasn’t just porn, it was something more than that, I pictured myself in the position of these women. I wanted to be fucked like them, cut and hurt and degraded, debased and used, I had never wanted those things before. The porn I used to consume before stumbling on this was different, I mean I wasn’t a stranger to kink necessarily, I had quite a few things I was into but not anything quite as um violent as this. 

Before I knew it it had been almost two months of this, coming home after work and losing myself in this fantasy and wanting it, craving it, and then getting that idea, you know the one, I’ve mentioned it before, that bad, dumb, hot idea. Maybe my brain was melting from how often I was getting off to it but it seemed like the next logical step.

I wanted to try to meet him.

You know how that went.

It worked and I did. 

And it was so much better than my imagination, I finally understood, it all clicked into place for me, this is what sex was supposed to be like. I never enjoyed it before this because I wasn’t into it, wasn’t invested, the buttons I needed pushed weren’t even being brushed against in those shamefully vanilla encounters I had throughout college. Kissing which used to be a main event seemed less than secondary, he never even kissed me until our third encounter, something that would have been impossible before, unacceptable even, was now one of the hottest experiences of my life. I would fall into bed every night, hoping to see him, and the nights I was rewarded with a visit from him were blissful, the visits increased, the playroom was a home away from home. I would give myself over and lose myself to him in anyway he desired, I found myself feeling different in my life, happier, more confident overall, just better. I would write about our encounters and share them online, people loved what I wrote about, some people just assumed it was fake, just stories but the ones who knew better sent me some messages from time to time. Sharing and swapping stories, some of them curious how he was doing, he certainly had an effect on some of these women, some of them were desperate to see him again. It made me feel important that I was one of his regulars.

I loved what we did, I found myself embracing everything, the cruel words he spat at me, the orders he gave, every little mark and cut he graced my writhing body with, all of it.

And soon.

Like an idiot.

I fell for him.

I mean fuck how could I not? 

It was around 5 months of visits when I told him. I thought I scared him off, days and days with no visit. But then he was back again. Turns out he felt similarly, he isn’t the type to say “I love you.” not seriously anyway but that is fine by me, not everything needed to be said so definitively. I didn’t need to hear him say it, really, I was content, we continued on like that, me vising often, us getting up to what we always did.

I masturbated less and less, not only because sometimes he ordered me to wait and deny myself, dear Lord was that difficult by the way, but also because I didn’t feel the need to as much. The sex we had was so satisfying that masturbating fell to the sidelines during the time I had been with him. 

Until now.

Freddy had oh so graciously gifted me a new piercing for my birthday, the best and yet simultaneously the worst gift I have ever gotten. I felt like a teenager again, discovering myself for the first time, that small curled barbell was controlling me, making me give myself over to my base desires over and over. 

It was the day after my birthday. I woke up and rolled out of bed, I did my normal morning routine, a usual Thursday. It was in the shower when I was washing, my hips moved wrong, or rather right I suppose depending on how you look at it, and it rubbed against me in a way that drew a short gasp from me. The sex we had last night was so good, he truly spoiled me for my birthday and I was still sensitive from the multiple orgasms he gifted me, the small piece of polished metal through the hood of my clitoris was here to remind just how raw I was. I made a mental note that I had to be more careful when I was drying myself off. 

So.

Let me run you through my full Thursday.

8:30: Dressed and ready for the day, left with my bag, walked to work, realized with the height of the heels I chose, not disturbing my piercing as I walked on uneven city side walks was a nigh impossible feat. 

8:55: Made it to work, feel the first signs of my wetness leaking into my panties, lingered in the break room, Mark was being flirty again and I flirted back, a terrible idea that did nothing to ease my condition and instead, worsened it.

9:00: Started working.

9:35: Finding a sitting position that didn’t put pressure on it was difficult.

9:50: Never mind difficult, I meant impossible.

10:20: I break. I go to the bathroom and with shaking hands I pull my skirt up and touch myself, I tell myself this will help, it will give me some relief, I can focus on the days tasks better and I truly believe myself when I think it. I cum quickly with how turned on and stimulated I am, leaned against the stall’s wall with a shiver and biting back his name on my tongue. 

10:26: I have righted my clothes and washed my hands, I am back at my desk, hoping that the slight flush on my face goes unnoticed by Mark.

11:30: I get up to get some water and after taking two steps away from my desk I realize just how wet I was and have to fight the urge to make some kind of sound from how good it feels to move. 

12:15: I break for lunch, Mark and I eat together in the break room and I find it hard to focus hard on what he is saying, difficult to retain any of it. My clit is throbbing and demanding attention.

12:30: I give in again. Back in the bathroom, in the same stall as before, one arm resting on the wall, my head leaned on my forearm, my other fingers having pushed my soaked underwear aside and rubbing myself. I come so hard my legs shake and my toes curl in my pumps. With my eyes closed like this I of course imagine I am doing this in front of him so it isn’t just for my enjoyment but his, he taunts me in my fantasy and I smile.

1:00: Cleaned up, lunch finished and back to work.

1:30: No one who has ever lived or will ever live is as wet as I am right now, I am sure of it.

2:03: I steal another orgasm, this time in the supply closet. I went in to get some sticky notes and while I was in there the thought of getting fucked in there during work hours was too much. I had a heel rested on one of the low shelves, I was at the back of the closet, watching the door, my heart pounded, the thought that if someone were to open the door at this moment they would see just what I was doing making the pleasure I stole on company time all the sweeter and dirtier. My fingers buried deep inside myself as my palm rubbed over my clit making me see stars and I had to bite the inside of my cheek this time to keep quiet. 

2:06: I came frighteningly quick, but I do know that about myself, the more I do it, the shorter the time needed to hit that peak becomes. I am back at my desk, I work and tell myself no more today.

3:00: I manged to last almost a full hour. I tried! Really! I swear! And yet I failed. I went to the bathroom for it’s intended purpose and while I was there it just ended up happening. 

3:40: Again. I did it again. 

4:30: A measly half hour before the end of the work day and I couldn’t wait. I felt almost sore by this point but I just couldn’t stop myself. 

5:00: Work day done, panties effectively ruined, I packed up to go home. Mark and I flirted a little as I packed up and soon I was out and walking home.

5:40: I had stopped for dinner on the way home, I had take out with me. The second I was in the door I had it locked, heels kicked off, bag of steaming food dropped near my stocking clad feet. I still had my jacket on for fuck’s sake but my skirt came up and leaning my back against the door I did it again. Being alone in my apartment I allowed myself to moan and gasp and I breathed his name through clenched teeth and came so hard that this time my legs failed to keep me upright. I allowed myself to slide down the length of the door, my fingers didn’t stop as I did, shaking weakly and panting like a wreck.

6:00: I had my jacked stripped off and was sitting on my couch in front of the tv, eating, scrolling through my socials with one hand and I ate Chinese food with the other. I had one foot tucked under me, the other resting flat on the floor.

6:30: Dinner done I had leaned back and stretched, I made the mistake of forgetting where my foot was, as I stretched I was reminded of my little problem and made myself get up to go deal with it.

7:00: Another orgasm taken with me still in my work clothes on top of the blankets that covered my bed. I was sweating and stripped off my work clothes. I have the thought that 8 is enough, more than enough I don’t need to do it again.

7:30: Another. The shower head was right there, I had to.

8:00: Lunch made for the next day, clothes laid out, I read some of a book I have started on the couch.

8:50: I come again grinding the arm of said couch and leave a wet spot behind, even though he isn’t there to order me to I clean the soft faux leather with my tongue and know that he would be proud of me.

10:00: I start getting ready to retire for the evening. I like relaxing in bed for a while before actually sleeping.

10:30: Again. A-fucking-gain. What is wrong with me?

11:00: Sleep takes me, I am utterly beat from the days events.

So to sum up, I am only on day 2 of having this little gift of his and I came 10 times. 10 fucking times, this is what I am talking about, feeling like a teenager again, I haven’t pulled those kinds of numbers since I was 17 for fucks sake. We had our standing date on Friday, I woke up determined to hold off, I was in my bathroom, brushing my teeth, staring down my reflection, I pulled the brush from my mouth, pointing it forward and said to myself.

“You will be good today. You will not cum. You will wait until you are with him.”

I broke eye contact with myself with a sigh, brush returning to my mouth as I muttered.

“Easier said than done.”

I got ready, showered, dressed, a breakfast of tea and toast eaten with me standing next to my counter, my heels next to my feet so I could slide into them easily on my way out the door. I scrolled trough my phone, my mind elsewhere, wondering what he and I would do tonight, I shoved the last bite in my mouth and drained my remaining tea, pushing the thought from my head, I shouldn’t linger on that thought too long or it will make today’s task that much harder. Heels and jacket on, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

Work.

Work today was hard. 

Mark didn’t make it any easier. He was talkative and friendly and distracting. Looking at Mark reminded me of him which made things worse, I looked at Mark and was reminded of the filth I had gotten up to in front of him. My clit was practically screaming for attention by lunch time, crossing my legs put pressure on it that made me want to bite my lip. I was proud of myself that I even made it to lunch, half way through the day, I could do this, I could totally do this.

Then.

I got an idea.

Edging doesn’t count right?

Of course not, edges are edges, not orgasms.

I still had the taste of leftover chow mien from lunch on my tongue when I snuck off to the bathroom. I still had ten minutes left in my lunch break, I found myself back in the stall and I managed to edge three times in that ten minutes. I was shaking when I slipped the hem of my skirt back down over my thighs, I paused and took several deep breaths before I went back to my desk.

Well that was a bad idea.

It was much, much harder to ignore my need now, edging didn’t do anything but fan the fire between my legs. An hour and a half after lunch I went back to the bathroom and stole a few more edges, it didn’t take much to get there, I would rub quickly and soon be right there, fingers would slow but not stop. Slower and slower and slower until they finally did stop, fingertips still over my clit, pressing, not daring to rub one more tight circle for fear of coming. 

Deep breath.

Again. Quick, harsh, small circles, tugging lightly on that smooth metal, back arching and then I was there, slow, slow, slower, stop.

Repeat. 

I hesitate to tell you how many times I managed to edge that Friday afternoon at work. It was too many, I will tell you that one of them was at my desk. I felt so bold, so hot, my chair pulled in as tight as possible, skirt inched up, legs hidden under my desk but if someone came over to talk to me they would see. If they stood next to me they would see the lacy tops of my stockings, the fear of getting caught spurred me on, manicured fingers teased lightly over my underwear, I was so scared of leaking onto my chair. 

It felt so good.

I got a little lost in it, it wasn’t until Mark spoke up that I pulled my hand away, he asked some work related question and I jerked my head up from my computer screen to look over to him. He was still mid sentence when he glanced to me and stopped, confused look before asking.

“Uh you okay Amber?”

I swallowed and forced a smile.

“Yes, fine, why do you ask?”

“You look a little um flushed, are you feeling okay?”

Shit.

Snap out of it, get your fingers away from your cunt, no more, no more touching today.

“Yes, yes I’m fine I swear.”

He didn’t look convinced, he dropped it all the same, I inched my skirt back down and we talked over the issue he was having. I didn’t touch anymore that afternoon, Mark tried to ask me out before I left, I told him I had plans tonight but maybe I would see him later this weekend. And soon I was back at home, I crossed the threshold to my apartment, heels kicked off, purse dropped near the door, I headed right for the bathroom, I felt so wet, so dirty too, I had sweat far too much from all the edging I had done at work, I started to work on freeing myself of my clothing. I stepped into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled upon seeing myself, my blouse unbuttoned and untucked from my tight skirt, the bra I had on that day on display. I paused and took my hair down, fluffing out around my shoulders, I thought about how much he would like this look, halfway between professional and slut. I turned on the shower, letting it heat up as I undressed, I took my time in the shower, I was washing my hair when I looked up and thought it over.

I would always cum so quickly from the shower head, was it possible for me to just edge from it? Could I control myself or would it be too good? I had edged so much today I knew I was so worked up, I might not be able to stop. 

I was able to stop, but it was a close one, I only allowed myself one edge before backing off, rinsing my body and making myself leave the shower. I made dinner, I edged while the pasta boiled, and when the sauce cooked and when I was done eating. I made myself stop at about 7:30, if I kept going I would be too wound up to sleep, I knew it, I wouldn’t want to make him wait not when I promised I would never do that again. I watched a movie with my legs spread, drinking a glass of wine, not touching or putting any pressure on myself, the ache eased. I ended up in bed on time and fell asleep quickly in just a shirt and panties. 

I opened my eyes slowly to the cold familiar feeling of the backs of his blades over my cheek, I hummed leaning into the touch, I was on my side, he was too, close to me, I recognized that we were on the sunken bed in the floor of the playroom. 

“Hey Fred.”

“Amber”

He greeted me, my hand reached up and pulled his glove closer, I kissed the back of his gloved hand and smiled. I pulled myself closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck loosely, his hands found my back and I let out a sigh, God it felt right being here, I adored these quiet moments with him, he spoke first.

“How’s my Pet doing?”

I smiled wider at what he said and leaned up, a kiss placed on his rough skin over his jaw before laying back down, looking up at him. 

“I’m good Fred.”

“Good.”

He was smiling too a pause and he asked.

“Enjoying your present?”

Ah and just like that I was reminded of the wetness between my legs, the ache and how many times I had played with that gift of his over the past two days, fuck had it only been two days since I last saw him? 

“Very much so.”

Should I tell him just how much I was enjoying it? That it brought me back to feelings of being young and testing the waters of self exploration, it was different than back then obviously, I already knew my body so well this time around but now with this little addition, fuck how to even describe the change it brought on? Before I could even properly think about how to tell him he said.

“You’re very wet right now.”

My heart thumped, the brief thought wondering how he knew and he continued. 

“I can tell. I can smell you.”

Fuck was it that obvious? It must be, he pulled me closer, he was nuzzling into my hair, holding me so sweetly as he spoke.

“I knew it’d be perfect for you.”

He rolled onto his back, pulling me with him as he went so I was now on top of him, he adjusted me so I was sitting up, straddling his hips, he was already hard. He ground up and my breath caught in my throat from the friction, he gripped my wrists and pulled hard, my arms now straight at my sides, locking me even closer to him, making me unable to move as he moved again, grinding into me and I let out a moan.

“That sensitive huh?”

I should be honest and tell him, I took a deep breath and said.

“I uh-I may have edged today.”

“Oh?”

He seemed to like that, another grind and I moaned softly before saying.

“Yeah I couldn’t help it. Feels so good.”

He chuckled, his head fell back onto the bed below and he arched his hips, grip still tight on my wrists and I met him this time, moving my hips as well to get that sweet friction. 

“Awe, are you telling me that you touched yourself at work?”

I bit my lip and I nodded, he had to feel me by now, had to feel how wet I was, I knew I was leaking through my panties. 

“So bad, poor little Pet just had to touch didn’t she? Had to listen to her greedy little cunt.” 

Fuck when he spoke like this to me it was hard to think, I just wanted to feel, just wanted to touch and moan and satisfy that ache. He let go of my wrists, his gloved hand gripped the bottom of my shirt and pushed it up, he gestured with a nod of his head and I took over, I held the hem tight in one fist, shirt held up exposing myself to him. He pushed my panties to the side and looked me over as he said.

“Fuck they do look good on you.”

Hands starting on my hips but they didn’t linger long, sliding up my sides, thumbs found my nipples and he teased the jewelry there, admiring for a moment. Even when the pressure was light there was an edge to it, his skin itself is so rough, he must have thought that he had lingered and admired for long enough because he started to pinch and pull and my back arched. 

“I want to ask if you thought about me while you did it..”

Another hard pull that made me whine and he finished the thought.

“...But we both know that you did.”

Right again Freddy, as always.

“There is one little thing I am curious about Amber.”

His non gloved hand slid down my front, I was very aware of his destination, he said.

“Why just edges? It must have felt so good, would have been so easy to go over, why didn’t you?”

God damn it, we have done so much, so why is it still so hard when he makes me say these things? And why did I love that too? The struggle of trying to get the words out, the hot flush of embarrassment, the man has been in every hole of mine and hell as of this week made a new one in me himself and yet he could still make me trip over my words like some silly school girl. 

“I-I wanted to wait for you. I...I uhm came a lot on Thursday, wanted to hold off today.”

Interest was certainly piqued, his hand had finally slid down far enough, thumb rubbed over my clit, rolling that polished metal as he went and I tensed with the feeling.

“How much is a lot?”

I let out a soft moan as he rubbed, the hand that wasn’t currently holding my shirt up came to rest on top of his glove, he still had my nipple caught between two of his fingers.

“Like, ohh, like ten?”

I moaned it out like a question, unsure of his reaction, would he like that I did it that much or would it result in a punishment? Hard to say, depends on my behavior, which I must admit as of late had been very good, but it also depends on his mood, thankfully his mood seemed good tonight. 

“Ten? No way those were all at home. Coming at work Amber. What would your co-workers say? Your boss? What would Mark think?”

What would they say? The dirty talk was getting to me, his touches weren’t helping matters. What would they think of prim and proper, professional little Amber as she rubbed her clit practically raw, coming over and over. I liked having this dark and dirty little secret, this nasty little habit of mine, I liked it being just that though, a secret. The idea of being outed was an exciting fantasy but it should be kept that, a fantasy, shouldn’t it?

“I love when you pretend that you are so much more than just a whore.”

“Yeah Fred?”

I rolled my hips to meet his touch and his fingers pinched the bottom of that curved barbell and he tugged on it making me curse.

“Yeah Amber. I know you try to act like you don’t want that. Don’t want everyone to know but your body tells me otherwise.”

“What?”

Another tug, harder this time, I am breathless for a moment, pulled nearer to an edge I was unaware that I was approaching until now. 

“I see the look in your eyes, feel your clit pulse under my touch, you drip more, heart beats faster, whenever I talk about outing you as a horny little bitch.” 

He is so fucking observant, I am still unsure if he can see right into my mind but when he can read every subtle sign of my body I don’t think reading my mind is needed. 

“You know me so well Fred.”

I comes out breathy but not as choked as I was expecting, considering how good he was making me feel, how close he had dragged me to the edge already.

“Better than anyone.”

He had been watching me so hungrily this whole time, taking in every labored breath and twitch from me, he spoke so low and deep. My hips shifted, reminding me just how hard he was, reminding me just how badly I needed him inside me already. He must have picked up on this or he wanted it just as badly, he moved his hands off of me, a flick of those blades and my hips rose up, the strong invisible vice grip that had become a staple in our playtime holding me in place. He freed himself from his pants and I felt the head of his cock brush over my folds, I would have shivered if it wasn’t impossible in the strong grip he held me in. Hand gripping the base of his cock, lining up just right he looked up at me, smirking he asked.

“Ready?”

And before I even had a chance to respond that hard to define invisible something released and I was impaled on his length all at once making me moan. He let out a groan alongside me and I rested for a moment with him fully seated inside of me. I went to raise my hips up but that certain something was back all too soon. I looked down to him and he had this dark look in his eye, he had an idea, oh tell me Fred, please tell me. God I was so weak for him, I would do anything for him.

“You love to touch yourself so much Amber. Don’t you?”

Hands on my hips, thumbs rubbing circles over my hips bones, fuck I wanted to move, to grind, to do something already.

“Ye-yes Fred. I love it.”

“Mmm, must feel so good. I want to see you do it.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

That tone that sent a pulse of heat through me and made me clench around his cock, I didn’t just want to listen, I HAD to listen. One hand rested on top of his glove, my other hand dipping down, two fingers dragged up over my hood, carefully, piercing between my fingers, tugging gently. I wanted to look away but I knew better than that, my eyes stayed locked on his, my lips parted as I breathed out his name. I personally didn’t include penetration in my masturbation much, nothing more than my fingers anyway, choosing instead to revel and love the sensations of feeling oh so full while my clit was played with for the times I was with him. I found my groove easily, stroking and playing, teasing and tugging on that curved metal, clenching on him. His hands didn’t linger on my hips, my one hand that still held my shirt was shaking, hard, but I still had my shirt pulled out of the way for him, he chose to go back to teasing my nipples as I played with myself. I was moaning his name, I wasn’t going to be able to hold out long, all the edging today was doing me in.

“Don’t tell me you’re close already? You’ve barely gotten started.”

“I-I cah-n’t help it, Fred, it’s too-fuck-too good!”

A hard squeeze of my nipples and I gasped, right there now, and he laughed.

“Well come on then, do it Princess, come all over my cock.”

I didn’t need to be told twice, a few more rolls of my fingers and I was coming, slick wet heat tightened around him, strained whines and moans pulled deep from my throat. My eyes were shut tight, back arched, chest pushed into his hands and before I had even finished coming he started to move, I was pulled up and back down. Eyes open once more and on him and he had that damn smirk painted over his mouth as he said.

“Do you think we can beat ten tonight?”

"We can try."


	32. Eating Out While Keeping Composure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a wonderful time on her birthday Amber insists on doing something for Freddy's birthday too. He has a great date in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I. KNOW! Too long without an update, too, too long! Almost two weeks? Terrible. BUT! BUT! I feel like this 10,000k chapter makes up for it! Seriously, I love this story a lot and had a DAMN fun time with this chapter! I decided to do it and gave myself the deadline of getting it before Saturday, Robert Englund's birthday, Happy 73rd Birthday to the wonderful actor who made this character WHO HE IS, so what better way to celebrate than porn? 
> 
> So please, as per usual, ideas, suggestions, requests and feedback are all very encouraged, please leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! Thank you so much for reading and please ENJOY! Also there is more notes at the end of the chapter please read.

I had the thought randomly at work, I was at my desk typing up something when the thought entered my head-

“When’s Freddy’s birthday?”

I stopped typing, shit, I didn’t know that. My brows furrowed as I tapped my nails on my desk.

Hmmm.

Well that wouldn’t do, I had plans to see him tonight, I should ask him, he showed me SUCH a good time for my birthday, actually made me LIKE my birthday again, I simply had to do something as good in return. 

I kinda forgot about asking, I showed up and we started talking and he started teasing and then we were kissing and touching and it kept escalating as it always did. And it ended the same way it always did too, I was a wreck, heaving and sprawled out beside him, blood and sweat starting to dry, taste of his cum still in my mouth when I remembered it finally. I breathed out a sigh and running my fingers through my hair I rolled onto my side to face him as I asked.

“When’s your birthday?”

He let out a small shocked laugh before asking me,

“Where the fuck did that come from?”

I smiled as he looked over to me and I replied,

“My birthday got me thinking about it, I realized I don’t know when your birthday is, when is it?”

He rolled onto his side to face me better as he said,

“Yeah I’ll be honest here Amber, I don’t really celebrate my birthday.”

“Why not?”

He laughed and asked,

“Don’t most people stop celebrating their birthday’s after they die?”

Alright, fair, he’s got me there. I pressed as I pulled myself a little closer to him. 

“Humor me Fred, when is it?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering with a dismissive wave of his glove,

“Fine. I’ll tell you this at least, it’s in September.”

Fuck.

It was late November now, I completely missed it! I pouted with a sigh.

“Damn. I really wanted to do something for it.”

That gloved hand reached out cupped my cheek I leaned into it as he said,

“Awe Amber, always so eager to please. Do you really want to do something for me that badly?”

How could I not want that?

He treated me so well, made me feel amazing, so of course I wanted to do whatever I could for him.

His thumb ran over my bottom lip, the leather of his glove felt rough and I looked up into his eyes and gave a single nod before I said quietly,

“Course I do. I love doing things for you.”

He liked that, I pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb he moved his hand, sliding up into my hair, blades dragging lightly over my scalp, fuck that felt good, I relaxed and he said.

“Hmm such a good girl for me. Maybe we should do a little something.”

“Yeah?”

I asked, hopeful and he replied,

“Yeah. Let me think on it.”

He did think on it, for a while. 

It wasn’t until a week later when he told me-

“I’ve decided what we are going to do.”

“For?”

I asked, you might be wondering how forgetful I could be but after getting throat fucked like I just did my mind was a little foggy. 

“For my bleated birthday Amber, did you forget already? Or are you just THAT cum drunk?”

He teased as he wiped some of the stray drool and cum from my chin with his non gloved hand, I let out a soft laugh and said,

“So sorry Fred, how could I forget? What do you want to do?”

“I’ll tell you night of I think. But I do need one little thing from you...”

I replied quickly with a sly smile

“Anything Fred.”

“No coming until then.”

He said it with a smile but there was a serious edge to it, I could handle that.

“Oh is that all? No problem.”

He pulled me closer, his non gloved hand in my hair, my head pressed to his chest, his hand gripped hard and tugged my hair making my breath catch when he added on-

“No touching until then either.”

Damn it. 

There it was.

Fuck he didn’t put me on no touch often, it was always so hard for me, not even being allowed to touch, let alone edge? Terrible. At least whenever he put me on no touch it didn’t last long, right?

Wrong.

Three.

Weeks.

The fucker made me wait three weeks.

We saw each other.

We did things.

Oh my God did we do things, I loved being in the playroom these three weeks and hated it at the same time. 

He was relentless with touching me, tasting me, fucking me, I was made to hold out for a long time. I wasn’t sure what was worse, the nights where he focused on me, touching me endlessly, mouth and hands just everywhere, he loved playing with those piercings over and over again, or the nights where all he did was use my mouth and leave me untouched. I would be burning on those nights, those nights of pure denial, not even a brush of his fingers over my panties, leaving me just as hot as the nights he touched me, I couldn’t win. 

I would wake up the nights after I saw him, tense, slick with sweat, still trembling and I would lay there in bed, heels of my hands pressed to my eyes, making myself breathe deeply, focusing on just keeping my hands above my waist.

Eventually the ache would ease, my breathing would even out and I would pull the sheets away and get up to face the day. Then when I started moving and walking and that fucking piece of jewelry between my thighs would renew my need with vigor, fucking hell, is it possible to love and hate a gift so much at the same time? I would shower and wash myself as carefully as possible, not lingering down low for long, I would put my panties on so gingerly and slowly, I would want to bite my lower lip on the walk to work, sitting was hard, everything was hard, fuck was I wet. 

Finally one night I woke up in the playroom again. I felt those smooth sheets on my skin, my eyes still closed I rolled onto my stomach with a groan, fuck I was back, I wasn’t sure weather to be thankful or not, who knew what he had in mind for me tonight. 

“Ah there you are Amber.”

I heard him and I let out a sigh, lifting my head from the pillow, propping up on my arms as I finally opened my eyes, there he was on the second level above the mattress I was on. I started at his shoes and my gaze went up-

Oh damn.

Fuck, he was dressed up, hadn’t seen him in something other than his usual outfit or nothing at all in a damn long time. Once he wore something similar, months and months ago, we had a scene in a dining room and he had dressed up for it, as did I, and here he was again, in a very nice looking suit. As odd as it was I actually liked the outfit he normally wore, it felt appropriate for him, it suited him, but I will certainly not complain about the change of pace.

“You like it?”

He sounded amused, he was smirking at me, I realized my mouth fell open slightly and I had been staring, I cleared my throat and tried to act unimpressed, unconvincing as I said,

“It’s fine.”

“Oh yeah, just fine right?”

Of course he saw right through that. I pulled the blankets back as I sat up, stretching as I asked, trying to change the subject from how obviously bothered I was with how hot he looked.

“So why are you so dressed up?”

“Tonight is the night.”

Oh?

Oh.

That night. 

I let myself smile as I got up, taking a few steps, closing the gap between us, the second level put him even taller over me than normal, my head was near the area between stomach and chest as I said.

“Well Happy Birthday to you then Freddy.”

“Thanks Amber.”

I reached out to take his hand and realized he wasn’t wearing his glove tonight, that is different, he almost always had it on, I could only recall around three times he had it off and those weren’t for long. I must have paused for too long because he had taken my hand instead, he brought it up and kissed the back of it, my eyes came up to find him looking at me as he did, he smiled a little against my skin and I swallowed, fuck why was that so hot? Ah yes the weeks of denial, everything felt elevated because of them. He spoke to me,

“Now we have to get you ready, we are going out tonight.”

Another date night out?

Lucky me.

“Ooh you got another outfit picked out Fred?”

“Sure do, c’mon.”

He tugged on my hand and I took the step up onto the level he was on, he led me past the glass dining table, the chair and coffee table and couch, the kitchen and down that hallway that I rarely ever ventured down, to that bathroom. The door was closed, I was pushed up against it and he kissed me, it was sudden and surprising, fuck it felt good. I started to kiss back, the heat rose in me quickly, being denied for weeks it didn’t take much to get me turned on, my hands started to move to touch him, pull him closer, feel him and just like that he was back off of me. I was still in shock from the sudden mini make out session starting and ending like that when another surprise was dropped, he opened the door and the wood I had been leaning all my weight on now suddenly missing making me stumble. He chuckled slightly, hand on the doorknob looking at me as I found my footing and he said-

“Hurry up, don’t want to be late.”

I was just inside the bathroom when he closed the door behind me. I paused and took a deep breath, eyes closing, holding it for a moment before releasing it, trying to will myself to calm down. I opened eyes and gave a single nod, determined to make tonight great for him, then, I saw it. 

Oh my God.

Hanging off the shower rod was a long, deep green, silky dress, elegant and beautiful, very, very different from the dress I wore out to the club with him, it was something you could wear to a formal event, the dress I wore out to the club amounted to a glittery cum rag by night’s end, I pondered how this dress would end up. I stepped forward and reached out touching the material, moving it slightly, I could barely wait to put it on. There was a bag on the small table next to the tub, heels placed at the base of the table. I dug into the bag, earrings, lipstick, a clip to put my hair up, and a pair of panties. 

Oh I get to have panties tonight?

Lucky me again. 

Now maybe I should have looked a little closer at the panties he left me to wear, but then again even if I did it isn’t like it would have changed anything. 

I stripped off the shirt and shorts and the panties I wore to bed that night and started to get ready. The panties he left for me are black and lacy and wonderfully soft, I slip them up my thighs, I was thankful for the underwear change to be honest, the ones I wore to bed were already damp, I wondered how long this new pair would stay dry for. I was in front of the mirror and messing with my hair next, putting it up and then putting on the lipstick and earrings, again I pause for a brief moment looking myself over, impressed by his good taste once more, I looked fucking good, there was something about being here like this that made me feel so damn confident. I didn’t linger much longer, I moved over to the tub and took the dress down from the shower rod, I admired it for a moment before putting it on, it was well lined, felt good on my skin, I slipped on the shoes and looked myself over again, turning slowly as I looked, I couldn’t stop smiling as I made my way to the door again, opening it and coming out. 

He wasn’t in the hallway, I looked around and saw something curious, a door that wasn’t there before, halfway open to what looked like, outside? I pulled up my skirt a little as I walked down the hall, careful not to trip, and made my way through the door. 

I found myself on a city street at night, the air was cool and felt nice.

There he was waiting for me. 

“Awe Princess you look good enough to eat.”

Fuck I hope he does eat me later. Hand held out and I took it with a smile as I thanked him.

“Thank you Fred. You have wonderful taste.”

“Course I do, I picked you.”

He said it in that usual confidently cocky way of his but the sentiment still felt so nice, he finished the sentence with a kiss on my cheek and we were off. We didn’t go far until we reached our destination for tonight. 

“A restaurant?”

“Mmhmm, one of my favorites.”

He said it with a smile, this is what he wanted to do for his birthday, dinner out with me? I was surprised, happy, the dressing up made for tonight made sense.

“Excited to try it.”

Soon we were inside, sitting at the bar, having a casual drink, I knew that we could have gotten a table right away but I wasn’t going to question it, this was his night and I was going to do whatever he wanted. I caught myself glancing around, it was a very nice place, nicer than any place I had been taken out to before and very full too. My fingers on the edge of my glass as I looked over to him, fuck he looks so good tonight, I tell him so and he turns to face me better on his stool, hand falling to my knee.

“Oh I know I look good but thank you.”

I huffed out a laugh as I brought my glass up taking a sip before saying,

“I forget I gotta be careful complimenting you, your ego is so big already.”

“No, no Amber, please go on-”

I laughed a little more, rim of the glass near my mouth as his hand slid up my thigh as he continued,

“-and on and on-”

“I think you go on enough for the both of us Fred.”

He laughed at that.

“I thought you liked me talking?”

I hummed swallowing the sip in my mouth before saying,

“No I don’t think I said that. I do recall once saying something about how much I liked your mouth but that wasn’t about talking.”

He took a sip of his own drink before replying,

“Nice attitude tonight Amber, is that anyway to talk to me when it’s my birthday?”

“Ah yes so sorry Fred, I should be extra sweet to you tonight, shouldn’t I?”

I said with with a playful smile and when his hand finally reached my hip and we were both leaning in a little closer I was biting my bottom lip as he said, looking into my eyes.

“Mmm yes you should.”

Again this felt shockingly normal, we chatted and both finished our first drink of the night, was this all he wanted? A nice normal date night? Dinner out just him and I? I was fine with this but it was odd, I wasn’t upset about it, I felt relaxed, the need in me felt very far away, I was just focusing on how good this time we were spending together was. 

Our table was ready and he got up first, I got up and took a step to follow him and our waiter and then...

I felt it.

Something that made me stop right after that first step and made my breath catch in my throat-

I should have been cautious.

I should have been more suspicious.

I should have gotten a closer look at those panties.

“You alright Amber?”

Fred had paused and was turned to look at me, our waiter was waiting too, I was stuck mid step and swallowed. 

The bastard had given me panties with a bullet vibrator in them. So this is the game tonight is it?

Act normal, you can handle it, you can deal Amber, c’mon. 

Could I though? 

I didn’t use toys often, mostly with him, and it was so good when we used them together I didn’t exactly feel the need to rush out and buy my own, so imagine being in my position. Unused to toys, denied for three weeks straight, surprisingly strong bullet vibe pressed perfectly against my aching clit and fuck I hadn’t used ANY toys since getting this new piercing so THAT was a different feeling. Having to act normal, having to walk right now, across this busy and crowded restaurant, as if nothing was wrong. 

I’m fucked.

Stop thinking so much!

Go!

He’s waiting.

I forced a smile and reached out to take his hand, stepping carefully as I said.

“Yes, sorry, I’m fine.”

I focused hard on just putting one foot in front of the other, focused on looking normal, on not tripping and tried to forget about how fucking good this was feeling. All of a sudden we were at our table and he was pulling out my chair, I sat down with a smile and as soon as I was sitting- it stopped. I breathed out a small sigh of relief as he sat down across from me.

Our waiters name is Joseph. 

You might be wondering why such a detail is important but trust me it does come up later.

Another drink was brought and we both talked as we drank and looked over menu’s, eating in dreams is strange, I can taste it all, and it tastes really good but it isn’t filling. There was a lull in the conversation and I was mid sip of my drink, trying to decide between two different dishes when it started up again and I almost choked. I swallowed hard and set my glass down, hand gripping the glass just a little too tight, I looked down as I shifted my hips slightly trying to see if I could find a position where the vibe wasn’t pressing so tight against me. I must have been focusing too hard on trying not to make a single sound because I heard a snap right in front of me, eyes pulled forward to see Freddy looking at me expectantly, hand still out and he said,

“Amber.”

“Y-yes Fred?”

“I asked what you were thinking about getting.”

Fuck the vibe was still going,

“Oh so sorry, I uh was just thinking, I’m trying to decide between-”

My God it feels good, keep talking, keep fucking talking, I gestured to the menu as I continued,

“-the um pasta dish here and the chicken.”

And as soon as that last word left my mouth, it stopped, mercifully it stopped. I picked up my glass and took another generous mouthful, thighs pressed together, I knew I was getting wet, the anticipation of not knowing when he would turn it on again was getting to me already.

“You actually get pasta out at restaurants?”

I put my glass down and looked over to him. 

Really?

Okay, he isn’t going to acknowledge what he is doing to me yet, that is fine, just play along.

“Sometimes, why?”

“Because it’s a rip off. Do you know how cheap it is to make good pasta? The mark up is huge.”

This is my life. 

Currently asleep and dreaming, dressed up in a fancy restaurant, celebrating the belated birthday of my murderous dream demon fuck buddy. Discussing the high profit margin of pasta in said restaurant, all while I am soaking my panties and left wondering if and when he will turn on the remote controlled bullet vibe in my panties once more. 

I let out a small laugh, from what he said and from the thought I had over how ludicrous this situation was, before saying, 

“Why do you care so much Fred? It’s not like you’re paying for this dinner.”

“Yeah sure for tonight that is fine, but don’t tell me you are blowing YOUR money on this kind of thing out there.”

He gestured in the general direction of the window facing outside, I knew he meant the world outside the one he makes in dreams and I laughed.

“Oh you want to control what I do with my money too Fred?”

The laughing and joking continued on, and on. I was about to retort back at him for something he said when that damn vibe started back up again, making my sentence die on my lips as I struggled to hold back a moan. The waiter was back, fuck it was time to order, look normal, act normal, don’t let on what is happening right now, shit they were looking at me now. 

“Well what did you decide on Amber?”

I took a deep breath and closing my menu I offered it up, looking up at our waiter as I said surprisingly steady.

“I’ll have the pasta.”

A nod, the menu’s collected and he was gone, I reached for my drink again when he asked.

“Really?”

“Really.”

I responded evenly glass up to my lips, I took a sip and the vibe was turned up higher and I nearly choked. 

Fuck him.

Fuck him, God it feels so good, I put my glass down, hand still gripping it, eyes falling closed for a moment, my other hand curling into a fist on the table top, that one thought running through my mind again- 

“Be good Amber.”

You might be wondering why I am fighting so hard right now, I mean after what happened out at the club why was this any different? Well the overall set up for one, a loud, music filled club is different, I was dressed then to act like a little slut, but here and now in this intimate, much more quiet, formal setting, I looked like a lady and knew it was expected of me to act like one. Fred might be good at reading me but I am good at reading him too, I know what he wants from this and right now I am sure he is enjoying watching me struggle. Then there was the biggest reason, someone or someones had to be real here, back at the club I didn’t know better, thought everyone there was a fake but afterwards I learned some of those people were real, they watched me, saw me as I truly am, a begging, needy, slut just for him and I was damn sure there had to be someone else here who was real again. 

Who was it?

Even when I thought the people were fake before it was still hard enough, again it was all so convincing it felt like being out in public but now throw in that I know for a fact some of them ARE real people watching this makes it much harder to really let go, as much as I do enjoy it. 

Remember that. I do enjoy this. I do love it. Just as much if not more than he does, I truly do. 

He turned it back off again and I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding, my eyes back open I looked across the table to him and he was looking out the window, fuck he looked so casual right now. I sighed, fingers playing with a lock of my hair as I glanced out the window too, I knew my face had to be flushed, had it reached my neck and shoulders as it so often did when I was worked up? 

The food was brought quickly, I was two bites in and we were talking again when it started again, time in between it being shut off was getting shorter and shorter now. I managed to swallow my mouthful as I strained to try and listen to what he was talking about, my hands were gripping my silverware so tightly my knuckles were white. 

Then.

I started trembling, the need was too much, it started with my legs and crept up my body. I had my forearms rested on the edge of the table to try and steady myself, deep breaths, he spoke.

“Amber you’ve barely eaten anything, are you okay?”

Asshole. He knows I am not.

“Yes, I-I’m fine.”

A lie, and a bad one at that.

The vibe is turned higher and I smother a whine that threatens to spill out of my throat as he continues.

“Are you sure? You’re shaking right now.”

“Yes I-I..I’m oh-kay.”

Shit it was impossible to talk normally right now, all I could do was control the volume of my voice, I didn’t want to be speaking too loud, I didn’t want attention drawn over here. The vibe turned even higher, pleasure rising and I bit my bottom lip and then he said.

“Really? Because it looks to me like you’re about to come.”

My gaze flicked up from my plate over to him, he was smirking at me, looking oh so pleased with himself as he finally acknowledged what he was doing to me.

“Are you close?”

“Yes. I-I’m close, it feels so good.”

“You aren’t going to come without permission are you?”

The mocking tone of his did nothing to help me in this moment.

“Oh no, no, of course no-o-ot Fred, please can I?”

He smirked harder as he said.

“I don’t know. Can you?”

Bastard.

“May I? Please, Fred, please I want to ssso bad.”

“Better. But I just don’t know Amber.”

I let out a soft groan, my silverware set down and my hips shifted, fuck, how was I supposed to hold out?

Weeks.

It has been weeks since I have come, weeks since I was even allowed to touch myself, the only attention I got was what he gave me a few nights in the playroom and fuck this felt incredible. 

He continued talking.

“I mean tonight is supposed to be about me. We are out celebrating MY birthday, something you said that YOU wanted to do and you can’t even stop thinking about your cunt for one night to focus on me.”

The toy was turned down half way, some relief, the edge backed off, fuck I loved when he talked to me like this, I took a deep breath and I said.

“B-but Freddy you’re, oh, you’re the one doing this. Making me feel like this.”

“Oh Princess, I don’t make you do anything. If you can’t keep your composure and ride that edge while having dinner and a normal conversation then that isn’t my fault.”

So mocking and condescending and so fucking unfair! He knows it is unfair and he gets off on it and what is even worse is I am getting off on it too right now, let’s play along, maybe if I debase myself even further he will let me come, I need to come so badly. 

“I know, I-I’m so selfish.”

“Very.”

“But...pl-please?”

He set his own silverware down now and oh God that look, he had a bad idea I could tell, he spoke.

“Okay, since I am so generous and in such a good mood you can.”

YES!

“Thank yo-”

“If.”

He pointed to me as he said it, that look in his eye, my heart pounded. 

Oh no.

“You ask the waiter for permission.”

What?

No, dear God no, anything but that. How embarrassing, having to look a stranger in the eyes and ask for that? Fuck, so unfair, so dirty, it made me drip.

“Fred, no, please, tha-that’s too much. I-I can’t!”

He had picked up his knife and fork and resumed eating as he said casually with a shrug, eyes on his plate once more as he said.

“Well I guess you don’t really want to come then.”

Another look towards me as he adds with a cock of his head,

“Do you?”

I hate this.

I love this too.

I am so fucking desperate, my resolve was melting quickly, inhibitions lowering, this was too hot, so good, the toy was turned back up, how is he doing that? I can see both his hands, no remote in sight and yet he is manipulating it with no effort. I almost gasped when it was turned even higher, and he said.

“He’s coming. Question is, will you be?”

I glanced around, shit, he is coming right to us, probably just to check in, just doing his job and here I am about to ask him, complete stranger, for permission to come. Fuck, can I really do this?

“Do you need anything?”

Oh why did he have to be so attractive? With such a nice voice too, Freddy spoke up, looking across to me, smirking again as he said,

“I’m fine. How about you, Amber?”

I swallowed hard and I made myself look up to our waiter, our eyes met and I tried to will myself to speak, to ask for it.

“I-uh...I hmm-”

Fuck it feels too good, it is turned up too high, if I am really doing this, really asking for this than I have to do it right now. 

C’mon.

“...I, oh, I, fu-”

I can’t talk, my words come out broken and too quiet, it feels too good. My thighs squeezed together, fuck I am breathing too hard.

Spit it out, Amber.

Oh no.

Too much.

“Ah...”

A small gasp, eyes averted, back down, I waited too long, I can’t stop it, I’m slipping over, I’m coming right in front of this stranger and my eyes shut tight, I have to try and keep composure, don’t moan, don’t shake, just-

And then.

Just like that.

It stopped.

Just after I had slipped over the edge that awful and wonderful toy nestled in my panties stopped, no, no, God fucking no! Please! Without thinking my hands lifted, I didn’t care who I was in front of, I needed to rub, feel at least part of it, SOME of it, ANY of it, it can’t be like this!

After weeks and waiting it can’t end like this, please! 

The second my hands lifted an inch off of the table top they were slammed back down, those fucking invisible restraints he used holding them down hard, unrelenting, I let out a small choked sob from the loss of pleasure. Hand gripped my cloth napkin and I let out a small groan at knowing that if I could even press my fingers to my aching clit, just pressure not even stroking, would feel amazing in this moment. From feeling everything, electric wonderful burning pleasure, alive and thrumming through me to then feeling nothing, it was crushing, I tried to move my hips and nothing, I felt fucking nothing and I registered the waiter speaking to me, he asked,

“Miss are you okay?”

“Yeah Amber, you okay?”

My eyes forced back open, breathing hard, I glared across the table to Freddy and he looked concerned, obviously pretending and just an act, I can see the true intention in his eyes, that he was enjoying this and I glanced up to our waiter, he seemed confused too, another deep breath, bottom lip quivering as I forced myself to speak.

“Ju-just fine.”

“You don’t need anything?”

He still sounded concerned, I shook my head no with a forced smile, and he replied.

“Alright, uh call me if you need me, Miss.”

And he walked off and I let out a shuddering breath as the ruined remnants of my orgasm subsided, my wrists were released and when I was sure the waiter was out of earshot I glared at him. I spoke in a harsh yell whisper to him,

“What the fuck was that?”

“Watch your tone Amber.”

Watch my tone?

Watch my fucking tone when he just publicly ruined what should have been one of the best orgasms of my life? God is he insufferable! My hands twisted the napkin I had pulled into my lap in frustration. I need to be good though, I need to remember my place, if I have any hope of actually coming tonight I need to play nice. I apologize, reluctantly, and he seems to accept it,

“I suppose I can forgive you, only because that was so fun to watch.”

Yeah I am sure watching my ruined orgasm from your position was very fun, I spoke up,

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“When I-”

I glanced around making sure no one else was looking before I whispered the rest of the thought,

“-started coming?”

He tsk’d before saying,

“Pet, I know your tells. After doin’ it for this long I know the second you start to come.”

Of course he does, as observant as ever. 

“But why?”

“Why did I ruin it? Don’t tell me that one little ruin fried your brain that badly.”

He laughed before continuing,

“I told you what you had to do for permission, you didn’t do it, you don’t get to come, simple. Now. Enough of that, eat your dinner.”

Ah yes, oh so simple Fred. 

I don’t know if you, dear reader, have ever had a ruined orgasm but it feels terrible. It is confusing, mentally and physically to be feeling just so much to nothing in an instant, it’s jarring, feeling the usual physical responses, the clenching around nothing, the pulsing of my clit, legs shaking, breath catching, wanting to arch and squirm, all muted and strange without the blissful pleasure that accompanied such reactions typically. Unused hormones rushing around my bloodstream, neediness was already starting to return, level of arousal was the same but tingled with sadness over the lost pleasure that should have been mine, but it isn’t mine is it? Hasn’t been for a while, he is in control of it and I love the fact that he is. 

Ruins are terrible and I have the fleeting thought that at least he doesn’t subject me to them often. 

He had ordered me to eat and I did so, felt almost like there was a lump in my throat, swallowing felt thick and uncomfortable, the food was a little too cold. I tried to push the feelings of disappointment down. Forgetting that disappointment got significantly easier when that damn vibe switched back on. It had been around ten minutes now, conversation had been flowing normally again, us talking about anything but my need and what he just did to me, was still doing to me honestly. When it switched back on I dropped my fork back to my plate, the clattering caused a few people to turn and look, my hand covered my mouth, other hand finding the napkin still in my lap, gripping it hard, fuck don’t moan, even though it feels heavenly right now. He thankfully waited long enough that I wasn’t overwhelmed, post orgasm torture is bad enough normally, post orgasm torture after a ruin? All of the pain and over stimulation with NONE of the pleasure? God awful, impossible to stay quiet, the worst of the worst, he had other plans with me tonight, I was thankful for him giving me such a merciful break. 

He waited just long enough and it felt so good, so sweet, he spoke making my eyes open again.

“Just can’t focus can you?”

I shook my head, hand still pressed to my mouth, I was looking over to him, had his arms crossed, leaning forward on his forearms, watching me, obviously amused. 

“Poor little Amber, you’re almost shaking again already.”

Toy turned up again and I let out a whimper, my eyes must be pleading with him, fuck I bet I looked like a mess, utterly pathetic, so keyed up. I pulled my hand back a little as I leaned forward, whispering to him,

“Fred, pl-please...”

“Please what?”

I swallowed hard and dropped my hand from my mouth, I was approaching the edge so fast already, fingers curling around the napkin in my lap, my face felt hot as I forced it out,

“Please may, oh fuck, please may I-I come?”

“Still on that? Guess the first ruin wasn’t enough. Such a greedy girl.”

“Ver-very greedy.”

I confirmed with a frantic nod, I was just agreeing to whatever I hoped would make him let me come at this point, I was feeling wrecked and so needy. 

“Almost feel like you are lying.”

“Wha-what? Me? Lie? Neverrr.”

I wasn’t lying, I always did my best to be honest with him, I felt absurdly needy in this moment, desperate for release, he had to know that, he continued.

“No, no Amber you misunderstand me. I mean your appearance, you look like such a lady right now. Proper, trying to be good and composed when we both know that isn’t you.”

He got up and started to walk around the table, finger tips dragging over the table cloth with one hand lazily as he went.

“I-it’s not?”

Fuck I was getting close again, I was looking up to him as he came closer and he continued on,

“Course not Pet. Look at you right now...”

He was right behind me now, hands on my bare shoulders, he fixed my posture, forcing my spine straight, my gaze forward.

“You’re shaking in my hands, flushed and sweating, you can’t stop fidgeting. I think we ought to show everyone in here just what you are really like. Shouldn’t be any confusion about it, they should all be aware of just the kind of girl you really are.”

He was right, he was always right, one of his hands lifted off of me, what was he doing now? 

Oh.

He was calling our waiter back over, oh God, I whispered, rushed.

“What are you doing?”

“If you still want to come the rules have not changed Princess.”

FUCK!

I still have to ask him?

I can’t take another ruin. I just can’t, he was walking back over to us, his grip on my shoulder tightened as he asked,

“Ready?”

Good question Fred.

Am I?

“Yes, can I help you?”

God he is cute.

Harder grip, he gave me a gentle shake,

“Well?”

I have to ask and soon, I won’t be able to hold out much longer.

“I uhm. I need, ha, to ask you something...”

“Address him properly.”

“Right.”

I let out a strained groan, I sound so ridiculous, being lead by him, I can’t even get out a proper sentence when I am like this.

“Of course, what is it?”

Do it, it’s just a dream, give in. This isn’t real.

A deep breath to steady myself as I looked up to him and ask that burning question with surprising ease and evenness.

“May I come, Joseph?”

He looked startled, confused he cleared his throat a little, leaned down slightly as he asked.

“I’m sorry, I em...I’m not sure I understand Miss.”

“Awe he doesn’t get it. You should show him.”

“What?”

I whispered and his grip on my shoulders was tighter still as he said firmly.

“You heard me. Show him.”

Fuck him. God he is the worst, the thought entering my head,

“You keep saying that but you love it, you ache and pulse when he makes you do these things. You love it so fucking much.”

I pulled my gaze from Joseph’s and I threw my napkin down onto my empty plate, gotta hurry, my hands gathered up my skirt as I started to pull it up, I could feel his eyes on me, Freddy spoke,

“Yeah there is a good girl.”

What he said helped spur me on. More courage, the edge of the skirt on my dress coming up over my thighs, go, go, go, he urged me along,

“Good. Go on, spread em.”

I did so. I spread my legs, hands gripping the hem of my skirt as I revealed my shame, I couldn’t look but I know they both were, I did however look up to Joseph, looks like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, God was he blushing? It looked good on him.

"Ask again."

I did so with a surprising amount of clarity and confidence all things considered.

“Please. May I come, Joseph?”

“Hmm looks a little stunned.” 

I wanted to laugh at that, it is true he did, he looked almost as flustered as I did, which is impressive considering the fact that I am spreading my legs and dangerously close to coming in the middle of this restaurant. 

His hands started to move, snaking around from behind me, one of his hands slid up my neck, over my jaw, two fingers entering my mouth, drawing a frankly obscene moan from me as he did so. His other hand sliding down my front over my breasts, down past my stomach and my gathered skirt in my lap he spoke,

“Guess I’ll have to help you out.”

Yes help me, Fred please. 

Hand on my thigh, forcing my legs apart harder, my gaze finally fell down, God I looked like a mess, trembling thighs, flushed and slick with sweat, leaking, panties soaked, that damn vibe still buzzing away, I was riding that edge so closely right now, please, please, please.

“See, Amber here, this is Amber, say hello.”

I said hello around his fingers still invading my mouth, it sounded wet and laughable and I throbbed as he laughed a little before continuing,

“Good job. Amber here is a whore, a very needy whore. I haven’t let her come in weeks, and the only way she can come now is if you say so. As you can see here, Joseph she is very, very desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Hurry up Fred! 

I gave a frantic nod and his fingers pushed a little deeper into my mouth, his hand on my thigh gripping harder as he said.

“Yeah you are. So what do you say? You wanna be nice and help this poor little slut out?”

I felt ruined right now, all shame forgotten, were people watching us now? They had to be, I wasn’t looking, wasn’t caring, wasn’t paying attention, all of my focus and brain power was going towards this, towards this all consuming desire to come already. Close, so damn close, I looked up to him, to this stranger who had the current control over how this situation would play out and I asked again, breathy, and needy and weak around Freddy’s fingers,

“Puh-lease?”

There was something in his eyes, he wanted it, I could tell he wanted it, wanted to watch me come right in front of him and he breathed out that wonderful word, my favorite word, he was looking into my eyes and he breathed out,

“Yes.”

“Hmm lucky you Amber. You heard him. Come.”

He said it with such warmth and affection. His hand was off my thigh and pressed that vibe just a little closer onto me through my panties and I gasped, back arching, tension finally releasing, he pulled me a little closer as I writhed in his grip, unable to stay still in my seat as my orgasm finally overtook me. Fuck it was messy, I was messy, sharp inhales of air and moans and gasps falling freely from my mouth, eyes rolling back, hips arching and I just felt. Just felt and just was for a blissfully long moment, just reveling in my reward for being so filthy, enjoying every stretched out second of this hard earned pleasure. I was shivering and breathing so hard by the time the vibe finally switched off again, his hands pulling off of me, then I realized he was hugging me from behind as he whispered just to me.

“Good job Pet. You’ve done so well so far.”

I loved when he praised me, I felt so good, I looked up to our guest, he looked to have enjoyed himself, fuck he looked very hard right now. 

“Still aren’t done yet though.”

Course not. That’d be too easy.

Freddy let go of me, humming a little as he walked around, he scooped up our empty plates and silverware and he held them out to Joseph.

“Here.”

He looked a little startled, he hadn’t stopped looking at me this whole time, like he was committing the debauched image of me to memory for later use. The thought of him being the back of house of this place, maybe where they keep the wine, pants pushed down just far enough off of his hips as he fists his cock, picturing me as he pleasures himself is just as delicious as the dinner was. He had taken the plates but didn’t look like he wanted to leave yet. 

Freddy was back behind me, hands on my waist he pulled me, my legs were shaky as I stood with the motion of him guiding me up as he said,

“Panties off please.”

I gave a single nod, I glanced around, oof yeah we had an audience, dinner and a show for all of these lovely people, I blushed harder, hands under my still bunched up skirt, thumps finding the waist band of my panties and I shimmed out of them, they pooled around my heels, he squeezed my waist gently as he said,

“Good. C’mon, up.”

He guided my ass onto the edge of the table and he sunk down, hands spreading my thighs wide and he let out a soft groan at the sight.

“Perfect dessert right here.”

Yes, wish from earlier granted.

He leaned in and there was a shared gasp, mine and, I looked over my shoulder, Joseph, he was still here, still watching, I smiled a little before looking away, I was too far gone by this point to feel any shame. I would enjoy every bit of this now, he ate me out right there, rough hands on my thighs, his tongue dragging up over my whole leaking slit before dragging back down, it was messy, urgent, sucks and open mouthed kisses that had me moaning and whimpering after only a few minutes.

Too hot, too worked up and as per usual after my first orgasm the others would come easier, quicker, the time in between becoming less and less. My head lolled back, panting softly from how good he was currently working my clit and my eyes met with Joseph’s again, I didn’t break our eye contact, he looked so adorably flustered, so achingly hard, my fingers were gripping the table cloth, fuck I was getting close already? This situation was ramping it up significantly, I couldn’t help it. 

He must have been able to tell I was getting too close because he backed up, I pulled my gaze from our guest and looked down to him, he wiped the excess of my slick from his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Even after dinner and his ‘dessert’ the look in his eyes showed how hungry he was. Hands on my thighs once more as he got up, standing in between my still spread legs, his hands moved again, starting to undo his belt, eyes still looking into mine as he asked.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Mmm.”

He hummed with an amused smile as he freed himself finally, he brushed against me and fuck he was so hard right now. One of his hands started at my hip, dragging up my side, up over my front, and finally coming to rest on my throat, he gripped hard and I winced, he forced me down hard, onto my back, my glass which only had ice in it now forced off the table onto the floor with how hard he pushed me down. His other hand had gripped the base of his cock, dragging it over my soaked folds, a tease as he said,

“Such a good little slut. Can’t hide your true nature Amber. Everyone here can see you. See how wet you are and how much you like this, beg for it, can’t even try to deny it.”

My hands were up now, gripping the wrist of his hand that was on my throat, still holding me tight, I tried to squirm a little but couldn’t move much, shit it sounded so good when he talked to me like this. 

Mercifully his hips pushed forward and he sunk inside of me drawing a moan from me as he did so. 

“Just listen to you. Anyone else would be ashamed, embarrassed and yet here you are, clenching down on me, trembling and drenched.”

A sharp thrust that made me let out a sob, God it felt perfect, I let out a weak,

“Please?”

“Hmm? What was that?”

Bastard, fucking bastard, I sucked in a shuddering breath and asked louder,

“Please?”

Another harsh thrust and he asked,

“Please what?”

“P-please...fuck me.”

He let out a sigh pretending to be put out, that act still on as he said,

“Well I suppose I have to.”

Finally a hard and steady pace set, grip on my throat tightened slightly as he kept going,

“I have to do this or who knows what you’ll do? Might fuck Joseph over there if you were desperate enough.”

I let out another moan, my gaze flicked up to him, still here, still watching, still so damn hard, I was almost at eye level with his cock, if he pulled it out I could take him in my mouth and damn did that sound appealing at this moment. 

“Tell me Joe, would you fuck her?”

Startled again he stammered out his response,

“Wha-what?”

“Would. You. Fuck. Her?”

A hard thrust punctuating each word and pulling a broken moan from me with each one, eyes falling closed as I rocked with him, so good, so damn good, he continued on,

“Or is she too much of a slut for you? I mean it must seem like she will fuck just about ANYONE if she get’s desperate enough.”

“I would. I would in a heartbeat.”

My eyes opened back up at hearing that, head lolling to the side, or as much as it could with Fred’s hard grip on my throat, I was looking up to him, he was watching my face, fuck this felt weirdly intimate, looking into a strangers eyes as I get fucked and choked so perfectly. My grip on Fred’s wrist tightened and he let out a groan before saying,

“Getting close again already?”

I didn’t look away from Joseph as I nodded and I watched as he groaned himself, a quiet-

“Fuck.”

-spilling from his mouth under his breath, Freddy asked,

“What do you think? Think she deserves another one?”

Oh please, please, please, I’ve been good, oh so good, let me come again Joe.

He stepped forward, closer to me, he dropped the plates, hands on the table, leaning over me, watching my face intently as he said.

“Yes.”

Fuck he said it so emphatically, a pulse of heat through my chest and right to my already overwhelmed cunt that triggered my second full orgasm that night. Back arched ever so slightly, hands falling from Fred’s wrist, fingers in the table cloth under me as I allowed myself to get lost again the in pleasure of it, losing myself in the moment, in the heat and the filth and in his eyes.

Pure bliss.

Life made sense like this, just in the moment, chasing this pleasurable high.

On my come down with the after shocks of my orgasm still running through me I had the thought that Freddy really does well with an audience. 

He is very possessive, I am not allowed to be with anyone else and that is fine, I want that too, I don’t want to be with anyone else, why would I when nobody can measure up to what he does? 

He loved this. 

Love to show me off, show off just what he had and flaunt it, show that no one else can have it, I think it makes him like this, what we have even better, like me even better. I have more value the more other people want me, it is like he has a little treasure that is all his, some part of me would try to be offended if I didn’t get off on him objectifying me a little bit. This is all in good fun, every part of it mutually enjoyable, I adored how he pushed my limits and boundaries so often. 

I am sure under almost any other circumstance I wouldn’t be so into Joseph but during all of this? How could I not be into him? What he represented, a living, breathing, example of my depravity, proof that I will look into a strange mans eyes in a public setting and BEG him to let me come if I am pushed far enough.

I love this.

I love what he has done to me, I love it so damn much, Freddy has awakened something terribly wicked inside me that I didn’t know was there but my God I will never lose this part of me, not now, I am forever grateful for him helping me truly uncovering it. 

“Amazing.”

It was a small quiet compliment from Joseph, it made me smirk for a moment before another hard thrust made it fall from my face with a moan,

“Isn’t she? Such a good whore.”

His hand let go of my throat and a gentle smack on my cheek as he said. 

“Eye’s back up here.”

I obeyed, my gaze going back to Freddy, his hands on my hips now, pulling me harder onto him as he thrust forward making my breath catch again, damn that is good. 

“Good girl. You want me to cum in you?”

Yes.

I give a small nod as I gasped out a yes, he chuckled and said,

“Well?”

“God-”

“Wrong name.”

He cut me off with another laugh and I let out a groan before correcting,

“Freddy, please! Please, fill me.”

A few more hard thrusts into me making me moan as he hmm’d like he was thinking it over.

“Disgusting little thing aren’t you?”

Yes I am, all for you.

“It is all you are good for, would be a shame not to use you for your intended purpose, yeah?”

Asshole. He has really ruined me, I think if anyone else said that kind of thing to me I would want to slap them but he said it to me and I melt with a arch and a moan instead.

“I’ll be nice Pet.”

Yes, nice, merciful him. So nice and kind and generous, he said it like he was doing me a favor by agreeing to cum in me, but fuck if it didn’t feel that way even a little. Oh so gracious he didn’t make me wait long before he came inside of me, with a curse and a groan of my name, grip on my hips positively bruising. 

We stayed joined like that for a moment, heavy breathing.

It was quiet then. 

I mean, of course it was.

Imagine you are out for dinner and watch some girl get fucked raw and open on a table across the restaurant from you, would you have anything to say? What do you do after that? How do you go back to normal conversation? 

You don’t I imagine. 

He pulled out of me and I was overflowing with him, left splayed out and panting on the table top as his hands left me, I must looked terribly messy, a total wreck, oh yeah Joseph is still here. Hands still on the table top, he was still looking at me, I looked up at him with a tired smile and said.

“Thanks.”

He looked thoughtful for a second before a cautious smile of his own broke out and he said.

“You’re welcome.”

He stood up straight and then he was gone. 

If anyone was real in here it was probably him, I wondered why Fred picked him, if I would see him again-thoughts broken and interrupted by him giving me a gentle smack on the thigh. I looked up he was holding his hand out, he had fixed his clothes while I was blissed out and lost in thought, I took his hand and he helped me sit up. 

“Think you can walk?”

“I can certainly try.”

“Good girl.”

A kiss placed in my hair on the top of my head, speaking of hair it was for sure a mess, I glanced to see my reflection in the window and yup it was. I took the hair clip out and a hand came up shaking the mess that was my hair at the moment to try and make it slightly more presentable. My panties were still hanging off one of my heels and I reached out, plucking them off,

“Leave em.”

“Oh?”

I looked at him and he smirked with a slight shrug before saying,

“A tip for Joseph.”

I chuckled and left them on the table,

“Great idea, Fred.”

“C’mon.”

Both hands held out and I took them as he helped me stand up right, legs felt surprisingly okay, I fixed the skirt on the dress as I gave a nod to show it was all good and we left. It was a content comfortable silence, cool night air on my skin, sweat drying, fingers still tangled together as we walked. 

“Good time?”

“Great time.”

He confirmed and we both shared a small laugh before he added,

“You make me think I should start celebrating my birthday again.”

Success! I did for him exactly what he did for me, I went from not giving a fuck about my birthday to realizing just how nice it could be to do something for it and I did the same for him. I felt proud, happy, I looked over to him as I said.

“Can’t wait to see what you want to do next year.”

“Oh just wait, it’ll make tonight look easy by compairson.”

Fuck he really likes pushing me extra hard, doesn’t he? I was almost scared to think of what he might have in mind, almost scared to think about how much I will probably fucking like whatever it is. 

A thought, I verbalize it,

“So Joseph was the real one, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“C’mon I know one of them had to be real in there. You go on and on about knowing me but I know you too by now. So was it him?”

He looked over to me with a smirk as he said,

“Yeah you guessed right.”

“But who is he?”

He stopped, pulled me closer by our joined hands, his other hand sliding up my body until his fingers came to rest under my chin and he tilted my head up to look right in my eyes as he said in that mocking and teasing tone that was so classic him,

“Awe Pet, now where is the fun in tellin’ you that?”

Of course he wants me to stumble across him in reality on my own. I pressed my thighs together under my dress to try and slow the cum that was leaking out as the thought filled my head for what has must have been the 100th time that night,

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! 
> 
> So I started the story Man Of My Dreams back in March, I have had like way, waaaaay too much fun writing it, it has been SUCH a joy. Nearing 100,000 words (legit never thought I could write that much) (Also, also this chapter cracked 100,000K, wtf) and over 30 chapters but it is coming to an end, mostly due to the fact that I have thought up an ending! And a damn good one at that, I am very excited for it! I have never thought that I would like doing it this much, or come up with any kind of coherent story line and yet here we are. Very excited to end it, currently as of the chapter I have just posted, 32, I have plans for the final chapter being 35, so three more chapters before the final one, so you might be wondering, WHY am I telling this to you guys? 
> 
> Easy.
> 
> I want ideas, give me some terrible, awful, NASTY suggestions of shit you’d like to see before this story comes to close, I am planning at least one more chapter of Smutty Snippets (exactly what it sounds like, excerpts of porn, multiple ideas and scenes all in one chapter) if I vibe with an idea, I will include it, if I vibe with it enough I might do a full chapter devoted to it before it ends. Legit I would be so, so thankful and grateful for any help on this, if anyone has some kind of nasty idea please send it my way, you will be credited for said idea as well obviously. I feel like some of the best stuff I have done is when someone else has given me an idea, I apparently can write 8,000 some odd words an up when given an idea that strikes me, I will be taking and very open to any suggests or ideas for the next three some odd weeks, seriously please, please, hit me with your best shot! I want to finish this story with a BANG! Thank you again for reading!


	33. Had I Known?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber stumbles across Joseph and pushes Freddy a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what can I say guys? This was a good chapter to write! I had a lot of fun with it, but this story is ending soon. I know this isn't as smutty or dirty as previous chapters but get ready because the next chapter is going to be a Smutty Snippets and is going to be literally 100% porn. I love this story a lot, writing it is amazing to be honest, fun, cathartic, interesting. I am so thankful for everyone sticking around for this! Big shout out to @Tinalbion who beta'd for this chapter and will for the other final two chapters. Also to @DUMB_DRAGON, you wanted some angst and comfort? This is the start of it, but just wait for the finale', you gonna get your wish. So feedback, suggestions, ideas, requests all very welcome and encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot and ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people! Thank you so much for reading and as always! ENJOY!

What if?

What if I had known?

A question I have asked myself nigh countless times during the time I have spent with him. 

And a question that almost always has the same answer.

“It wouldn’t change anything.”

If I had known his plans to take me to the club, or for my birthday or for what we got up to with Mark, or for the times he was with other women in front of me, it wouldn’t have changed anything.

It wouldn’t have made those things any hotter than they already were or would have made them easier to take or handle. 

But...

This?

If I had known this then it would have been different. I know it, I feel it in my bones, if only I had known this.

Dearest reader, in case this isn’t already obvious by now, all of this has already come to pass. This is simply being recounted after the fact, after all of it is over, everything I will write about this is already done and over and sealed.

If you have stayed this long I am impressed and thankful and so many more words that I could say, but this is already going to be long enough as it is so I will spare you the sheer vocabulary I could use to express my endless gratitude. 

This story is coming to an end.

Are you ready for it?

I...

I am not.

Not yet.

Dear reader, I wish I could properly tell you just how much all of these interactions with him meant to me, I wish I could reach out and make you feel what I felt in these moments I have described to you. 

I have told you so much already and yet, still not even all of it. A lot can happen in a calendar year, I have told you of some of the best, and most wonderful times, I haven’t divulged everything and to be fair I probably will not. 

Not for lack of wanting to mind you.

But for the failure of my own memory because again, if I had known then, what I know now I would have done a better job of keeping a record of all of this. 

I am getting ahead of myself, however.

It isn’t over yet, not quite, not for you, whoever is reading this, there is still more to tell you. 

With you now having the knowledge that this, all of this, has happened in my past I am sure you can clearly see it. I am reminiscing, sharing these deeply personal moments of my life with you, of the changes he brought forth in me and how he changed me inside and out.

It has been fun, hasn’t it? 

I assume if you have been here this long that you have enjoyed it at least somewhat.

So come along with me again, let me take your hand dearest reader and walk you down these last wonderful memories. Help me recall and recollect and savor the warmth of it all before it comes to an end.

Only you can help me do that.

So.

Again I ask.

Are you ready?

I hope so.

On we go.

Let me tell you about that night.

That night.

Oh lord.

I had a good day at work. Like a really good day at work, a presentation went great, we landed a big client basically thanks to me, it was just one of those days that reminds you why you do everything you do. One of those days when all your hard work comes together and makes it all worthwhile, we went out for dinner and drinks to celebrate. It was a day where everything is just right. 

My boss is this very sweet and wonderful woman named Emma, she was sitting next to me at dinner and complimenting me again for like the fifth time that night.

“I swear Amber you just nailed it! What is your secret?”

I laughed into my glass before pulling it back asking,

“What do you mean?”

She gave me a strange look before saying,

“How are you so confident? Like you’ve changed, when you first started you were a good employee don’t get me wrong but this past like year or so you’ve really stepped up. More outgoing, more involved, better work quality, participating in work functions more, what changed?”

Oh, what changed?

You already know, don’t you?

Him.

He changed me.

He came into my life and he changed me, I was aware of the shift at this point, of course, I was, I had changed for the better, all she said was true.

I couldn’t exactly say to her ‘I got a dream demon fuck buddy who has made me feel so happy and fulfilled that is has bled into every other aspect of my life’, so I thought up a lie instead.

“Just really came into my own I suppose. Hit my stride in adult life maybe?”

Emma snorted. “Got adult life all figured out, huh?”

I smiled and bit my bottom lip a little before replying. “Yeah. You could say that.”

I did feel that way.

I had it all figured out, I am great at my job, have good friends and a good work/life balance and obviously the big one that I just can’t shut up about, how utterly amazing my sex life is. 

After dinner we made moves to the full bar section of the restaurant we were in. I was by the bar still chatting with Emma over a drink.

Then, a surprise once again.

“Hey! You made it!”

I looked up to see who Emma was addressing and-

Oh God.

Joseph?

I quickly looked back down into my glass on the bar, fuck, don’t look at him, did he notice me?

I swirled the ice in my glass before bringing it up and taking a generous swallow.

I heard Emma talking to him and could see out of the corner of my eye, them hugging and I listened as they talked, Jesus that voice of his, fucking hell calm down Amber.

“Yeah! Wouldn’t miss this! It went really good, yeah?”

“So, so good Joe! This is huge for the company!”

A laugh, oh wow he has a nice laugh too, he went on to ask: “So where is she? Your star employee who sealed the deal?”

Oh no. 

I finished the drink and slammed the glass down.

Run.

A hand on my shoulder as Emma gestured. “She’s right here! Amber, I want you to meet my brother, Joseph.”

Brother?

My bosses fucking brother?

Fucking hell, Freddy.

I gestured to the bartender for another drink and then turned on my stool and looked over to him, smiling as I did. 

“This is Amber.”

“Hi Joseph.”

The look of recognition on his face was instant, I held my hand out and he shook it, eyes burning into mine as he did so. Well this was going to be interesting, he was oddly quiet, I glanced over to Emma and she nudged him before he laughed a little and apologized for ‘spacing out’ and said with a smile,

“Amber. Pleasure to meet you.”

Pleasure indeed.

Looking back I want to smack myself, just leave the bar right then or stay away from Joseph, cling to Mark, just something other than what I actually did.

My instinct was to be a terrible tease and an awful flirt with Joseph because I have what?

No self-control, that’s right.

We talked, more than we should have to be honest. I should have realized that he was different, that this was different than what happened with Mark.

I knew Mark for the whole time I had worked in my office, for years, I knew him before all of this went down. I didn’t know Joseph as well. Maybe everything that happened has made me a bit too confident and cocky, a little too self-assured. 

He and I were sitting off by ourselves, talking, turns out he is actually a waiter, I wasn’t drunk but I was tipsy by this point.

“Sounds like a nice place, maybe I should go there sometime.”

He gave me a look, I knew he was thinking about the fact I had ‘been there before’. “With that new client, you could probably afford it.”

I was mid-sip of my drink when his hand found my bare knee, okay, that was fine, just not any further and we should be fine.

Pushing it. 

That is what I was doing, I was pushing it so far, letting this other man touch me AT ALL was something that I knew I shouldn’t be doing. Reveling in his attention and how he was looking at me wasn’t something that I should have been enjoying this much. I knew where the lines were and I was crossing them.

I set my glass down as his hand started to slide up and I looked up from his hand and he was leaning in-

Oh okay now THAT was too far, even back then I was not that big of an idiot.

I pushed him back with both hands, firm on his shoulders as I said,

“Woah! Joe, what are you doing?”

“I-uhm just thought-fuck sorry, I thought you were into me.”

God.

I mean I am, of course I am but not like this, it can’t happen like this. I couldn’t do this, I knew Freddy wouldn’t like it, wouldn’t approve, his approval was paramount to me. 

Be honest.

“I’m seeing someone Joe.”

“Who?”

His hands pulled back and I glanced around and found Mark by the bar, I hit Joe on the knee and pointed, it wasn’t REALLY a lie, Mark and I had gone out a few times, he didn’t need to know how serious it was.

“I’m sorry Amber, I didn’t know.”

Fuck he was so sweet too, now I felt bad, I let out a sigh and finished my drink and checked the time, fuck it was Friday, I had to go home to see him and soon. “It’s okay, I gotta go now. See you around, Joe.”

I said goodbye to Mark and Emma and made my way back home. On the walk I thought about how it was a Friday night, I thought about our standing date, that I would see him, have to tell him what happened, I hoped the punishment wouldn’t be that bad.

Heels clicking over cold concrete, thoughts wandering, nerves increasing as I got closer to my apartment. 

I was inside soon, keys dropped in the bowl by the door, heels kicked off, coat hung up, soon I was in the bathroom, evening routine started, trying to calm my damn stomach. My walk had really sobered me up, the cold water when I washed my face did so even more, then I was in the bedroom getting changed. 

Should I dress up? 

I debated about it. Would he go easier on me if I did get dolled up? Probably not. Might just spur him on once he got going. 

Looking back I would have dressed up, would have worn one of his favorites for him, instead I fell back into bed in just an oversized t-shirt and panties. Even with all the nerves, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in the playroom’s bed.

Fuck, I know I keep bringing it up but if I had known I would have laid there and lingered and memorized how they felt. Tried to figure out just what blend they were, they were so much nicer than my sheets at home, I would have gotten a set of my own. 

I felt someone, not just someone, it was obviously him, get onto the bed, I opened my eyes to see him there. 

“Hey.” I couldn’t help myself, I smiled as I said it, looking up at him.

“Hey yourself, Princess.”

Fuck.

I wish tonight could be a normal date night for us. Wish we could have done whatever he initially had planned. Wish I didn’t have to fuck it up, I should get it over with. Be honest.

He was pulling the sheets back as he asked,

“So how’d it go?”

“What?”

“The fuckin’ work thing you mentioned. You were all nervous the other day, how’d it go?”

Oh yeah I did tell him about it, I had kept up with what I decided to after my birthday, telling him more about my life outside of the playroom. Sharing more with him, I was nervous about that meeting and confided in him when I saw him last, I was more than a little touched that he remembered. I couldn’t help it and grinned with a laugh as I responded, nerves easing as I recalled that yes today was a really good day, I deserved to be proud and gush a little before ruining it by telling him about Joe.

“Yeah, it um, it went great actually, we got the new client.”

“Told ya. Got all worried for nothing.”

True. All worried for nothing. I am damn good at my job. With the sheets pulled back he crawled on top of me, kisses placed along my body as he went, oh I shouldn’t get distracted. I should tell him, shouldn’t give in to just good it feels-

“So good...Such a smart little thing.”

He pulled me out of my thoughts, praise being poured over me, heat rising, he was still talking against the skin of my throat, 

“A little hard worker like you deserves a reward.”

A pang of guilt.

Nope. I am a little slut who doesn’t deserve a reward at all, a little slut who should speak up and be honest with him already.

“Freddy...”

I breathed out as his hands were under the hem of my t-shirt, pulling at my panties,

“I-I have something to tell you.”

“You can tell me right now, I’m not stopping you.”

Hard to talk to him seriously when he was sucking a purple mark onto my collar bone and sliding my panties down my thighs. Fuck just get it out already.

“I met Joseph tonight.”

That got him to slow down, he was leaning back to look at me, sliding my panties down and off as he said,

“Oh yeah?”

I huffed out a laugh, his hands running up my legs as I said,

“Oh yeah. My boss’s brother?”

“Awe what? Too close to home, Amber?”

Palm pressed to me and I groaned, I need to keep going. “He tried to kiss me.”

That got him to stop.

“Tried?”

Fuck that look, I swallowed hard and nodded, he was looking into my eyes as he had said it, harsh, and firm. “Yes, tried. I stopped him.”

He let out a sigh. “Damn shame.”

I felt a little scared as I asked him. “What is?”

“That I have to kill him. I had some good plans for him, too.”

My heart stopped.

Kill him?

I propped up on my elbows as I asked,

“Wha-what?”

He was spreading my thighs as he spoke. “I’m going to have to kill him.”

I pushed the hem of my shirt down and closed my legs, scooting back a little as I asked. “Why?”

He laughed and the back of his gloved hand smacked the top of my thigh lightly as he said,

“Why? Here I was just praising you for being smart, you know why.”

I crossed my legs as I was looking over to him.

I knew this.

He told me this. That he was a killer, I knew it, I knew what he did when he was away from me. Hell, I read up on it extensively, over and over before I ever even met him, I knew damn well what he did. 

I even found it a little hot.

But this was different. Him telling me outright that he was going to kill someone I knew, someone so close to someone I knew, someone I cared about and liked, my boss was nice and chill and didn’t deserve this. 

I was being confronted directly with it and I didn’t like it. It wasn’t hot right now, or fun or whatever the sick draw it had for me before was.

“You’re joking right?”

It said it without thinking and he laughed again, darker, looking at me as he spoke.

“Amber, why would I joke about that?”

I felt a little sick. I laughed nervously as I offered up. “Because you’re a funny guy?”

A beat.

Both of us staring at each other for a long moment before I said it, the dumb thing I regret the most, the thing I wish I could take back and just leave alone and not be the cause of this stupid fight.

“Don’t do it.”

“What?”

“Don’t kill him. You don’t have to.”

“Don’t have to?”

He looked shocked that I would say it, he replied insistently.

“Amber. Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

I was pushing it, yet again. He gave me a look that suggested to me that I should stop but I didn’t. 

“Do you not get it, Amber?”

He started to close the small gap I had created between us when I had scooted back with my legs crossed, he crawled closer as he said,

“You are mine. I own you,” his hands gripped my wrists hard as he continued, “my pet, my toy, my plaything to do with as I please-”

He had leaned in and breathed the rest right into my ear, pressed against me,

“-and I don’t like other people touching what belongs to me.”

God that was hot wasn’t it?

Of course, it was. I loved him being possessive.

The fact that I found it so hot bothered me at the time, I should be upset and trying to talk him out of murder, not wanting to suck his cock while he kept talking to me like that. I just look back and it makes me ache, him being pressed to me and being so explicit with his ownership of me was wonderful, I should have been enjoying it instead of having some stupid moral internal battle.

Then he said,

“So I have to teach him a lesson. If only he was good like Mark, afraid like Mark, kept his hands to himself like Mark, then he coulda stuck around.”

Now here comes the real fuck up.

“Teach him a lesson? If you kill him then he won’t ‘learn’ anything, he’ll just be dead!”

He leaned back, hands still on my wrists as he said.

“Amber. I mean this in the sweetest and nicest way possible. You do not get to tell me how to do my job.”

He said it dripping with scorn and condescension and I felt angry, I struggled in his grip,

“I don’t tell you how to do your little office job, do I? I am in charge here, I make the rules, you follow them, Amber. Understood?”

“Fuck that Freddy, he didn’t do anything! I stopped him, you don’t need to do this.”

“Need to do this,” he scoffed and let go of my wrists and I crossed my arms over my chest as he continued. “Yeah I don’t need to do this I want to do this and that is enough. I do whatever I want.”

He didn’t stop,

“Now why are you trying to protect him? Don’t tell me you LIKE him, Amber.”

It was my turn to scoff before I spoke. “I don’t have to like him to not want him to die, Fred.”

“Amber, I am going to do this, whether you want me to or not. Your opinion on this does not matter.”

My opinion doesn’t matter? That was a big piss off, I know what I signed up for, I know that he is the one leading this relationship but I knew I had power here too, that I had a say and him saying I didn’t was infuriating. 

“MY opinion doesn’t matter?”

“Not when it comes to MY work.”

Hands came up, his gloved hand gripped my jaw hard, making me meet his gaze, his non gloved hand finding my hair and gripping hard.

“You know Amber, you should be thankful. Consider yourself lucky, I am trying to be nice here, I could be, should be, punishing you right now.”

Heart thumped as I stared into his eyes, I still challenged him. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because I fucking know you. I bet you were leading him on, being a fucking tease. I can picture you right now little whore, tight skirt, leaning forward, pressing your tits together, and then acting all surprised when he makes a move.”

He tugged hard on my hair making me wince as he licked his lips. “Tell me...Did you do that?”

He knew me oh so well. I did do that, I was a terrible little cock tease, suggestive and purposefully planting those filthy ideas in his head. 

“So what if I did?”

A hard tug on my hair that made me suck air through my teeth, I was being a brat, normally I would give in here and apologize, back off and instead here I was pushing it again. He only laughed.,

“Is that what we are gonna do tonight Amber? Fight?”

“Fuck. I guess so, Fred.”

I am an idiot.

I had been seeing him for about a year now. We hadn’t had any fights, there was no reason to really, sure sometimes I was bad and I would get punished but it was still fun and enjoyable. All we did was talk and fuck it seemed like, nothing to fight over really, until now.

Why couldn’t I leave well enough alone that night?

Again I didn’t know better, didn’t know then what I know now.

With a sigh he let off and got up, started to walk away, leaving me sitting on the mattress when I looked after him. “Why do you have to do this?”

“I already told you why-”

“No! I mean why do you have to do this at all.”

He turned back to me, looking at me questioningly. “Killing? Because I want to, Amber.”

Fuck he looked pissed.

“Do you like what we do here?”

“What?”

“Do you like our little dates Amber? C’mon. It’s an easy question.”

I took a deep breath and said.

“Yes I do.”

“Fantastic. I do too. So how about we focus on that, because if you keep on acting so high and morally superior we are gonna have a problem.”

Right again. I was annoyed to be honest. He was a killer, violent and awful, a monster and here I was trying to act better than him, it was laughable, I mean I fuck him, do whatever he asks. I grovel and beg and do such dirty things for him, come back week after week. I am not some perfect angel in this scenario not by a long shot, but back then I was mad and stubborn and couldn’t let it go. 

“Don’t do it.”

“Or what? What could you do to stop it? Hmm?”

He was coming closer to me again, I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long while with him, fear, thick and suffocating, weight heavy on my chest.

“I think you need a reminder of just what I can do. Of how in control I am, how helpless you are, of who owns you Amber.”

This is the moment where I started to regret it; the playroom around us started to change, melt away, the red comforting familiar playroom faded to be replaced by peeling wallpaper and rotting hardwood and I knew I had fucked up. The soft bed fell away from under me, hard splintering wood unyielding taking its place, he was right in front of me again, looking down at me as he said harshly.

“Run.”

Then the night got interesting. It was fitting for us now that I am looking back, the chase, reminding me of the last time we played this game, it still felt real in the moment, the fear, trying to get away from him, the twists and turns and him scaring me terribly. 

If I had known I would have apologized as easily as I breathe every day. I would have dropped it, would have forgotten it all and instead would have focused all on him, on what we had, on us. 

The chase went on a long time, eventually my lungs were burning, legs sore and aching, his reminder was working. I still had too much pride at this point to apologize, to admit that I was wrong to admit that there was nothing I could do or say to stop him when he truly wanted something.

Finally I hit a dead end, long hallway, filled with mirrors, I was frantically looking around for a way out. I hadn’t seen him for a while, had heard him, felt this presence but not SEEN him. I decided to take a moment to breathe, hand on the cold glass of one of the mirrors I leaned on, I took a deep steadying breath with my eyes falling closed. 

All at once my hand sunk into the glass, hard grip on my wrist making my eyes shoot back open, he was in the mirror? Holding onto my wrist so tightly, our eyes met and he said,

“Gotcha now.”

I tried to tug hard, tried to free myself, I failed, and then I heard him from in front of me, he is in two places at once? That’s new. 

“Still want to fight?”

“Yes!”

I gripped my forearm with my hand and tried to jerk my stuck hand free, one foot planted on the wall to try give myself extra leverage, it still didn’t work.

“You are so cute when you put up a fight, Pet.”

“Don’t call me that right now!”

Idiot, enjoy it, revel in whatever he wishes to call you. He laughed as he slowly strode towards me,

“Awe, not in the mood?”

He was in front of me again, glove coming to rest on my hip, my breath caught at feeling him squeeze, blades pressing through the thin fabric of my shirt, a reminder of how dangerous this is, or rather how dangerous he is.

“No, I’m not.”

I try to jerk my arm again, it isn’t budging at all, my free hand comes up to his chest and I try to push him away and it is a futile effort that makes him laugh. Him laughing re-lit that fire of anger in me, I hit him on the chest with my free hand and he gripped my wrist again. 

“So angry.”

He pressed against me as he said it, sounding amused, forcing my back hard against the wall, he was so much stronger than me, even when I was upset it made me feel weak, made me flush slightly. He brought my other hand up by my wrist and forced it into the mirror, hands effectively secured above my head and totally useless. I tried to struggle, his hands ran up and down my sides as he watched me try and fail again to get away. Hands falling onto my waist he gripped hard,

“Let me go!”

“Mmm I love how you say that.”

His hands on my waist he pulled me down a little to meet him, hips grinding up and I let out a gasp from the friction, I didn’t realize how wet and stimulated the chase had gotten me. 

“What was that?”

“No-nothing!”

Another grind that made me bite my bottom lip,

“Really?”

One more that made my eyes roll back and I let out a soft groan and he smirked. “Doesn’t sound like nothin’ to me.”

He was leaning in me, mouth on my neck I breathed out his name, fuck the friction felt perfect on my aching clit, I was losing myself already in how it felt when he bit down on the side of my throat, hard.

“AH! Fuck!”

“Hmm too hard?”

He pulled back and before I could stop out I let out a whine that made him laugh,

“Awe what happened to ‘get away from me’?” 

Bastard.

My resolve had melted so quickly, who needs morals when he makes me feel like this though? If I had known then what I know now I would have given much quicker. My head fell back against the wall when he pressed to me again,

“You want something?”

“No.”

It came out breathy, needy, betraying me as it left my mouth.

“You sure?”

Then one of those blade dragged over my thigh while he ground into me and I let out a moan from how sweet the pain and pleasure blending together was, 

“You’re such an asshole.”

Another bite on my neck as he chuckled,

“Filthy mouth on you Amber, if you keep talking like that you won’t get anything.”

The simple threat of leaving that night with nothing was enough for me, I finally broke down. “Oh God, no, please?”

His non gloved hand was between us now, fingers right on my clit making me moan as he asked,

“Please what, Princess?”

“Please, more.”

His fingers circled my clit and I gasped out his name.

“More like this?”

“Yes, yes, Freddy-”

Tongue ran up the side of my throat, pressure with his fingers increasing,

“And like this?”

“God, yes!”

I was already building to that edge so quickly, he was just too good, knew my body so well by this point that he knew the second to pull away making me cry out,

“No!”

He had fully stepped away with a laugh, I was there, face flushed, arms still held above my head, chest heaving, pulsing and thrumming with need. 

“I dunno if you deserve it after how you talked to me.”

Bastard. 

“I think you should apologize.”

I huffed out a breath. “Fuck. Sorry.”

He tsk’d at me and shook his head. “I know you can do better than that.”

Another bad, hot, dumb, idea. “Fuck you.”

That got his attention as he stepped closer again, hands on my hips. “What was that?”

“I said, fuck. You.”

He didn’t really want me to apologize, he wanted a fight, I gave in and submitted so often, so easily, that the change of pace was refreshing. 

It’s funny.

This night was good, great actually, if it happened any other time I would look back so fondly, instead of with regret. Again this is so fitting for the two of us but it isn’t what I wanted if I had known. 

He pulled my legs up, they wrapped around his hips and he said,

“You think you can talk like that to me, huh?”

“Yeah I do.”

“So disrespectful.”

He started to undo his pants, God yes, fuck some manners into me. Hard and hot and right there, pressed to me I let out soft moan,

“C’mon are you all talk or are you going to fuck me?”

That first thrust was so hard, so rough, so fucking good,

“Such a selfish little slut.”

I let out a groan, tried to shift my hips, get him to start moving, he was just holding deep inside me to the hilt, hands gripping my hips hard,

“Say it.”

“What?”

“If you want me to fuck you. Say it.”

God he is the worst and the best and I just love it, love this, love him. My head pressed to the wall behind me I let out a groan and with my back arching I gave him what he wanted and breathed out,

“I’m a selfish little slut.”

I was rewarded with a snap of his hips making me cry out his name and he chuckled. “Yes you are.”

Now is good as this is, getting fucked up against a wall in this nightmare. The dirty talk, the impossibility of it with the mirrors, I just wish it was different. 

If I had my way knowing what I know now, I wouldn’t have caused that fight, we would have stayed in the playroom. I would have committed the feel of his hands on my bare skin to memory, the weight of his cock on my tongue, the way my name rolls off his tongue when he is inside of me. 

I would have liked to have been on the couch, sitting up, straddling him as my arms were around his neck and riding him steady, friction amazing on my clit, so close our hands could be just all over each other. I imagine his glove dragging over my back and my hips and I shiver and moan revel in the feeling of cold steel drawing out hot blood, it sliding over my skin, words of filth and praise from him in equal measure filling my ears. 

Shared breaths and curses and moans, I would have rolled my hips in that way he loves and my back would arch and I would have savored every single moment, his grip, the sheer strength he had, the presence of him, just all of it. I imagine him calling me his pet and his princess and his slut and my name, he moans my name over and over and I never forget how it sounds when he does.

But again.

That didn’t happen.

I didn’t know then what I know now.

So for now, let’s get back to and enjoy the bittersweet memory of what actually happened.

Me, back pressed against the wall, thankful for the fact my shirt was still on, it helped dull the pain of the peeling paint and splinters, and taking it from him just as I should be. Right where I was supposed to be, taking it from him like the good slut I was for him. 

His hands on my hips, blades of his glove slicing through the part of my t-shirt that was there and cutting my skin in the process, it made me groan his name. He didn’t go easy on me, it was rough and quick, he left cuts and bruises and choked me and truly made me regret how I was acting tonight. 

“Look at yourself.”

I did as he asked.

I looked over his shoulder to see myself. 

God.

Look at that.

What he does to me. 

I looked absolutely wrecked, rocking with him, panting and gasping, eyes half lidded with lust, face flushed, hair wild, I looked exactly as he called me, a filthy, selfish slut, drunk on cock and pain and him. 

“What do you see?”

“A fuc-fuck-ing whore.”

His gloved hand on my throat, hard grip, it felt slick with my blood, I gasped and he chuckled before whispering in my ear. “No. Try again.”

The realization of just what he wanted. Of just what this was truly about hit me all at once, this was him claiming him, marking me again, making me his, he wanted me to say it.

“You-God-your whore. I-I’m your whore.”

“Yes you are.”

Grip tightened and bit my bottom lip and whimpered, fuck I was right there, he had to know, would he let me though? Be merciful and allow me to come? I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t after how I acted. 

“Please?”

“Hold it.”

Fuck was that going to be difficult. 

“Not yet.”

The stretch of him inside of me was so good, my legs tightened around his waist with a moan, I had to be good, had to try, he spoke,

“You’d never fuck him would you?”

“Ah! Wh-who?”

Another hard thrust, he pulled back to look in my eyes, hand still on my throat as he said,

“Joseph. You wouldn’t fuck him would you?”

I shook my head and groaned out a no, long and low, eyes falling closed, trying to hold back and not slip over.

“Course not. He can’t fuck you like I can.”

No one can. 

No one can fuck me like he can, he is just so good, he has destroyed me, for anyone else and he knows it, I know he knows it, he just wants me to say it. And I give in, I do, I say it not because he wants me to, not because I want to but for the simple fact that it is true, and one of the most true things that I know. 

“No-no one else. Only you-shit-Freddy only you.”

I was so damn close, his hips faltered and I realized he was close too, I gasped out. “Please?”

His glove left my throat instead gripping my hair hard, he gave me permission, that yes he growled out sounding so sweet, and I came with him, he filled me to the brim and I let out a strained sob when he did so. I will never, ever grow tired of the feeling of me coming with him stuffed inside of me, how hard he holds me, how he sounds when he groans my name, how much he cums inside of me, how thick and hot and good it is. 

He stayed like that for a moment, leaning on me, my back still on the wall, both of us just pausing to collect ourselves. His breath was hot on my throat and my legs loosened slightly around his hips.

I felt weak. I was heaving, shirt was stained and wet with sweat and blood and cut up. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me back from the wall, my hands were finally released and I stretched my arms out above my head before bringing them down to fall loosely around his shoulders. 

“You sorry?”

I hummed, a slight smile on my face, forehead leaning against his as I replied softly. “Mmm so, so sorry, Freddy.”

“Damn right you are.”

He pulled out of me and started to set me down, I kept my arms around his shoulders, on my tip toes, still feeling weak, legs shaking, cum sliding down my thighs already. 

“I mean it.”

“Hmm?”

“That I’m all yours.”

He laughed at that, he kissed me and his arms slipped from around me, hands resting on my waist, when he broke the kiss he said,

“I know it.”

My arms let go and I stood flat on my feet again, I looked myself over in one of the mirrors before saying,

“You did a real number on me tonight, Fred.”

“You were practically begging for it, Amber. You know I can’t let you get away with actin’ like that.”

“True.”

I looked up to him, he had righted his clothes and was still standing so close to me. 

The night was winding down. I could always tell when it was time for me to get going. The energy just felt a little different, it was hard to explain. It was quiet for a moment as we looked at each other.

“Whatever you do is fine. I’ll accept it.”

I told him as if again it mattered, as if I could stop him, he rolled his eyes with a laugh and his non gloved hand came up to the back of my neck, he pulled me forward and pressed a kiss to the top of my head and said playfully,

“So generous, pet. Thanks.”

I laughed and pushed him playfully away with both hands. “You’re welcome.” I looked up to him and with my hands still on his chest. “See you soon, yeah, Fred?”

“‘Course, Amber.”

I hummed and leaned up, another kiss, too brief to be honest, feet back flat on the floor, hands leaving each other. “Night, Fred.”

“Night, Amber.” He said it with a smirk and with a snap of his fingers I was back, awake in my own bed, still slick with cum and sweat and blood. 

Fuck.

Recalling this brings up so many emotions for me, dear reader. That night was so good, so enjoyable, so thoroughly us, it’s only now that I look back with regret and am left wishing and wanting for those different things I have mentioned. 

There are so many things I would have done differently had I known dear reader. I wouldn’t have talked and flirted with Joe. I would have been nice, and sweet and I wouldn’t have provoked him, I would have apologized and I would have memorized the playroom and how he spoke and moved and touched me and him. I would have given my body over and I would have spent as much mental energy as humanly possible to him.

Yes there are a lot of things I would have done differently.

Had I known.

Had I known that was going to be the last night I was going see him for two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This is your reminder, there is only TWO CHAPTERS of this story left, the next is a Smutty Snippets, you got something you wanna see before this ends? Comment it, PM me, DM me, leave an ask on my tumblr, I am always open to ideas. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoy how this is going to end!


	34. Heel. Risk. Possession. Heat. Ruined. Overstimulated. Melting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of pieces of our favorite dream demon and our girl Amber from some of their many wild nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here we are! Second to last chapter! I had so much fun with this, I am so happy with it too! Another wonderful Smutty Snippets in the bucket, just straight up porn as promised! And now the only thing left after this is the finale'! I can't wait to see what you all think! I love this story a lot and have had so much fun with writing it and I am forever grateful for how many people have read it, liked it, commented on it all of it. I see you and I love you! 
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO @tinalbion for proofreading and editing on this! She is a QUEEN! She also provided some of the ideas for this chapter as did one anon on my tumblr, mad thanks for that too! So again, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and please ENJOY!

I know what you are thinking, dear reader.

“Two years?”

“You drop the bomb on us that you don’t see him for two years and now instead of telling us about THAT, you are going to regale us with some more memories of past sexual escapades?”

Yes.

I mean. 

That IS why you first started reading this, isn’t it?

That is why I first started seeing him too after all, for the sex.

Before this is over I still have some more things to tell you. I have told you most of what we got up to that year I spent with him before “The Break.” but I haven’t told you everything.

Some nights were more memorable than others, some more intense and filthy, this little collection covers those last ones that are really worth telling. I can’t help myself, I simply have to tell you about these before this comes to an end. I want you to have the clearest picture possible of what we had and these last few stories should really drive home just how devoted I was to him. 

How willing I was to do anything for him. 

So first let me tell you about one of the more embarrassing memories I have, why is it embarrassing? Well, I think it is because of how much I was into it.

Speaking of, let’s get into it.

\---Heel---

It was all my fault really. 

I had teased him far too much tonight.

He wanted a nice casual relaxed night and I showed up in that little skirt and shirt combo, with those knee socks that I KNOW, did it for him and just being an awful tease. 

Little white crop top and short plaid skirt falling just above mid-thigh, those white knee socks covering my calves, I bent over very low on purpose to get us some drinks out of the fridge. I knew he saw my panties, soft, cotton, white and plain, so innocent looking in comparison with the rest of my outfit, another thing that I knew really got him going. 

I pretended to not know what I was doing, the kitchen was decently sized and yet I purposefully brushed by him to get some glasses for us, ass making brief contact with the front of his pants when I scooted by with a-

“S’cuse me, Freddy.”

Standing up on my tiptoes, reaching out to get those glasses from the cupboard, pulling my shirt up just a little bit higher. 

I poured our drinks, humming as I did, hips swinging slightly, soon our drinks were ready and I walked the few steps to him, he was leaning back on the counter, he had been watching me move around the kitchen the whole time. I was right in front of him now, I held out his glass, he took it and I was practically pressed chest to chest with him when I clinked our glasses and told him,

“Cheers.”

with a wink before taking a sip, I let out a slight moan as I did, it did taste good but not that good, it was mostly for him. I pushed it even further, I let a small amount slip out of the corner of my mouth, fingers came up, wiping the spill and pushing it into my mouth, sucking my fingers as I looked up into his eyes, I smiled playfully when I pulled my fingers out and whispered,

“Whoops. I always make such a mess.”

“Oh I’ll show you a mess.”

So here I was now bent over the arm of the couch, paying for it, regretting it, after some hard spanking, which I had to count AND thank him for, my panties had been pulled aside, he had been edging me terribly. His gloved hand on my shoulder, pressing me down hard, cheek to the couch cushion and two fingers on his other hand buried deep inside me, rubbing over that sweet spot inside of me. His thumb was pressing onto my clit with such perfect pressure, sliding up and down over that sensitive nub with each thrust of his fingers, my God he was always so good with his hands.

My orgasm denied for the fifth time, fingers ripped away just a few seconds too soon making me cry out.

“Freddy, please!“

“Please what, Amber?”

It was asked in that cool, detached tone he pulled out when I would push him too far sometimes. 

“Plea-fuck, please can I come?”

I begged and he hummed like he was thinking it over before saying.

“No.”

A hard spank on each of my cheeks with his still wet hand, I yelped and before I even had a moment for the stinging pain of the smacks to ease up he replaced his fingers inside of me. I groaned his name, my eyes closed and he was back to that rough and quick pace, no need to be gentle, not when I was this worked up, not when I was leaking this much, this swollen and ready and aching. 

Climbing to that edge again, pleasure building, up, up, up, his fingers working me beautifully and then I was right there again, I gasped-

“Please?!”

and his fingers were removed just like that again. I cursed and my hands balled into fists, I whimpered and my hands came up before falling back down, hitting the cushion I was laying on, legs kicking back a little at the same time, a small silent tantrum. That little tantrum didn’t go unnoticed by him.

He gripped my shoulder hard as he pulled me back, all too fast I was on my back on the floor, I let out a surprised sound, and then his boot pressed to my throat. I gasped, hands coming up, gripping his ankle, I tried to push him, move him, and yeah that wasn’t budging at all, he was so much stronger than I was.

“You’re awful. Ya know that?”

He said it with a slight shake of his head, I did know that, but why was he saying that this time? I couldn’t reply more than a whimper with his boot pressing into my throat,

“Such a tease AND a brat. Thinking you can come in here and tease me like that? I play with you Pet, not the other way around.”

Crouched now, boot still pressed hard to my windpipe, fuck I could hardly breathe at all, fingers came down under my skirt and he tsk’d.

“Are you this wet from me stepping on you?”

What?!

No, I was so dripping from all the damn touching he was doing less than two minutes ago! I was soaked from all the edging, I tried to protest, to tell him the real reason, even though he knew it already, and he laughed before saying,

“Oh, I can’t understand you! You need to speak up.”

I’ve said it before and I will say it again.

Bastard.

I refused to admit that the show of his strength like this, his boot on my throat, WAS turning me on even more. Like I needed another thing to be into, but he was always so good at that, bringing out the depravity in me.

“If you like this so much, I have a great idea.”

Oh no, there is that look, he had a BAD idea. 

“You wanna come?”

He ground his boot down harder as he asked it with a sneer, I gave a weak nod and he laughed and finally let up, I rubbed my throat with a gasp, sucking down air. He sat down on the couch and I propped up on my elbows, looking over to him and he said with a gesture of his hand-

“If you really want to come, you can do it right here.”

My eyes fell to where he gestured and oh God.

Jesus fuck, he wants me to grind his boot to come?

“Oh no Freddy, I-I’m sorry I was a tease I-I can’t-”

He cut me off with a laugh. “This’ll be your only chance to tonight. Consider yourself lucky, I shouldn’t even be offering you anything after you acted like that.”

Damn I was actually considering it.

“You can keep your panties on to do it. If that helps.”

It did, a little. I sat up slowly, shifting onto my knees and I reached under my skirt to fix myself and he laughed with a dismissive wave of his hand saying,

“Hold your skirt up.”

I was confused and I looked over to him, he gestured for me to do it and I did so and he looked me over, sucking the fingers that were inside of me before he said,

“Tell me where are your panties?”

“Um...Here?”

I said it like a question, eyes breaking away, my gaze falling below my waist, fuck I looked so worked up. Red, flushed, slick, clit was straining, begging for attention. 

“And where is here?”

Goddammit.

“On me.”

“Exactly Princess. You are already wearing them, so you are ready, now come here.”

Yeah, I was wearing them alright, pulled all the way to the side exposing every part of my oversensitive cunt but I was technically wearing them. I crawled forward on my knees, fingers still bunched in the hem of my skirt as I was holding it up, twisting it as I came closer. 

God he looked so smug, he settled down more on the couch, relaxing, his foot slid forward, closer to me, giving me more access. Am I really doing this right now?

I lowered my hips down so I was straddling it and I shivered slightly, the cool leather felt just a bit too good on me as I came to rest on it. My hands let go of my skirt as if covering my shame from his prying eyes would help make this any less embarrassing or any easier to do. 

“C’mon Pet.”

He nudged me slightly and I let out a soft gasp, he laughed, fuck that felt so good, I was so worked up already, my eyes fell closed and I let out a sigh, giving in I started to move my hips. 

“Such a nasty little thing.”

I really was, but fuck he edged me six times already tonight, I was feeling so damn hot, all I wanted was to come. At least I was alone with him here in the playroom, at least he wasn’t making me do this in front of someone else, it was kind of odd but us doing this here felt weirdly kind of intimate. 

Is it possible to be feeling turned on, disgusted, debased and connected to him all at once? It must be because that is how I was feeling in this moment. 

It felt good, like really good, who would have thought the simple act of grinding on his boot could feel like this? I bit my lower lip, my eyes were still closed as I bucked forward hard, still grinding down. It didn’t take long for me to start getting close, I mean again he built me up so good, I was aching for it. 

And then.

A terrible realization.

See, oh dear reader, as you know by now I am a squirter. I don’t every time, something I am thankful for I will not lie, otherwise, I would be an even BIGGER mess whenever we did this. Normally I only do after multiple orgasms, extreme periods of denial, a lot, lot, lot of build-up, tons of edging, toying with my g-spot heavily or during sessions that are extremely arousing. 

And here and now, I had hit a few of those boxes already, I felt that distinct and familiar feeling building inside of me. I didn’t want to squirt tonight, not like this, if I do like this I will never hear the end of it. If I squirt grinding on his fucking boot he will tease me endlessly about it. I was so wet, my clit was throbbing, I wanted to come but I wanted to save face even more. I slowed my hips, my eyes opened and I looked up to him and said,

“Fre-Freddy I don’t want to come.”

He laughed again, he leaned forward, one of his forearms resting on his knee as he looked me in the eyes,

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I-I really don’t want to!”

“I can’t believe you. I tell you I want a nice relaxing night and you come in here looking like this, like a total slut, teasing me, being such a fucking brat, so I try to show you where you belong-”

He was smirking hard, still staring me down, my hips were still moving, slower and gentler but I was still so fucking close,

“-and then! You beg me to come. Beg and beg, so I offer you a solution, I have been more than fair and here you are, saying you don’t want to come now?”

I nodded frantically and he shook his head with a tsk,

“Princess. Your head must be all fuzzy from the edging. I can’t trust you to make decisions like this, so I am taking the choice away from you.”

What?

“I’m telling you now. Ordering you, Pet, you are going to come for me.”

I throbbed, pulled even closer to the edge and I gasped and pleaded,

“No-o-oo puh-please Freddy!”

He leaned back, his arms resting on the back of the couch as he said harshly,

“Should I go get the cane?”

Oh dear God not that, we had used floggers and paddles and obviously his hands but I have never gotten a caning from him and to be honest I would like to keep it that way. 

“No Freddy, please not that but just-this once can I-”

He cut me off, harsh,

“Enough. I made up my mind. You are going to come on my boot.”

No, please, anything but that! Who would have thought that he would find a way to make me beg to NOT come.

“Freddyyyy.”

“C’mon Pet. Do it. I want to see it. Come.”

And just like that I had to listen. He had me trained so well. My hands were gripping his pant leg, my head tipped forward, eyes screwed shut and I moaned his name, low and long, hips jerking as I tipped over. I came and my God it felt so good, it was the best orgasm I had ever had by grinding on something, my knuckles were white from holding his pants so hard, I bucked and I let out a sob when I felt the first gush spill forth. I rode through my orgasm, the shame washing over me along with the pleasure, I couldn’t stop it, had no hope of stopping it, not when it felt this good. When it finally subsided after what felt like minutes my hips slowed. I was heaving, my head was rested on his knee, my grip loosened, chest rising and falling, my nipples were straining through my shirt, hair sticking to my forehead, my eyes opened again but I didn’t dare move.

I felt his gloved hand in my hair, he pushed my head back, I looked up to him and he looked so fucking pleased, he was smiling so smugly,

“Awe. Does my boot feel that good Pet?”

“I-I just-”

I was still panting, I tried to defend myself, it was because I was so hot and bothered, edged so many times, not because of his boot, I mean that had to be why...

Right?

“I-Freddy-I swear-”

He shh’d me and shook his head before saying:

“You obviously loved it. Maybe this is the only way you should come from now on, hmmm?”

“NO!”

I said that way too loud, I jerked back, my fingers lacing together, I looked away from him, I bit my lip and said it quieter,

“N-no. Please I-I’m sorry for how I acted. I’ll be good...”

His hand slid down, blade under my chin, tilting it up so I was looking at him again as he said with a smirk,

“I’m only kidding Princess. I love you coming on my cock far too much for that.”

Thank God.

I let out a sigh of relief and said,

“Thank you Freddy.”

“Hmm. You’re welcome.”

He cupped my cheek with his gloved hand and I leaned into it, my eyes fell closed once more and I just enjoyed this small moment of quiet. 

Or I did enjoy it until he said,

“Now about this mess that you made...”

My eyes opened back up again and he licked his lips before saying,

“I think you should clean it up.”

He didn’t even have to tell me that he wanted me to use my mouth to clean it up.

I just knew. 

I moved off of his boot and started to lean down as he watched me, an amused chuckle as he said,

“There’s my good girl.”

\----Risk-----

It was my lunch break at work, I was walking out of my office building, heading to the mall, no intention of actually having lunch there, or having lunch today at all.

I couldn’t believe that I was doing this, that I agreed to it, but he always was able to talk me into just about anything. What was this thing that I was doing though?

Well.

It was another typical night, we were in the playroom, I was sitting up on the counter in the kitchen, my hands were on his shoulders, we were mid make out, I was feeling flushed and wanting, as per usual. I let out a soft moan against his mouth as he ground forward onto me, I felt a little lightheaded when he pulled back suddenly.

“Amber.”

“Mmm, yeah Fred?” I hummed, my hands still on his shoulders, fingers curling in the fabric of his sweater, looking into his eyes, I knew my face had to be so red. 

“I want to do something risky with you.”

God that tone, I Iknew he had something bad in mind and yet I wanted to hear it, wanted to do it already before he even said it so fuck it, I asked,. “How risky are we talking here, Freddy?”

That damn smirk he gave me after I asked that, hands on my hips as he said:

“Like fucking you in a bathroom stall in the middle of the day kind of risky.”

He made it sound so appealing when he said it like that.

Of course I agreed. 

And so here I was now, in the very back stall of this bathroom, thankful that it was pretty empty on this Wednesday afternoon. He told me exactly what to do, I picked up this sleep aid, took it about an hour ago, I did feel sleepy, nerves or no a nap did sound good and I knew I would have no trouble falling asleep in here. I brought a bigger purse today, I had rolled up a towel into it, pulling it out I unfurled it, setting it on the ground, purse hung up on the hook on the stall door. I triple checked it was locked before settling down. I had an hour for lunch, walked here in less than ten minutes, I didn’t have long so I sat down on the towel I laid out, back against the wall. I pulled my knees closer and my head tipped back, my eyes closed and I let out a sigh, hoping this would work, that I would fall asleep quickly.

I did.

I was asleep before I knew it, eyes opened when I heard him,

“There you are, Amber.”

He was right there with me, back leaning against the stall door, right across from me, looked pleased to see me. I stretched my arms up above my head and greeted him,

“Hey Freddy, hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

“Oh no, you are right on time.”

He was looking me over, I only just realized he hadn’t seen me dressed up for work before, I did have him in mind when I got dressed this morning, I picked a favorite outfit of mine. Comfortable but fashionable blouse, tight gray pencil skirt that hugged my thighs and ass just a little too closely, matching blazer with the sleeves cuffed halfway, one of my many pairs of heels, hair half pulled up, makeup done as it usually was, bare legs instead of stockings or tights today. 

“So this is how you dress for work? You look so normal. No one would be able to tell what a slut you are by looking at you.”

“I have to look professional.”

I said with a slight chuckle as I got up, 

“Have to make money to support myself, isn’t like you are paying my bills Freddy. Can’t do that if I showed up in the stuff I wore for you in the playroom.”

“Hmm true.”

He looked like he was considering it, I wonder if he could find a way to do that, I wouldn’t put it past him to try and find some way to be my sugar daddy, I decided to distract him before he could go too far down that line of thinking. I took a step forward and he put his hand up to stop me,

“Stay there. Back against the wall.”

I gave a nod and did so, he took the few steps needed to be right in front of me, that glove of his started on my hip and trailed up, I felt a little fear, I hoped he wouldn’t mess me up too bad, I still had the rest of my workday after this. He took his time for a moment, admiring me, hands roaming over me, I was already wet from thinking about this all morning. 

“Pull that fucking skirt up right now.”

Who was I to argue with him when he wanted something? Particularly when that something was me.

My skirt was hiked up, my blouse untucked and unbuttoned, he very much liked the bra I picked out today, black lace and matching barely-there panties, he taunted me about how nice I looked outside but still having such slutty looking lingerie right under my work clothes.

It suited me well, looking professional and normal upfront, and my true nature lingering just below the surface.

He took me right there, so rough, thank God I was already so wet for him, I knew we wouldn’t get caught in the dream but I couldn’t help but think of the fact that I was so vulnerable in reality. The door was locked but still, I was asleep, half-dressed and oh so exposed, it was so exciting for me.

What if somehow, someway, someone were to find me like that? 

It was on my mind when he took me there, my back against the wall, him holding me up, his hands under my thighs, fuck he was so strong and I was so weak for him. It was rough and quick and he praised me, told me that I was such a good girl for him, skipping a meal just to service him, leaving work, sneaking off just for his cock in the middle of the day. He praised how wet I was for him, how good I looked just on and on, it was spoken so low and it made me drip and throb around him until this,

“I’m surprised.”

He whispered in my ear and I let out a soft moan before replying,

“At-shit-at what?”

“At you moaning like this, want someone to catch you that badly?”

I almost laughed, unsure of what he meant until I realized. My fingers dug a little harder into his back, I attempted to muffle my moans by burying my face in his shoulder. See it is true, in the dream we are safe, and fine and won’t be caught. 

But I could be out there.

I didn’t think about it before this, about how my actual body would be reacting out there, I would wake up naked and cut and cum covered often, I never thought about how it might look if someone saw me mid-act, oh how I might sound, how much of what I said or rather moaned would come through my actual body in reality. 

“Amber! How could you have never considered that? Months of this and you only think about this right now?!”

Yes dear reader. 

I mean I live alone after all!

There was no one to over hear me until now. I know most people would be horrified by the thought, someone hearing them mid-fuck like this...

But, this is me we were talking about.

I loved it, of course I did! And as wonderful as his praise was, it was him calling me a whore and reminding me that someone, anyone could overhear me that I came. My thighs were still shaking, breath barely caught when he whispered in my ear asking if I was ready for his cum, of course I was.

I didn’t count on where he wanted to cum though. I was put on my knees, I was thankful again for the towel I brought, he ended up finishing on my tits. After a moment I was making a move to start wiping up his mess when he asked,

“What are you doing?”

“Uhm cleaning up?”

He laughed before saying,

"Did I say that you could?"

Fuck.

"No you didn't."

“Here is what is going to happen Amber. You are going to leave it right there, fix your clothes and go back to work the rest of the day like that.”

I swallowed hard, the idea of this was so hot, I nodded and he crouched down, a kiss placed on my cheek.

“Good girl. Hope you are ready, your alarm is about to go off.”

A deep kiss before he said low,

“Thanks for the good time Amber.”

Before I could thank him or say goodbye I jerked awake, my cell phone alarm blaring, I rubbed my eyes carefully to avoid messing my makeup, and flicked the alarm off. I gave myself ten minutes to get back to the office. I looked down, still in my state of undress, blouse open, skirt hiked up, cum coating me my tits and bra. I sighed, better hurry, I stood up and started righting myself, it took over five minutes to get myself looking semi presentable. I rushed back to the office, reapplying lipstick and messing with my hair on the way, hoping his cum wouldn’t soak through my blouse or that the smell of sex wouldn’t be too obvious on me. I should have worn tights today, I was too wet, wetness leaking down my thighs, thank God for the length of this skirt.

I loved sitting at my desk, doing my work and thinking about how I did such a filthy thing that no one else knew about. 

It may or may not have become go-to masturbation fuel for the next month and a half.

\----Possession----

I woke up in the playroom that night to find it empty.

He wasn’t anywhere and I didn’t even feel him, to be honest. 

I decided to take it easy while I waited for him. I got up off of the playroom’s bed, wandering over to the couch, something caught the corner of my eye that gave me pause. I looked over and smiled, an extra sweater of his, I walked over and picked it up, I held it out, inspecting it, eyes wandering over it. 

It is a little funny, I mean I have seen him totally exposed, multiple times now but seeing his sweater discarded here without him around felt like I was seeing him more vulnerable than any of those times. It made this place which almost always remained unchanged from visit to visit, almost seeming to reset in between times I was here, like it was lived in. I did wonder how much time he spent here without me, might be more than I thought, I only saw this part but how much further did it go? 

I got an idea then since he wasn’t around. I dropped his sweater and set to stripping off of what I wore to bed that night. Once I was naked I pulled his sweater on, it felt rough and a little soft at the same time, it was warm and far too big for me. I am pretty short and small at 5′2, it hit mid-thigh on me easily, sleeves too long for me as well. I pulled up the collar of it and inhaled, smelled like him and this place, it was comforting. I felt kinda giddy to be wearing his sweater and nothing else, I looked myself over, doing a little dance before I skipped over to the glass dining table and put both hands flat on the surface. I was looking down at myself in the reflective surface, I looked good, dumb smile plastered on my face when all of a sudden there he was. Gloved hand sliding up my leg, starting at my knee and up my thigh, chest on my back as he whispered in my ear,

“Evening Amber.”

I shivered slightly from the cold metal on my bare skin and I responded,

“Hey Freddy.” 

He pressed closer, was he already hard? His other hand finding my opposite thigh and sliding up too, I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

“You look good.”

I had to bite back a small laugh, of course he would like this, seeing me in his clothes, it appealed to the narcissist in him I was sure. I pressed my ass back to meet him, a grind and an indulgent smile as I said,

“Thanks, Fred, feels good too.”

He ground back, hands so high now they were under the sweater I stole from him, I should have realized sooner how much he would like this. Freddy is very possessive of me, he loved showing his ownership of me, loved marking me, thin white lines peppered over my skin, slight burns, deep purple hickies, I still had a bruise on my shoulder from how hard he held me down earlier this week when he fucked me. Me wearing his sweater was just another sign of me being his, I turned around in his grip, facing him for the first time that evening. I sat on the edge of the table, he looked hungry, good thing I was already on the table for him. 

I thought about how fitting it was to be here, in this room, in his sweater, on his table, truly like something he owned, another possession of his to do with as he pleased.

My hands on the back of his neck, I pulled him closer so he was standing between my spread thighs, he pushed forward, I felt how hard he was again and I rolled my hips into him. I was looking up into his eyes as he pressed forward again, we met in the middle again, grinding on each other, breathing speeding up, his stare was making me heat up even faster, I wanted to look away but I knew he wouldn’t let me. Gloved hand on my neck, my heartbeat even faster, blades providing light pressure, his thumb stroked over my skin, I swallowed with the motion and he asked,

“You’re mine aren’t you?”

“Yes Freddy.”

I breathed it, his name falling off of my tongue like a prayer, heat, and admiration and so much more laced through it,

“Make me believe it.”

He gripped harder, my thighs squeezed his hips with the motion of it, I felt myself throb, my eyes rolled back as I leaned forward into his hand, silently begging for more of his rough touch.

I wanted nothing more than to make him understand how I felt, to make him see just how much I was his, because I was dear reader, truly I was.

When I spoke it sounded more strained from how he was holding my neck and yet I still tried to pour my true feelings behind the words, passion and devotion,

“I’m yours. I promise, I swear, I-”

Another grind that made my sentence stop with a moan, I huffed out a breath before pressing on with my thought,

“-no one else makes me feel this way. Makes me do what you do.” 

“Hmm hard to believe you haven’t done this for anyone else. You are just so good at it.”

He said with a smirk and from the tone I knew he believed me, I was grateful that he did, I wrapped my legs around him and rocked against him, asking,

“Please?”

His grip tightened on my throat, I let out a gasp, his blades were so close to breaking the skin, he pulled me closer, a harsh kiss that made me moan against his mouth. I knew I must be dripping by this point, when he finally pulled away from the kiss, giving me a chance to breathe, grip releasing my throat, my eyes fell closed and mercifully I heard the sound of him freeing himself from his pants.

I waited with bated breath and he rewarded my patience and my loyalty when he slid inside of me, my head fell forward with a moan, hands gripping harder around his neck, ankles locked together behind him. 

“Wait for it.”

He held so still, just enjoying the feeling of the heat and the wetness and of me and my legs were already shaking when after a minute I asked for the second time that night,

“Please?”

“Wait.”

Gloved hand on my lower back, he was pressed so fucking close to me, I tried to move and he bit down hard on my ear and I whispered,

“S-sorry.”

He only made me wait a minute more before finally pulling out slowly and driving in again hard, I cried out his name and it urged him on.

It was hard and it was quick and his hands roamed over me, fingers pausing over previous nicks and marks left by him. He asked me questions all throughout as he took me, of who I belonged to, of who owned me, of who made me feel like no other and the answer fell from my mouth in between curses and moans, the same every time.

Him.

Him.

Him.

He took the nearby chair and pulled me into his lap at one point, holding my wrists so hard as he made me ride him. He left fresh bites and marks laid over my collarbone and neck and shoulders, pulling aside the collar of his sweater to do so, giving me the thought of I need to buy more cover-up before a particularly hard thrust forced that thought out of my head again. 

He took me from behind, sweater bunched around my waist, I felt his thumb trace that capital F he carved in me months ago and I wish I could tell you just how much I loved the carpet burn left on my knees. 

I was almost delirious when he finally painted me with his cum, I was on my back, hand over my eyes, struggling desperately to catch my breath, sweater pulled up enough to rest just under my bust, stomach exposed to him. He spoke to me again,

“You look good like this.”

I let out a breathless laugh and peeked up at him through my fingers, small smirk crossing my lips as I asked,

“Like what?”

His non gloved hand dragged through the mess he left on my skin and he held it out, my hand pulled back from my head and came down, I rested on both hands, pushing myself up, leaning forward to clean him. I made eye contact with him as I sucked on his fingers and he said,

“Like you are mine.”

My heart pounded and I smiled when I pulled off of his fingers, the thought weighing on my mind.

I made him believe it. 

Lucky me.

\----Heat----

It was so fucking hot.

I woke up to find myself in the boiler room and I groaned. I called out to him.

“Freddy!”

Nothing.

“Fucking...Freddy! Where are you?!”

I started to walk forward, pulling at the edge of my tank top, I was sweating, clothes already sticking to me so closely, I had to find him.

“Fred!”

I wasn’t in the mood to go running around the boiler room to hunt him down so I stopped and cupped my hands around my mouth, calling out,

“Please?! I need you!”

That got his attention.

I heard the sound of his blades dragging on a pipe, I looked up, he was on the grated catwalk above me. He was looking down at me as he said,

“So you need me, huh?”

I let out a sigh of relief and said,

“Yes! Please can we go to the playroom?”

I looked away from a second, eyes closing as I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and he was right in front of me, I jumped when he spoke again, not expecting him to be right there so suddenly,

“Awe but Amber you said you wanted to visit here again. I was looking forward to it.”

True. He did listen to me, he loved to do what I wanted but I was aware that whenever we did something I wanted, it is because he wanted it too. A while back I mentioned wanting another session here but not tonight. My hands fell to my hips as I looked to him and said,

“I know, I know Freddy but please, some other night?”

He took the one step needed to be pressed against me as he asked,

“Why not tonight?”

I looked up into his eyes as I said it, honest like I always was, this time me being honest was a bad idea,

“It’s summer out there Freddy and my AC broke in my apartment, it is sweltering already but being here on top of that? I’m dying.”

He laughed and his hands on mine as he pulled me even closer, I squirmed with a groan, it was suffocating with how hot it was,

“Dying? So dramatic Amber. I think you can handle a little heat.”

I tried to take a step back and he gripped my forearms, holding me close to him, he leaned down, kisses and bites placed along my neck and shoulders. Fuck, it was scorching right now, he was way too close for comfort in this heat.

“Ugh okay I probably won’t die Fred but it is really uncomfortable.”

“Oh no, poor Princess.”

So mocking. 

“I can make it worse.”

I didn’t doubt that, a harsh bite on my throat that made me let out a sharp exhale,

“I-I’m sure you could but uhm you don’t have to-”

He pulled back, wicked smile on his face as he said,

“Oh you are right, I don’t have to Amber. I want to.”

Fuck.

I should really learn to shut up.

Course he loves to make me uncomfortable. 

“You can never make up your mind. First you say you want to come here and now you say you want to go back, so picky.”

I was already way too hot, he was still practically clinging onto me, I squirmed but he held tighter. How could he take it? Him in that sweater he must be much hotter than I was, I spoke,

“I know, I am selfish and terrible and a million other things but please can we go?”

“Hmm let me think.”

After a moment he slammed my back hard into the wall I was next to, I groaned and he said,

“No, I think I want to stay right here.”

I wanted to protest but he continued,

“Such a whiny thing. You don’t know what real heat is Amber.”

Oh God that is right.

Here I am going on and complaining about how unbearably hot it is to the man who was literally burned alive. 

“Sorry Freddy.”

“Yeah you should be sorry, be a little more grateful I think too.”

How could I show him my gratitude though?

He showed me how.

He had his way with me in the boiler room that night, he kept his word and made it worse, I was on my knees, hands pressed to the wall in front of me. I had to be still, there was a mess of pipes around, if I moved too much bare skin would meet the steaming pipes and burn me, I was breathing so hard, sweating so much. I took it all the same, I was a good girl after all. He didn’t take off my clothes, just moving what he needed to get to me, the clothes felt heavy and stuck so close to me, they felt almost like a second skin. He would touch me in ways that he knew made it hard for me to stay still, I would forget my place for a moment when he rubbed my clit or drag his blades over me and I would accidentally touch hot metal. I would curse and groan. He kept doing it over and over, he said how I clenched and pulsed around him when I was in pain so suddenly felt so good for him. He was so sadistic and yet I still ended up loving it. 

By the time he had cum inside of me I had burns on my thighs, hips, and upper arms, I sat back on my knees and groaned, his cum running out of me,

“Good job Amber. That was a lot of fun.”

He moved some of my hair out of the way and placed a kiss on the back of my neck, I smiled a little and he said,

“You did so good I think you deserve a treat. Want me to help you cool down?”

“Oh yes, please that sounds like heaven right now.”

I should have known better.

“So enthusiastic. Eyes closed please.”

I did so and he snapped his fingers, the relief was almost immediate, I wasn’t sure where we were but I felt cold tile under my feet as I stood, the air here wasn’t as thick, I felt his hands on my shoulders, he was in front of me.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

I confirmed with a nod and he pushed me, turns out he had brought me to the bathroom in the playroom, he pushed me and I fell back into the tub. He had filled it with water and ice and it was so fucking freezing, I jolted awake in my own bed, soaking wet, I was shivering, some ice had gotten stuck down my tank top, I pulled it out and threw it aside, it clattered on my hardwood floor and I pushed some hair back from my face. My teeth were chattering as I breathed out,

“Fucking asshole.”

I had to change the sheets and blankets, and I didn’t stop shaking until I got into the shower and yet, as I tended to the burns and got ready that morning I couldn’t hold back my smile. He always pushed my limits and boundaries and even if I was hesitant to start I always ended up loving it by the time it was done. 

\----Ruined----

I was the one who wanted a quiet night in, we talked before about having a movie night and he, surprisingly, agreed.

I should have known there was a reason why he agreed to it. 

It started simply enough, on the couch together, arm thrown around me, relaxed and comfortable. Ten minutes in, a hand on my thigh, crept up my skirt, fingers on the edge of my panties,

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Where is your hand?”

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.”

I let it go, I focused on the movie when he started teasing me through my panties, I kept quiet, biting my lip while he rubbed my clit, I started to get wet and he pulled his hand away. I let out a sigh thinking he got bored of touching me since I wasn’t reacting outwardly the way he wanted.

I was wrong.

He just had other ideas in mind. His hands were on my waist, he pulled me into his lap, my back to his chest, I thought he was just pulling me closer, being sweet.

Nope.

Arms around me, he pushed my skirt up, panties pulled aside, he teased me more, fingers on my clit and taking the time to dip inside of me, it was starting to get to me. I rolled my hips into his touch and it felt so fucking good, I heard his zipper come down, he pulled himself out and his hands on my waist as he lifted me up. I held my breath for a moment, waiting for that wonderfully familiar feeling of him stretching me, I was rewarded with it after only a moment, a soft groan spilling from my mouth as my ass came to rest in his lap, his cock buried all the way inside. I started to move my hips up when his hands stopped me, his arms wrapped around my middle and his chin rested on my shoulder, I was wondering what he was doing when he said,

“This is a good movie you picked.”

Then the real teasing began. He got me hot and wet and ready for him, excited and wanting, and now here he was, cock stuffed fully inside of me and then nothing. 

Just that.

Just sitting with his cock in me, I wanted so much more and I know that he knew that too. My need only grew from there, he kept me like that for so long, I throbbed and clenched around him. I had the thought that I should try to entice him into more, I reached back, hand coming up and over my shoulder, resting on the back of his head, I leaned the little bit needed, I pulled him into a kiss, it was short. Much shorter than I wanted, I tried to pull him back, attempting to initiate a make-out session and he said,

“What are you doing?”

That gave me pause, I stammered, slightly thrown off,

“I um-nothing.”

I let go, my hands on my thighs, I came to realize that this is what he really wanted. He wanted to push me, test me, see how far he could take this.

Turns out, cock warming, as I later found out it was called, was hard for me to take. Having to be good and sit there and not want more, not want to ride him and touch him. 

Maybe I would have been able to make it through, would have been able to put it out of my mind and focus on the movie if he stayed still. 

He would move me on occasion, rocking ever so slightly inside of me, fingers brushing over my inner thighs, a soft kiss pressed to my neck or shoulder. 

He bit where my neck met my shoulder and his fingers rubbed slow and gentle circles over my clit and that is what did me in. I breathed out his name with a soft moan and he asked low in my ear,

“Yeah, Amber?”

“F-fuck. This is so-ah-”

“So what? So much fun?”

He chuckled slightly, fingers with more pressure and he followed up, not giving me a chance to respond,

“I agree Amber. We should do more movie nights.”

My head tipped forward slightly and his hand stopped, I whined, it came up and he pulled my head back up,

“C’mon, are you even watching? Pay attention Pet.”

I let out a breathy laugh,

“What? Is there gonna be a test later?”

“Maybe.”

He whispered in my ear and I shivered, bullshit, this was the test right now.

A few minutes later his hand started up again, fingers on my clit once again, up and down, I clenched harder on him. He kept up touching me, moving ever so slightly inside of me, barely moving really but it all felt electric to me, pleasure was building in me, I started to breathe harder. My eyes half-lidded, eyes still on the screen, ‘watching’ the movie, I started to tremble in his arms, he whispered in my ear, false concern tinting his words as his fingers continued to draw circles on that most sensitive part of me,

“Amber? Are you alright?”

I clenched again, God his voice already got to me so much but him whispering and breathing right in my ear was something else. Whenever he whispered in my ear it felt like liquid heat was being poured through me, starting in my chest and right down to my aching cunt. 

“Fine Freddy.”

I breathed back as he touched me, his hips rocked forward again and I bit my bottom lip, God if he kept this up I was going to come so damn hard. His fingers were just so steady, pressure just right, I swear he is even better at touching me than I am at this point. Strained moan leaving my throat, God I wanted more, if he kept this up I would come, I knew it, but I wanted it fast, the build was so agonizingly slow like this, so intense. 

He eased up a few times, as expected of him, edging me gently, building me up just a little higher each time, just a little closer to that release every time he did.

He even talked to me while doing it, asking me inane questions about the movie, what I thought about this or that, how’s that camera work and such. It was so hard trying to focus and respond properly to him, my voice was shaky and I was wrecked.

I couldn’t stay still after the third edge, I was shaking in his grip, so damn close, he was keeping me on that edge beautifully. I was riding the line so closely, just a little more and I would be coming for him, my hips shifted forward, making him press that extra bit harder on me and I let out a gasp. That sweet invisible something pulled me up, the head of his cock dragged just right over that sweet spot inside of me, he plunged me back down once, all the way, hard, another move of his fingers and I tipped over the edge. 

Then.

Ever the asshole, he did something terrible, the second I tipped over, that first sweet spasm of my walls, thighs spreading wider, my fingernails digging into flesh, his arms, both of them, wrapped tight around my middle and he lifted me up. It was so fast as he pulled me up, just the tip resting at my entrance, his hands off of me, cock out of me, no stimulation, him holding me so tightly as I tried to struggle. That same invisible something helped, holding me still, making me immobile, my orgasm cruelly ruined, clenching around nothing, oh my God it was so terrible, I shivered and sucked in some harsh breaths through my teeth. 

No, no, no! Please, let me down, let me feel it, please.

I wanted to scream but all I did was let out a low groan, in disbelief that he had done this.

When it finally passed he did something even worse. He lowered me back down slowly, inching himself inside again oh so slowly. The stretch felt amazing and awful all at once, my need was at the same level, still so turned on, I couldn’t help it, once I was fully seated in his lap again, cock buried all the way inside I let out a choked sob. Emotions hitting me, a few tears sliding down my cheeks, I had wanted to come so badly and he ruined me perfectly. He leaned in, face nuzzling into my neck and shoulder, arms around me still, hugging me a little closer and he whispered in my ear,

“I love this part.”

I know he wasn’t talking about the movie. 

\----Overstimulated----

That night I have mentioned before, after I got that piercing, how I went on that bender of touching myself, you remember it, right? Ten orgasms stolen in one day, a good portion of those at work, and the subsequent day of me edging myself stupid, all leading up to seeing him that night. 

I confessed to him what I did, he took a liking to that, I wasn’t sure if he would or not, but thankfully he did. It was hard to pin him down sometimes, he liked to deny me for long periods of time and other times loved to spoil me with extreme sexual excess. I never knew what I would get from him when I set foot in the playroom and being kept on my toes like that was so exciting and he knew it. He got such enjoyment out of playing with me and I obviously loved being pulled along for the ride.

The first orgasm of the night was so good, I was seated in his lap, cock all the way inside, he wanted to watch me touch myself, more than that actually, he wanted to feel it too. I am sure that every twitch and flutter of my soaked walls around him was heavenly, I came embarrassingly quickly, and midway through my orgasm he lifted me up to slam me back down and Jesus it was amazing. 

He asked me a question that at the time sounded like a total dream-

“Do you think we can beat ten?”

\- and ended up being the start to one of the most marvelously torturous and boundary-pushing nights I had with him. 

“We can try.”

I came with my reply, and I truly meant it. 

Here is the thing dear reader, coming ten times over the course of an entire day, with breaks in between and doing other things is very, very different than attempting to come that many times in one night, in one session. 

I will say this about Freddy as if it isn’t already painfully obvious, he is nothing if not determined. 

My second orgasm of the night was on his cock as well, him lifting me up with his hands on my hips and slamming me back down again, and again and again, me rocking with him. He was so nice and accommodating he didn’t even make me ask for permission the rest of the night. 

The third of the night happened with him still inside of me, again a little too quickly for my liking. But when he leaned back in his chair, one hand gripping both of my wrists as he fucked up into me, head of his cock hitting that spot inside of me too damn well I couldn’t hold it back. My moans were so muffled, he had taken the hem of my shirt and made me hold it with my mouth for him.

The fourth was pulled from me when he had his first orgasm on the night inside of me, I was already close again but feeling him fill me made me find my end once again. My panties which had been pulled aside until now were finally pulled off.

The fifth one was when I started wondering if I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I was pulled off of him by my throat, I was on the floor, he knelt over me, he didn’t give me a minute to rest even when I pleaded for it. He told me I would get a rest after I came again, he choked me, my hands were over his as the fingers of his other hand worked me over. He used the fresh load of cum he just dumped in me for the lube, he fingered me so well, rubbing over my clit, it was so slippery, I was thankful for it otherwise I might have started getting sore much sooner. He talked me through it, I came with two of his fingers inside of me pressed to that sweet spot, palm over my clit and with him telling me in detail about how tight my cunt got when I was close to coming. Shirt was finally taken off too, fully exposed to him now, skin covered in sweat. 

The sixth one happened after a brief break. After my fifth orgasm he made me clean his fingers, they tasted like the time we shared personified, dirty, personal, intimate, satisfying and palate-pleasing. After a few minutes, it was back to work for me. He decided to relax, he sat on the couch, close to me, and watched with an amused smile as I ground on the arm of the couch, hands running over my body, playing with those polished pieces of metal to help me along. He praised me for how well I was doing and for being over halfway done.

The seventh he drew out of me buried between my thighs, if any part of him would be the death of me, my money would be all placed on that mouth of his. My voice was almost hoarse by this point, I can’t even tell you how many times I had moaned his name by this point of the night.

The eighth happened on his cock again, he fucked me for the second time that night and it crept up on me way too fast. I was on hands and knees on the sunken bed, fingers curled in the sheets, feeling fine, still enjoying myself, still semi-coherent. Or you know I was until I heard that all too familiar hum from behind me, signaling he got an idea, after some sufficient lubrication by way of his mouth he slipped his thumb inside of my ass. The sound I made was humiliating, the fact that I came on the spot was even more so, and the fact that I soaked the bed sheets below me when I squirted was the worst. 

The ninth is fuzzy but I think I recall being flipped onto my back, I remember the sheets sticking to me, wet and smelling like shame, I also remember my eyes being screwed shut tightly, my legs propped up on his shoulders, them shaking so much, cuts on my thighs and hips as he fucked it out of me.

The tenth took a while. I was shaking so badly, heels of my hands pressed to my eyes, my back arched, he was teasing my piercings again, fucking me hard but slow. He was so encouraging, I sobbed, my face wet with tears, I felt so overwhelmed, so touched out, so overstimulated,

“Fre-Freddy I-I can-can’t! It’s tooooo much!”

He shushed me,

“Look at me Pet, c’mon, eyes up here.”

His hips didn’t stop and I listened, my hands moved, fingers threaded in my own hair, I was still rocking with him, I looked up to him and he said,

“There’s my good girl. You are my good girl aren’t you?”

I gave a weak nod and swallowed hard,

“Yeah you are. See you say that you can’t take it, can’t possibly come one more time and you know what I hear?”

I let out a shuddering breath and a moan as he tugged on my clit piercing again before asking quietly,

“Wha-what?”

“I hear that you have one more left to give. You want to stay my good girl right Amber?”

Another sob and I nodded again, sharp inhale through my teeth and said,

“Ye-yesss.”

“Then all you have to do is come one more time. It’s right there, I can feel it, just give it to me.”

“I-I’m trying!”

“Stop trying and start doing. It’s mine to have. You wouldn’t steal from me would you?”

That thought was so helpful in this moment. The pleasure I feel isn’t just mine, isn’t just for me, it is for him, it was much easier to do something when it was for him. If he said it was his then I would give it, I wouldn’t take something he didn’t want me to have. I wanted to listen, I wanted to be good and damn it he was right, I was so close again. I reached out, my hand found his glove and I looked up to him, eyes pleading and I asked it,

“Please?”

He smirked and said,

“Oh of course Princess.”

He dragged one blade over my hip and I gasped, another tug on the polished metal below my waist, another cut, another tug, almost, another cut and one more tug and I was there. I was a good girl and came for him that tenth time and cried through the whole thing, it was as big an emotional release as a physical one, it was the closest thing I ever had to a religious experience. He came inside of me during the aftershocks of my orgasm and the rest of the evening he wouldn’t stop praising me. 

He held me until I stopped shaking and the bleeding slowed and the cum ceased to drip and the sweat dried, he thanked me for being so good and I thanked him for pushing me so often.

Then.

The touching continued. It was so light at first I didn't notice. We were on our sides, facing each other, he had one arm looped around my neck, still holding me, cool metal on my shoulder blades, his other hand between us, between my legs once more. Before I could even question him he spoke, God how could I have not realized, I didn't keep count in the moment, how could I have? He said,

"We said we'd beat ten."

Fuck.

We did say that didn't we?

\---Melting----

That is how it felt.

Laying below him, tied down, those invisible restraints holding me down by my wrists and ankles, I loved when he used them. There was just something about not being able to move, being held so still, but not feeling anything physically on me, no ropes biting into flesh, or silk or leather or whatever. The illusion that my body is free but in reality it is being held by him is just about the best description I can think of for our relationship.

Outwardly I look to be free and my own person, independent and capable, and that would seem to be true if you looked at me, talked to me, worked with me, ‘knew’ me.

And yet.

Inside it was a different story, I was his so completely it was almost comical. I was owned and I loved it more than I think I have ever loved anything. 

I am many things dear reader and the best thing, the thing that feels the most like ‘me’ is being like this. Under him, reminded of my place, ready and willing to be used in whatever way he saw fit. 

Tonight he saw fit to hurt me.

No more than usual and as always there was a fair amount of pleasure mixed in with the pain he doled out.

Melting.

That is what it felt like.

What I felt like.

Like I was melting into the sheets below me, who knew that it could feel so good? I was hesitant when he first presented the idea to me and now, as I normally ended up, I was arching up to him, loving every minute of it.

When I showed up that night he told me he had something fun planned for me, I was egear and so willing, clothes stripped away, touches and kisses and being pushed down onto the bed, strapped down. I writhed the small amount I was allowed to and loved the feeling of the sheets on bare skin, losing myself for a small moment until he spoke to me,

“Enjoying yourself already?”

I nodded and looked up to him and he chuckled before saying,

“Haven’t even gotten started with the real fun yet.”

I was curious, but then again when wasn’t I?

“What are we doing tonight?”

“Why tell when I can show, Pet?”

Show he did.

The first candle was pulled out, he was standing on the second level, right above the mattress, he hummed to himself as he pulled out a lighter and lit it. I was confused at first as I watched, he held the now lit candle in his gloved hand, he looked at it closer, inspecting it like he was waiting for something. Then he looked down to me, smirk on his face and he started to tilt the candle, threatening to spill hot wax onto me, my eyes went wide and I struggled a little the action drew a laugh from him and he said,

“Don’t worry, it isn’t that painful, you can handle it.”

“I uh don’t know about that Freddy.’

“No really, I am confident you can. Let’s see, yeah?”

He tilted it the rest of the way and the first drops fell onto my stomach, I inhaled sharply through my teeth, it hurt but not that bad, certainly not worse than when he cut me, and it felt nice, how warm it was. 

“See? You can take a lot more punishment than you give yourself credit for.”

Fuck was he right about that. 

He took a seat on the second level, legs hanging off of the edge on either side of my head, he experimented with pouring it on different parts of me, pausing at points, teasing and watching how I reacted. The wax was red and stood out so bold against my skin, he seemed to particularly enjoy the face I made when it dripped over my tits, it dried quicker than I thought it would when I would move, the small amount that I could move anyway, it would make the wax crack and split. 

Soon there were lines and drips of red on thighs and hips and stomach, a generous amount collected in the valley between my breasts, layers had accumulated on my nipples, I was feeling so warm.

God, I didn’t think I would like it this much, the sight of it alone was erotic enough but the feeling of it got to me, if I could have pressed my thighs together I would have, still without doing that I was well aware of how wet I had become. 

“Like a little work of art. Maybe I should keep you here like this, you really tie the room together.”

I laughed to cover up the idea of being stuck here, chained up and unable to leave, his perma-fuck toy to use whenever being one of the hottest ideas he had placed in my head. 

“So is this all you are going to do with me tonight?”

“Impatient Pet. You want more?”

I gave a nod and pulled on those invisible restraints at my wrists, back arching slightly, and he smirked before saying,

“Well, I have something else you could do.” 

That was how I got into my current position, he had gotten onto the bed with me and with his non gloved hand in my hair he was guiding me so harshly, fucking into my mouth. My eyes were closed, I was concentrating on the taste and the weight of his hard cock on my tongue, I was so distracted that I didn’t notice his gloved hand move. I would have gasped were it not for him being buried all the way to the back of my throat, I was still feeling so heated when his blades made contact again with my skin. He used the edges of his blades to start peeling and cutting the wax from me, I faltered and he tugged on my hair,

“Mmm don’t slow down now Amber.”

And on it went like that, him pulling me, finding his pleasure in me, in my open and waiting mouth as he played with me, peeling the ‘art’ he had left all over my flesh. I was so lost in it, I wish I had the capabilities to describe it back to you properly but fuck, I hadn’t expected to be so into it when it happened, it is hard to recall it all for you now. There is just the memory of sensations; hot, cold, slight pain, hardened wax being peeled from me, the feeling that was left in my chest when he spoke to me in that way, you know the one, the way that only he can, that if anyone else did would piss me off but when he did it made me melt. 

By the time he had finished with me, cum down my throat, flushed and red skin, slight burns, smattering of wax left on me, small nicks from his blades from where they had wandered and lingered. 

I was a puddle of hardened wax and sweat and droplets of blood mixed with need, so much need, too much need if I am honest. I tugged at the restraints and looked to him, and he smirked again and asked.

“You want some attention?”

“Yes please.”

“Yeah? Want me to touch you?”

His hands were on my shoulders, started to slide down my arms, and I breathed a yes to him as his hands found my breasts. 

“Like this?”

“Yes please.”

Fingers pulling on those piercings of mine again making me let out a whine, and after a moment his hands continued downward and over my sides, gripping my hips when he reached them,

“More?”

“Yes.”

And just when his hands were so close to where I wanted them, my eyes closed, hips arched slightly into his hands he told me that awful, terrible word, my second favorite word because of just how good he used it, how sublimely cruel he could be with it,

“No.”

A snap of his fingers.

I was in my own bed again instead of his, and no longer held down, free to move, unrestrained and yet, still a puddle, still wrecked, still just…

Melting.

\---

This is all I can think to tell you, dear reader. 

We are almost there, so very close now, can you feel it? 

The end is practically upon us. The next time I write to you will also be the last time I will be writing to you, specifically you. I am excited, yet nervous, sad, and yet hopeful, too many emotions for what comes next, for what else there is to share with you. 

I will see you soon, I’ll tell you a story one more time, tell you what happened after that agonizingly long break. 

Till then, dear reader.

I’ll meet you in the playroom.


	35. Climax.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Break comes to an end as does this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! 
> 
> Two weeks with no update? Well when it ends up being 26K I think it is worth the wait. 
> 
> Here it is. The finale'.
> 
> I'm feeling just so much right now. This story started off as just me writing porn I wanted to see. An interesting idea for a Freddy story I hadn't seen done before, Amber didn't even have a name when this started for fuck's sake and now look at her, at all of this. I never anticipated it getting to be like this but I am happy it ended up this way.
> 
> I love this story a lot, it is wild to think I only started posting this in March of this year and here we are about three months later, over 100,000 words and my first fully completed fic. I love it. So much. I hope everyone else enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I could go on for a lot longer about all my emotions about this shit but I won't.
> 
> SO!
> 
> Some smut, some angst, some feelings, emotions, fluff, softness, there is just, a lot all in this.
> 
> THE WORLDS BIGGEST SHOUT OUT HUMANLY POSSIBLE TO @Tinalbion who helped with proofreading and editing for this! I love her and she is such a stan of my writing and just a huge ray of light in my life. She was here listening to me go off about this story and these characters hard for this finale' and was here every step of the way and I love her a lot.
> 
> As per usual. Feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all HIGHLY encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people. 
> 
> I would simply adore to hear what people think of the ending to this. I am thinking of doing a little epilogue for this, not sure when, but I probably will. 
> 
> A personal thank you to every person who read this, left kudos, bookmarked, or commented, you all mean so much to me. So. Without further ado and as per usual, thank you for reading and most importantly, ENJOY!

That morning. 

The morning I woke up after that last night I saw him. It was so…

Disgustingly normal. 

So average and typical, I didn’t know what was in store for me. Starting there is as good a place as any.

I woke up in the usual fashion; a mess of slick heated flesh, messy hair, cooling cum, tacky half dried blood, the common mess I had grown accustomed to. I rolled out of bed and pulled back the covers looking down at the sheets, ruined as is the standard after seeing him, I am sure most women would be angry or upset or many other things if they were to wake up to their sheets stained red but I would smile and hum as I stripped the sheets away. I strode into the bathroom with the sheets in my arms, dropping them on the floor I looked myself over in the mirror, a dumb smile still on my face. I peeled my shirt off, dropping it into the trash can. God he has ruined so many clothes of mine. I picked up my hair brush and ran it through my hair, trying to tame it down, and it worked, I just washed my hair last night and was happy I wouldn’t have to do it again this morning. It was a Saturday so there was nothing I had to do. 

Nowhere I had to be. 

That day was as common and garden variety as ever. 

No other comment on it was needed, really.

The week that followed was routine, too.

I ate and slept and worked and did all my usual stuff. Friday was approaching and I was excited. We hadn’t talked about it, but we were coming up on a full year of seeing each other. Freddy wasn’t a romantic guy so it isn’t like I was expecting much. My first instinct was to think he wouldn’t do anything but when I thought more critically about it I knew that there was no way he’d pass up such an opportunity to do something. What was that something? I had no idea. He might not look like the type to care about an anniversary and typically you might have been right in such an assumption, but he would take any chance to have an advantage, any opening to mess with me. 

I was giddy that Friday. I hadn’t seen him that week but that was normal, some weeks I would only see him on Friday and that was fine. I went to bed that night ready to see him.

But, as you might have guessed...

I didn’t.

We had our usual standing date on Fridays. Those dates were rarely missed, and if they were going to be, he would tell me about it and let me know. I woke up that Saturday morning confused, but thought he must have had a good reason, I was sure I would see him that night and he would more than make up for it.

I didn’t see him that Saturday night.

I brushed it off. 

Rather easily. 

Why wouldn’t I? 

I mean, sometimes we had breaks as long as two weeks. Who cares about such a silly arbitrary thing as us seeing each other for a year anyway? 

I was fine. 

Really.

The next Friday when I didn’t see him again, I was a little concerned, but only a little bit. 

I just kept living life normally. I hoped a bit more every night that I would see him. Every morning that hope dashed when I didn’t.

After two weeks I was really concerned.

After three weeks I was worried.

By a month I was scared.

A full calendar month without seeing him? Ever since we started this there hadn’t been a stretch this long without seeing each other. Another concerning thing; he hadn’t killed Joseph. At first I was happy about that, thought I got through to him and he listened and I made a promise to myself the next time I saw him to thank him profusely I had a little plan that I would tell him.

“I know you didn’t have to listen, I know you could have killed him, I know you wanted to kill him but the fact you didn’t means a lot to me. Thank you.”

It would have fallen from my mouth honeyed and warm and in between kisses and my finger tips would be stroking my admiration onto his rough skin. I am sure he would have scoffed and rolled his eyes and said that I had nothing to do with his decision and I would have given a dutiful nod.

I would have replied; “Oh, I believe you,” in a teasing, mocking tone, that would mirror his own that he typically used on me. Obviously I didn’t get the chance to do that. The fact that he hadn’t killed Joseph and that he hadn’t seen me made me so nervous. 

Did I push too far? 

Push him away? 

I pushed those worries down hard. I wouldn’t freak out or spiral. I would just keep living until I saw him again.

So I did.

I lived for a little bit over two years without him. 

There is obviously a lot more to tell you about those two years and I will tell you, but let’s pull up to the present. 

I was sitting at my desk, looking out the window at the cityscape, it was night, late, I always liked the city lights, my gaze pulled down slightly from the horizon and to my reflection, I felt tired, I looked tired too. I finished the last sip of my drink and spun around in my office chair, I looked at the laptop screen in front of me. I read the comment for what must have been the 50th time. 

‘EL_Blue_Ash_1392: I love this story! When are we going to see more? No rush or anything but I can’t wait!’

I sighed and started the reply for the 20th time, trying to thank her and give some kind of satisfying response and failing again. She was nice, she had commented on every chapter I had posted and I replied to all of them. Her and I chatted online occasionally, she was so cool, but this once I just couldn’t respond to her, I felt bad that I had no new chapter to write about. It had been about a month since I posted a new chapter, people were wondering where the update was. The problem was, I had covered everything we did, all of the escapades I could remember from that year we shared or rather all the ones I felt up for sharing. I looked at the time. 

11 o’clock.

I decided to go to bed already, I could stay up later but I was too tired. I closed the laptop and I walked to the kitchen, dumped the ice into the sink and set the glass down. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked to the bathroom, I did my evening routine. I brushed my hair out, and my teeth, did my skin care and walked into my bedroom. I got changed for bed, a simple silky nighty, lace edges, nothing fancy, I pulled back the bedsheets and sat on the bed. 

I paused. 

I looked at the nightstand next to my bed, then I sighed heavily as I opened the drawer to the nightstand and reached inside. I pulled out the box and opened it, pulled out the cold, familiar, silver object. My thumb stroked over the charm of that necklace, a wistful smile on my face, memories that were bittersweet lingering at the forefront of my mind. 

I felt like an idiot. 

I was still holding out hope after all this time. I didn’t wear it everyday like I used to. I would only put it on before bed on Friday nights, some small but loud part of me still hoping that he would see me again, reviving that tradition of our standing date night. I wanted to be wearing it if I saw him again. I didn’t fight it tonight yet I still thought that I couldn’t keep doing this forever.

Maybe tonight would be the last night.

That is what I told myself. 

I had told myself that for the past few months.

I unclasped it and put it on, I laid back in bed, the lamp turned off, blankets pulled up. One hand under my pillow, I was on my side, my other hand closing around the charm of that necklace, I held it a bit too tight, metal biting into my palm slightly. My eyes fell closed and soon I was asleep.

An average dream.

I could take it or leave it now. Before dreaming was exciting and wonderful and the best part of my life before but now my life outside of dreams was so much better. Sleep was necessary and dreaming went hand and hand with it so I managed. I had some nice dreams but nothing like before. 

Then.

A strange feeling.

Something I hadn’t felt in ages. 

Like, literal ages.

See when you share a dream with him, it feels so real, so close to reality it might as well have been. Dreaming without him felt odd; colors seemed dull, no taste, no smell, you could touch things but not feel them. Couldn’t think as clearly, mind felt clouded, like you didn’t have full use of all of your faculties. And right now I felt this pulling in my chest. I looked down. 

Deep red greeted me. 

I curled my toes and flexed them against the soft carpet, brows furrowed in confusion, I was supposed to be outside, why was there carpet? I looked up and I wasn’t outside anymore. More deep shades of red. My eyes widened as I inhaled and my heart almost stopped, it smelled like warm vanilla and pink grapefruit candles and whisky and leather and campfire smoke. It smelled more like home than my own apartment, it was all of my favorite smells. It smelled like I would want my dream home to, comfort and bliss filling my nose. I rubbed my eyes hard and when I pulled my hands away I glanced around, turning, the familiar room I had spent so many nights was all around me. My eyes flicked over the bed in the centre of the sunken living room, the few short levels there leading down to it, the big L couch, the glass dining table and the chairs, and the kitchen and the hallway that lead down to that bathroom.

My hand in my hair, my other hand on my hip, I sighed heavily, my eyes screwing shut. 

Why was I back here?

I hadn’t been back here in so damn long, and why did it feel like this? It felt so scarily familiar, felt so close to what it was like with him, but it couldn’t be true. It was weird enough being back here, I had done so much to ensure that wouldn’t happen. Being back here hurt too much. I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady myself. I was about to try and leave, try and will myself out of here when I heard it from behind me. 

That deep voice, the one that haunted me all this time, if my heart could have broken out of my ribcage it would have.

“You grew your hair out.”

After all this time of course that is the first thing he would say to me. It was so fitting for him I almost laughed. 

My eyes shot open, hand still in my hair I turned around quickly and there he was. Looking the same as before, as if he had not aged a single day, that usual stance, non gloved hand in his pocket, he was looking at me, smiling, not smirking or looking smug but an expression of what could only be described as pure affection. 

He was across the room from me. I had my back to the kitchen, he had his back to the big L couch and the sunken living room, the bed, that wonderfully awful bed was occupying the large space between us. 

I tried not to get my hopes up.

This could be another false start. 

Another hoax, another attempt by my fucked up brain trying to recreate what was lost so long ago. But the room, the smell, the sensation, I flexed my toes again and reminded myself of the feel of the carpet. I swallowed, my throat felt dry. 

You see, dear reader, around almost 3 months into him being gone I had a dream. A horrible, delicious and misleading dream. I thought he was back, I cried and apologized and rode him on the bed and I was so enthralled, so unbelievably happy to see him that I didn’t notice. I didn’t notice that there was no smell, that I couldn’t feel the sheets or that I didn’t feel his skin the same way under my bare thighs, that the pain of his blades didn’t last, the blood didn’t feel warm or slick but again I was distracted and overjoyed by the simple notion he was back. 

It wasn’t until I woke up and there was no cum leaking out of me, no cuts, no blood, not even a single fingerprint sized bruise, long expanses of creamy white flesh unblemished and unmarred that I realized it wasn’t really him.

I cried that morning and I stayed in bed all day. 

I got really used to crying these past two years. 

A few more false starts like that happened, and I kept fucking falling for it like an idiot, I think I just wanted it to be true so badly. At one point I realized what it was and still tried to lean into it but it didn’t feel the same. I came to realize it wasn’t him, it was just my mind desperately trying to recreate what was lost, trying to fill the void. It was not even close, not even half, not even a fucking third as good as it felt when it was really him. It was even worse than not seeing him at all, it was like being so close to scratching an itch but being an inch shy of reaching it. I would wake up frustrated, knowing that if it was actually him it would have felt so much better, been so much better, I would wake up unmarked and would get angry, and sad and cycle through those two and many more emotions. 

Another big frustration was the fact that there was nothing new about our encounters. It was like they were a rerun on tv. He wouldn’t say anything new, just things I had heard before, it was like going through the motions and it was terribly frustrating, trying to have the usual back and forth, trying to talk to him and getting nothing, and the worst thing of all. He would never say my name. I don’t know why but he would only ever call me those pet names. 

Slut.

Whore.

Pet.

Princess.

Doll.

And more.

Just never my name.

I remember the last time I saw the false version of him so well. I was sprawled below him on the bed, his gloved hand was on my throat, my hands over it, I was rocking with him as he fucked me, it was barely anything like it should have been. The pleasure was so weak it might as well have been non existent, he had barely spoken to me, the glove provided no pain, air flow was normal despite him choking me. All reminders that it wasn't really him, that this wasn't as it should be. It was too much. I was looking up at him through my tears, crying, sobbing, a full body cry, legs around his hips as I hiccuped and begged him.

“Puh-please!...Fred-dy, tal-talk to me! Say it! I ne-need to-ah-to-hear it. Please!”

A heavy swallow, a deep shuddering breath, my eyes shut tight, more hot tears down my raw cheeks as I begged him futility to say my name, just once. 

He didn’t.

I made a vow that next morning. I made a vow to never see him again. I would take measures so hopefully the next time he was in my dream it would be real. I learned to lucid dream. I took control of my dreams and purposefully stayed out of the playroom, seemed like the only place his false version would show up thankfully. Dreaming just became like it was before him. Dreaming was fine, it wasn’t heart breaking, or frustrating or upsetting, it didn’t make me cry. Normal dreams did feel lonely, but I could live with lonely. 

So dear reader, to be here, back in the playroom, the sounds, the smell, the feel, all so real, and him…

Here.

Across from me.

Saying something new, something I had never heard from him before. I was in disbelief. I was cautious and scared and worried that this would end the same way as those other nights. That I would wake up and I would cry and my heart would break for the hundredth time with the knowledge that he wasn’t here, that he wasn’t back and that my last wall of defense, taking power and control over my dreams had fallen and I knew I would be too weak to do anything. Too weak to do anything but fall back into the self-destructive habit of these false visits, this false him and be ruined in the process. 

But it was still the dead of night, I was still asleep, for all I knew at this moment it was him and it was real and I had to hold onto the hope for now.

I was still here.

He was still here.

My head had been running wild with thoughts. My hand in my hair fell down, my fists clenched at my sides and I took a deep breath before speaking to him for the first time that night, hopeful yet with a considerable amount of trepidation behind it,

“Is it really you?”

He smiled a little wider and he said with a gesture of his glove. “It is.”

I swallowed hard again before replying. “How can I be sure?”

He held his gloved hand out. “Come see for yourself.”

I paused, fists un-clenched as I considered his offer. 

I was far too curious not to and I strode over to him. My steps were purposeful, sure, I was trying not to seem too over eager as I headed straight for him. God the carpet felt good, so soft and familiar, memories of it being under the soles of my feet and my knees and my bare back, me arching for him, meeting him in the middle, panting and moaning flitting through my mind. I reached the first step, and took it, my eyes were locked with his this whole time, another step, the last one, feet on the bed, I stepped through blankets and sheets and plush pillows, and fucking hell I forgot how comfortable this bed felt. I was tempted to fall to my knees and beckon him to come the rest of the way to me but instead I pressed on and took the three steps to be back on the same level he was. A few more steps, my hand reached out, and then my fingertips met his glove and I almost wanted to cry at the feeling.

Cold steel, just like I remembered. My gaze pulled from his, I looked at the glove closer, my other hand coming up to meet the first, I ran my fingers over it, leather and metal and my teeth tugged on my bottom lip as I indulged in just feeling it. I inspected it, trying to commit details to memory, it had never been this real in these two years. I got bolder, I wanted more proof. My hands didn’t stop there, one stayed on his glove, fingers laced carefully in his as my other hand roamed down his forearm and felt the material of his sweater, soft yet rough. 

My fingers dragged up further, stopping to grip his shoulder, it felt real, corporeal and my hand continued up his neck and to his face and I cupped his cheek, my eyes finally meeting his again. I realized in that moment how much harder I was breathing and how hard my heart was pounding. He was looking at me this whole time, letting me touch him, letting me get my fill, letting me come to my own conclusions and I could see in his eyes that he was hoping that I would realize it to be true. I wanted to believe. My hand stayed on his face and my other hand unlaced from his glove, gripping his wrist. I brought it to my throat and I made him grip my exposed neck. My eyes rolled back and a soft moan of his name crossed my lips at how good and right it felt, how much it felt like coming home after a long day. He chuckled slightly and I licked my lips, eyes peeking back at him, he gripped a hair harder and I realized myself, where I was and what I was doing and I pulled away.

He let me go.

My hand on my throat now, I sucked down a deep breath, not because he had been choking me, not even close, but just because it felt needed.

I had spent the better part of two years fantasizing about all the things I'd do with him and yet with him here now I felt at a loss.

He took the lead before I could. "Can I ask you a question?"

An idea. A stupid idea, but I couldn't help it, I let myself smile wide. "You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

His own smile widening, he laughed first, and I followed. We both laughed harder than we should have, God it was just a stupid call back to something he said to me one of the first times we were in the playroom together yet I was dying like it was the first joke I'd ever heard. It broke the ice. I had my hands on my knees, still shaking a little as the laughter started to die he said, 

"Nice call back."

I took another deep breath and stood up straight again, one hand pushing my hair back as I replied. "Thanks."

Another beat.

He speaks, it sounds true and genuine,

"I missed you."

"I really fucking missed you too." I said it without thinking, I meant it with every fiber of my being. I just didn't want to say it to him, yet anyway.

I looked him over and I took a step to be closer to him as I said,

"You can ask me a question if you do me a favor first." 

"Anything." 

He said it quickly and easily and it made me smile, my fingers tangled together in front of my stomach that felt so sick and filled with emotion. 

This was it. 

The real test. 

I was scared but I had to.

I took a deep breath again and looked up into his eyes as I asked that burning question: "Say my name?"

"Amber."

What?

"Again."

It surprised me when I said it and before I can question it he indulges me readily.

"Amber."

It has been far too long since I've heard my name said like that. I loved it, it was the best thing I've heard in ages, I took another step forward, I asked quieter, eyes looking into his.

"Again?”

He took a step towards me, my fingers laced so tightly my knuckles were white and he chuckled slightly before saying it just right.

"Amber." 

Jesus fucking Christ the way he said it, he stretched the M lingering on it and rolled the R in the way only he knows how. My knees are a little weaker and I say so softly, almost pressed to him now, 

"It really is you, Freddy." 

"It really is, Amber." 

I wished he'd never stop saying my name, I felt like a narcissist because I was coming up empty trying to think of a better sound than my name on his tongue. I unlaced my fingers and I reached out, feeling him again, the fabric of his sweater under my touch felt foreign after so long but so welcome. Hands gripped forearms, I pulled him closer as I pulled myself up at the same time, I was so much shorter than him, his hands found my waist and I almost shivered from feeling the cold metal through thin fabric. I couldn't stop for anything now, I needed more proof, I needed to be sure, I was almost convinced but not quite there. It had been so long, too long, I had to, I leaned forward that last bit needed and I kissed him. 

It was true. This was real, he was real, there could be no other explanation, no confusion, there is no way that this was anything, anyone, but him. My hands came up to the back of his neck, I pulled him closer still, his hands on me felt so impossibly good, so strong, he lifted me up, I was pulled nearer as the kiss was deepening. Yes I had missed this far too much and it felt so good, a weight was lifted off of me when he lifted me up. My legs came up, knees hugging against his hips, his hands slid down to rest under my thighs helping hold me up, I was feeling incredible, it had been too long since I had kissed anyone, let alone made out like this, urgent and heated. I was in heaven, here with him-

Him.

This really was Freddy. 

Freddy Krueger, the dream demon, killer, murderer and an amazing kisser and the best sex of my life, the literal man of my dreams and...

And the same man who abandoned me for the past two years. 

Now that I knew it was really him, the heat inside of me was still there but it changed, arousal became anger. I broke the kiss as I punched him on the shoulder, hard and I spat.

"Where the fuck were you?!"

“Ow! Amber!-”

I knew it was just because I surprised him, I knew I wasn’t really hurting him, I wished I was as my second hand joined the first, more hits landing and repeated what I said, punches punctuating my words.

"Where! The! Fuck! Were! You?!" 

"Ah! Fuc- Amber! Wai-"

I didn't listen, another hard punch landing before he put me down, I didn't stop.

"Two years?! Two fucking years Fred?! Where were you?!"

Both hands pounded on his chest, his hands on my shoulders. "Amber please! Fuckin' ease up-" he yelled. 

“NO!”

The hits got weaker, anger was too much, I hated when I got this angry, I couldn't handle it, when I got this angry and frustrated I would be overwhelmed to the point of crying. Tears in my eyes, my hands balled into fists finally resting on his chest. My head tipped forward, forehead rested on his chest, I tried to not cry.

I failed.

Tears slipped down my cheeks, and I asked quietly, one more time. "Where were you?"

His arms wrapped around me and I let him do it. Fuck it felt nice to be held by him. My face buried in his sweater, it was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I deserved that."

I huffed out a laugh and pulled back, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand the other one smacking him lightly on the chest and I looked up at him as I said, voice thick from the tears. "Yeah you did."

I pushed back on him and took a step backwards, I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, anger was less now, why was it so hard to stay mad at him? I was still so happy to see him, I swallowed hard and tried to strengthen my resolve, I couldn't give in so easily, my hands on my hips I looked up at him.

"Asshole."

He laughed. "I deserved that too." 

I snorted and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Naturally."

A moment of quiet. I was still reeling with emotion. I looked over to him, I still couldn’t believe it. I mean after two years and everything that happened why would I believe it? 

“Where were you?”

I repeated the question, anger tinting my words again and he picked up on it, he picked up on the fact that I didn’t necessarily want to be that way either. I didn’t like being angry or upset with him, I wished I didn’t have to be, even if it was justified and it was in this case I still didn’t like it.

“You’re allowed to be pissed at me.”

Oh wasn’t that an idea. I scoffed and huffed out a shocked laugh. “Wow Fred! How generous of you! The great dream demon telling me that I am ALLOWED to be upset about this. Freddy Krueger himself has granted me PERMISSION to feel this way! I KNOW I am allowed to be furious with you!”

Two years of pent up emotions were spilling out, now that I was started it was hard to stop. Me two years ago wouldn’t have ever dared to speak this way to him but now I felt it was earned and he certainly wasn’t doing anything to defuse my anger at this moment. Maybe he knew that I needed to get this out.

“I don’t know if you knew this but even when we were together and you were still around I was ALLOWED to feel whatever back then too! I didn’t need your approval to feel my own emotions, Fred.”

He took what I said, listening to me go on.

“Like fuck Freddy, I can’t believe you sometimes! You fuck off to God-knows-where for two years and-”

“I’m sorry.”

His words made me stop dead.

He always liked surprises. He was always good at surprising me and I have to admit an apology was the last thing I ever expected from him even after the break.

“What?” It came out quiet, shocked and he stepped closer to me as he continued. 

“I said I’m sorry.”

He seemed almost reluctant to be saying the words themselves but the sentiment behind them came across as genuine. I got the feeling he actually did feel that way, some kind of regret and guilt and remorse. I took a step back trying to keep a little bit of distance between us, quiet still as I spoke. 

“I-I uhm...What?”

Dumbfounded was a good word to describe how I was feeling. He still took another step forward.

“I want you to know it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t want it, didn’t want to be away that long, didn’t want to be away at all. It wasn’t up to me but that doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t?”

He took my hand and was looking down at me as he pressed on. “No. I’m sorry I left you alone, that you were left wondering, but I am the most sorry I missed out on that time with you. So about that question from before…”

He brought my hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it, fingers laced together as he brought our hands back down, continuing. “I’ll tell you where I was but I was wondering if you would tell me what happened to you while I was away.”

What could I do?

My anger had melted way too quickly for my liking. 

Here we were, him and I in the playroom like so many nights before, nights I had been thinking about and pouring over for the past two years. I had been wanting, hoping and wishing for another chance like this, another night here with him and I was having it. He openly admitted he fucked up, apologized, wanted to actually talk about this, what the fuck was happening here? 

And why the fuck was I questioning it? 

Everything I wanted was laid out in front of me. 

I wanted to hear him out. I mean I was so curious, one of the biggest questions I had this whole time was where he was, what was happening with him, I had to know what happened. I needed peace of mind, I was always so damn curious too and the possibility of this being revealed to me was too much and also there was the other big thing too…

I wanted to stay. I wanted to spend tonight with him and get caught up because fucking Christ I missed him. If he wanted to know what happened to me I could tell him, a small price to pay but a fair one, after everything that happened I suppose a mutual exchange of information was only appropriate. 

“I know you can’t hate me too bad. You’re still wearing that necklace I gave you.”

My hand came up to my forehead and I laughed softly, it was true, I still was, wasn’t I?

I let myself smile and looked up to him. “I can tell you. A lot happened though, Freddy.”

“We got all night, don’t we?”

“Good point.”

I looked around the room again. 

I felt conflicted.

I loved the playroom.

Really I did, I do, but after the past two years every time I spent the night here it ended in heartbreak for me. It didn’t feel quite the same as before, I felt vulnerable and so exposed in here already without me opening up and pouring out my heart about what happened when he left me behind. If I was going to open up I felt like it would be too hard in this room, I mean he had the power in here, not me. So I got an idea.

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

He chuckled. “Why?” he asked. 

“C’mon, humor me, Fred.”

I didn’t want to admit the real reason I wanted out so I laughed a little as held his hand a little tighter. “Please?”

“Alright, alright, where do you want to go?”

“It’s a surprise.”

I took his other hand and he laughed. “You gonna surprise me?”

“Yeah I am.”

I confirmed with a confident nod, the back and forth was nice, casual, familiar and right. Tones light and teasing, I would worry more in the morning, tonight I would throw myself into this and just try to enjoy this. I felt a slight shift in the air and he said,

“Alright, think of where you want to go.”

Control was passed to me and I looked up at him. “So trusting. How do you know I won’t kill you, Fred?”

“I’d like to see you try, Princess.”

Ouch. 

That hurt a surprising amount, I didn’t feel there yet, my heart pounded when he said it but I also felt cold sweat break out on my neck, conflicted was the word of the night it seems. I looked up to him and said,

“Oof. Can you not do that?”

“Do what? Tease you? That is asking a lot of me.”

“No, please I know I couldn’t stop you teasing me-” And I wouldn’t want him to. “-I want you to just say my name tonight, no pet names.” He looked a little confused and I sighed. “There’s a reason, I’ll tell you why just not yet okay?”

“So demanding Amber.”

I smirked and gripped his hands a little tighter. “Oh you have no idea, Freddy.” We’d lingered long enough, a change of scenery felt very needed, the change was surprisingly quick and easy to accomplish. I let go of his hand. “Here we are.”

He looked around for a moment and looked down at me. “Is this where you live?”

“Lived,” I corrected as I stepped away, making my way over to the couch and he walked around the room, looking it over.

“Lived?” he asked.

“This is where I lived when we were seeing each other, but I moved a while back.”

He was looking over my bookshelves as he spoke. “Oh, where’d you move to?”

I held my hand out and gestured for him to come over. “I’ll get to that and tell you all about it, but you have to talk first.”

He stepped over, his hands behind his back. “Of course, I have a surprise for you too though.”

Before I could ask what it was, he pulled out two low glasses in one hand and a familiar looking bottle that I hadn’t seen in so long. God yes, a drink sounded amazing right now, I reached out and took the bottle. “Fuck it has been too long since I’ve had this stuff.”

He sat down next to me and set the glasses down as I was inspecting the bottle. “Can’t find it out there?” he asked.

“No, no I did but it’s too much money, hard to justify it. You’ve got expensive tastes Freddy.”

I passed the bottle back and he opened it pouring us both a drink, I took my glass and after thanking him another moment of quiet. 

I started,

“So...What happened?”

A beat.

“No real way to dance around it I suppose. Uhm,” he paused taking a sip, he was looking away from me, eyes forward, forearms on his knees as he said it, matter of fact and with not a lot of emotion, which was odd considering what he said. “I died.”

It felt like ice ran through my veins. 

“What?”

I was so confused, so many thoughts running through my head all at once, I turned on my place on the couch to look at him, he glanced over and repeated,

“I died.”

“I heard you, Fred. I thought you were already...dead?”

The end came out like a question, I had heard, read about, we talked about the fact he had died, I remembered the story well and here he was saying he died again? 

“Yeah technically I did die before. It is a lot to explain-so Amber, when I am away from you I go hunting, yeah?”

“Yeah.” I nodded, brows furrowed together, listening intently, hands folded in my lap, cradling the glass.

“So I had this group of teens I was after for a while. It was normal, same as it ever was, stalking, taunting, all of that, the night after I saw you last I was going to finish it. I had already taken out some of their friends, there were only three of them left.”

Another nod from me, he took another sip before continuing on.

“And I dunno how, but they bested me. I normally take them out one on one but they made some stupid little plan, three of them at once, managed to take me down. Talk about fuckin’ embarrassing,” he grumbled and downed the rest of the drink and I finally took a generous swallow myself, the burn felt so good and so fucking needed for this bat-shit insane conversation, I spoke up

“Wait-wait so you are already dead. But you can die again? And-and you did, and that is where you were, so how are you back?”

“Yeah it’s a complex process, one I do not intend to bore you with tonight.”

The thought hit all at once and I verbalized it just as quickly. “Hold on! You’ve died, been dead, what is the afterlife like?”

“Oh no way! We are NOT getting into that fucking mess tonight,” he said it with a laugh and a shake of his head. 

Yeah, to be fair we had enough catching up to do without discussing all the minutiae and intricacies of death. 

“Fine, fine not tonight. But Freddy, this…” I took a deep breath. “You’ve died before?”

“Yeah.”

Fuck. This hurt really badly to hear for some reason. My heart twisted and with a hand on my chest I put my drink down on the coffee table and reached out my now freed hand to him, taking his hand I said,

“For how long?”

“It’s different every time.”

Every time? How many times has this happened to him?

"Different?"

"The length of time I'm gone."

Huh. This was a lot for me to take in all at once. He didn't leave, didn't abandon me. It wasn't my fault, I hadn't driven him away. A big relief, I was so scared it was something I did. I let out a huge exhale. "What's the longest time you've ever been gone?"

He was in the middle of pouring himself another drink with the hand I didn't have a vice grip on. "Oh had to be about…"

He paused looking thoughtful for a moment before saying as he set it down. "Eight years closer to nine."

Jesus Christ.

It could have been so much worse. Oh so much worse, I felt thankful it was so short this time around.

"And the shortest?"

"Five months."

Fucking hell.

Five months all the way to nearly ten years? Pretty big window. 

"But I always come back."

I was thankful for that. I did feel better after talking to him about this. With what I learned during the time he was away what said made sense. I was silent for a bit as I mulled over what he said, I missed him but what I didn’t miss was trying to parse through this bullshit, it was complex enough already without thinking about the realities of how his powers worked, what physical space these dreams occupied, life and death. 

“How long have you been back for.”

“A week. I had things to see to before I could come see you. Take out those assholes obviously and a few other things.”

Well I am sure he had his reasons. I am sure it was important and if he could have seen me sooner he would have. I sighed and downed the rest of my glass. I set it down on the table again and looked over to him. "How am I supposed to do this?" I paused before I continued. "I feel like I am much more prone to getting hurt in this arrangement. Like...What if you die again? Are gone for even longer?"

"And what if I don't die again?"

What a thought. I hoped and wished that would be the case of course but my fears weren't silenced yet. "And what if you do?"

Another surprise.

"You do know I'm in the same position as you are, right?"

"How so?"

"Amber. You're human, you come here and we have our fun but then you get up and go out there to reality. I can't do anything to protect you when you're out there. You could die out there and leave me alone so easily. Hit by a car tomorrow, a fall in the shower next week, a fucking brain aneurysm and I would be left wondering what happened to you."

He was holding my hand tighter as he continued, thumb stroking over the back of my hand.

"Humans are so fragile. You die all the time for the stupidest and smallest reasons. At least I come back. If you die then that's it."

He would be hurt if I died. Again, he isn't a romantic guy, isn't the type to say ‘I love you’ seriously, but this meant more to me than those three common words. He cares and he would miss me if I died.

"When you put my gloved hand on your throat earlier, I was reminded of it. I felt your pulse and the blood rushing under the surface of your skin and I thought how one wrong move could kill you. I know I would never make such a mistake. But out there? I can't control what happens to you."

What we had took a lot of trust. I did trust him but he also had to trust me, something I was sure wasn't easy for him. I know one thing for sure right now, he could keep me here, but he doesn't. 

Why?

Because even letting me out of here, letting me live a normal, human life in reality, as much as it is dangerous or I could die and as much as it opens him up to be hurt too, it opens up the possibility of something much more.

It means that I keep choosing him. I keep coming back to him. I have options out there. Opportunities. Other people I could have in my bed, other things I could be doing and yet I come back over and over and I choose him willingly. 

A reminder that I do have power here. That I do have a certain level of control.  
That he does have to trust me and open himself up in our arrangement.

As I am writing and recalling this for you now dear reader I am struck with the thought that this IS why he likes me so much. I chose him. From the first meeting. I went to him, I called to him and I initiated and instigated and kept coming back, begging for more all the while. He is used to hunting and going after what he wants but I never took the time to stop and think that he wouldn't be used to being pursued himself. Wouldn’t be used to being wanted, needed as I made him feel. Feeling desired in such a way is a powerful thing after all.

It's nice to feel needed.

There was no way he was lying about all this. “Alright. I believe you.”

“Really?”

He seemed a little surprised and amused at that. I gave a nod in response before verbally saying it. “Yes I do.” 

I picked up the bottle to pour another and as I was looking away from him I mused, out loud mostly to myself. “How big of an idiot does that make me?”

“You aren’t an idiot, Amber.”

“Hmm pretty sure I am.”

I picked my glass up and looked into it, and sighed before saying: “So you want to know what happened to me.”

“Sure do. I am sure it is much more interesting than what happened to me.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. “As if. I know dying might be normal and run of the mill for you but the idea of the afterlife is an extremely interesting one to us mortals.” I took another mouthful before continuing. “But I did say I would tell you.”

This...

Was a big thing. I was about to tell him about these long past two years, I had been as exposed as any human could be before him. He has seen me in countless compromising positions, has seen me cry and come and cry while coming for fucks sake. He has been inside me and made me say the most degrading filthy shit, I mean I don’t know why I am telling this to you again dear reader, you know this. You read it all yourself, you know what he has gotten me to do. But talking about this was going to be difficult. We don’t typically talk emotions and I kind of had a lot of them when he was gone. 

I looked over to him.

Fuck.

I really am still his aren’t I?

Even after all this time, he has me and I don’t want to change that.

He wants me to tell him and that is enough to make me want to share. And to be fair it isn’t all bad, there are a lot of good times to tell him about. Times I couldn’t wait to fill him in on…

So I started.

I told him how for the first month I was concerned, worried even but overall unbothered, just thought he was purposefully not seeing me because of the fight or something, or just being busy. The second month was uneventful but my moods worsened, I got more and more worried. By the third month it had bled into my normal life heavily.

“The third month was really…” I sighed and took another pull from my glass before continuing. “Really hard.”

“What was so hard about it?”

“Dreaming. Dreaming was the hardest. I had a dream, a terrible, awful dream. I thought you were back. I woke up to find my body intact. Not a single cut. It wasn’t true, it wasn’t you.”

We were looking at each other, both sitting side saddle on the couch to face each other. I bit my bottom lip. “You missed me that much?”

I nodded, eyes breaking away from him. I missed him so terribly, so much my mind tried to recreate the times we shared but it failed. It was to be expected to be honest, what could ever possibly live up to him? No substitute would ever do. And of course he loved the idea that I missed him so fucking much my subconcious couldn’t handle the loss and tried to fix it. I was almost reluctant to tell him, he has a big enough ego without me admitting this little detail. He took one of my hands and said, 

“I’m touched, Amber.”

I chuckled before I said,

“I bet.”

I took a moment before continuing. “I tried to go along with it. Tried to lose myself in it. It didn’t work, wasn’t satisfying, wasn’t even close to being with you. I couldn’t take it after a while. I decided to take some control back and I learnt to lucid dream so I could avoid the playroom.”

“I knew it! That is what is different about you.”

I laughed and looked up to him. “There is a lot different about me now Fred. But yeah that is a big one…” I took another swig of my drink. “You sound surprised.”

“Well yeah, that is because I am Amber.”

I rolled my eyes. “Smartass. Okay this is one question I have had on my mind for a while Freddy. How much can you see into my head?”

“Thought you liked the mystery of it.”

I smirked and gave a slight shrug. “I do. But if we are really going to continue this I have to know more about how this works, how you work.”

He smiled back at me, I imagine because of my admission that I would like our little arrangement to continue on. 

“Very fair Amber. I can see into your head very well, but I don’t often.”

That was shocking. 

“Really?”

“I mean of course I do on occasion. Make sure you are okay during an intense scene, or to get an idea for a good surprise like that birthday gift of yours, but I respect your privacy for the most part. Plus it is fun, I like not knowing everything, I like it when you are able to surprise me too and you have done that plenty of times.”

As full of surprises as ever. I knew he could see into my head, it was the only way to explain some of what happened between us but the fact that he doesn’t do it all the time was shocking to me. Still he could take a peek and see everything that happened but instead he wants me to tell him. The fact he trusts me to be honest with him even after all this time is sweet.

I continued on recounting for him.

The fourth month I spent so withdrawn and upset, mood swings, a lot of crying, hoping, praying to a God that let's be honest if they did exist certainly had nothing to do with him. It was affecting my work, and my sleep and my everything. I was still seeing him in the playroom then. The fifth month I broke down and vowed to never see him, or rather the false version of him again. I devoted a lot of time and energy to learning to control my own dreams. It worked and at the time I was unsure of how to feel about it, I settled on a mix of sadness and relief. 

It was midway through the sixth month that there was something good to tell. Mark insisted on taking me out and reluctantly I agreed. I decided to get a little dressed up, try to feel better about myself, when I showed up and saw the look on Mark’s face it made me feel better. I decided to have a good time that night, I had spent a few months moping and not doing much of anything, I deserved a good time. 

We were out at a favorite bar of ours and it was a Saturday night, after another Friday of my hopes being dashed by not seeing him I could use a night of drinking. Mark was a good guy, funny, nice, again if I didn’t start all this with Freddy I could have seen myself dating him for a while, the notion was impossible now though. 

We both downed another shot, both rosy cheeked and definitely drunk by now. Conversation had been flowing well between us, both happy and laughing over the stupidest shit.

“No, no, no I am telling you, Mark, I am telling you! She is!”

“I just don’t see it!”

“Ugh re-watch it, you are so wrong.”

I gestured to the bartender for another drink for the both of us before we retreated to our table we had been sitting at before. Sitting across from each other it was quiet for a moment, I was looking at the menu debating the merit of drunk nachos when Mark spoke up.

“Hey Amber?”

“Mmm yeah Mark?”

I looked up from the menu to him and he looked a little serious.

“I..Hmm. I um, like your necklace.”

I looked down, of course I was still wearing it, hadn’t taken it off at all, seeing it reminded me he was gone and I didn’t know why, it made me a little sad but I shook my head trying to wish away the thoughts, I was going to be happy tonight damn it! 

I smiled. “Thanks Mark.” He looked a little flustered so I smiled wider and added: “You’ve complimented it before, you know.”

“Yeah-I know I just really…”

I was holding the charm between two of my fingers, elbows on the table, leaning forward, pushing my chest together, eyes looking into his with that awful flirty smile that I know got to him as he finished the thought.

“...like it.”

I hummed and nodded before dropping the charm again and picking up my glass for another drink.

“I like you Amber. Like, a lot.”

I looked up from my glass and Mark continued on. “This is going to sound so fuckin’ crazy but I had these wild dreams about you months ago that I can’t stop thinking about.”

Oh Mark.

He brought them up first, all the time and teasing, I knew he had wanted to talk about them long ago but I suppose now with the drinking he seemed emboldened enough to dare. 

Then.

A bad, dumb, hot idea. 

Fuck it, why not?

“I know, Mark.”

“You know? H-how do you-?”

“Because they were real. I was really there. I did get fucked in front of you in that club. I did get fucked in that deep red room while you were made to watch. Those dreams were real, that man, that monster who did it to me is real.”

Shock. Pure shock, his expression was delicious and well worth the wait.

“So…The. The that?”

He pointed at my necklace and I nodded with a smirk. “He gave it to me.”

“And you?”

“Really get fucked by him? Oh yes Mark. And it is amazing, but I am sure you knew that, you saw it after all.”

He finished off his drink and sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth before his brows furrowed, head in his hands. “I-I don’t believe this.”

“I know, it is pretty unbelievable.”

The fact that it happened and the fact that I just admitted to it. I squeezed my thighs together, fuck this felt hot to be honest about, months without seeing the true him had me so ready and sensitive, so easy to work up. I had played with Mark for so long, toying with the idea of it being real to mess with him, and now here I was confirming it.

“Amber I don’t think you understand, those dreams...They were the hottest thing I have ever experienced.”

Well that wasn’t quite what I was expecting.

Oh…

Oh Mark, was I right? Are you a big cuck just like me? Are you craving to give into submissive desires, do you long to be dominated as I do? Please say it is so.

“Mark really? You enjoyed yourself that much?”

“Yes. So so much. I-I really wanted to experience more but-”

“The dreams stopped.” I sighed after finishing the thought for him and I decided to open up further. “Here is the thing about that, Mark. I know you’ve noticed that I have been different over the past few months. I was so happy and confident and driven. He, Freddy, was the reason for that, he made me feel so happy and fulfilled and amazing...But he kind of disappeared on me Mark. He’s been gone the past few months.”

I finished my drink now, slamming the glass down, back of my hand wiping over my mouth. “And I dunno why. I am worried I drove him away or something, that it is my fault.”

I swallowed hard, don’t get sad now Amber, press on.

“In his absence, I have been very um…”

He dropped his hands looking at me, I walked two of my fingers across the table, hand placed over his as I said the last two words.

“Pent up.”

His brows raised and I smirked and he questioned me. “Amber what are you suggesting?”

“You liked what we did yeah? The teasing, the taunting, the not being able to do anything? Being helpless?”

He was staring at our joined hands on the table top. “Yes,” he said softly.

“Then what if I had a little proposition for you, something to help you delve deeper into those fantasies and something to help me relieve my tensions?”

His eyes pulled up to mine, his face seemed much redder, he seemed adorably nervous, he swallowed hard. “I would say yes.”

And that is how it started. 

When we were sober we laid out ground rules. He wasn’t allowed to touch me, I initiated all physical contact between us. He would communicate and be open and honest with me. If he followed the rules I told him that I would make him feel amazing, push his boundaries further than he thought possible, show him things he never dreamed of, I would be there every step of the way.

I started easy enough with him.

Our first ‘date’ doing that was the following week. I invited him to my apartment, I took it easy, initiated it slowly. I told him a story about one of the evenings I shared with Freddy. I watched as he got into it, he was sitting across from me, I was on the couch, he was in a chair, I spoke to him and when he was achingly hard, looking like his zipper was about to burst I told him to,

“Take it out. Touch yourself as I tell you the rest of it.”

He released himself with a flushed face and shaking hands, he was a good size, bigger than anticipated, leaking pre-cum, so hard and it was all for me. I watched as he touched himself, I kept talking, kept telling him of the filth I got up to, the story slowly becoming interspersed with commands for him to follow.

“Twist your wrist like that.”

“Slower.”

“Grip it harder.”

He was so cute. He was shaking, panting, breathing so fucking hard, soft moans, could bearly sit still, when I told him to stop when he got close, his hand still gripping so hard but not moving, his eyes shut so tight, toes curing in my living room rug, body taut like a string ready to snap. I wanted to take a picture of him. He looked wonderfully wrecked like this. 

I got it in that moment.

This is power. 

This is what Freddy liked about our dynamic. I liked it too but now I could see it from his side. If he was going to be gone then I would play with this. Tease and taunt Mark the way I wish Freddy would do to me if he were here. 

This was going to be fun.

I made him start again, slowly, once the edge backed off, and then when he got close I made him stop again. I only made him edge three times and he looked ready to cry. 

"What's the matter Mark?"

"Amber please! I-I really want to-”

“Want to cum?”

He nodded furiously and I felt so much, sexy and powerful and in control and it was different than I was used to but it was so enjoyable. I needed something different. Craved different lately.

"Mmm maybe I'll let you. It's just edging you is so much fun."

"Edging?"

"That is what we are doing to you right now. Getting really close to orgasm and stopping. Getting close to the edge of climax and denying it."

"But why-fuck would we do that?"

I couldn't hold back my smile as I asked,

"Mark do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then just do as I say and I promise the why will become clear."

He groaned but agreed. I was nice tonight, it was only our first time doing this so after one more edge. “Lean back in your chair. Pull your shirt up. If you are going to cum you are going to make a mess of yourself, understood?”

“Ye-yes Amber.”

It was amazing to watch. He did as I asked and he couldn’t keep quiet, fuck he sounded so hot when he was like this, he moaned my name when he finished and the load was impressive. He was heaving, eyes closed, I stood and walked over to him, I circled the chair, just taking in the sight of him after a minute before I asked as I stood in front of him,

“How was it?”

“Auh-mazing.”

His eyes opened and he looked up to me and asked,

“Fu-ck why was that so good?”

“That would be the edging. If you build it up and back off or ‘edge’ then when you do finally get release it makes it so much better.”

I leaned down, hands on my knees as I was looking into his eyes and I asked,

“Would you like to have another ‘date’ like this. Same time next week?”

“God yes.”

And just like that on it continued. 

"We aren't dating."

"I know that Amber."

"That isn't what this is about. I know we call them ‘dates’ but it isn’t like that. It's about kink and having fun."

"Of course."

"Are you sure you can handle that? I don't want you to get hurt by wanting more. More that I cannot give you."

"Yes I'm sure, now please?"

I really liked how he said please like that. On his knees in front of me on the hardwood floor of my living room, cock in hand, begging me to be allowed to keep touching himself. I let him indulge himself as I watched on and gave instructions very amused with the pathetic sounds he made.

I continued to escalate it, being more dominating and demanding, he loved it. He could get out at any time, he had a safe word and was told often if he legitimately didn't want to do something to use it and I would stop immediately. He never did end up using it, a glutton for punishment, a fellow submissive after my own heart. 

So the other thing about this arrangement is that it was very hot, very exciting for me, it was new and different. I ended up falling back into old habits hard, thing was while masturbation was great, my own hands just didn't seem to cut it the same way anymore. I mean before when Freddy and I were together I still masturbated, unless he said otherwise but most times I was so fulfilled by what we did there wasn't much need for it and when there was, hands or grinding on something was enough. It wasn't anymore though so I decided to do some investing, I did some research and ended up getting some great toys. That helped for a while, I mean physically it felt incredible, but physical pleasure wasn't enough either, the times with Freddy there was so much of a mental aspect to it, I felt very engaged and everything was heightened. I needed that mental stimulation now too, he really had wrecked me, even some solo time just wasn’t the same anymore. 

That is how I had the idea of two birds with one stone. I wanted to get off during my sessions with Mark. So far I have stayed dressed and talked and teased but not much else, but I really wanted to join in. Thing was I couldn’t just start that out of the blue, no way, I needed to use this as part of the game, a chance to up it and get something I really wanted from him. 

Thankfully and luckily for me, he gave me an amazing in to make this happen.

By three months I had Mark trained surprisingly well. We would have these little ‘dates’ he would be so good and listen so well, he would do basically whatever I asked, thus far it was mostly edging but me being more dominant over him was becoming a staple and one that he seemed to be very much into-

“Wait so you started a dominant and submissive relationship with Mark? Ha you actually fuckin’ conivnced Mark to be YOUR sub?”

“Oh Freddy more than just that. I wasn’t just his dom. I was his key holder.”

“Fuck. No way, after three months?”

“Well let me tell you all about that.”

The conversation and me telling the story was going well, he was into it, surprisingly okay with it but to be fair I kept it as planontic as one can keep a dom/sub friendship. I pressed on with the story and told him about how I convinced Mark. He was in my apartment once again, touching himself for me again, he was into it, I was quiet for a minute observing him. Observing was an important part of this. I needed to really learn his limits, unlike Freddy I couldn’t read minds, I had to learn his tells, what the hitch in his breath meant, how his thighs would tense when he was riding the edge but not in imminent danger of slipping over, the looks he gave me, the different tones of his voice. Learning exactly how far I could push him and how close I could get him before the inevitable was key, I had gotten pretty good at it thus far, I am a pretty observant person when it came to this kind of thing, I could pay very close attention to my partners reactions during sexual scenarios such as these. 

Mark had his eyes closed, lost in what he was doing, breathing was quickened but not labored, he wasn’t anywhere close, just enjoying himself. I snapped my fingers and said it loud and clear.

“Mark.”

His eyes shot open, looking to him immediately and he asked: “Yes Amber?”

“You have fun with me, yeah?”

The little moan he let out was too fucking cute. He nodded, hand keeping steady pace, I chuckled before leaning back, arms on the backrest of the couch as I continued.

“Good. You like what we’ve done?”

“Mmhmm.”

Adorable.

“You like the game we play then. Want to keep it going? Escalate it to the next step?”

He seemed a little hesitant. “Well what would that be?”

“Oh I promise it will be good.”

I was still dressed from work, I took off my blazer and threw it over the arm of the couch, I looked back to him, maintaining eye contact as I started to unbutton my blouse. His eyes widened and I stifled a laugh before speaking. “See I know what you did. I know that you stole something from me.”

“Wha-what?”

I stood up and untucked my blouse from my skirt as I continued,

“An unauthorized orgasm. Stolen without express permission, I am surprised at you Mark truly. You were doing so well. I hoped you’d come forward and admit it to me but you didn’t so I had to think long and hard about just what to do with you.”

“How’d you know?”

“You went to do your edge at lunchtime and when you came back to your desk there was some-let’s say ‘evidence’ on your shoe.”

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath looking away from me before he breathed hard. “Amber I’m sorry.”

“Oh no you aren’t. But you will be.”

He swallowed hard and I smirked before continuing.

“So you can’t be trusted, obviously, to not go over again on your own. So the question becomes how to prevent you from touching my property and abusing the privilege of self pleasure. The solution was so simple.”

I told him as I walked over to my purse, I picked it up and reached inside and pulled out a box, I walked over to him and looking down at him, the first few buttons of my blouse open now, I paused,smiling wide. “Mark, do you know what a chastity cage is?” I asked.

The look of recognition on his face was instantaneous and he shook his head a little before resisting. “Oh God Amber I am so sorry, really I-”

“Shhh. Listen to me Mark.”

He bit his bottom lip, his hand slowed, and the edge must have finally been creeping up on him.

“I know you want this. I know you like this. Having someone else in control of you and your pleasure. You love how much better it feels, you love to be told no and here is the thing if you can only touch yourself during our little play time together think of how good it will feel. How much harder you will cum when I allow it.”

He was looking more and more excited the more I talked about it and I added on,

“And you haven’t even heard the biggest incentive yet Mark. If you agree then I will join in on our sessions.”

“Wait-ah what?”

The enthusiasm, he seemed so utterly delighted by the very mention of it, I said,

“Yes Mark if you agree then not only will I regale you with stories and tell you what to do and all of that but I will strip down, or dress up, depending on my mood really, and get myself off in front of you.”

“Yes! Yes, yes I-I’ll do it!”

The idea of mutual masturbation sessions with me leading him and dominating him was a very enticing and exciting thought. He agreed so easily and quickly, I set the box down on the table next to his chair and spoke. 

“Good choice Mark. Such a good one I’ll be nice and even let you cum tonight before locking you up for the first time.”

My hands came back up and I unbuttoned my blouse the rest of the way, the strained sound he made was so pleasing to the ear, I dropped the blouse and unzipped the back of my skirt, I shimmed out of it and let it drop to the floor pooling around my heels. It had been so long since I was so exposed in front of him, the way he was looking at me was excellent, I felt desired and so hot. I saw his gaze lingering on my legs.

“Got a thing for thigh high stockings huh? I’ll keep that in mind but I’m getting totally naked tonight.”

I slipped off my heels before making my way back to the couch across from him, I had my back to him as I unhooked my bra and then threw it aside, thumbs finding the waistband of my panties and sliding them down over the curve of my ass. Garter belt and stockings removed, every piece I shed he let out the best little strained moans and sounds, he must be dying over there. I finally turned around to look at him, fuck he looked a lot more flustered now. I sat down on the couch and spread my legs, getting comfortable. He let out a gasp and his hand paused for a moment, his grip was so tight.

Oh yeah, I realized that he hadn’t seen me naked since before my last birthday, he hadn’t seen the little gift he got me. I asked it with a nod of my head, gesturing to the small curved barbell below my waist.

“Do you like it?”

“Ye-ah.”

God I loved how broken he sounded, his hand started moving again tentatively and I decided to get started myself. I was already slick and turned on from watching him, from the scenario of what we were doing, from him agreeing to being locked for me, my fingers dragging up through my soaked folds. He already looked so dangerously close, I spoke up.

“Now Mark, I did say that you could cum tonight but you don’t get to until I say, okay?”

He whined a little and I tsk’d at him. “I could still change my mind. Be good for me. Aren’t you my good boy?”

“Yes.”

He was so talkative but when I had him like this, in this submissive headspace, edging so beautifully like this, he was reduced to short answers and broken sentences and moans. I could relate to that feeling so well, I missed the times where I was like that.

“I know you are. Such good manners too so I know you will wait. How does that saying go again?”

I dragged my fingers up over my clit and paused to circle it, hips arched into my touch and I let out a moan, as did he from the mere sight of me, and teased him. “Oh that’s right. Ladies first.”

I made him hold out a long time. Mark underestimated my own experience with edging and the fact that I enjoyed it, particularly when it was being used to tease him. When I finally did come he came seconds after I did, a shuddering and panting mess, he came over the hardwood floor in front of his chair and fell back still shaking once he was drained. He thanked me, breathless and looking ruined, so much sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, it was quite a sight. 

I got up and I walked over to him, careful to avoid the mess he left on the floor. Now I didn’t touch Mark often during these times, he was mostly meant just to touch himself, that is how it was supposed to be but I was a good and educated dom, I knew that aftercare was important and that he needed some physical touch from me. I kept it casual and easy however, fairly platonic. I ran my fingers through his hair and ruffled it a little bit, he leaned up into my touch and I smirked down at him.

“How was it?”

“Fucking-ha-unbelievable” he responded, still trying to catch his breath, he gushed to me, complimenting how hot I looked, how good I sounded, how much better it was when he was watching me, he thanked me again and I felt good. Better than I had in awhile, this was a good distraction. 

“Well I am glad it was so good. Now let’s get you locked up before you clean up your mess.”

“Oh yeah sorry, I-I got a little excited there,” he said looking down at the mess he made and I smiled wider, fingers threaded in his hair I gripped hard and pulled his head back, eyes looking into his as I said in my best mocking and teasing tone:

“Hey Mark it’s okay. It happens. But don’t worry…” My opposite hand gripped his jaw, the look in his eye betrayed the fact that he liked me handling him like this and I continued. “You have such a good little mouth, I am sure it will clean up your mess perfectly.”

The look on his face was priceless. 

I was a good dom, if not a little sadistic. I mean how can I not be? I learnt from the best, and also I was still frustrated over the fact he was gone and I didn't know why. I took out that frustration on Mark, was that fair? Maybe not but he seemed to fucking love it so I didnt linger on feeling guilty, besides I needed an outlet and he was as good a one as any. 

I told Freddy about this night I was with Mark that got really wild. He had done some really great work with a client, so good we decided to celebrate a little. I was just stepping inside my apartment with Mark in tow, we were laughing and talking about something, once he was inside and his coat was off he made a move to go to the kitchen when I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to get us some drinks?"

Just like that from me touching him, looking at him that way, the way I said it, the whole tone shifted and changed, light and playful no longer. 

"I thought you said you wanted a whole night of it."

"I do."

It was funny. Here he was, over 6 feet and much bigger than 5'2, 5'6 thanks to today's choice of heels, little old me, but I talk to him like this and he is putty in my hands. He could easily over power me if he wanted to, it would be no contest, take no effort, but that isn't what he wanted. 

"Then why are you still standing?"

I let go of his wrist and I pointed to the floor. "Hands and knees," I stated firmly. 

He dropped so quickly I have to hide a laugh behind my hand, God he is so obedient. First order of business was the shower, I would give him the key I had been keeping on a charm bracelet I would wear everyday and watch him unlock himself and have a shower. Cleanliness is important and he was allowed to unlock for a good deep clean once a week, supervised of course, can't have him stealing another orgasm without permission. 

I was sitting on the bathroom counter top as I watched him, he was always so on edge when I was observing him like this. 

"Relax Mark I'm not gonna bite you."

He'd probably like that though if I did. After the shower I allowed him to put on some of the clothes he brought, he intended to spend the night on the couch of course, he knows better than thinking he can share my bed. 

We ordered food and while we waited I suggested we watch something on tv. We did so, me on the couch, him on the floor under me. He was the one who suggested during quieter times like these that I use him as a piece of furniture. He was embarrassed by how much he enjoyed it and it was cute how red his face got and how much pre-cum he would leak from such a simple act. After the food came and we ate the real fun began. Our usual mutual masturbation session, led by me as I told him what to do, talked to him, making him admit filthy things to me. I rode a new dildo I had just purchased and used a vibe, I came around three times before deciding he could finish too. 

I was behind him, hands on his shoulders, he was shaking when I asked him nonchalantly. "Would you like me to touch you when you cum?"

"Ohhh God, yes, you mean it?"

I smirked, being behind him he couldn't see that though. See Mark touches himself, I touch myself, he doesn't touch me and I tell him what to do, I've put my hands on him but never below the waist, I know my limits and his. 

"Mmhmm."

"This isn't a trick is it?"

I laughed and leaned down, I whispered in his ear. "No, I promise. I'll touch you exactly how you want."

He looked about ready to burst from happiness, God this was going to be fun.

"Tell me when you're right there."

He nodded, a small strained sound leaving his throat, he was so keyed up, so tense. My hands on his shoulders slid down, over his chest and down his stomach, finger tips almost on his hips, he couldn’t stay still by this point. I was watching him closely, waiting for just the right moment, watching his every little move, and then I got the sign I was waiting for.

“There.”

He breathed out, one more stroke and my hands moved, quickly I grabbed his wrists and pulled them up hard so they were on either side of his head. He was confused, he struggled, panting so hard, he was harder than I had ever seen.

“Cum,” I whispered in his ear. 

He did. Oh fucking God he did. So good, a sublimely ruined orgasm, the sounds he made, how he tried to get away, tried to get any stimulation, tried to get anything. His cum spilled over his inner thighs and on the floor, quite the mess he made. He cursed me out,

“You fuckin’ bitch-” he groaned out and I laughed, grip tightened on his wrists.

“Awe Mark the mouth on you! Is that anyway to talk to me when I give you just what you wanted?” I teased.

“Just what I wanted?!”

I laughed again and finally let his wrists go before walking around the chair to be in front of him. “Yes Mark, just what you wanted.”

I bent down to be at eye level with him as I continued. “See, whenever I give you permission and let you have a nice full orgasm, I see it in your eyes.”

“See what?”

“Disappointment.”

I reached out and booped his nose before continuing. “You love how needy you get when I am controlling you. It makes you feel special. Like you have a dirty little secret, you like feeling constantly aroused, you like how it motivates you too, so when you do get permission, as good as it feels and as much as you like it, you lose all that built up need and it makes you a little sad.” 

I smiled wider, he looked flustered, he was looking away from me and I continued. “So ruins are perfect for you! Takes a little bit of the edge off but brings the need back quickly and even stronger. Face it Mark you wanted this, even if you didn’t know it, you are built for ruins. I am sure you are going to be thanking me for this soon.”

He did end up thanking me for it. He pulled me into the stockroom at work only two days later. I had my back against the shelves in a second and he said,

“I hate you and I hate that you are right.”

“Oh I know you do but what am I right about this time exactly?”

He looked embarrassed again, he looked like that often when we were alone.

“That...That I like this a lot. The ruin was-fuck I can’t stop thinking about it. It was so mean, so terrible, so unfair but-”

I couldn’t help it, I smirked so hard as I asked it, urging him on. “But?”

“But...I loved it. I love how frustrated I was, how emotional I got, I felt so much, the need was back so quickly.”

I chuckled and shook my head, pushing off the shelves, I was standing right in front of him, looking up at him, smirking harder before saying,

“I told you so Mark.”

“Ugh I know.”

A beat before he looked away from me, he spoke so quietly when he asked,

“The cage..Uhm...It hurts sometimes.”

“Hmm that is odd. It shouldn’t.”

I said with a cock of my head,

“No?”

“No. Not if you aren’t trying to get hard.”

He scoffed and looked at me. “I can’t exactly control that.”

“Sure you can! It isn’t my fault you can’t control yourself.”

“But you are always teasing me! You wear my key on your wrist and I have to see it all the time! It reminds me of all the stuff we do.”

It is true. I do wear his key to remind him, I wear things I know that get to him, innuendo slipped into our conversations constantly, small touches, innocent ones just on his arm or back that I knew set him on fire all the same. I do a lot of things to tease him and make it all worse. Pretending I didn’t know exactly how I was affecting him was fun.

“Awe, I am just living my life, if you see things I do as sexual and get yourself all worked up then that sounds like a you problem.”

I turned on my heel and left the stockroom with a big smile on my face. God I loved being a totally unfair bitch to him. I kept leaning into it, leaning into doing things I wish were happening to me, that I wished he were doing to me.

Everything with Mark was fun. 

Like. Really fun.

But it was getting to be a bit annoying. And frustrating. Freddy had been gone for almost a year by this point. It was upsetting, I still couldn’t believe he was gone, that he left me behind. I wanted to be treated like how I treated Mark, I wanted to be a submissive little fuck toy again, that is who I really was deep down. I could play dom and legitimately love and enjoy it but it wasn’t who I was deep down. What else was I supposed to do though? I just kept moving, kept living.

I went out to the club with my friends one night to forget my troubles, it was good, a fun time, I mean to start. They all met guys, all went home with them, I was alone, having another drink before going home, it was Friday but I wasn’t in a rush, I doubted more and more that I would see him, so if I was late why did it matter?

I was filling Freddy in dear reader but I will not lie when I say I was skipping over just how I was feeling a lot. How angry and sad and bitter some of my days were. How some days I would almost not even think of him (but still would) or how other days I would wake up and have a miserable day where negative emotions fueled every little thing I did and those days I was particularly cruel to Mark. 

How I treated Mark was so very reminiscent of how Freddy would treat me at his most sadistic, his most awful and mean and rude and how he loved denying me. Then she showed up. The foil to this, to mirror the other side of him, spoiling, kind, extreme sexual excess. 

I was finishing my drink when she came up to me. “Amber?”

I looked up to see her. I hadn’t seen her in so long, that cute girl from the club and from my birthday, I pointed at her as recognition hit.

“Amy?”

“Yeah! How are you doing?”

I pause for a moment before deciding on answering. “Good! Uh really good! How are you?”

“Fine, fine. I saw your friends left, all went home with some guys.”

“Yeah they did, but that’s fine.”

“Is it? I saw some guy, cute guy, hot guy really, chatting you up most of the night, why didn’t you go off with him? Not the casual hook up type?”

I laughed and nodded before saying,

“Yeah you could say that.”

“I’m done my shift, I covered for a coworker a while back so she agreed to cover for me, we got a while before close. This might be weird but would you mind if I sat with you?”

“Sure! Why not.”

I shrugged and that is how it started. We had drinks and talked and it was fun, I could always use more friends. 

She became a really good friend, really quickly, maybe I liked the reminder she brought with her, of some of the hottest times I had with him, to start anyway until I realized just how great she was as a person and how fun she was to be around.

A night at my place, we drink and drink and she admits it to me.

“Amber, you’re so hot.”

I laughed a little too loudly, hair flipped over my shoulder. “Oh stop it, you’re just drunk.”

“No, well yes I am, but uhm-fuck…I-this is going to sound crazy but I had these dreams-”

And there it was. The admission of why she really wanted to start hanging out with me, of course I should have realized that she might have an ulterior motive for wanting to start hanging out with me, not like I could be mad when I did the same thing. 

An opportunity presented itself to me here. She went off talking about how hot she thought it was and how weird it was that she had dreams about me before she felt like she ever threw me in real life so I told her. Told her the dreams were real, that he was real, that what happened was true and she wasn’t crazy. Her admitting to the dreams helped me with this myself. Another person confirming what happened was real, not just me and Mark, another person who knew about it and reminded me that I wasn’t crazy which I started to feel a little bit of lately. It was just so long since I had seen him that despite the proof, the stories, the memories, the necklace and of course the marks on my body, I was doubting myself. The marks were lessening, lightening and fading and that was upsetting in it’s own right. It’s like he was really leaving, the one thing I could count on, the damage he did physically, the actual proof on my skin was lessening and it was hard to take.

This girl Amy, or rather Amanda, Amy was what she used at work, was shocked, delighted and well aroused. She asked me to talk about him, I did, at length, we were both drunk, I was deep into the story behind my birthday when I noticed it. 

“Where’s your hand right now?”

I slipped into that tone so quickly and so easily. I was so used to what I had with Mark that I did it without thinking. 

“Wha-what?”

“Where. Is. Your. Hand?”

I said it slowly and firmly, maintaining eye contact with her. She had gotten so into my story she attempted to touch herself while I was telling it to her. She got flustered and embarrassed and I encouraged her. 

Freddy interrupted me. “Two subs?”

I bit my bottom lip and gave a casual shrug with an indulgent smile painted across my face.

“You got and held down two subs all yourself? Amber I am impressed.”

He complimented me and I smiled wider. Throughout this conversation of me telling him stories and talking to him about the awful kinky stuff I got up to without him we had gotten closer together. Knees were touching, hands roaming casually, both of us laughing and smiling and fuck it felt so good, so familar and normal and needed. I missed him, missed this way too much. I felt flush and happy and excited to be here with him. 

“What can I say Freddy? You taught me well, gave me a lot of ammunition, it was fun to try on the role and see it from your side.”

And again what I didn’t say, it was a good distraction. 

Amanda. Or Manda as we decided to call her as my submissive during scenes, she wanted a name of her own, she said it helped her headspace during those times and who was I to deny her when she was so cute when she begged for it, was fun. Her and I would masturbate together, she felt like she didn’t know herself well enough, her body well enough and she wanted to know herself better, wanted me to teach her so I agreed. I was dominant but not to the same extent that I was with Mark. Don’t get me wrong here sometimes I could still be down right mean and unfair to her too but not to the same extant. 

“C’mon you can grind better than that! Work for it Manda.”

I said it lightly, smiling and with a laugh, I was close to her, watching her struggle and grind on the arm of my couch. She was pretty like this, covered in sweat and panting and ruined all for me. 

“I-I’m trying!”

“Awe are you?” I said it with a playful pout and twisting a lock of my hair as I watched her.

It wasn’t always like that with her. We actually became friends, we would have lunch and dinners and go out shopping. It was just sometimes the kink would bleed into those times. Like now when I had her in the changing room of a fairly nice clothing store, she was bent over, suction cup dildo on the wall, backing herself onto it, I had my back on the opposite wall, leaning there as I watched her slide it inside of herself, letting out a soft moan as she did. 

“You have to be quiet.”

“I know that!” she whisper-yelled. 

I gave her a pointed look, arms crossed as I said sternly: “Watch your tone, Manda.”

Her eyes wide with fear,, she mumbled a sorry and my expression softened and I smiled.

“Alright fine...Well what are you waiting for? Start riding.”

She did so. See, Amanda like me didn’t have much experience with toys, well, I had more experience by this point, I went pretty hard with my ‘investment’ those few months back and had a good time getting to know the in’s and out’s of using them. 

She was good at quieting her moans but she had a much harder time with keeping her hands still. She was using them on the wall to support herself as she backed up, hands hitting the wall whenever she hit a particularly good spot.

“Stop that.”

“Sto-stop what?”

“Hitting the wall. You want to get caught?”

She bit her lip, that look, fuck she was into that idea and of course I was too, she nodded and whispered her apology.

She did it once more, accidentally, an apologetic look was thrown to me and I gave a nod that I accepted it.

However when she did it again a minute later with a moan I took the one step needed forward to grip her hair, I forced her to look at me, her hips stopped and she let out a quiet gasp when our eyes met, I spoke harsh and low to her,

“I said. Stop. That. Fuck, Manda. You can’t even follow one simple little command?”

My other hand came up, fingers in her hair, hard grip, she winced, her hands came up, covering mine, I swear I could almost hear how hard her heart was pounding. With my grip on her I pushed her back, she stifled her moan well as she was filled again and I smirked. 

“Such a little slut. Getting fucked in public and loving it.”

As I held her like this I think of him again, of how I wish I were in her position and he was in mine. That he was leading me and making me do this, I said the things to her I wish he would to me if this scenario was different with him and I instead and I feel the power I imagine he would in this moment. I control her and push her and I revel in both things simultaneously, the fantasy, the what if I was where she was right now with him and the actual reality I am currently in, my position of power over her. I watch on as she writhes and melts and moans for me and me alone. I pulled her forward and pushed her back hard again, a strained moan leaving her throat and I did it again, another and again and her eyes rolled back and I whispered to her.

“Now shut up and take it.”

I ended up having to put the hem of her shirt in her mouth to help her shut up, she came hard, she would have fallen if it were not for me holding her up, I made her clean her mess off the toy and made her carry it in her purse the rest of the day. Whenever she reached in her purse for something and her fingers would brush against it she would flush and I would smirk.

I really did love spoiling her. I loved to see her come and I loved to see her getting to know herself better and better as we played together.

Amanda knew about Mark. And Mark knew about Amanda. Not their names though. They were both aware I had the other, to Amanda, Mark was simply him, or good boy or M and to Mark, Amanda, was similarly her or good girl or A. I liked the fact that they didn’t know much of each other, but sometimes I would tell them about the other. What I didn’t expect was the jealousy that would bloom from doing so.

“Why don’t I get a pet name?”

I looked up from the rope work I was doing on his wrists and looked at him. “Fucking excuse me?”

“She got one. You won’t even tell me what it is but she got one, you only ever call me by my name, why don’t I get one?”

I laughed and finished up the last knot as I looked back down. “You think you deserve a pet name, huh?”

“Yes I do. I was here first you know. You were seeing me for six months before she even showed up so yeah I feel I have the right to one.”

God he could be so whiny when he got into one of these moods. He needs a reminder of his place.

I tugged on the ropes and looked up to him, a silent question asking if they were okay and not too tight, he gave a nod, I smiled at the silent interaction, he was well trained. I gripped the ropes hard and yanked, he fell out of his chair, he was on his back, I stood, my heel came down onto his throat, not hard, but steady pressure. Another blissful memory recalled of when he did this to me. I spoke harshly to the man struggling below me.

“You think that just because you were here first you are ENTITLED to a pet name? Mark where are your manners? Speaking to me in that tone.” I put a hand on my hip and shook my head with a scoff as I looked down on him. “You aren’t entitled to shit. You get what I decide you are worthy of getting. Understood?”

He was achingly hard in seconds and he melted under me, a nod as his breath caught, and I smiled.

“Good boy.”

Her jealousy was made apparent one day during a harder scene. She said she felt I went too easy on her and wanted to try something more intense and I tentatively agreed. She was struggling hard when I looked over at her.

“Manda. Talk to me. Are you okay?” I asked.

She said she was ‘fine’ through gritted teeth and was refusing to look at me. I knew she was lying. I spoke clearly and firmly.

“Are you sure? Don’t lie to me.”

She let out a whine and shook her head before saying her safeword. I immediately stopped. Toy turned off, scissors picked up, ropes cut, she was crying. 

“Talk to me when you feel you can.”

I said it with concern tinting my words and then the tears really started flowing, she choked out.

“I’m sorry!”

“For what?” I scoffed. 

She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, and sniffed before answering. “Being a disappointment.”

That was infuriating. 

“Excuse me?”

“I bet M never safewords. He’s a better sub than I am.”

Oh hell fucking no, I will not tolerate that shit. 

“Amanda.”

That got her attention, tears slowed, she looked at me, it was a little shocking to me that simply adding the first letter back onto her name had such an effect on her and how taking it away would get to her so badly. When I said her full name she knew I was serious, she listened.

“You using your safeword isn’t disappointing me. If you needed to use it and didn’t THAT would disappoint me. What we do is great and fun but there is danger in it, you could get hurt if you aren’t honest, this is based on trust. I trust YOU to tell ME when something is wrong so I don’t hurt you, okay? You aren’t a disappointment because you have softer limits.”

I did feel that way. She fulfilled a different need than Mark, she was allowed to be different than him, I liked her for her.

"Being a good sub isn't about how long you can handle denial, or how much pain and punishment you can take, okay?"

I held my arms out and she hugged me, I lifted her up and she held tighter, I brought her over to the couch and sat down with her in my lap. 

“You aren’t a disappointment.”

I was smaller and shorter than her but surprisingly stronger, another way I got my frustrations out as of late was by way of exercise, I had become quite invested in working out my anger. 

I stroked her hair and comforted her. It was surprisingly intimate but it was needed. I did feel something for her, affection and a kind of platonic love, the kind you have for a friend, she was upset and I was comforting her, and that was it. 

“You okay?”

“I’m okay.”

She finally gave in and I let out a sigh, face in her hair as I held her a little tighter. “Good.”

Freddy stopped me then. “Wait.”

“What is it, Fred?”

He was looking at me closely, we were still sitting practically pressed together, his non gloved hand came up, thumb on my chin. “Open your mouth,” he uttered. The tone he said it with was wonderful. I bit my bottom lip for a moment before opening my mouth for him and he smiled. “A tongue stud? That’s new.”

I stuck my tongue out to give him a good look before closing my mouth again and laughing a little. “Yeahhhh not the only new one either.”

“Oh?”

“Got my belly button done too. Actually let me tell you about that-”

See Amanda really liked my piercings, she liked the story of my birthday and when my birthday rolled around I was upset. I was missing him. A year prior I was with him and experiencing some of the best times possible, the best times of my young life. I used to hate my birthday and he changed that. So when I was turning from 26 to 27 I missed him, Amanda and Mark helped distract me. Mark got me a great gift and took me out for lunch and Amanda took me out after work. 

“I have a surprise for you!”

Her and I’s arrangement when this happened was very new and fresh, I was intrigued by what she might have in mind. She walked me into a tattoo and piercing parlor.

“I think we should keep this tradition going!”

“What tradition?”

“What he got you for your birthday last year! Let’s get you another piercing! I want to get one too, we can do it together!”

I laughed and shrugged. “You know what? Sure. Fuck it.”

I settled on my tongue and she on her nose. Her and I were waiting to go to the back. “Hey, so he gave you that one-” she began as she gestured vaguely below my waist, “-but when you did you get those done?” she asked, gesturing to my chest.

“Oh funny story. So when I was in college some friends were rushing a sorority, they had a list of tasks and one was to get a tattoo or piercing, my friend was really nervous, like really, really nervous and she asked me to come with her. Me coming with her evolved to me agreeing to get something done with her so she’d be less scared.”

I laughed before going on. “I decided on doing something ‘worse’ and ‘crazier’ than her to help put her at ease. So I did something I always wanted to do and got my nipples pierced. I just always liked how they looked and with the opportunity in front of me I thought it was the perfect time.”

“You’re so impulsive. I wish I could be like that.”

I laughed again before nudging her. “What do you think this is? This isn’t impulsive?”

“Not as much as what you do. I mean in general, in life, you are so impulsive.”

She wasn’t wrong. I was a very impulsive person, I lived in the moment constantly, chasing momentary bliss, I was getting out of that slowly though. I was becoming less and less content with just running, only truly existing moments of pleasure and depravity, you can’t just subsist on sex, a whole life cannot be built on just that, right?

The piercing hurt in a satisfying way, Amanda cried when she got her nose done, she said she couldn’t help it and laughed. We went out and got a drink, mine was non alcoholic with waaaaay too much ice and it was so soothing. 

Amanda was the one who suggested it.

“You miss him still.”

I looked up from what I was doing, we were having a girls night, no kink, just a sleepover as friends, I was painting her toenails when she said it matter of factly. I sighed and looked back down to my task. “Yes I do.”

“And you really don’t know what happened to him?”

“Nope.”

It was quiet then. Until she spoke again. “Why don’t you check those forums where you found out about him?”

Something I genuinely hadn’t considered till this point. I did the next day. I was shocked and curious. 

No new posts in months. The newest ones were people asking what had happened to him.

“He was pursuing me very aggressively. I was sure he would kill me but one night he stopped showing up?”

“Tried the ritual, didn’t work, what did I do wrong?”

“No sign of him.”

He…

He wasn’t just avoiding me. He was avoiding everyone? He was just…

Gone.

I wished I had information on his other girls. The other rotation of his main girls that he let me meet but all I got were first names and nothing else, and they didn’t post on the forums, they weren’t like me, didn’t go hunting or seek him out. They met ‘organically’ in the way he met all of this other playthings and it escalated from there. But after reading this, he probably wasn’t still seeing them, they would probably know as little as I did, I doubt any of them were as fucked up over the loss as I was though.

I didn’t know what to do with that information. I didn’t know how to handle or process it. Did this make it better or worse?

Worse.

I had no idea where he was or what he was doing and neither did anyone else.

It fucked with me.

Hard.

When I tried the ritual to see if I could pull him to me and it failed, that messed with me even harder.

I tried the ritual every night and it failed every time for two weeks straight before I gave up.

I tried to fall harder into what I had with Manda and Mark to forget. It didn’t work very well. 

Another good idea, suggested by Manda one night.

“You are so good at storytelling.”

“Thanks, Manda.”

“No, no really I mean it! You should write this story down! You said you wrote some of it a while back yeah? Why not write the rest and post it on the forums like you did before?”

It was an intriguing idea. I had written some stuff before about our hookups. They were short little things, nothing much but the more I thought about it the more I liked it.

Maybe if I wrote down everything we did, everything he did to me and what happened I could finally get it out of my system. Maybe it wouldn’t weigh so heavily on me. 

So I did.

“You wrote about what we did?”

I laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. All of it. That reminds me actually...There is this girl, we talk sometimes, she is a big fan. Gave me her name once, Elise, I think it would be fun if you paid her a visit sometime.”

“Look at you, even after all this time, picking out new playthings for me. So sweet.”

He paused before adding to it. “Such a naughty thing. Like the thought of everyone knowing what a little whore you are?”

I flushed slightly. 

I know, I know what you are thinking,

“Amber, he has said much worse, called you much worse, why is him casually calling you a whore getting to you now?”

It is getting to me now precisely because it has been so long. When we were seeing each other regularly it was like I built up a small tolerance. It still felt great, I still loved it and was turned on by it but after so long apart hearing it now had such an effect on me. I felt exposed, vulnerable, and strikingly, shockingly aroused, my thighs pressed closer together, his fingers found my hair and played with it casually as I responded to him.

“Yeah I love it.”

“Course you do. Bet you talk with that little friend of yours about all the ways I had you. I bet she wants me to have her the same way.”

He said with a smile and tugged gently on a lock of my hair before saying,

“I really like your hair like this.”

“Mmm?”

I hummed questioningly, face still flushed, mind still running wild with dirty thoughts, being so close to him like this was a reminder once again of the hold he had on me, still after all this time. He had just such a presence, being near him like this turned me on terribly, negative emotions and previous pain were slowly peeling away when I was talking to him, getting it out there and off of my chest was helping immensely. The more I shared the better I felt, the more ready I felt, the more I wanted to forget every night spent sobbing over her, every little moment of anger and of doubt because fuck it he was here now and it had been far too long since I had him here with me, I was succeeding in forgetting. 

I used to have shoulder length hair when he was around, kept it that way with trims a few times a year but since he left I hadn’t gotten any haircuts. I just let it grow and grow, it fell midway down my back now. He tugged again as he said,

“Yeah. Gives me a lot more to grab onto.”

Fuck.

I forgot about how hot I was for a moment as I pressed on with sharing.

As I continued along with Mark and Manda I wrote and recounted about what we did. It was easy at first, simple, fun, hot to recall what we once had. As I went along I got better at writing, as I approached hotter times, and memories that were closer to the time he left, fresher memories, I wrote more, longer, better stories. I posted and there was interest. People followed and commented and I felt better, some much needed positivity to all of this that helped keep those memories sweet and enjoyable to recall.

I told him so much that night. I filled him in on a lot of stuff. I didn’t tell him quite everything, Manda, Mark and I did get up to a lot but I decided on two more tales to tell him.

“I-I’ve never felt-God haaa- this way before-” Amanda moaned it to me. I had her forehead pressed to mine, one hand on the back of her neck, I was holding a wand vibe in position for her, she was grinding herself on it, panting, eyes closed.

“Hmm like what Manda?”

I asked it amusedly, watching her intently, she was a fun thing to play with, I saw parts of myself in her, a big reason why I liked this thing I had with her, it was easier to fantasize I was in her position when we had so much in common.

“Thi-this hot. This desirable- ah- and-”

“And?”

“And- this attracted to someone-”

I felt her try to lean forward and my hand gripped the back of her neck hard to stop her. I pulled back a bit myself.

“Ah-ah! You know the rules. No kissing.”

She groaned and I laughed. “I thought you were straight anyway?”

I asked in a teasing tone and she huffed before saying,

“I am!”

“Mmm sure, sure. Wanting to make out with the woman who is currently holding the vibrator you are getting off on is totally something straight girls do.”

I slipped my hand from the back of her neck around to the front. I gripped her throat hard and pushed her down so her back was on the couch, I repositioned with the motion so I was on top of her, kneeling over her, I pressed the toy down harder making her moan louder for me.

“I-I am straight! Really!”

I laughed in response. “Yeah Manda. So is spaghetti until it gets hot and wet.”

She groaned at my terrible joke, I felt a small sense of pride, I bet in that moment that Freddy would like my little joke, as I recounted it for him, he did. 

I made her come hard on the couch that night and she didn’t bring up kissing me again. Though sometimes I could see her staring at my mouth and I knew she was thinking about it. 

A different night, a late night, months and months into this thing with Mark while I had Amanda on the side.

“It’s been so long since I’ve gotten fucked.”

I mused out loud. My feet up on the coffee table, my head laying against the backrest of the couch, staring up at my ceiling when I said it, a glass of wine casually gripped in my hand. Mark perked up and looked over to me. “I need to get fucked.”

“Re-really?”

“Yes.”

My head lolled to the side, I looked to him. “Maybe you can help me with that.”

“Are you kidding me?”

I put my feet flat on the floor and sat up straighter as I took a sip of my wine.

“No I am not.”

Too good to be true Mark? Well that is because it is but he didn’t know that yet.

“Oh my Go-Wait is this a trick? Like if I agree then you will fuck me-”

I laughed before cutting him off. “I wouldn’t trick you into that Mark. We both know if I wanted it I could make you BEG me to peg you. No, no I swear I would be the one getting penetrated if you agreed.”

He rushed over to the couch and I held up a finger making him pause. “If you agree you have to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“The rule is still in effect. You have to last long enough, hold out long enough so I can get off before you do.”

He never agreed to anything quicker. So that is how we ended up here. Him unlocked and tied down below me, me on top of him, thick, hardness filling me, moans spilling from my mouth, fucking God it felt good. He sounded so good, he was groaning and crying, it sounded wonderful to me at that moment. 

“How long’s it been for you Mark?”

“Sin-since before oh God, before we started this-”

He sounded so strained it was perfect but if it truly had been over a year since he had felt anything other than his own hand or a toy on himself I could see why.. 

I rolled my hips forward and gasped as I brushed over that perfect spot inside of myself.

“I fuc-fuckin’ hate you.”

He breathed through gritted teeth and I laughed, it broke off at the end in a moan. This was probably the meanest thing I have ever done. I was getting fucked alright, I was getting penetrated for sure, but not by Mark. 

See, I had him unlock himself before I had tied him down, and then I ignored his cock completely. I was riding a trusty dildo of mine that I had secured to him, his poor achingly hard dick was getting no contact at all as I found my pleasure on top of him.

Moaning and grinding and bouncing up and down, completely naked on top of him, giving him the experience of what it would be like to fuck me but without actually doing anything for him. Well that isn’t true. I was doing plenty to him, riling him up, frustrating him endlessly, teasing him relentlessly. 

“I’m close.”

I breathed to him and I made him look at me as I found my end. It was the closest I had felt to satisfaction since he had been gone but it still fell short. I was breathing hard, fingers ran through my hair, I looked down at him, his face was wet and he looked so damn embarrassed.

“Awe what’s wrong Mark, didn’t you have fun? I know you might be upset but I said I was going to get fucked, not you, that I was going to get penetrated, I never said it would be by you.”

I got up and surveyed the scene and realized why he had that look on his face. I laughed and looked down at him.

“Mark...Did you really cum from that?”

I smiled warmly and continued. “I never even touched you! Look at you! So wound up, so denied, so perfectly submissive you came from just the situation alone.”

I laughed again as I crouched down, I turned his chin so he was looking at me in the eyes and I said with a gesture of my free hand. “Look Ma, no hands,” I taunted playfully and he finally laughed too at my terrible little joke. 

“Give me your color.”

“Green.”

I started to release the ropes as I asked in that same playfully teasing tone. “Super green?”

“Yes, super green.”

He confirmed with another laugh. The color system was so helpful with him and Manda. Green means everything is fine, good, better than good it was great. Yellow meant be careful, slow down, I am approaching my limit and red was stop, obviously.

Once he was untied and cleaned up we were both sitting on the couch. He looked at me and held his hand out, I smiled and took his hand before looking forward again. It was an intense scene, I was unsurprised that he needed some physical contact and I allowed it easily. We were sitting together, it was quiet and nice. He spoke up.

“Why do you still wear that?”

“Wear what?”

“The necklace.”

He said looking over to me, eyes meeting mine and I sighed. “Why do you care?”

Another moment of quiet.

“Because I care about you...It’s been over a year. Why are you still so hung up on him?”

I let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn’t want to have this conversation, or rather I didn’t want to have this fight.

“Amber.”

I said nothing, my legs crossed and I was looking away from him, still not wanting to play into this and he said firmly,

“Amber, fucking talk to me.”

That was it.

“You want me to talk?” I looked back to him as I started. “You want me to fucking talk? Sure Mark. I will talk. Listen here, what I wear, necklace or otherwise isn’t your business. How I feel about him, whether I am ‘over’ him or not ISN’T YOUR business! The relationship he and I have isn’t your business!”

“Have? Don’t you mean had?” he said it with a scoff and laughed, and that’s when I saw red. 

So much red that I said it. “Red.”

He stopped, he at least had the good sense to look like he felt guilty and I spoke up again. “I think I want to stop this.”

“What?”

“This. Between us. You have feelings for me. Have for a while and we can’t keep doing this. This setup was predicated on the idea that it would be casual, friends, and I know you want more than that. I don’t want to hurt you, okay?”

I got up and pulled my robe tighter on my body as I strode to the kitchen. 

“Amber you can’t do this.” I hate being told what to do, anger spikes again as I spoke to him.

“Huh. Pretty fucking sure I can. I can safeword anytime just like you can. I can choose to end this anytime just like you can. Just because I am the dom in this doesn’t mean I don’t get the same right to refuse that you do.”

I poured another glass of wine for myself and Mark spoke up now. 

“I can’t believe you. Here I am, a real, living, breathing, human man, someone who actually cares, who gives a fuck, who is real and here in front of you and you are still pining after some monster who lives only in your dreams!”

I set the glass down so hard the stem snapped. The glass tipped over and shattered, red spreading over the counter top, some of it splattered the front of my robe, I didn’t care as I looked at him through my tears. 

“I want you to leave. Now.”

Mark stood up from the couch and glared. “Why him?”

“What?”

“What is so great about him? Why not me?”

I ran my hand over my face and sighed. I can’t believe this is fucking happening. “Why him? Mark if you don’t know by now why I picked him than you don’t fucking know me.”

I took off the charm bracelet and threw it across the space between us to him, it slid across the floor.

“I still want to be your friend Mark. I do. But holy fucking shit I am not going to be anything more. I am not your fucking dom, I am not your key holder, I am not anything like that anymore.” I wanted to say more. I wanted to remind him of every little thing I told him, of every small reason why I picked Freddy, of why I was still his. Instead I just said: “Fuck. Off.”

He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. He collected his stuff and I as I watched him about to leave. 

I softened slightly and I said it. “I’m going to move. That promotion Emma offered in that other city? I’m taking it.”

He turned to look at me and I continued before he could. “Not because of what just happened. But because I think I need it. I need to get out of here. I need a change.”

At the time I didn’t want to admit he was right. I felt that maybe I should let go, move on, but if I stayed here in the same place with Mark and Manda and constantly just reliving old memories I would never move past this. Never get over this. As much as it hurt I knew he was right and I couldn’t just keep living this way forever. I need to plan a future, not live in the past.

“It’s nothing you did. Or her, that other sub, it’s nothing she did either. I just need it. I hope you understand.”

He left that night and a week later at work he pulled me into the stockroom again.

“I’m happy for you. I’m proud of you. I think you are right, I think the move will be good for you.”

He looked like he wanted to say something else,

“And?”

I asked him and he sighed, looking away before speaking again. “And I’m sorry for what I said. It was out of line. It is your life, not mine, I have no say in it.”

I let myself smile, my arms uncrossed and I looked up to him as I said in that usual mocking and teasing tone. “I guess I can forgive you.”

We shared a laugh and it was quiet for a moment before I apologized too.

Amanda was understanding too, she hugged me when I told her and made promises of coming to visit when I was settled in my new place.

The last month I spent there was just with friends. Not my submissives, I spent my time packing and planning and bidding the city I spent my entire adult life in so far goodbye. 

My last week there Amanda and I had tickets to a concert we had bought months earlier. A mutual friend bailed on us so we had an extra ticket and that is when I got an idea.

“I know who to bring.”

“Yeah? Cool okay, bring whoever, if you know them they will be cool I am sure.”

That night at the concert I introduced Mark and Amanda. 

It took until the end of the night for them to realize it.

“Wait! Is-is he...M?” she whisper-yelled to me and I snort laughed from the look of recognition on Mark’s face as he realized.

“Oh God fuckin-Is she A?”

“Yes! Christ! You two are idiots, I swear. I thought when I introduced you two as Mark and Amanda that you two would get it, you’ve been talking and hanging for hours now!”

The rest of the night was hilarious. They both knew horribly dirty things the other had said, intimate details and kinks that I shared with each other, all with consent of course and now here they were thrust together. I figured them meeting was a good thing, I was leaving, they could have and comfort each other with me gone, both had something to relate to each other over. Over me, over kink, over Freddy.

I moved that next week.

The next six months of my life were interesting in a different way. New city, new job, being a boss over an office that was similar to the one I just left, new responsibilities, new apartment, a very nice one too. 

I still wrote and still wore my necklace on Friday nights. My only real indulgences with sex and kink were writing, and indulging in masturbation and my toys.

I lost myself in the usual day to day bullshit of life and that was fine. 

Really it was.

I wasn’t as sad but some days were still hard and difficult. Some days I cried. Some days I missed him terribly. Some days I re-read what I wrote and reminisced and wished I could go back. Some days I didn’t think of him once.

My birthday where I turned from 27 to 28 was lonely. I got my belly button pierced, my office employees got me a card and a cake and I went out for dinner by myself. I got dressed up for myself and talked myself into extra dessert and a drink because fuck if I didn’t need and deserve it.

I ran out of things to write about at chapter thirty-two of this story. There were other things he and I did, other stories to tell but the motivation wasn’t there. After over two years I felt so far removed from it by this point. It all felt far away to be honest. 

And now.

We are caught up.

To here.

To now.

To tonight with him, dear reader.

“So what happened with Mark and Amanda?”

“I’m still in touch with them, we talk and text all the time. They um, started dating a few months back, seems like it is going well.”

“No shit.”

It was quiet for a moment and I looked at him, that damn smug smirk. “I know what you are wondering and they are both switches apparently. They take turns but she tops him way more than he does her.”

“Fucking knew it!”

We laughed over it, I did love them both and was happy for them getting together, it just made sense for them. 

“That’s it. That’s what happened while you were gone.”

“Busy two years. A lot has happened.”

“Mmm,” I hummed with a nod as I finished the last mouthful in my glass again. 

I set the glass down and my hand fell to his knee, I was still having a hard time believing he was here. I just kept reaching out at points during our conversation to touch him, make sure he was really here, that I could really feel him. 

I wanted to feel more of him.

I got up on my knees, I pulled myself forward and slid into his lap so I was straddling him, my arms fell around his shoulders, hands behind his neck.

“I really missed you.”

“Hmm missed you too.”

His hands found my hips and I leaned down, I kissed him for the second time that night and he kissed me back. Another quiet conversation between the two of us, like secrets passed between us in between the building make out session.

“So there was no one else?”

“No, no one else.”

“I can’t believe that.”

He bit my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan before another deep kiss and I responded. “It’s true.” I sat back on his lap as I looked into his eyes before I spoke again. “I tried to forget about you but I couldn’t. I tried to date a bit in my new city but there was no spark with anyone, no one makes me feel like you do.”

“Always so honest, Amber.”

I chuckled softly. “You want honest Fred? How about I didn’t kiss anyone for two years, no one else touched me in any way that mattered, and certainly no one else had me the way you have had me before. Since we started this so long ago there hasn’t been anyone else. How is that for honest?”

“Two years though, Amber? You were good and loyal and waited for two fucking years?”

I nodded and bit my lower lip.

I mean how could I do anything else?

He ruined me. 

Destroyed me from the inside fucking out, all I wanted was him, even when I had a very hot man and woman totally devoted to me, naked and spread out before me and fucking BEGGING me at points for me to touch them at all, even just hold their damn hands or give them a simple kiss on the cheek all I thought about, all I wanted was him. 

“I really was.”

He knew I wasn’t lying, why would I afterall? I had no reason to lie to him about this, none, nothing to gain. 

“I need this.”

“I know you do.”

“I want to go back.”

“After what happened there? Are you sure?”

He understood now why I brought him to my old apartment, where I had so much power and control, where I exercised it in that dominant persona but I didn’t want that now, didn’t want to be in control or feel that power, I needed it to be like old times. I needed to be submissive and under him and taking it and losing myself in the way I used to.

“Yes, please.”

He pulled me closer with his hands on my hips and he kissed me again before whispering into my ear. “I fucking love how you say please.”

My old apartment fell away, I kissed him again, deeply, hips rolling forward, I moaned against his mouth when I felt how hard he was. There was no hope of stopping once we got started. I was wet and hot and bothered from remembering all of these things I did, from vocalizing them and from how much he liked it.

When I was talking and telling the stories he encouraged me, hands touching me in light teasing ways, telling me how much he wished he could have seen some of it. I felt like I was on fire already. 

When I pulled away we were back.

Back in that familiar room. “You sure it’s okay?”

I nodded in response and paused. “I’m sick of the bad memories I made here without you. Let’s replace them with some better ones.”

God did he ever give me what I wanted. 

See, I might have been a little over confident. All of my sexual interactions over the past two years I was in charge completely. I felt confident in that role, a good little mean denial bitch who forgot something important, that he is in control, that I am a submissive at my very core and that I was utterly helpless against him when he took control.

It was hard to want to move on to something else, I had no idea how much I had missed kissing, a good hot and steamy make out session, taking my time. Feeling his hands on me, touching him in return, small grinds and moans and breaths. I am unsure of how long it lasted, all I know is that I was gasping and red faced by the end of it, lips were kiss bruised and I was sweating, my panties were fucking destoryed, his hands on my hips, I was grinding on him, hands on his shoulders as I did so. 

Was it always like this?

This intense and insanely hot?

Was it always this hard to think when I was in his lap? 

He had his mouth on my neck and I breathed out his name, fingers digging into his shoulders, a particularly good grind making me gasp. 

“I-I need to taste you-”

“Yeah? Poor little Amber, you feeling cock hungry?”

“Yes, God yes, please-”

His hands let go of my hips and I slid down his body, I came to rest on my knees between his legs, my hands were shaking too badly to free him and he chuckled slightly.

“Alright, alright, calm down, let me.”

I moaned when I saw it again. Jesus I wasted no time. Hands on his inner thighs as I leaned in, my tongue ran up his length and my eyes rolled back at it. 

I am a slut.

That is the real take away from this, dear reader.

But I am not just any slut, oh no, I am HIS slut. 

That is what is important, that is why you are reading this, are interested and invested in this, that is what sets me apart and makes me special. He deems me worthy of him. 

I poured everything I had into this.

Two years worth of longing and wanting and waiting and need. So much damn need it was stupid. 

I was on my knees before him, it was as if I was praying but instead of words of hope and thankfulness and wants for things for myself or my family I was here on my knees using my mouth to pour my worship for him by way of the pleasure I gave. 

I could feel myself dripping as I took him all the way to the back of my throat. I moaned around his length when I pulled back up, I sunk back down again and pulled up, over and over, losing myself in the motion, his hand in my hair guiding me, fucking into my mouth. It was so fun too, the first time I was giving oral since I had gotten that tongue stud, it was so fun trying out different things with it and seeing what reactions I could pull from him. What would make him grip harder, or moan louder or thrust harder into my mouth. He spoke low just to me, filth filling my ears, a sharp exhale out of my nose, it felt crazy that this, pleasing him, was already doing more to satisfy me than any masturbation session I had in the past two years. Not in a physical sense but a mental one, an emotional one, one that satiated my deeply held need to be submissive. That particular need hadn’t been satisfied in ages and it felt so good, so fucking amazing. 

“So good to me Amber. So loyal and honest and trusting.”

I moaned around him again before he pulled me off of him. “Mmm just a little longer?” I asked as I looked up to him. 

“No, no it’s my turn now, get back up here,” he chuckled.

I couldn’t say no to that. I climbed up and with his hand still in my hair he pulled me forward, a hard kiss again. His non gloved hand found me soaked, fingers dragged over the sodden fabric covering my clothes slit and I moaned against his mouth. 

It had been far too long since anyone had touched me like this. Since anyone other than myself had touched me at all. He teased me like that, slowly, he made me stay standing on my knees as he played with me, my thighs were trembling already, fingers hooked into the wet fabric and he ripped them from me. Another pulse of heat that takes my breath, fuck he was so strong and it was amazing whenever he showed off how much stronger he was then me.

I pulled myself closer to him, my forehead resting on his shoulder as I tried and failed to steady my breathing, he rubbed my clit making me moan his name before two fingers slipped inside of me, I whimpered and gripped his sweater harder. The edge hit me so fast, fingers thrusting in and out of me, his palm pressing closely, pressure was so sweet on my clit, he had only been touching me for mere minutes and I was going to come undone already.

“St-stop I-I’m close,” my head came up as I breathed it out to him, but he didn’t stop or slow.

“Oh I know I can feel it. You’re clenching so fuckin’ hard right now.”

My hips rocked forward as he bit down on the side of my throat, I clenched again, I moaned out. “No-o-o I-I want to come on yo-your cock, please?”

He laughed darkly, another bite and I moaned again as he replied. “You will Amber, promise, but you were so good. Waiting so long, two years just for me, I gotta reward you, gonna make you come for me again and again.”

I was right there, teetering on the edge. “Please?”

“Good girls like you don’t need to ask.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. 

I didn’t think.

I didn’t say anything.

All I did in that moment was feel. The weight that left me, the relief and the joy and the pleasure of it all, it was just so fucking unreal. To be here again with him like this, open mouthed kisses and bites on my neck as he had two fingers stuffed inside of me, coming so fucking hard I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t make a single sound again all I could do was feel as I rode it out, body shaking in his grip.

I registered he was talking to me on my come down, praise washing over me, he told me I was so fucking good and so hot and how he was going to fuck me so good, so soon he just needed me to be a little patient with him. 

He slid his fingers out of me and I groaned at the loss, eyes opened back up and I looked into his eyes, those same fingers came up and he sucked them clean, he made such a pleased sound at the taste. 

“Fuck, I missed this.”

I was pulled onto his lap again, straddling one of his thighs, he led me, kissed me, hands ran over me, he made me grind on him, ride his thigh. I came embarrassingly quickly for a second time only minutes after that first orgasm, I moaned his name and had the fleeting thought during the aftershocks of my orgasm wondering if it was possible for a human being to spontaneously combust from being so hot and bothered, while I may not have actually been on fire, it certainly felt that way. 

“So sensitive. So receptive, Amber.”

He picked me up easily, he walked me over to the centre of the room, down those steps, one, two, three and down we went, my back hitting the soft familiar sunken bed. Soft blankets and pillows, it was amazing how just having him, the true him here made me love this bed again, made me revel in the sheets, my arms stretched above my head as I soaked in the feeling.

“Get this off of you.”

The nightie I had worn to bed that night was pulled off, I was completely bare before him now, only thing left was that necklace and nothing else. I wanted him to fuck me already but he had other plans. He got between my legs and with the first press of his mouth to my clit any words of protest died on my lips and were replaced by moans and his name over and over again. 

I almost feel these descriptions are too quick but I was mostly thoughtless during these moments, all of my brain power went to feeling and enjoying and cataloging, just trying to commit every moment to memory. I let out a gasp, his hands cradled my hips, I felt his glove and the mere feeling of that made me pulse again, my back arched and I lost myself once again in him. His pace was steady and left me panting and incoherent, it had been far, far too long without feeling the distinct pleasure of his mouth or any mouth really on me in this fashion. 

“How did I manage to go two years without this?”

The thought in my head clear before the next one took its place, 

“This is why!”

For how astonishingly good his mouth felt, for the arcing electricity that ran through me as he took his time eating me, for the sweet reward of him lavishing me with this wonderful kind of particular and specialized attention.

My third orgasm of the night crept up on me and overtook me beautifully, it was one of those climaxes that can only be described as perfect. You know the ones, where the pleasure starts slowly and there aren’t any peaks or valleys, it takes its time and it builds and builds in just one steady arc, one climb and one second you aren’t and the next you are, you are weak and trembling and coming all for whomever or whatever is providing those feelings to you.

A forearm thrown over my eyes, chest heaving, I was weak and panted out my words. “Puh-puh-lease?”

I sounded terribly pathetic as I felt the bed move and felt him get up, his hands stayed on my hips, thumbs stroked over my hip bones, he helped lift me a little bit and then he was between my thighs. 

The first thrust inside made me cry out, arm pulled away from my face by him. My gaze up, he was holding inside of me to the base, my heart had never beat harder. 

I wish I could begin to accurately describe how powerful this moment was. How much it affected me. How it hit me. I was here. He was here. It was grounding, looking up into his eyes, being made to look up at him as his hips pulled back and drove forward again. 

Typically I was louder than he was. Moans and keens and breathing so hard, he was talkative, of course, he loved to make my need worse by dirty talking to me as he fucked me but this was all getting to him too. When he moaned for me I would clench down on him, thighs would close tighter, I would feel the need to touch him. I needed something more. I had to ask, my hand over his on my hip, I felt his glove when I asked, 

“Cut me.”

“What?” he asked. 

I repeated myself, more emphatically. “C’mon. Cut me, hurt me, please?”

“No, no I won’t. You were so good-”

This was surprising to me. I thought he liked hurting me just as much as I liked being hurt by him. This was bad. There was something off, something wrong that he wasn’t saying. 

“Why not?”

His hips stopped and he held in me and I looked up to him asking again, quieter this time.

“Why not?”

“Haven’t I hurt you enough already?”

He had. 

Even though I didn’t verbalize it much to him, I didn’t need to, he knew how badly I was hurt by him being gone. How much it stung to be left alone, foundering and wondering for two whole years. But all that pain was mental, I needed physical.

“I need this.”

“I’m worried I can’t.”

Him? Worried?

Jesus, okay this was serious, he didn’t stop.

“Amber...I-”he sighed and looked away. “My power comes from fear and I have been gone so long, there is no one I’m feeding off of right now, I don’t know if I can hurt you.”

I reached out and took his non gloved hand, he was pulled down a little closer to me as I did so, placing his hand on my chest and I said,

“Can’t you feel that?” I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “I am afraid.”

A pause before I continued.

“I am more afraid than I have ever been in my entire life Freddy. I am afraid that this is a lie again. That you aren’t really here again, that I am by myself, alone in a dream on my own. I am afraid I’m not strong enough to deal with that reality again if that is true. I am so fucking scared that it is real too. That you are here and that I am with you that I am too fucked up, too wrecked to go on without you, that if you are here-”

A deep breath.

“-and it is real that I won’t be able to handle you leaving again. That I am broken. That nothing, fucking nothing, will ever feel this good again. I am terrified of both. Of this being a lie or of this being the truth. If it is a lie I won’t be able to stop myself from the destruction of chasing this feeling, scared of how close my mind was to recreating how it actually felt. If it is the truth then I know if I were to lose you again, I would not be able to bear it and I would have to live with the knowledge I had you and lost you again.”

My eyes opened again, I looked up to him. “Use my fear. Hurt me. I fucking need it. I need the proof because if I wake up again-”

I sniffed and continued,

“-if I ever fucking wake up again after a night with you to see not a single mark I will go out of my mind. I need it. I need the proof that this is true and real and I am not fucking crazy.”

I was breathing so hard, I was the most stripped down and exposed that I had ever been. I am not surprised to be honest. He isn't used to this brand of fear, the fear I am feeling isn't the fear of death or of pain. It's the fear of loss. Of losing him. His gloved hand moved up and he asked with one simply word,

“Where?”

My hand left his glove and I felt over my collar bone, I traced the line, I couldn’t feel it anymore, it was too faded, but I remember where it was. “Here.”

He chuckled and shook his head slightly. “What’s so funny?” I asked with a smile.

“Nothing, that’s just my favorite one I ever carved in you.”

I smiled wider. “Mine too.”

He lined it up and that feeling filled me. Cold steel sliding so easily through hot flesh, it hurt and burned in the most gratifying way possible. I savored the pain and the feeling of the blood and the tears that finally fell down my face.

He didn’t hold back after that.

Again I feel foolish, I wish I could describe to you every little moment and sigh and curse and make you feel yourself the ecstasy that it was but I just got so caught up in the feeling of it all.

We fucked and rocked together and I reached my peak twice more stretched around him, he left cuts and nics of varying depths, I was stained red and felt sticky and blissfully uncomfortable laying in my own sweat and blood after he had spilled inside of me. He left hickies and bruises and I was struggling to catch my breath when he finally fell beside me. 

My hand found his and I stared up at the ceiling, as it was quiet again. I am unsure who spoke first but we had started talking again.

About us.

“Where do we go from here?”

I thought for a moment. I rolled on my side and looked over to him,

“What do you mean?”

“Like, where is this heading?”

“Why does it have to go anywhere?”

I think that response from me shocked me a little as he rolled on his side to face me better,

“You don’t want more?”

“Like what?”

His silence said it all and I laughed. “What? Like marriage? Kids?”

“I mean, yeah. Isn't that a thing normal people want?"

I laughed harder, so hard I had to catch my breath before replying. “Freddy, who ever said I was normal? And no offense to you, but I don’t want those things. I’ve never wanted kids, can’t even have kids, and I don’t want marriage.” I took his hand in mine again. “Freddy, I spent so much of my life chasing momentary bliss. Not planning for the future, just living for the now. When you left I did a lot of self exploration, I thought about my future, I planned, I have important things I want to do now, but with all of that, all the good it brings, it is hard.”

I looked up at him. 

“I miss chasing pleasure and momentary bliss. My life out there is great and I am happy with where I am, truly but there is pressure on me. Why can’t this become that thing I need most? I thought before I needed the escape from my life but I was wrong. I need this much, much more now. I need to come here and be with you and just feel and lose myself in this. That is all I need.”

I didn’t outright say it but I might as well have.

All I needed was him.

If I could go to bed at night and see him then that is all I need, everything else would work out and be fine, it would give me the peace of mind and help take off the mental load and recharge me, refresh me and give me what I need the most.

I spend so much of my time and my life being in charge and in control so now more than ever I needed a safe place to be myself. And as you very well know by now, I was a needy, submissive, little whore.

“And you’re sure about that?”

I pulled closer to him, arm thrown around him as I said,

“More sure than I have been about anything Freddy.”

We stayed like that for a long while.

Talking easily and casually, it was so fucking nice.

“You start working out?”

“Mmm? Yeah. I uhm, I used it as a way to help get anger in frustration out.”

“I can tell, you look mostly the same but I touch you and you aren’t as soft, you got some good muscle under there now. What do you do?”

I laughed and buried my face in his chest. “What if I told you I started taking a pole dancing class?”

“I would say you are going to have to show me it sometime.” We both shared another laugh, but his laughter soon faded. “It’s time for you to get up.”

“Ugh noooo. Do I have to?”

“Yes Amber. You’ve been asleep for 12 hours already.”

I pulled back and looked up at him in surprise. “Fuck, really?” He nodded in response and I groaned. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

“You have to,” he said, pulling me into another hug and it was quiet. 

I was thinking about something. Worried with the thought, curious about how I would deal with it. I was still scared I’d wake up to find this to be false again, I would be going out of my mind for the next while until I saw him next, wondering if it was true.

“When will I see you again?”

“When do you want to?”

“Tonight?”

I asked it like a question and we both laughed again.

“Sure.”

“And tomorrow?”

He belted out another laugh and he placed a kiss on the top of my head and I pulled closer as I added: “And the day after that?”

“Okay, okay, how about we see each other every night, not all night some nights, but for a little bit, every night until you’re sick of me?”

“It’s a deal.”

We shared another kiss before I knew it was really time.

“Night, Fred.”

“Night, Amber.”

A snap of his fingers and I was in my own bed.

I knew it was my own bed but I didn’t open my eyes.

Not yet, I could tell it was morning from the light trying to pour in through my closed lids.

I didn’t dare move either.

If I opened my eyes and saw my body unchanged from the state I went to bed in I knew I would be destroyed by it. 

I was just so fucking scared. 

I dunno how long I laid there so still but eventually I did move. My hips shifted and I felt it.

My breath caught and my hands slipped under the sheets. Fingertips carefully explored my skin, I pressed tentatively and felt pain. My hands roamed and I felt half dried blood and broken skin and I finally allowed my eyes to open. I flipped back the covers and looked myself over. I was in disbelief as I sat up, my eyes roaming. I spent entirely too long as I traced the new fresh cuts, and the hickies and the bruises, fingers pushing way too hard, enjoying the pain, it felt so real and wonderful. 

I fell back onto the bed, arms out at my sides and I fucking laughed. 

I’m not fucking crazy.

I laughed and laughed until I cried, I was so fucking happy, so unGodly and terribly, wonderfully happy. 

I was going to be okay.

Better than okay, I finally, truly had everything I could ever want. 

That was over a month ago.

He came back that night, and the next and the one after just like he said.

I don’t know if it will last forever but that is okay with me. What we have isn't about forever, it is about now and right now I am happy and that is enough.

I feel no need to keep writing although I could. 

I kind of like it becoming a secret again, a private little thing between him and I, so please forgive me for keeping the rest of it to myself. 

I love and appreciate you endlessly dear reader. You were here for me, listened to me during the worst and lowest time of my life when he was gone and I will never forget that. 

I hope the knowledge that things are good, better than they have ever been, is a satisfying enough end for you.

I work, I live, truly live, fully and go to bed at night and fall into the playroom and into his arms, the arms of the man of my dreams and it is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this!


	36. Epilogue-Afterglow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Freddy and Amber get up to after the break when he is fully back in her life? They promise to see each other every night, but what does that look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling quite a lot right now. This is the first thing I ever posted on here. I was just doing it for fun and to kill time and never expected it to go off like this. I love this thing so much and am so happy with how it ended up. I don't want to do a really huge ramble but I DO want to say I am very thankful for what writing and starting my blog has done for me. Life is very different for me in the best way and I never knew starting to write smut would effect my life so positively but I am very grateful for it. Thank you so much to everyone who read, gave kudos, commented, gave suggestions or listened to me talk about this.
> 
> This update isn't really smutty, just kinda soft, mostly a conversation but a needed one I feel. I hope this gives some closure and insight.
> 
> I might do some one-shots with them on occasion but this is kinda it. Thank you all again.
> 
> So as always feedback would be particularly nice on this, I would love to know what people think of this. Any ideas, suggestions or requests for other writing are HEAVILY encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr bisexual-horror-fan. 
> 
> As per usual, thank you so much for reading and ENJOY!

“When will I see you again?”

“When do you want to?”

“Tonight?”

I asked it like a question and we both laughed again.

“Sure.”

“And tomorrow?”

He belted out another laugh and he placed a kiss on the top of my head and I pulled closer as I added: “And the day after that?”

“Okay, okay, how about we see each other every night, not all night some nights, but for a little bit, every night until you’re sick of me?”

“It’s a deal.”

\---

And it was just like that.

Just like they had talked about on the night of their reunion. He kept his promise to her and she was happier than ever, and even if he might not admit it to just anyone he was pretty damn pleased as well. 

Ever since they had been reunited things couldn’t have been better. She would fall asleep and meet with him and just like they said, it wasn’t all night every night that they spent together, just some time spent checking in with one and other, a little different every time but wonderful all the same.

Tonight we find Amber once more getting ready to see her favorite dream demon, another night, another dream. It is a warm summer’s afternoon in Amber's dream as she walks down a busy and familiar city street near where she lives.

She loves to dream again, not just for seeing him, as amazing as that is, but also because in his absence she learnt to lucid dream. Having full control of her dreams was wonderfully fulfilling and not just in the physical sense she'd become so accustomed to with him. 

It was hard to describe but she'd just know when to meet him, some kind of ineffable thing pulling her along to him. And soon there they were again. She spotted him first, sitting at a table outside her favorite coffee shop and she walked just a little faster to get to him, a wide smile and a raised hand as she called out to him.

“Hey!”

His gaze raised up and his paper set down and a smile of his own, a casual wave as he leaned back in his chair, obviously comfortable as he called back,

“Hey yourself.”

Soon she was right there and leaned down, hand on the table and he leaned up, non-gloved hand meeting her cheek, a quick kiss hello, surprisingly chaste for them. Her hand on top of his and she pulls away not letting go of his hand, he speaks first,

“Awfully dressed up when this isn’t a date, Amber.”

She smiled, it felt so familiar and nice, he was always teasing her like that and she loved it, she looked over her outfit, sundress that fell to just above her knees and as always a pair of heels, she let go of his hand as she did a small spin for him,

“What, I’m not allowed to look nice for my favorite fuck buddy?”

She sat down across from him as she said it, and he laughed, a small shake of his head as he responded,

“That the term we are going with now? Fuck buddies?”

She smiled wider and teased further, leaning forward on her forearms as she did,

“No good? We fuck. And we’re buddies, aren’t we, Fred?”

He leaned back again in his chair with a scoff and a roll of his eyes that made her want to laugh at the exaggerated nature of it and she pressed further before he could respond, she said with raised eyebrows and mock innocence,

“If that’s no good, how about friends with bennies?” 

The look on his face made her burst out laughing, he took the moment of her being far too distracted laughing to roll up his paper from before and smack her on the head with it, she laughed harder. She sat back in her chair, one hand over her mouth and the other batting the paper away and he changed the subject, pointing the still rolled up paper at her,

“Anyway! Check in time.”

Her laughter started to die and she nodded, a deep breath before saying still smiling far too wide,

“Right, right, check in time.”

She finally noticed on the table a drink and plate for her, and not just anything, her favorite and usual order from this cafe’ her smile softened as she picked up the cup and took a drink. She had never told him outright but the implication was obvious, he cared enough to bother to peek in her head and see what she liked, she could tease him over that but she decided to let the gesture speak for itself and leave it be, content with the thought he put into it and the care that it showed. 

“So any updates?”

Setting her cup back down she leaned on one elbow, chin resting on her hand as she fiddled with the straw as she said,

“Pretty standard day to be honest.”

“That employee still giving you trouble?”

She smirked a little and gave a noncommittal shrug and he encouraged her,

“C’mon Amber, tell me.”

She sighed and flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and busied her hands ripping a piece off the cherry cheese danish in front of her,

“Yeah, yeah, she’s still being a handful-”

He cut her off and said a little too self satisfied,

“See was that so hard?”

She shook her head and popped the piece of pastry in her mouth and he continued with a smile before she could respond,

“So when should I do it?”

Now she rolled her eyes and crossed her legs before saying to him, ripping more of the snack apart.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you, it’s fine. You don’t have to kill her.”

She knew he was joking but she still felt the need to say it and before he could protest she said,

“And forget about that, I have actual news.”

That was enough to get his attention and he prompted her further,

“Oh?”

She took her time and picked up her drink, deliberately taking longer than necessary, stifling another laugh from the look he gave her.

“Anyway, you obviously remember Mark and Amanda.”

A nod and he picked up his own drink waiting for her to continue, of course he remembered, how could he not?

Amber smiled wider and took another sip before tucking some hair behind her ear and saying far too nonchalantly for what it was,

“Well, Mark called the other day to check in and he is thinking of popping the question.”

That got a reaction out of him, putting his cup down hard as he exclaimed,

“Fuck off!”

She smiled wide as she leaned forward again, excited as hell, 

“Right?! I bet they’d invite you if they could, I mean we are basically the reason they got together.”

They both laughed at that, the notion of it ridiculous even if it is hilariously true, Mark and Amanda got introduced because of Amber but that wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for Freddy. After the laughter subsides he said,

“You give me too much credit.”

She was the one to change the subject now,

“But enough about me, what is going on with you? How’s things with the new group going?”

She was halfway through her danish now and looked over the table at him with interest, excited to hear what he had to say,

“Oh it’s fine, going to take out one of them after this.”

It was funny. She would have been appalled before talking about things in such a casual fashion but after losing him before she wanted to be much more involved in the process, do whatever she could to prevent it from happening again. She had really and truly accepted him for who he was and if she wanted to do this and be with him and be together she just had to accept that this was part of him too, she was willing to flex on the morality of it if it meant getting to have him. He was far too important to her for her to be as in the dark as she was before.

“Mind if I see?”

She held her hands out and he smirked,

“You don’t have to double check all the time you know.”

He snapped the fingers on his non-gloved hand and was suddenly holding a folder and held it out to her, she took it as she said,

“I’m curious! I like to be involved, humor me.”

She moved the cup and plate and opened the folder, she hummed as she read, twirling a lock of her red curls as she did, reading for a moment before stopping. Her brows furrowed and her hand came down, fingers running over the lines as she re-read, she spoke up,

“Did you do something like this before? This feels very familiar to me, like I read about it or we talked about it before.”

She looked up to him and he looked a little surprised as he said,

“Yeah actually.”

Eyes back on the paper she nodded, as she continued, reviewing the file again, 

“Something back in the late 80’s early 90’s, I wanna say her name started with a V?”

A questioning look from him and another file procured and he slid it over,

“How the fuck do you remember that?”

She smiled as she took the next one and opened it next to the first and began comparing,

“All goes in with my job, I am paid to do this kind of thing.”

He shook his head and took another sip of his drink before saying,

“Of course, how could I forget.”

Analytics came far too easily to Amber. She remembered something she meant to ask and she did so,

“So when am I gonna see it by the way?”

She glanced up from the work to see him looking at her as he asked,

“See what?”

“The office you have to work on this kind of thing. You have one in the boiler room don’t you?”

He laughed and adjusted his hat before saying, 

“I cannot believe you.”

She smiled and asked,

“What? Can’t believe what?”

“You! Why do you want to see my office, hmm?”

He knew the answer obviously but wanted to hear it from her, and Amber, being Amber with no shame said what was on her mind,

“I think it’d be fun to hook up in there.”

He sighed in mock exasperation, blades on that glove tapping on the table top as he said,

“You have a whole playroom just for us for that and you still want more. So selfish.”

She stopped dead, unsure if she heard him right and then leaned forward, papers forgotten for a minute as she asked,

“Just for us? Fred what do you mean?”

He froze for a second. She smiled and pressed, calling his name in a sing-song tone, encouraging him to go on, excited at the thought of what he was implying already. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily before saying,

“I don’t take anyone else to the playroom anymore, okay? When I see someone else-AND I STILL DO-”

She laughed at that, hands held up with a nod that said ‘Of course I never said you didn’t.’ and he continued as he pointed his index finger of his gloved hand at her,

“-I only take them into the boiler room. And for your information my office is just for me, alright?”

What an admission. Amber couldn't stop her smile, fuck that made something warm bloom in her chest and she felt unreasonably happy. She wanted to say so much to that but knew it was a hard thing for him to say and she also knew if she was too much of a dick about him sharing something like that he might just take off early. 

“That is very nice to hear Fred. Thank you.”

She reached out and held his non gloved hand and he rolled his eyes and still tried to keep up the act and Amber went back to the papers in front of her. It was quiet for a moment, both enjoying this comfortable silence and the aftermath of something so sweet shared between them. The idea of that room being just theirs was going to be on Amber’s mind all week and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop smiling at the thought. 

She found what she was looking for and vocalized it, the mood lightening as she did.

“Ah-ha! Here it is, I think there is a problem.”

She flipped the folders around and started gesturing, 

“So you are doing this, yeah? And it worked really well with Vanessa here but the reason why is because of the underlying trauma with her dad. This current girl-”

A brief pause as she glanced at the name on the top of the page, 

“-Chrissy, she doesn’t have that. It won’t hit as hard and won’t have the desired effect. She might see through it and get a leg up on you.”

He looked a little taken aback and looked over everything, he took a while and Amber broke the silence.

“Well?”

He looked across the table to her, she was finishing off her danish with a smile and he asked almost accusingly, 

“How the fuck didn’t I notice that before?”

She laughed at what he said and how aggressively he said it before she teased him.

“Must be slipping in your old age Fred. This is why you have me around.”

A pen procured and she quickly began writing, and Freddy scoffed again, arms crossed, this was too fun for her, he responded again.

“Fuckin’ excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Amber stuck her tongue out playfully before she flipped the paper back to him and tapped it with her pen. “Try that, guarantee based on her previous experiences you laid out this will do the job easily.”

“So fucking rude.”

He rolled his eyes and looked over the sheet and looked almost more upset the more he read and Amber smiled much wider, fingers laced together and resting under her chin, elbows on the table as she asked,

“There a problem, Fred?”

“How?”

Ooh, he sounded mad and it fueled her further, legs uncrossing as she teased him again,

“How what? How am I so beautiful and so smart? So much better than your job then you are?”

He stood up hard, hands slammed on the table, her drink tipped over and spilled, she didn’t care, she still looked up at him, unmoved as he stared her down and said sternly, 

“Amber.”

Another smile and she batted her eyelashes up at him before asking almost sickeningly sweet.

“Yes, Freddy?” 

He leaned in closer and she pressed her thighs together under the table and he said harshly. 

“Shut. Up.”

Ahh yes, a perfect in. 

She bit her bottom lip and smiled indulgently before pulling that classic bratty bottom move,

“Make me.”

And then he was on her, around the table in the blink of an eye, fingers in thick red curls and she is pulled up on her heels roughly, chair knocked over, she is slammed forward onto the table, gloved hand pulling one of her arms behind her back with the motion of it. She let out a grunt when she hit the table, it was cold and wet from the iced coffee, she could feel it staining the front of her sundress, good thing it wasn’t real, she turned her head to the side and she huffed out a breath before saying,

“That all you got? You really ARE slipping.”

She felt his non-gloved hand leave her hair and run over her shoulder and down her back before there was a hard smack on her ass that made her breath in sharply, that wasn’t the only one, he gripped her forearm so hard with his glove that the blades dug in, blood slowly being drawn. The dichotomy of the cold below and starting to feel the warm blood soak into the back of her dress was one that shouldn’t have been so exciting to her, she adored being made uncomfortable by him. 

He hiked the skirt of her dress up and he chuckled, his chest met her back and he whispered in her ear, she could feel how hard he was against her ass.

“No panties Amber?”

She smiled again with a nod, almost wanting to shiver from his breath in her ear, 

“No need for them around you is there?”

He ground on her and she hummed, hit bit down on her earlobe and she whined softly as he whispered again,

“You know if you wanted to extend this into a date, all you have to do is ask Amber.”

She only had one possible response as she pushed back onto him as she teased,

“Awe Freddy. Where’s the fun in that?”

He laughed first.

She followed.

Both laughed a little harder than necessary, the blades dug a little deeper, she bled harder and squirmed and with another grind he breathed in her ear. 

“You’re terrible.”

She sighed, happy and content as she heard the tell-tale sound of his zipper lowering and she responded.

“You’re worse.”

And on it continues like this. Nightly meetings, some like nights described before, debauchery and sexual excess, some more like this, talking and light and casual but both of those kinds of nights were so thoroughly them. 

Again, who knows if it will last forever but that isn’t the point. The point is they are happy and that is enough.


End file.
